Untouchable
by Void'sEclipse
Summary: Don't slow down. Go faster! Run harder! Don't stop! And yet...Stride is so boring. He has to make the basket. He'll get the score! Pass! Cross over! Fake! Shoot! Why does basketball have to be so lame? The only one who can beat her, is her. The only one who can beat him, is him. Birds of the same feather block together, it would seem. OC Centric! PoSA/KnB crossover. OCxAomine
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! Welcome to**_ _ **Untouchable!**_ _ **For those of you who are new to my writings, thanks for checking this story out :). For those of you who are wondering why the hell I've decided to post yet another story when I've got two already up and running, think of this as a way to get rid of pesky writer's block. It's an idea that popped into my head at some point whilst reading Kuroko no Basket fanfic and seeing as I am currently stuck with writing my other story,**_ _ **Guardian Monster,**_ _ **I figured I'd get this done to help make sure I just don't fall off of the writing grid so to speak. I assure my regular followers that may or may not be reading this that this story IS complete. I can go back to**_ _ **Guardian Monster**_ _ **as soon as I've got all these chapters up- which I'm posting all in one shot.**_

 _ **Now, I haven't watched the series of Kuroko no Basket in some time, though I have finished it which is good I suppose. The time line is a little more spread out compared to that of the anime, but I think it goes along with the real timeline fairly well. There is a major role of Prince of Stride: Alternative in this here thing, but hopefully for those of you who haven't seen that this is still fairly understandable- I tried to make the factors of the anime that take place in this story understandable.**_

 **Anyways, as usual, I'm only going to say this once as I hate repeating disclaimers: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket OR Prince of STride: Alternative. What i DO however own are all... ourteen?...Let's go with sixteen just to be safe in case I missed someone...Anyways, I do own ALL of the OCs you will be seeing through out the story. Only one or two of them have major roles but all of them are important.**

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the show! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or ask it via the comment box below. :D**_

Chapter 1: Cursed

Their lungs burned, yearning for oxygen however they only got less and less as they continued to run. Run, and never stop. Their arms and legs worked together, fighting to hold their passenger up, trembling with each step and stride, each swing back and forth. Their heart pumped blood as fast as it could, trying to keep its master going. Going. Going. The goal was so close! Their body ached, it yearned for rest- it wanted nothing more than that. Something would give if it ran any farther, any harder. But they just continued to go, their eyes straight forward, their breath coming out in heavy erratic heaves and huffs. The ground under foot trembled under their waning might, begging, "No more!" just as their body did. But they kept running. And running. Soaring over the pavement, leaping bounds of territory they had never touched before hand. Their toes had long since gone numb, leaving the person uncertain as to whether they would be okay or not. Eyes forward. The goal was right there! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't! Stop!

Don't!

 _Stop!_

(Untouchable)

They were running against someone. Someone whom was fast- faster than anyone they'd ever gone against before. They ran like two horses on a race track, chest heaving just as hard, legs working even harder. Their heart burned, their lungs felt like they were going to collapse. Their feet had long since lost all feeling but they kept going. A grin was on their face even as the wind rushed through their hair, whipping it to and fro as though they were standing in front of a tornado. Around a corner, down the road, over a pole and under another. Gravel was introduced, hands were brought into the equation. Ahh, their skin burned with the heat pouring off of them. Did they have any sweat left? Could they keep going? They had to! This really was the best!

(Untouchable)

Or so so they thought. When they looked over their shoulder to find their opponent, a different one than the one from before, they found naught but thin air. A voice in their ear assured them that they were in the lead by a substantial amount and thus told them that they were winning. But upon hearing this, their grin fell. Their blood began to chill, their skin held onto the sweat it released instead of getting dried off by the wind they made via running. Their legs didn't tremble. They could do more with ease. It was not difficult for them to speed up- they had another level of energy that they could pull from. But where was their opponent?

They stopped completely, slowing down to a halt despite the voice's protest for them to keep moving. The clock was still running! What were they _doing_?!

But they didn't care. Instead, they turned around completely and walked back the way they came as though they had never been running in the first place. Their lungs heaved, but they knew that they could handle a faster pace. Their skin was slick with sweat, their shirt long since drenched, but they knew they could handle an entire level higher in difficulty. When they found their opponent, the person that had been dashing at their side only what felt like a few seconds ago, they were not surprised. Kneeling there on the ground, coughing and hacking in an attempt to calm their heart down, tears littered the ground below their face.

They looked at their opponent, the broken form that they were, and scowled.

It happened _again_.

(Untouchable)

"What do you _mean_ you won't run?!" The team's Captain demanded, a snarl written on his face clear as day. His eyes were narrowed into deadly slits and his fists were balled into fists. One of which slammed sideways into the nearest locker that held his belongings. "You're our ace! You _need_ to run! It's the most important race of the entire season!"

"I've made up my mind," their voice was dark and defensive, their face set into a deep scowl and eyes set to be stone cold. "You can't make me run- you can always pull someone from the second string. Adjust the running order, have the team forfeit, I don't care".

A third voice, one more gentle and kind- an attempt to understand rather than accuse- spoke, "But you still haven't told us _why_. Did someone threaten you? Did something happen with your family? You're not hurt are you?"

Their voice, the second, and their face turned to the third. A grateful gleam entered their eye. At least someone was trying to understand. Although they were nowhere close to having the right answer. It didn't matter, though- it would be given all the same. "The only one who can out run me, is me. There is no one faster than me, no one who can react as fast as me, no one who can go as far as me. Only I can reach the clouds above my head. Only I can sit in my throne. Only I can open the gate. The only one who can beat me, is me. Take your pick; all these statements are true. I'm not running any more". It only hurts to see the crushed hearts of those they go against. They turn their back on the two others without another word, hands balled into fists.

Cursed.

They are cursed with this skill, this ability, that no one can touch.

And no one could understand that.

Would they _ever_ be free?

(Untouchable)

"Wake up!" the voice slams into her ears, resonating well with the painful whack that meets her skull. The rolled up paper that meets her temple jolts her awake from her sound nap, bringing a yelp from her lips. The shocked jump and the natural urge to get away from the attacker cause her to fall from her seat in a heap of bones and a pained groan. Laughter rings through the room even as the instructor scowls death her way. Instead, however, she grins sheepishly and rubs the back of her head even as she continues to sit there. "Well? Aren't you going to get back into your seat?" The teacher demands, eyes behind glasses nothing short of seething.

She however tilts her head, "Oh, I thought you just wanted me to wake up. I mean, I'm awake now. Can't I just stay here on the floor?" She smiles at the sound of more laughter, finding it amusing that the others get her odd- smart mouthed- humor.

But the elder human does not agree with those under his tutelage, "In your seat _now_ Tensai. Or do you want to help me after school again?"

But the young woman, Tensai, winces, "No. But if you really insist, Osaki-sensei. I gotta remind you though. Last time you let me help you grade the tests you got upset because I wouldn't stop making comments about the wrong answers". She ignores the snickering of those around her. Some of which being the owners of the tests the had left her mark upon. Osaki-sensei is only left to sigh, unfortunately, his hand rubbing at his aging eyes behind glasses. He is silent as he gestures to her seat again, walking away as he does so. "Oh, thanks Sensei. I didn't know I was allowed to sit here," she snarks with a snicker, a playful grin on her lips. She gets no answer, however, which is a little disappointing. But then again, she supposes she's riled him up enough- forcing him into displeased silence has become a fun game for her despite it being only the beginning of the year.

She does not bother to pay attention to Osaki even as he continues to drone his way through the rest of the lesson- most of which upon glancing at the clock, she realizes she slept through. Unfortunately it was not as good a nap as she had been hoping for. Well, at least they only had twenty minutes left until the final bell rung History class always bored her to tears- or sleep- but then again so did every other subject other than PE.

...No, wait, scratch that. PE bored her too.

Lunch was the best she had through out the day.

She had come to this particular academy in hopes that there would be something interesting- something worth her time. She had gone so far as to even try out for a team. She would have joined too...If it weren't for the fact that they all sucked. How they managed to keep on going despite their lack of skill, she knew not. Shortly after, she gave upon joining a club and instead decided that going straight home was best. Although from time to time she did stay after school to amuse herself. Tensai glances towards the clock, a smile spreading across her face to show that she is pleased. Nice! One nap and not a single note taken- she's proud of herself, truly. Ahh, she probably _should_ try harder. Probably. But she just...Can't. None of it interests her, she'd just rather relax and coast though the years. Of course, she could go straight to work- find an apprenticeship or something- and go from there but she found no point in that either.

Ten minutes left. Nice.

"Alright, before you all run out of here like a pack of wild animals," Osaki's gaze roams over the heads of the teenagers before him, "I have an assignment for you. It will be done in pairs and you will be expected to give a presentation within two weeks. Your job is to give a report on the historical figure I assign to you. Simple. However, the presentation will be most of your grade so don't just go writing me an essay and reading it in front of the class. The way you show the rest of us your information will basically be the make-or-break part of your success or failure. I'm giving you this time now to get together with a _singular_ partner and discuss what type of presentation you will be doing. Once you've settled on an agreement, come to me and I will give you your subject. If you do not come to me by the time the bell rings, I'll be giving you a historical figure tomorrow first thing. Get to it".

Tensai pauses, a thoughtful look taking over her face as she ponders. That 'singular' part of the explanation she knows to be for her. After all, last time he attempted to let them pick partners, she insisted that a pair could be _any_ two people. So, she had five different partners to work with. It was funny to see his face when she explained that to the teacher. That was a good time. However, for the day she knows that for the day she has done enough damage without actually getting honestly punished. So with that in mind, her eyes scan the crowd as she turns to look for a suitable partner. Now... Who would be willing to do most of the work for her?

However as she scans the heads of teens both male and female alike she frowns, irritated. Everyone is pairing off without her? That's no fun at all, let alone fair. However, her attention is pulled back to the front as an unfortunately familiar voice speaks up in front of her. "Having trouble finding someone to pair up with, Tensai?" It is a taunting sound, as though he believes this to be a suitable revenge against her for her antics today. "That's okay, I wasn't going to let you pick anyways. I have a special partner for you".

Tensai tilts her head, curious, "And that would be...?"

"Aomine," he announces, "I think the two of you will make an excellent duo". With that, he gestures to his side, signaling to the tall young man at his side.

It is only then that she at last realizes there is a second person there. As well as the intimidating air he carries around him. He is a minority, being as tall as he is and easily towering over Osaki's broad shouldered self. His hair is short and a deep blue, his eyes a matching color, their shape making him- as most students would say- look like a delinquent. He holds his large frame lazily, the haze in his eyes telling her that he may have woken up from a nap recently. A scowl rests on his features, also telling her that he isn't at all pleased with the current situation. Not that she is either. And here she was thinking about asking Sakurai to help her out- he can't say 'no' to anyone. If only he weren't absent today. How did she miss this massive hunk of teen? Aomine? She's heard that name before, too, though she can't recall where from. Then again, it's probably not important.

Tensai stands herself, her legs pushing her frame to its full height and allowing her to nearly look the teen in the eyes. Yes, for a young woman- one of Japanese blood at that- she is incredibly tall. She thanks the German blood that runs strong in her veins, giving her an advantage to many a female and most Japanese males. "Aomine huh?" She confirms with a friendly smile as Osaki-sensei walks away after placing their assigned historical figure onto her desk between them. She remembers him now. Famous kid for just being a first year at such a top notch school. "I'm Tensai Tatsumaki; nice to meet you," even though they've been in the same class for apparently two and a half months now. "You're the ace of our men's basketball team, right?"

At last, the other teen answers, a frown that appears to be stuck there deepening, "Yea, what of it?" This girl is freakishly tall. What is she, about 182 centimeters? That's really not a lot shorter than he. She doesn't look like much, despite her height. She has an athletic build, having small breasts- a disappointment really, like just about any other girl in this school- and legs that seem to go on for miles and miles. From what he can see of them, her arms look pretty strong too. Does she work out or something? Whatever. He meets her vivid green eyes steadily, blandly even. Her hair is weird, nothing but a snowy white color he'd never seen on anyone before. Styled in two layers, the shortest is about down to the middle of her neck, straight as a pin, however there are wavy locks of hair that are longer and rest on the left portion of her head. Straight bangs are swept to the left, keeping them from obscuring her vision completely. It oddly fits her gently angular face.

Tatsumaki smiles, "Nothing of it. I just wanted to make sure I was thinking of the right person". Though a smile rests on her face, a disturbed thought enters her head. This guy is an ass, isn't he? That's okay, she can deal with asses just fine. "Anyways, I'm out of here. See ya". She turns with a wave, just the slight twiddle of her fingers as she leaves having gathered her things while they shared a staring contest. She cares not for whether or not she's made him annoyed at her. She has better things to do.

Returning her indoor shoes to her locker, she hears rather than sees a frame lean against the metal with a dull thud. His arms are crossed over his chest, his lightly tanned face pulled into a frown as he looks up at her. "So, what did you do this time?" his voice is deep, just like the one she had heard a few minutes ago. However, where as this one sounds almost gravelly, the other one seemed to drawl from his lips in a bored manner- it was also smoother if nothing else. "I heard Osaki yelling from next door- nearly gave half the class a heart attack".

Tatsumaki laughs, amused, "I was sleeping of course. It's what I do, you know". Finished with putting her belongings away, she turns to look to the young man leaning against the lockers. He is shorter than her, yes, however the way he holds himself makes him seem taller. He is a broad shouldered fellow, with a thick chest and neck to go with his strong jaw. It is obvious that he works out, being better muscled than the average teen however it would not appear that he is a body builder. His short hair is a moss green, his eyes a striking crimson in contrast. "Anyways, I'll see you later. I've got a bed that's calling my name," she insists. However, instead of letting her pass, the green haired male places his shorter stature in front of her. She pauses, blinking down at him. Though he is indeed of smaller size, she still feels like she is looking upon a wall that refuses to move for her.

So instead of trying to go through it, she goes around it.

But apparently walls have hands, because a meaty palm wraps its way around her wrist. This causes Tatsumaki to turn and raise a brow at her fellow freshman, questioning but not in the slight curious. She, after all, has an idea of what he wants. A rather good one at that. He does not waste time, instead demanding of her, "Join the Stride Club".

She pauses, blinking. And then the calm demeanor fades into something bland. If she could see herself, she would imagine it to be similar to the look Aomine had been wearing when she was talking to him. Bored, blank, disinterested. "They're not worth my time," she denies, tugging her hand from his hold with a forceful twist, breaking through the weak portion of his grip with relative ease. "See you tomorrow, Yuji," she calls over her shoulder, hefting her bag with little care. Ah~. There goes her good mood and everything. A scowl rests on her lips as she walks away, going through the doors of the academy and leaving the building behind her. Her strides are long and purposeful, wanting to get back home so that she could sit and...Do something. Like hell she can sleep now. She can thank Nobuyuki Yuji for that. Jerk.

As she makes her way off the grounds of the school, she can feel her limbs begin to itch. Not the kind of itch where one needs to scratch their skin in order to get rid of it. But rather a metaphorical type of itch. The kind that makes one want to do something. Tatsumaki clicks her tongue, knowing well just what her body wants to do right now, what her heart yearns for. It happens every single time that jerk mentions that stupid sport. Her feet come to a halt at the gate of the school grounds, her eyes cast to the earth below her. Her legs itch, her arms itch- hell, her freaking heart itches. They want to move, to run, to speed from and to somewhere. It irritates her to the point where the urge becomes almost painful. A scowl rests deep on her face, her eyes tight with annoyance as she merely stands there wondering. Should she? Or should she not? Which would cause her more pain? More irritation? Would it be worth it? Would any of them be able to beat her this time around?

No.

And so, Tatsumaki leaves the school completely behind, not caring for the damn moss head as he calls after her, demanding that she stop and 'listen to him damn it!'. She could care less. With a soft grunt and a clenched jaw, she makes her way home by foot. The good thing about living near the academy is that she does not have to take a dreaded train anywhere. Those blasted metal cages are annoying enough as it is. Why would it be worth her time to ride one of those anyways? Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she turns her head to the sky, drinking in the spring air with her lungs and letting her emerald search the clouds for nothing in particular. There are no shapes to be seen today, unfortunately. She walks with little care as to whom she passes, her stature large enough to ward away anyone in her path whether by choice or coincidence. As her feet travel casually over the concrete, she finds her mind wandering not to the issue at hand but rather to a different subject.

Aomine Daiki, the ace of Tōō Academy's basketball team. She's heard he's good- exceedingly so- though she has little interest in the sport. Certainly she's played it before in PE, going back and forth across the court, and she does have some skill- or at least she's able to control the ball- thanks to certain aspects of her past. But she finds no joy in the action of bouncing a ball this way and that, dragging it around with you and having to put it into a basket without a bottom. It's all a chore for her- then again, any sport with running in it is a chore now a days. But the fact that he could become the ace of the rising team of their school in his first year says something that much is certain. Being the ace of any team of a renown academy is nothing to sneeze at- not in her mind. She wonders. Is he fast?

He has to be, she supposes, to be an ace.

But no matter. He's a strange one, that kid. Tall and bland, a seemingly permanent scowl on his lips and in his eyes. She recognizes the look well enough to know that it too is on her face. The look of someone whom is bored with their own skill and ability, having too much to know what to do with it all. For people like him and her, trying even a little bit is enough to metaphorically tear out someone's heart and curb stomp it into the concrete in the middle of a five way intersection. Poor guy. On another note, she wonders if he's angry that she just up and left him behind. What else were they supposed to to do anyways? Discuss what they would do for the project? Ha. Tatsumaki doesn't do projects- it's all so boring. So why do it in the first place? For a passing grade? Psh.

But she digresses upon spotting her home.

It is a simple abode, being a simple two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms- a full living room and kitchen included. Its roof is a simple shingled black, the outside walls a regular tannish color like many of the houses next to and across from it. Pulling a key from her bag's pocket, she unlocks the door and slips off her simplistic sneakers haphazardly as she steps through the entry way. No point in straightening them up, really. "I'm home," she greets the empty air, knowing no one would answer her call. Despite being built for a family of three if not four, she is the only one whom occupies this household. But to say it all the same is a nice feeling- kind of. She meanders her way through the hall that holds but itself and a staircase straight to the right of the entry way. With wooden floors of a simple yet well polished dark brown, the walls stand tall in the form of creamy colorlessness. Simple, but bland. Walking through this hallway, she bypasses the living room on the left and the closet under the stairs on the right. The laundry room at the end of the hall and the small office down another hall as the first makes a sudden right is also ignored. Instead, she enters the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge. Pulling out simple ingredients, she is determined to make something worth filling her current hunger. The house is silent save for her actions of chopping and dicing, watching the food cook carefully and testing its broth for flavor and what it may need in addition to what it already has.

As she makes her way into the living room- a place with a soft rose colored carpet and plush black furniture, the walls a pretty gold-ish color- she feels the phone hidden in the waistband of her school uniform's skirt vibrate harshly against her flesh. It causes a small jolt of surprise to rush through her veins, though her bland expression does not change. She has a good idea of who it is. Tilting her head, Tatsumaki flips open her simple silver colored phone and presses the proper keys in order to read the email she received. Her frown deepens as her eyes scan the dialog there.

" _You know you still love to do it. Join the Stride Club again. I miss hanging out with yo_ _u"_ It reads as the one to have sent it takes on a softer angle than he did about half an hour to twenty minutes ago.

But Tatsumaki has no intention to do as he begs, feeling her heart only squeeze with disappointment as she sends back a simple, _"_ _No_ ," with the hope of her harsh feelings being sent through to Yuji. He doesn't get it either, she know this well, but she cannot bring herself to actually scream such facts at him. She realizes he is only trying to do what is best for her, as any childhood friend would for their suffering companion. However, she doesn't actually want that kind of help- or any help really. "The only one who can out run me, is me," she drones as she turns on the TV and flips it to a channel with a familiar show currently playing.

Her phone goes off again, persistent, _"_ _Stubborn as always."_ But the text says nothing else. It would seem that he's given up for the day.

Good.

Tatsumaki removes herself from the living room, heading back to the kitchen that doubles as a dining room and checking on the dish she is currently preparing for herself. It makes enough for more than one person, however this is why she made it. This way she has lunch. The green eyed, snowy haired girl collects her meal and returns to the living room again where she settles down and eats. Her body still itches, urging her to stand and do _something_ to relieve the tension in her muscles. But she ignores it, as usual, and opts instead to eat her meal and watch the program. "Man, _really_? You weren't supposed to go against the plan, you idiot," she tells the protagonist with a grumble. She is forced to watch the character on screen get beaten down by his opponent, the sword that was in his hand flung into the air and landing tip first into the muddy ground of the rainy scene. "See? This is is why you should have listened".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Race

"You're in my spot," the voice echoes, bringing her from dream land. Where does she know that voice from?...Meh. She could care less. It doesn't feel like she's been in the land of nod for very long, and thus she attempts to let herself sink back into it despite the fact that there is someone else there. She's tired. She wants to sleep. However, a none too gentle foot nudges her in the ribs, earning a grunt from her. "Oi". When she doesn't move a second time, a third nudge is brought her way.

Okay, that's getting annoying.

Cracking open a single forest colored eye, she finds herself looking up hazily at someone- a guy- from her downed position. Sitting up on her elbows allows her to look at him better, take him fully into her gaze. "Oh. Aomine," she greets, her dazed frown turning into a casual and welcoming smile. "Sorry, I was here first; it's my spot today. Find a different roof to sleep on".

The navy blue eyes narrow down at her, a frown tugging further at his lips. The intimidating air that he seems to carry with him, however, does little to persuade her into moving from her current position. "I always lay there. Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't feel like dealing with Osaki today," she replies. Or rather, she didn't feel like dealing with any of the teachers today. She could care less if they yell at her- even if she's skipping classes, her attendance won't be effected. "What are you doing here? You were in his class yesterday".

"Only because I was forced to go," he utters lowly, "Now move".

Tatsumaki smiles broader, finding his insistence to be somewhat amusing. They have the whole entire roof to share, and he wants her particular spot. "Sorry, you're not getting this spot".

"Tch," he scoffs, looking down to the side. It's obvious that she's gone and annoyed him. Why do all women have to be so irritating? First Satsuki with trying to get him to train with the rest of the team, and now this amazon of a girl taking _his_ damn spot. But he is determined to nap, tired and bored of the day though it's only been about an hour and a half since he got up from his last nap in mathematics class. Now. How is he going to get her to move? Could he bribe her?...Yea right. He only learned that she existed yesterday. He doesn't even know what she likes. He could always pick her up and forcefully move her himself, but he really doesn't want to deal with anything major if she decides to accuse him of harassment. Or he could lay down next to her. He watches as she settles down again, throwing an arm back over her eyes to shield her hidden gaze from the sun while the other acts as something of a pillow. She lay completely still, her legs crossed over one another and soft slow breaths calming her into a half awake state. Her oddly styled white hair splays about her the best it can, not caring for the fact that it touches the rough- and basically dirty- surface that is the school's roof. Why the hell would he lay down _with her_? Again, they're not friends. To sleep right next to a complete stranger would be plain weird.

An open yawn escapes his lips, his jaw hanging wide as he does not bother to cover his mouth. Instead he decides to just deal with it for the day. However, not after trying again, "Oi, Tensai," he recalls her family name. What kind of surname is that anyways? Strange name for a strange woman, he guesses. He gets no answer, and grumbles as he settles down at last and lays down perpendicular to her, his feet by her hips with a good three foot space between them. It's not the same, this spot compared to the one he is used to. But, despite this, sleep does eventually come to him, the outside world fading as he uses both hands as a pillow for his cranium. The warm sun caresses him as though a mother rubbing her newborn's back so that they may sleep. His muscles become lax without the weight of his frame upon them. His breathing slows bit by bit. And eventually he too welcomes the world of dreams.

It is loud, the sudden banging open of a near by metal door hitting the side of concrete. Just enough to once more bring Tatsumaki out of her dozing and to the world of reality- unfortunately. The sound of feet tapping across the surface of the roof meets her ears, though she only opens an eye when she hears the rustling of clothing and feels rather than sees someone crouching on her left. "There you are," Yuji grumbles, "I've been looking everywhere for you".

Tatsumaki pauses as she looks into displeased crimson orbs, "What are you doing here?"

"Classes are over. Come with me so you can join the Stride Club," he approaches.

But she won't have any of it, a scowl crossing her features and settling there. Instead, she rolls onto her side and repositions her arm in order for it to still act like a pillow despite her deliberate movement to ignore him. He really can be annoying and stupid. If only she could bring herself to explain just how she feels every time he brings up the matter of the Stride team. Why should she join when none of them are worth her time? She could beat them even if she were a one woman team and they a normal sized one. She'd beat every single one of them one-on- one, that's more than a little certain. "Have they gotten any faster in the last twenty four hours? Any more skilled?"

"You know someone can't just up and improve over night, Maki," the male calls the nickname he has used for her since they were merely children, "Not even you can".

She'll take that as a 'no'. "Yuji, I'm not joining the Stride team," she denies. "I'm not changing my mind".

There is a long, nearly deadly, pause. "...I'll race you," he suddenly states, causing the young woman's eyes to open wide and then narrow. She rolls over to face him, and he knows he has her interest, "If I win, you have to join the team. If _you_ win...I'll stop bugging you about it". For a week at most, he silently adds to himself.

Off on the sidelines, either ignored or not noticed- however he has a distinct feeling that the second one is not possible for someone to do- Aomine furrows his brows. He too had been woken up by the loud banging sound, though he hadn't been fully aware of the situation until his classmate decided to start arguing with some guy. Stride? Isn't that the new up and coming sport where you run through the portion of an entire city cross-country style, having to go through and over and around all sorts of obstacles and such? It has a relay race type setting, doesn't it? He's only really heard of it in passing. The sport is still extremely young, being maybe fifteen years old, but it is highly competitive and even more physically demanding- or so he's heard. Apparently one has to not only have extreme endurance for running at high speeds, but also good gymnastics skills in order to succeed even a little bit. What he wasn't aware of was that his very school has a team for it. Why is this guy bugging Tensai so much about joining the team anyways? She's not that good, is she? And why is this strangely familiar compared to what he and Satsuki go through?

He's on the sidelines and it's still annoying to listen to- albeit unwillingly.

The white haired girl, now curious, pauses as she sits up to look at the crouching young man beside her. "Really now?" she raises a brow at the prospect of the deal. "...No deal. You're not the only one who wants me on the team, am I right?" Yuji's silence is all she needs, "Then it's not you I should run against. Besides, you really wouldn't be able to put up a fighting chance. Tell you what. I'll race an entire team- the regulars- all by myself. If they win, I'll join the team".

Careful red eyes look at her, taking the chance to actually look down at her for once. He can see the ever confident gleam n her eyes. She knows she'd win, and he too realizes that the possibility that she would is great, but that doesn't mean that he supports such thoughts. Before he can open his mouth, however, the door to the roof is shut heavily, it having sat open upon his arrival, and the sound of someone new making their way to them is heard. "There you are Aomine-kun!" The girl demands, standing at the side of the blue haired fellow Yuji had ignored deliberately. "What do you think you're doing? You _should_ be at practice with the rest of the team".

"Hah~? I'm not going to practice with a bunch of idiots like them," the taller teen denies, navy blues narrowing as they meet the gaze of a different set of red. Pink hair frames a pretty face, though he cares not for this as he resumes laying down and crosses his arms over his chest. He only _just_ got to lay down after all.

"Yes you are!" The female grounds out, her finely kept brows furrowed and forcing deep wrinkles to form on her forehead. "Just because you're good doesn't mean you don't have to practice! Yo- Wait...Yuji?" Her attention had been stolen from the bluenette due to the movement of a certain greenette, her eyes recognizing the stature and color swiftly. Confused and curious, she tilts her head, "What are you doing up here?"

Yuji pauses, broken from his thoughts. He had been trying to decide whether or not to take up Tensai's offer. He had been so focused on making up his mind that he hadn't even caught wind of the other argument not even ten feet away from him. "Oh, Satsuki, hey. I'm trying to recruit a new member of the Stride team. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get Aomine-kun here to _practice like he should be_ _ **,**_ " she glances at the tall bronzed male, obviously displeased to find that he is still laying down. "Recruiting? You mean this girl here is the ace you've been talking about?"

Yuji sighs, shooting a glare of his own at the white haired lass, "Yea. Apparently she doesn't want to though".

In the mean time, Tatsumaki sighs and turns around, "I'm done here," she utters, more than just a little irritated, "If you're not going to-"

"Deal!" Yuji interrupts, causing her to pause and look at him as though he has three heads, "It's a deal. If you race against the entire regular string and _win_ I won't bug you about joining any more. What do you want if you win?"

"I don't know yet," she denies, "Anyways, if it's a deal then why don't we get this ball rolling? I'm hungry so I'd like to go home and eat something before I'm seventy years old". However she does not bother to turn and wait for her long time friend to catch up with her, nor tell her where the Stride team currently is. She has a good idea- at least, she'd use it if she were part of the team- of where they are. Without another word, she opens the door a crack and slips through, letting it shut on its own as she makes her way down the stairs as her hands hold one another behind her back. Why had she done that? Why did she suggest that kind of thing? She wasn't going to partake in Stride any more, wasn't she? That was the plan, wasn't it? To give it up and never look back? And yet she did that. There's no stopping it now, though, as trying to bail out would only bring forth more of the moss head's rage. She supposes she'll humor him this once, prove to him that there is no need for her to run any more- that she has no desire to run with a team again. Maybe grinding them into dust with her skills will be enough to deter them? That'd be rather nice. Oh well, either way it'll be nice to show them just why she stopped. She smiles broadly, her bad mood- created mainly by being woken up too soon- fades and is replaced by familiar excitement.

Mean while up on the roof still, though Tensai has left for the time being the other three are still there. Surprised still that he had even taken that kind of leap of faith, he sighs and runs a hand through his short locks. Wait until the Captain hears about this. "So," his cousin's voice rings next to him as he continues to try and will away the migraine, "Is she seriously the real deal, Yuji? I mean, sure she's tall and she looks pretty strong, but when you were telling me about this amazing Stride runner...I kind of thought they were a guy. Besides, I thought it was a sport for male runners anyways?"

Yuji shakes his head, "Guys and girls can run in the same division. It's just that most girls don't have what it takes to run in the first place. Stride is not only physically taxing, but mentally too- you need the will to keep running even when everything seems so up in the air. Anyways, yea, that's her. I've been trying to get her to join the team for months now and still no luck".

Now that's curious. Aomine goes so far as to stand, "She can't be that good," he denies. "I've seen videos of Stride races- the pace is insane". Although he would actually do pretty well at some parts...Like the running and the jumping. All that acrobat shit though would be a no-go".

"What did I tell you about judging people just because they're not you?" Satsuki demands with a grunt, "If Yuji says she's good, then she's gotta be worth his time". She smacks the tall male's arm, earning her a glare which she ignores. "But don't you have to go and tell your Captain? And get a course set up?"

After he pauses, Yuji sighs and takes off at a fast paced walk. "Yea I do actually. But- hey- if you guys are interested you can come with. I'm pretty sure you'd like what you see. And it'll prove to you Aomine that she _is_ as good as I say". The tall absent teenager may not be there any longer, but she is his friend- despite their current argument; it's a strange relationship they have- and he refuses to allow anyone to bad mouth her. "I'd have to say she could beat even _you_ in a race even if her leg were broken".

Okay, now _that's_ a challenge. This guy just loves to talk big, doesn't he? Just like Wakamatsu back on the team. Thinking he can get away with talking to him as though he knows nothing or isn't worthy of respect. It irks him, this guy's way of talking. He really doesn't care if he knows Satsuki or not- the guy's an ass. "Keh," he scoffs, shoving his large hands into the pockets of his uniform pants, "Anything to get out of practice, I guess," he grumbles low and begins to follow the guy with green hair. When he spots a pink head of hair bobbing up and down at his side as they head for the roof's door, he raises a blue brow. "What? No yelling this time? Don't think that just because I'm coming down doesn't mean I'm going to practice".

The pinkette shakes her head, "I'm honestly not interested in that right now," she admits, "I want to see this girl run. I mean, if Yuji says she's good- she's gotta be. I'll let you watch the race, but _tomorrow_ you're _definitely_ practicing". She throws a glare full force the tall male's way, determined to get him to work with the team he is apparently a member of. She has to get him to practice some how.

Two hours later finds the trio situated under a tent and sitting at a simple table. Between the basketball player and his childhood friend sits the green haired relayer of the Stride team. In his ear rests a simple Bluetooth piece white in color. In his hands, a matching tablet that shows a map of the course. A course which consists of the entire school. Due to the fact that a Stride course is much longer than simply a round or two around a track, and requires terrain that changes, they could not just use the grounds of the other sports teams when their own practice was over.

Instead, The team's Coach issued the order of setting up a course for the regulars and the singular challenger at hand to the second and third strings of the team. It took at least forty five minutes to plan out the course itself, and the rest of those two hours to get things set up. Of course, with students literally dashing here and there in an attempt to get the race moving before the day turns dark, word spread like wild fire. Students of other clubs- sport and casual alike- paused in their own activities to check things out. Aomine does not know nor does he care if the basketball team did the same, but it's possible that they did. In this time, the regulars of the Stride team and Tensai were permitted to warm up and stretch out, as well as warm up their muscles for the mad man's dash through the school's campus and halls.

"It's a shame but we'll only be able to see the first small portion of the race with our own eyes," Yuji explains as he fiddles with the Bluetooth in his left ear, "But using this tablet we'll be able to keep track of who is where. The blue triangles are the Stride team regulars. The red triangle is Tensai. In case you guys don't know the rules, I'll explain them to you. They're pretty simple. It's basically a giant cross country race, but with some quirks. Some parts of the course require you to do some parkour, which forces you to do all sorts of things you wouldn't naturally- swinging from poles, going over and under things, doing flips. Acrobatic motions- at high speeds. It also consists of sprinting and free-running. Each race normally has five runners and one relationer. There is no baton like in a normal relay race. In order to continue through the race, though, there is a transition zone in which two runners have to touch hands in order for the second runner to fully go and the first to fully finish his part of the race. The runners at that point are always going at top speed, and it is almost a blind corner so that zone can be dangerous. It's my job as relationer to tell the others when to start running and just how far ahead or behind their opponent's team is in order to give them the extra shove they need".

With a pause, Satsuki looks over the portion of the map currently on the tablet's screen, "So, Tensai-san will then be running this whole course on her own?" That sounds difficult. She knows the rules of Stride well, having heard the prior explanation from Yuji before. Each portion of a Stride race is as hard as the last, making it incredibly difficult for one person to run it all and not collapse or slow down.

"That's the deal," Yuji agrees.

However, Aomine is not paying much attention to the conversing cousins. Instead, his eyes are fixated on the duo not too far from their spot behind the table currently shaded by a simple tent. Apparently the first of Tensai's opponents is the Captain of the team himself. He's relatively tall, though shorter than the basketball player at hand by a good number of centimeters, and certainly shorter than the white haired girl. He dresses himself in what appears to be training clothing, shorts that won't snag on various objects but not too tight as to impede his movement. He wears a jersey not unlike a basketball player's in that it has no sleeves and is tucked into his shorts. He is a fairly pale man, having short brown hair with bangs currently held from his face with a head band. His determined eyes- which unknown to Aomine are hazel- stare only ahead of him. His shoulders are stiff and his hands are currently at a constant rate of clenching and relaxing.

Tatsumaki wears something different from her first victim, having changed into a simple black baggy crop top, her breasts keeping the fabric from touching the seemingly soft skin of her hard stomach. Absently, Aomine mourns the fact that her boobs are too small for his liking. Though he is somewhat surprised to find a smooth six pack to be her abs. Her strange hair has been gathered up into a high ponytail, her bangs just barely making it into the hair tie. She wears a pair of shorts not unlike the other runner's, something semi-tight. Unlike the Captain, however, Aomine notes that she is completely at ease. She holds her tall frame in a relaxed stance, her eyes only staring forward and nothing more.

"Who is that?" Satsuki tilts her head as she looks to the stoic brunette next to the calm snow haired girl, "I don't think I've seen him around before".

"That's Hanabusa Kaidou," Yuji replies smoothly, "He's a third year and the Captain of the team. He's a pretty serious guy but he has his moments of relaxation". It does not surprise him at all that the Captain is this match's starter, it being his best position with anchor being the next one. Shifting his Bluetooth head set, he looks down to the tablet and sighs. "Looks like it's about to begin. Get ready you two; you're about to see something crazy".

The basketball ace's eyes obey the relationer's suggestion, curious. She can't be _that_ good at running. But he might as well as watch all the same. The buzzing sound of a synthetic voice rings through out the immediate area. " **Get ready** ," it calls, urging the two runners to set themselves up. Aomine somewhat recognizes Hanabusa's start position to be that of a track runner's, crouched with his hands touching the surface of the ground and his legs building up power for an explosive take off. Tensai however is positioned into a different stance, her body on the balls of her feet and her legs are also loaded for take off. However, her arms hang uselessly at her sides. She has yet to tense up like Hanabusa, her shoulders lax. " **Set,** " the voice calls again, " **Go!** " And like that the two are off.

Aomine's eyes widen as he watches Hanabusa take off like just like a bullet, shooting for the first obstacle of the race- a line of hurdles that vary in height and jumping length. The man's speed is incredible to say the least, nearing Aomine's own when actually trying to beat someone in a game. No where near Aomine's fastest, but still. He watches as the Captain flings his body over hurdle after hurdle, not a single one managing to slow him down. However, when he notes that the man is alone, his eyes drag back to search or the challenger. He raises a brow when he spots her. She seems to have had a late start, something he assumes is not good. "She's gonna lose at that pace," he utters low in his throat as he watches her tackle the hurdles with surprising grace. What is she, a gazelle?

However, the cousin's eyes are grim as he watches the match as well. "Actually she's giving him a major handicap. She's dragging the whole thing out. Just you wait. He'll get a certain distance away and- There she goes!" His eyes widening as suddenly, as though pushing off of the _air_ itself, the young woman's lithe frame takes off like a freaking beam of light compared to Hanabusa's bullet-esque take off. His hands clench the tablet as he looks down, Hanabusa having disappeared off the track, "Captain, look out, she's coming in on you fast!" As he tells the third year of this, the girl zips her way around a corner, her legs pushing her out of their sight. Yuji's eyes immediately dart to the tablet's screen, unable to physically see what's going on. He holds it out just enough so that his guests can also see the sight before his eyes. Did she get _even faster_ than last time?! Watching with wide eyes, he is forced to stay motionless as the red triangle surpasses the first blue one only seconds after his announcement. And although Hanabusa attempts to keep at her pace, he is surpassed within only a matter of seconds. The red triangle rushes off as though the blue one had been standing still.

Aomine's jaw is slightly dropped as his eyes track the movement of the challenger, utterly surprised as she rounds a corner and skids her way into the school itself without a moment's hesitation nor any hint of slowing down. "What? She should have crashed into the wall!"

"She probably used it to ricochet and remain on course," Satsuki points out, sharp red eyes alive with wonder.

However, Yuji's are narrow with horror. "She's coming up on you, Yatsuhiro," he announces, "Hanabusa-taicho is about ten seconds behind her!" Which is unfortunately more than enough time and distance for it to be a massive bound nearly impossible to over come. In this sport, even a few seconds behind means sudden death.

" _Hah!? You've got to be kidding me!"_ Yatsuhiro's voice can be heard even from where the guests are sitting through the Bluetooth in his ear. _"She can't be that- OI! Get your ass back here!"_ the defense of his captain is broken when he spots the white haired girl rushing passed him with a predatory gleam in her emerald eyes. _"Nobuyuki where is Taicho?!"_

* * *

Hanabusa Kaidou- Captain of the Stride team. A third year with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Specializes in slopes and sprints. Kaidou is a logical and serious man, always looking for something that will give him the advantage. Having grown up in his older brother's shadow, he has become determined to be the first at at least one thing even if it means sacrificing even his own morals. He is a kind man, but doesn't know how to deal with women he finds pretty (Tatsumaki is not pretty to him, just a tool). He hates spiders and sweet things. He is as tall as Tatsumaki, standing at six foot one. He is best friends with Asei.

Asei Hayate- Vice Captain of the Stride Team and childhood friend of Kaidou. A third year with long black hair and black eyes that portray his kindness. He specializes in sprints and is fairly good at gimmicks and corners. Hayate is a kind soul, one whom wants nothing more than to see Kaidou succeed in his goals being a long time friend with him (secretly in love with Kaidou). Kind by nature, it is not uncommon for him to attempt to help even strangers. He loves cats- unfortunately the feeling is not mutual- and is afraid of dogs (he was bitten by one as a child). He is five foot ten and likes sweets but hates chicken.

Yatsuhiro Katsu- The loud mouth of the Stride Regulars. Second year at Touou. Quick to anger and highly competitive, Katsu specializes in corners and is adequate at slopes however he lacks in skill at gimmicks. He is not afraid to yell at anyone, women and superiors alike, and strives to become best of the best in Stride. He is a huge fan of Kaidou's admiring his ability to see logic and reasoning even in the middle of a race, and his skill in tactfully handling the unknown. Due to being a man whom bases his life around respect, he often loses it when none is given to him or his friends. This is only supported by his father whom is a military officer. Katsu prefers salty food over spicy, and dislikes anything that has apples in it. His best friend is Misoka. Katsu has blond hair that sits in a wind swept fashion, and violet eyes rimmed by black lashes. He has short bangs that hang over his forehead and frame his cheeks with long sideburns.

Misoka Kaoru- A second year at Touou, he specializes in gimmicks. He has short spiky red hair and golden eyes that are slightly obscured by his bangs. With a lean body that stands a little bit shorter than Tatsumaki and long arms and legs, he does well with doing gimmicks as he is rather flexible for a male. He is a man of little words, and is often the one to keep Katsu from getting too angry. He finds actions are louder than words, to this extent. Kaoru silently admires people like Tatsumaki and Aomine and as the son of a traditional priest he finds them to be blessed by the gods. However he strives to do the best he can in any way. He excels in his studies and often times helps Katsu study for their classes. He does not however appreciate any sort of slacking or disrespect to things such as books or borrowed objects. Kaoru is a vegan, and therefore does not eat meat, finding all life worthy of living to its fullest.

Satoshi Jiro- A first year at Touou Academy. Satoshi is an all-rounder, and aims to remain a jack of all trades through out his Stride career. Like Misoka he admires Tatsumaki, however more openly. He has watched all of her races in her years in middle school, including the mock races she went through. He stands at six foot even, one inch shorter than Tatsumaki. Being a huge fan of her, one could say that he has a crush on her- or the idea of her- due to her skill and prowess. Like Misoka, he is not a person of many words, but he is more likely to speak up if someone insults Tatsumaki and her skills. Jiro has short black hair and aqua colored eyes- one of which however is a contact. His real eye color is that of a blue right eye and a golden left- that more than often not hold a cold setting to them. Those that are not near Tatsumaki's level are not worth his time, not including the regulars of the Stride club. Oddly enough, he is often seen with Yatsuhiro and Misoka.

Nobuyuki Yuji- Yuji is the relationer and manager of the stride blub. He is a second year at Too but has been childhood friends with Tatsumaki since they were children. Although he is a second year in school, he is the same age as Tatsumaki and Aomine, but has skipped a grade due to his intelligence. Yuji is often seen with a scowl or bland frown on his tanned features- though he is not as tan as Aomine. He stands at a mere five foot eight, but his build depicts that of someone whom works out on a regular basis. Often times one can find him training with the Second String members of the Stride club when not working with the regulars. In middle school he was a runner, but half way through the season he became a relationer. Yuji's goal is to get Tatsumaki to truly love Stride again, having been there when she had given up and having witnessed when she broke under the pressure of destroying the hopes and dreams of her opponents. Yuji is highly protective of Tatsumaki, feeling more like an older brother at times rather than just a very good friend. He has been known to chase off various boys who have tried to court her- unknown to her- in order to protect her. Yuji often calls her by her given name and she does the same for him, not caring if anyone 'starts to talk' as they both know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Change of Plans

" _She can't be that- OI! Get your ass back here!"_ the defense of his captain is broken when he spots the white haired girl rushing passed him with a predatory gleam in her emerald eyes. _"Yu-chan where is Taicho?!"_

"Coming now! Three...Two...One...Go!" the relationer replies, shoulders stiff as he hunches over the device in his palms. Afraid it may break, he lays it down flat onto the table watching as even though Yatsuhiro and Hanabusa manage to transition near perfectly in their rush- the heaving of Hanabusa's gasps ringing in Yuji's ears. However, already the young woman is half way through the second leg of the trial, rushing through the hallway of the third years, diving through a window that connects one room to another and swinging around an open door. Yuji cannot see her, but he can imagine her surfing down the staircase's thick railing, a frown on her lips as she stares down the path in front of her, her eyes bright with the urge to crush those she has yet to dominate.

Satsuki cannot believe her eyes. She cannot 'see' the gimmicks Tensai is pulling like her cousin can, but she can see the speed at which she is passing through the course. It shouldn't be possible! And yet, there Tensai is, rushing down the floor belonging to the second years, whipping through the appointed course as though it were something normal. "...Yuji," she utters, "Tell me this is her at her fastest".

The green haired male purses his lips, a shutter rolling down his spine with good reason. "...I don't think it is". Somehow she managed to get faster in her time off and away from the races. It makes absolutely no sense at all.

Suddenly Aomine stands, his face blank as he looks down at the tablet's screen. He ignores Satsuki's confused calls as he turns and leaves the table and the cousins with the little device. He's tired of watching little dots race across the screen like in a game of cat and mouse; he wants to see this for real. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he now faintly hears the sound of Satsuki's cousin demanding that the third runner, a second year named Satoshi something-or-other, had best take off and not loose Tensai any more than they already have. Twenty seven- almost thirty- seconds behind her, they are. Aomine figures that this is a massive lead on her part. He ignores the cheering cries, some rooting for the Stride team, others rooting for the singular girl whom has dared to take them on in this twisting and turning plotted out race. If he remembers correctly, the course takes the runners through the school twice but does not go back the way it came. He realizes that he'll probably be too late to spot the third leg, which apparently is the most straight forward portion of the race. So he heads for where he knows the fourth portion of the race to begin. In the gym.

He arrives just in time too, though he had cut through the hallways that Tensai would be- or has, whichever- running through with Satoshi hot on her tail by the sound of the cheering. Or maybe not so hot. He ignores the cries of students demanding for him to get out of the way- to 'get off the course damn it!'- and instead looks in the direction of where the runners should be coming from if he's being yelled at. His navy orbs widen when he spots a figure rounding a particularly sharp corner, her feet kicking off of the ground and making contact with the wall of all things, only to push off before an open window can cause her any sort of harm. Her feet land on the tiled flooring with ease, as though she had never been on the wall in the first place, and she rushes forward. He ignores the cries for him to move or either one of them may get hurt. However, he can see her green gaze from where he stands. Her face, as though bored, is set into a blank state as she goes. However upon seeing him, this suddenly breaks into an amused grin. What's so funny? The fact that she's going to run him down?

But then she cries, "Don't move Aomine!" so loudly that it nearly glues him to his spot.

Bored. Boring. Annoying. A chore. These thoughts had been running through her head as she raced like a thoroughbred down the race 'track', her shoes clinging to each surface they touch be they the wall, a railing or even the occasional obstacle. She could do so much more! This she knows. She feels as though the team isn't even trying, though they have gained on her in this last leg. It would seem that Satoshi is a pro when it comes to sprints and corners- which is just fine with her. She had assumed she was almost half an entire minute in front of them, or there abouts, when the third leg began. Hanabusa, the Captain, had a good start, however she over came him swiftly and with such ease that it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Granted, he was a very fast man, but his hard work did not beat her lazy skill. The second runner, a blond haired third year by the name of Yatsuhiro, had pretty purple eyes and pale skin. He, like Hanabusa, is shorter than Tatsumaki, and dressed himself in a short sleeved shirt and pants proper for this kind of sport. He too had tried hard, racing her against time and the slopes created by the second and third strings. But he didn't help the team much either. However, Satoshi seems to have managed to challenge her, making the time shrink by a rather impressive margin- a whole fifteen seconds. The young man is talented, she'll give him that much. However, she wasn't even trying- and she still doesn't plan to go all out- for the likes of any of them.

Satoshi has got to be the shortest out of all of them, however his impact has been the largest. Putting his team just under fifteen seconds behind her gives them a fighting chance. The black haired one seems to be silent- she had noted upon passing him- his neatly kept black hair and pretty aqua eyes filled with a determination she has seen in many before. It's a shame she's still smothering him with her dust.

Slow.

They're all so slow!

Now all that's left is for them to give up, to fall under her might as so many have before her.

It had been so droll, the entire thing. Couldn't they think of a harder course for her?

That was until she spotted Aomine standing in the middle of her pathway of the second floor for the second year students. A dull look covers his entire face, though as cries for him to move don't budge him, she can't help but grin. This guy, even though he irritated her a little earlier, is funny! A gutsy bastard, he is, as he stares her down with a dark piercing gaze, the natural scowl that litters his face daring her to mow him over as though he were never there.

She'll take that challenge!

As her feet land from being on the wall, her stride not even breaking for a moment, she cries for him to not move. She wants him to stay there, to say just as up right as he is. As tall and so very much like a wall as he seems to be. He seems to take her challenge, her dare to stay where he is and not even flinch. The prideful ace does this, meeting her greens from a small distance, and only stiffening slightly when she continues to barrel down the hall like a bull in a rage. Treating him like a wall made just for vaulting, she leaps, spreading her legs wide as she places her hands firmly on his broad and well muscled shoulders, pushing off of him with an amount of force he probably thought she didn't have. She lands with the grace of a feline, rushing down the hallway and around another corner as though nothing had ever happened. Swinging around a near by open classroom door, she passes up the runner of the fourth leg.

This one, she can tell, is of red hair and pretty golden eyes. He's tall, probably only a few centimeters shorter than herself, and lean. His arms and legs are long like a monkey's. And as she passes him by, her grin falls. She hears no footsteps behind her, though she doubts Satoshi got caught by Aomine- the guy probably moved after she vaulted over his massive height, clearing him with ease. Although for a second there she thought she was going to hit her head- what a wipe out that would have been. She slides under the first of the many obstacles in her way, it sitting up high as to force the runner to go over or under. Upon entering the gym, she finds the walls laced with people, each cheering or booing her arrival. She cares not as she sets to the task at hand, weaving around poles that sand up straight and guide her to the next destination, a balance beam, and then the third. As any normal person would do. She runs across the monkey bars instead of swinging across them, and leaps over the water 'pit' instead of swinging over knowing well that she could make it. When she's forced to enter a line of roping that zigzags and does circles around itself, she opts that leaping over the ropes is easier. And when she is met by a tall wall not meant for vaulting over but rather running up and hurtling over, she pushes against the ground with powerful legs.

Almost like a spider, as she goes her fingers grip the flat surface, not really helpful for anything other than simply keeping her moving. Her muscles have begun to ache and burn with the familiar sensation of use. It is a nice feeling, a thrilling feeling, even though she knows her body can give more. The wind created by her pace keeps her skin dry though she knows the moment she stops she'll begin to sweat up a storm. As she flings her legs over the top of the wall. She lands and rolls to keep her momentum going, using her hands and feet as she momentarily runs on all fours of all things before lifting again to two feet only. Her lungs burn for proper oxygen intake, however she refuses to give them anything. Instead, she demands that they continue to work regardless of her rapid but steady breathing. She can hear the feet of the fourth runner, she's pretty sure his name is Misoka Kaoru, is another third year. However this is all she knows about him. He seemed pretty happy to run when she met him before going to the starting line. She can faintly hear him gaining on her, the gym having perhaps even helped him bring their times closer together than even Satoshi did. She smirks an almost cruel smirk. So close, yet so very far away.

Tatsumaki passes the fifth runner with a cold heart, pleased. Satoshi and Misoka may have given them more time to gain on her, but she is done with this race and she knows it. The last portion is another sprint; she can see the finish line in the distance. A full on, dash to the goal, this is. Sometimes, she hates herself when she gets competitive. Naturally, Tatsumaki is a happy girl whom loves to smile and joke- the other day with Osaki-sensei being a prime example. That is, not including when woken from naps or denied food- times like those bring forth a rude and snappish side of her. However, when it comes to Stride, she is a terror, a Shinigami in a girl's body some have said. Her mind becomes dark and threatening, her eyes predatorial, and her lips almost always slip into a sneer of confidence. She cannot help it, being this way, knowing that she is the best of the best. Knowing that no one can out run her, out race her. Such a portion of her personality cannot be stopped when it comes to Stride. She just becomes a monster.

All the same, the fifth runner she believes goes by the name of Asei Hayate- or something like that. He looks like a gentle soul, with his long black air done up in a low pony tail and his matching black eyes meeting hers as he hears her approach thus causing him to look over his shoulder curiously. A worried frown touches his lips, as she passes him by like her namesake, ripping through the course and leaving nothing but destruction as she goes. With the last leg being not only the home stretch but a completely straight line- bad move on their part- she lets her legs go. Much like a jockey of a race horse lets go of the horse's head and lets them run as they please, she lets her legs relax and stretch further to cover more ground. Her feet slam against the dusty earth as the gate to the campus is her finish line, a thick pathway open like a red carpet just for her. Even as she can just barely feel rather than hear or see her last opponent racing after her at full kilter- coming upon her at an alarming pace too- she continues her pace, She knows that despite the kind third year's burst of full on speed, he will not catch her. Asei has no chance.

Through the simple ribbon her hips rip, breaking the finish line and causing a buzzer to go off without even giving Asei a chance to get two thirds of the way to the finish line. He still dashes through, however, a moment later with his lungs heaving and his body coming to a slow halt as the crowd of students and the occasional teacher alike cry out their surprise. No one knew that something like what just happened was possible.

Aomine stands and watches as Tensai opens up her chest cavity by placing her hands behind her head and spreading her arms wide, allowing her lungs to fill to their full capacity even as the once damp skin of her face becomes drenched. As though someone dunked her into a pool, her clothing slowly soaks through without wind around to keep her dry. Despite this state, however, she looks as though after catching her breath she could do more. Much more. He recognizes the disappointed look on her face with ease, knowing that he's worn it on more than one occasion in his past. He does not see Satsuki nor Nobuyuki just yet, which is good because he plans to go home in a few moments regardless of whether the bascketball team goes back to training or not- luckily he doesn't see any of them near by either.

Before he can turn away fully and walk away, though, he hears a voice call out his name catching his attention. Blue eyes dart to the owner of the voice, only slightly recognizing it despite its winded state. He stands there, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, blandly waiting as she makes her way up to him. She's already begun to fully catch her breath, he can tell, and her hair has been let down despite her still soaked face. "Hey, thanks for the little surprise," she grins up at him, a joke in her gaze, "You're a pretty tall wall you know that?"

Oh. That.

Aomine shrugs his broad shoulders, "Whatever. I'm leaving".

"You and me both. I'm tired," she announces with a sigh as she uses the hem of her crop top to wipe her face free of sweat allowing the bronzed teen a better peek at her stomach and the bottom of her black bra.

The ace raises a brow. No shame, huh?

Unfortunately for the two of them, a certain annoying voice calls for the both of them. As Aomine looks, he finds Satsuki dashing towards them, her pink hair bouncing this way and that as she goes. "Aomine-kun! Tensai-chan!" She waves wildly even as people part to make way for her in all her apparently adorableness- though Aomine honestly doesn't understand where they get that from. Hot on her tail is a casually jogging Nobuyuki, his face a painting of disappointment and displeasure.

"Hmm?" Tatsumaki tilts her head as the two shorter beings stop in front of her and her fellow tall person. "What's up you two? Yuji, are you sore about me winning? Because let's face it, we both knew I would".

Yuji sighs as he tucks the team's tablet under his arm, having already checked on the team of regulars and made sure that they weren't drinking to fast lest they hurt themselves. "Yea yea," he utters, "It was still worth a shot though. Did you get faster or something?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I have?" the freshman asks the second year cluelessly. Just because she stopped doing Stride competitively, doesn't mean she stopped doing it casually. Why else would she get up in the damn morning? The blanching gaze given to her in turn is an amusing sight. With the whole race over, she's happy to return to her normal happy self. It's easier to smile anyways.

"Anyways," the elder male continues, shoving to the side his amazement at such an obvious answer, "What do you want now that you've won?" Around him the Captain and the others of the regular string of Stride runners gather. They stand there with towels around their necks or over their heads in an attempt to cool down. Hard stares are sent to the winner of the mock battle, Yatsuhiro's gaze especially displeased as she appears to be able to do that race another two times and even then still have the stamina to keep going.

Tatsumaki raises a brow and then looks from Yuji to the string of runners she had smothered with her- well, her everything really. Shrugging she puts a finger to her lips, tapping them with it as she ponders. And then she grins, "How about to join the team?"

There is silence.

And more silence.

Blank gazes stare at her smiling visage, her pearly whites offered for all to see.

A third round of silence.

"EH?!"

Aomine wiggles a finger in his ear, annoyed by the loud exclamation of even Satsuki, her red eyes wide with surprise as the others stare the female racer down. Honestly he saw that coming. How could he not? He had seen, despite the bland cold expression that there was a love for the sport in her eyes and heart. Even if she can't be beaten, like him it would appear she just can't stay away. It's one of the reasons as to why exactly he still plays basketball- _it's a very part of his being_. But still, the shock of those in front of him and the girl oddly at his side didn't need to be screamed. Did it?

Tatsumaki laughs as she grins to the Stride club members, finding their reactions funny. The Captain of the team, Hanabusa, steps forward with a careful gaze, his lips turned down into a frown, "Why? You just finished beating all of us. What's in it for you?"

The white haired first year merely shrugs and turns her back on the lot of them though the smile is still rather obvious in her voice, "I have my reasons. Those are allowed, aren't they". She doesn't care even if they're not. "Consider me a part of your team," though she does have a catch. She looks over her shoulder to meet the hazel gaze of the first person she ran against. He's the same height as her, meeting her look levely with ease, "One one condition".

Annoyed, Yatsuhiro steps forth, a scowl on his lips and curses on his tongue and purple eyes the color of poison. "'Condition'? Seriously? Taicho, you can't take her in. she might be skilled but she's a brat! Listen to her talk like she's on top of the damn world!"

Hanabusa releases a long, tired sigh. Despite the fact that he has also managed to catch his breath, his muscles still pulse with the force he had to use in order to get the ball rolling. Looking at her, he would never think her to be the woman that passed him with ease minutes ago. To think it was minutes ago is also something extraordinary. However he shakes his head, "Calm down Katsu-kun," he denies, "You know we need her on our team badly. We're great as it is, but we'd be unbeatable with her as our anchor. I know you don't like it, but I don't mind sacrificing some things for the sake of victory". It's something he's always wanted. To be the winner of something. Such is the life of a man who lives in his older brother's shadow. If this girl can lead him out of it, damn right he'll listen to her conditions. "What's your condition?"

Tatsumaki does not turn to fully face them still, seemingly determined to be ready to walk away as soon as possible. "I'm not going to race or train unless I figure it's worth my time. You guys focus on yourselves; I'll focus on myself. Don't worry about me getting any slower or anything, or about transitions. I'll make them work. You guys just focus on not slowing me down. 'kay?"

Before Yatsuhiro can further complain, a silent hand is placed onto his shoulder, dragging his attention to Misoka whose eyes are offering merely a kind glance. In the mean time, it is Asei whom speaks up, his tone of speech soft and kind, almost like a breeze during the very season the year is in no. "And how are we to know what races you will run and which ones you will not?"

Tatsumaki shrugs, "I'll let you know. I'd suggest base your running order off of what you guys wanna do. If it ends up that I wanna run, I can fit in anywhere". A long, tired yawn escapes her lips, her bent wrist lazily covering parted lips. "Well, I'm leaving now. There's a bed calling my name y'know". She turns completely forward, ignoring the gazes of her new team mates and instead opting to go home.

Damn she's tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Betting's Not My Thing Apparently

"Move. You're in my spot," the voice directed at her is dull and annoyed. Obviously not pleased with the situation at hand. Aomine Daiki sighs as he stares down at the figure in _his_ spot, her breaths coming out slow and calm. A direct opposite of what they had been doing two weeks ago. He hadn't seen her for a while, though he supposes that was because while he was busy slacking off like a trooper, she was sucked into the Stride Team whether she wanted to be or not. He didn't mind though. Those two weeks where she wasn't around to be in his spot were nice- tranquil even. He had been permitted to sleep in peace on the roof, rather than have a restless nap on some other portion of it. He had been looking forward to doing the same thing he did yesterday, today, his magazine in hand and ready to be looked over until sleep took him. However, when arrived, he found her laying there in his spot sleeping the day away. "Oi," he tries again. The scene seems oddly familiar, though he can't remember from when as he nudges her ribs with the toe of his shoe. "Wake up and move already".

Only one of Tatsumaki's eyes opens as she shifts the arm blocking away the sun, landing hazily on the tall figure that hovers above her. For a moment, she worries that it may be her Captain, the man being a slave driver. The most recent two weeks of her life have been far more active then they had been prior to then. Part of her regrets ever joining the Stride team, but the majority of her regrets nothing. In the mornings of those two weeks, she got up like usual- showered, ate, and then jogged to school and then around the school itself a few times before heading inside for a home room based nap. At the end of the day- namely after she finished skipping Osaki-sensei's class- she was approached by Hanabusa himself rather than Yuji. He demanded that she come to practice and learn the pace of her team mates. Of course, she had refused and made to turn around only for Yuji to appear behind her with a plate. Upon that plate had been a rather tall tower of waffles topped by berries of all sorts. A sucker for waffles and fruit, they managed to bribe her into attending practice. The next day followed the same pattern, however Yuji had offered to her cherry danishes imported from Germany itself. How he managed to do that, she still doesn't know. However, she accepted the bribe of breakfast foods and trained. This continued on for two weeks. Tatsumaki would get up. Do her morning stuff, go to school and nap through most of her classes. At the end of skipping history class, Hanabusa and Nobuyuki would appear with the demand of training and the bribe of a breakfast food that she likes.

Unfortunately for them, they ran out of breakfast foods that she liked to bribe her with by the end of the second week. Thus freeing her from the harsh training. It was a task for her even, though not in the sense that she was dead tired by the end like everyone else. Instead, it was the task of getting them to find something difficult enough for her to do without accidentally discouraging any of the second or third string members. That race alone two weeks ago was enough to drive away a few members who decided to quit while they still didn't have all of their heart into the sport. But, now with her freedom back- as she doesn't take 'redo bribes'- she has gone back to skipping history class and napping away the day until Stride practice is over.

But now here she is, staring up at the one person who dare wake the sleeping cheetah so to speak. "Sorry, I don't think so. I was here first. Besides, it's my spot". She insists to the ace basketball player.

Aomine disagrees with a snort, "Like hell it is. I'll move you myself if I have to".

"No you won't"

"You wanna bet?" the taller teen raises a single brow, a challenging smirk appearing on his lips. Does she seriously think he won't? That day of the race alone was more than enough to give him a taste of her personality. She won't report him to the teachers for harassment or anything like that. "Move your body out of the way".

Tatsumaki returns the smirk, finding the dark look on his face amusing and interesting at the same time. It takes talent to both be serious and kidding at the same time. "Sure do. I bet if you beat me at a Stride race, I'll give you this spot".

"Tch. Like hell I'll take that," he's fast but he knows that he can't beat her at Stride, "How about you play me one-on-one at basket all. If I win, I get that spot".

She has heard more than enough stories of his ability at the other physically taxing sport. Not only from Yuji, but from the various random sports magazines she's read. Generation of Miracles? Fancy title but probably true beyond normal belief. "Nah, I'm good. I know the basics of basketball and that's it. You'd beat me in five seconds flat".

"That's the point," he grunts, the smirk falling from his lips. This is getting annoying. What surprises him, however, is the laughter that escapes her lips. What's so funny? It's not like he's trying to be a comedian or anything. So what's with the laughter? "Why are you laughing?"

Tatsumaki sits up and finally stands, brushing off her skirt and straightening her hair a little bit as she does so. "You are. It's great to know that someone like yourself is out there, isn't it?"

"We're nothing alike," he denies.

But she insists, "Oh but we are. Heh. We both skip classes- because let's be honest, they're not worth our time- and we take lots of naps. We're both crazy good at what we do. And we're both pretty stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised that if you're really as good as the magazines and Yuji say you are, that you think no one else can beat you other than yourself. I know the feeling well". She waves off her words, however, soon enough ignoring his stunned gaze.

How did she know he thinks like that? Seriously, he's talked to her a handful of times and already she's in his head? What the actual hell? Grumbling, the blue haired male slouches, his shoulders hunching forward as though dejected. He doesn't want to be like this weird girl who smiles for no reason and is friendly to just about everyone. To top it off, she's a smartass even to him. Not cool. "If you're not sure about me being as good as they say, then let's play a game. If I win, I get that spot of mine back". He insists. All he really wants to do is 'read' his magazine and take a deserving nap. Is that too much to ask for?

Unfortunately, it would appear that it is.

Because the Stride expert chuckles, stubbornly staying where she is as she denies, "Sorry. You won't be getting _my_ spot any time soon, Aomine".

This is getting really annoying. However before he can release the rebuttal he was going to send her way, the cry of, "Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun if you're up here then you better get up so you can go train! You're supposed to be with the team by now!" This causes Aomine to curse. He really doesn't feel like listening to her whine and complain today. Or ever really.

"Tatsumaki, get your lazy butt down to practice too!" The familiar voice of Yuji calls after the ace of the Stride team. "I know you're up here so hurry up and make my life easier for once, would ya?"

This time it's Tatsumaki's turn to curse, her green eyes shifting to the door. What is she going to do now? She could always leave on her own, scale the building's wall all the way to the ground with what skills she has. But leaving Aomine behind to take the heat would just be mean. She doesn't know him well, but she likes the guy. Even if he is seemingly always grumpy. However before she can ask him to suggest something for them to do, a large hand grabs her upper arm, tugging her along as he heads for the roof that protects the staircase that leads to the very place they're standing atop. "Wait a minute, woah there Aomine," she commands, honestly surprised he would be so forward. Sure he's a blunt guy, but to just up and grab her arm like that? What's up with him? "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here, now shut up idiot," the ace demands, "Help me onto the little roof- I'll help you up afterwords".

"And how do I know you won't leave me here to suffer?"

"Just shut up and do it," Aomine hurries as he hears Satsuki get closer. Thank god she has a habit of climbing stairs slowly. "Help me up there".

Tatsumaki pauses before sighing and relenting. She really doesn't want to be the reason why they got caught trying to sneak away. So, she lowers her body and cups her hands. His foot alone is fairly heavy, however when he pushes off with his standing foot, she works with the momentum he's made and shoves him further up until his hands hook onto the smaller roof. "Okay Aomine, let me up!" She rapidly whispers upon hearing the door open. Her jaw clenches. She doesn't want to go to train today, but if she gets caught Yuji's going to yell her ear off until she does! Before she can call his name again, his head pops over the edge and so do his hands. With a sigh of relief, she leaps deftly, catching his palms with her smaller ones and using her feet to help him pull her up- or, she would have if he hadn't decided that he didn't need her help. Apparently she is more than light enough for him to pull her onto the roof with a powerful tug of his strong arms. It causes a slight flying sensation to go through her, but she accepts it all the same. Once on the roof, the young woman crouches low, daring not to move towards the edge of the thin roof. However she can hear the conversation between the two cousins as clear as day.

"I could have sworn she'd be up here," Yuji's voice groans, "We have our first mock race in three days! The least she could do is hang around and watch to support the others".

At his side, Satsuki stomps her foot once, a groan escaping her lips, "And Imayoshi-senpai isn't going to be happy about this either. Oh! Aomine-kun you idiot!" After a pause, she sighs, "I'm going to go look elsewhere. You coming, Yuji?"

The green haired lad sighs, "Well, they seem to think similarly so I might as well". The sound of retreating footsteps sounds off before the door to the roof is closed with a clang.

Aomine waits, pausing in order to make sure neither Satsuki nor her cousin end up coming back just to find him coming down from his shared perch. However, when there's no sign of their return, he relaxes and opts for getting down. He hits the surface hard, crouching low on flat feet in order to keep his knees from taking the force of the impact. He smirks, pleased with his quick thinking, and turns to the girl that had been up there with him. "You coming down? The coast is clear," whether or not, he doesn't care. What he does care about is the magazine he had stuffed into his pocket at the last second. And the fact that that his spot isn't being inhabited by some stranger. With this in mind, he settles down and lays back onto his back, booklet over his face. He hardly registers the sound of a new pair of feet landing on the roof's surface, the sound faint.

Tatsumaki sighs as she looks back towards the closed door, but she doesn't have the feeling she normally does when Yuji is looking at her- that hair rising feeling that makes her think she's going to get yelled at again- and thus allows herself to relax. Well, now that's out of the wa- "Ahh!" Her scream startles the blue haired youth laying down, causing him to nearly leap to his feet, "You're in my spot!"

"It's not _your_ spot, it's _mine_!" Aomine states, "Get it through your damn skull!" he points a corner of his magazine at her to help support this 'fact'. Calming down from his shock, he lays back down and sighs, "Besides, is that all you were getting upset about?"

"...No," Tatsmaki grins, "Not really. I was just wondering why you were reading a magazine with a hardly clad woman in it? Can't you get any in real life? You're plenty good looking...Though I guess maybe it'd be better if you weren't scowling all the time". Sitting down, the teenager leans back on her hands, positioning her new spot maybe a foot away from his own. "See?" she points out upon seeing the frown, "Like that. You should really cut that out- it won't get you a girlfriend any faster you know". A cheeky grin rests on her face, amused.

Aomine grunts. This girl...She's almost as annoying as Satsuki is! Or maybe she's more like Tetsu? He means, she doesn't scream and demand that he do as she bids like Satsuki does, but she's still persistent and nosy like her. But like Tetsu, she's not loud- save for that exclamation a second ago- even when she's getting into his business where she's not welcome. And also like Tetsu, she's acting like they've known one another for a while now. Which they haven't. "What do you care?" And just why is she so amused like something having to do with his choice of 'reading material' is funny?

"Oh, I don't really," she assures, "But still". She shrugs her shoulders, "Have you ever felt them?"

"Felt what?"

"Boobs".

Okay, now he's confused, "Eh? Have I ever felt boobs before?" Again, why the hell does she care?

"So I'll take that as a 'no'," honestly she's mostly trying to make a conversation. She's not much of a fan of silence, and with this guy laying there looking at what could be considered soft porn she couldn't help but speak. She _does_ have reasons, of course, once she would gladly give to the navy haired boy if asked for but that's neither here nor there at the moment. "Anyways, looking at the cover I'm guessing there's only big breasted women in there".

"I like big tits. What's your point?"

"Well, my _point_ is this: How do you know if you like large knockers if you've never handled any? Take it from someone whom actually _has them_ ," she ignores the uttered 'yea, barely' from him as though she had never heard it in the first place, "Boobs are like food. You can say you like a certain kind all you want. But until you've had any kind at all, you can't decide for real just what you like best".

He can't believe he's having this conversation. Scratch that, he can believe it. But what he can't believe is that he's having it with a _girl_ instead of another guy. Is she right in the head? Probably not. All that acrobatic shit's probably had her hit her head more than one time too many. "I know what I like," he insists, "Now can you _go away_?"

"Oh no," Tatsumaki denies, "I'm too persistent to just walk away now, good buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy-"

"I need to educate you it would seem. But I guess...If no one else is willing, I'll let you touch mine. I mean, you've gotta learn _somehow,_ right?"

At this, Aomine sits up completely, slapping the colorful booklet of paper closed with a snap and placing it to the side fare more roughly than he would have liked. But honestly, he doesn't give a shit at the moment. " _Okay_. Stop. Why the hell are you having this conversation with me? Why don't you go do something it is you do at times like these? Like leave me the hell alone for example".

Ah, there it is, the demand for the real reason for her rambling. It was bound to come along eventually after all. The look she had taken on, that of a classic airhead, disappears and the smile falls from her lips. Best put away the 'constantly happy and smiling' Tatsumaki away and switch to 'serious Tatsumaki mode'. Never the less a calmness comes over her and a sigh escapes her lips. "Why would I do that when you're so incredibly interesting?"

"...Hah?"

"Ah~. Don't make me explain," she whines upon seeing his bland look. She was bound to have to, the chance of not having to being rather slim, but unfortunately she does. "Okay, simply put, it's because you and I are a lot alike. We're unbeatable. I know all about your skills as a basketball player, Mr. Generation of Miracles. The unbeatable ace who can take on an entire team of players by himself and _still_ come out on top. I did my research about you. You give off this _vibe_ , you see. The kind that made me curious. So, I did some digging. Ended up watching each of your matches from back in middle school. Funny thing is, as it got later and later in your last year you stopped smiling in the videos as much. And then in one, you said something to that buddy you always got amazing passes from and walked away. Poor little guy looked like a kicked puppy. Anyways, that's when I realized it. You're just like me. Someone who found out that they can't be beaten. So you- like me- stopped in hopes that someone would claw their way up to your level and give you a real challenge. Become someone worth your time- a rival if nothing else". She pauses and then grins, "So I figure, why not become friends with the jerk who also crushes dreams of others? Bird of the same feather should flock together, you know".

Aomine is silent, his blue gaze careful. He sets aside the odd fact that she did a history check of some sort on him. Satsuki does that on other players- and people in general- all the time. He does not bother to deny that the look in her eyes is the same one that he recognizes to be in his own. There's really no point. But ah, is there really any point in letting her know that she's right either? Feh. She can figure it out on her own if she's so confident in herself. "You want to be my friend?" This chick is freaking insane. Does it _look_ like he wants any friends? Things are fine just the way they are. "As if I would want to be friends with you. Weirdo," a girl who talks about boobs as though she knew more about them than him. Sure she's got some- barely- but that doesn't count.

Tensai purses her lips, the two folds of skin pressed together into a thin displeased line. She had been hoping he'd be willing to at least give her a chance. "You're no fun".

"Just go away," Aomine demands.

She grins on the other hand, playful, "Only if you beat me at a race".

"Hah? I'm not doing any of that Stride crap".

"I never said Stride, I just said race," she insists, "Come on. It'll get you out of my spot and I'll have fun crushing you".

Okay, this girl is too cocky for her own good. Aomine sighs, feeling his pride tugging at his nerves and causing a competitive sensation to rush over his flesh. Her? Beat him? She's fast and sure she'd beat him at Stride. But a simple race? Like hell. "You can't beat me in a race," he tells her with a grunt, looking to a new picture and away from her completely. "You're fast but I'm faster," this he is nearly certain of.

But the sound of laughter greets his ears, something not like bells or anything stupid like that. Instead it sounds simply smooth- graceful even, if laughter can sound graceful in the first place. It shocks him a bit, but when he looks to the girl whom insists on bugging him, he finds her smiling confidently. Fire burns in her green eyes as a hand flings some hair back over her shoulder. "I'll take that challenge, big guy," she announces, "You can always take your words back though. I'll understand that you don't want to risk getting beaten by a girl at a mere game of running in a circle". She sees his lips turn deeper into the scowl he wears and spots the dark shadow coming over his eyes. "Your pride wouldn't be able to take it; I understand, really I do". Shrugging, she gets to her feet and turns, "Ah~ what a shame. And here I thought you'd be more than just a meat head basketball player".

"Oi!" she's seriously _irritating_ , "Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh? Oh, home. I'm hungry," she throws over her shoulder and waves, "See ya Aomine".

…...

The ace leaps to his feet with a swift movement, foregoing his magazine for the time being. No one comes up here so it'll be safe even if he doesn't get it later. "I don't think so," he denies, jogging to catch up with her and then hold the door closed with his superior strength once she gets there. "You're not going anywhere until I've out run you. Got it?" He realizes he's falling into her trap, but damn it no one fucks with his pride like that. Especially not this cheeky girl here.

Tensai pauses, hand on the handle of the door, for a moment and innocently tilts her head, "Oh, I thought you didn't want to race me?" Her words are too innocent, too sweet sounding, for them to be honestly confused.

"Tch. Shut up. Let's go race," he grounds out, staring what could possibly be death down at her. He removes his hand from the door, ignoring her curious look as he storms his way down the stairs, hands balled into annoyed fists. God. Why are women so damn _manipulative_? Playing him like that- the bitch. He can't figure her out for the life of him- let alone _why_ he wants to figure her out in the first place- one minute she's happy and joking, the next she is serious and intelligent and then she's sly and cool before going back to happy again! He's never seen such a multi-sided person before. And damn it, it makes him want to figure out which one's the real one so he can properly avoid her or get her to go away.

Tatsumaki follows the tall bronzed teen down the stairs and to the track that is normally used by a different team from her own. However, as it is later in the day, clubs coming to a close, it would appear that they closed shop early so to speak. There is not a single person in the area, leaving the two as alone as they had been when they were on the roof. The sun has begun to set, the days still fairly short as it's still only spring. Soon they would be getting longer, but now is not the time. Both tall figures make their way onto the rubbery turf that is the track, marked by white lines to show runners where to stay within during their practice or meet. "So...How do we wanna begin?" She questions. However, when she is given a testy glare that speaks more than the words 'I don't kno' in turn, she sheepishly smiles. "It's my job to figure that out?...Okay...How about...," her eyes trail around the area, only to land on something specific. "When that bird over there takes off". Aomine is silent as agrees, obviously wanting nothing more than to get the race done and over with.

For a good few moments, neither runner says anything, watching the sparrow as it hops around looking for feed. Curious, it tilts its head here and there but other than that does nothing but hop and chirp a bit. It is a lonesome little thing, and as either racer continues to hold themselves at the ready it is almost as though it may never fly away. It's funny, however, as one may note the similarities in their ready stances. Both are low, their legs bunched and ready to push off at a second's notice, their arms hanging uselessly at their sides. However where as Aomine's torso is slightly pushed forward, Tensai's is nearly vertical. Both their eyes stay on the bird as it pokes and prods at various things in search for food; neither say a single word.

* * *

Team Sakabara

Shigeru Akihiko- Akihiko is the Captain of the Sakabara Stride team. Being as large as he is allows him to be both incredibly strong and fast. With this in mind, his best skills are slopes and curves. His stamina is off the charts as well, making him the best at the more taxing portions of races. He is fairly flexible, a feat in and of itself for someone as big as he, standing at 6'7'' with wild spiky gray hair and stunning red eyes that out do even Yuji's and Satsuki's reddish hues- they seem to glow even during the day. He likes to imagine himself to be fairly classy, and as such prefers to dress in pinstripe suits and wear fedoras- occasionally he can be seen wearing black rimmed glasses for show. He is the son of a Stride Association Executive, and as such is powerful man in the world of the sport. He is a first year in high school and fought the hardest when Tatsumaki left just before the Winter Festival tournament. Despite almost constantly smiling and bubbly- which is an odd combination for his ikemen (handsome/cool guy) features, it is dangerous to anger him. He is quick to painful violence and is not afraid to threaten his enemies with dark torture for doing anything he doesn't like. He is not much of a strategist but it is said that it would be stupid to go against him in any way without a full proof plan for he is highly adaptable. Upon meeting Tatsumaki in her first year of middle school, he had fallen in love with her and her abilities as the top prodigy as well as her as a person. They had grown extremely close through the years though his love is one sided and still lingers to this day. One could call him- and be right- obsessed with her. He would do _literally_ anything for her to be by his side, including kill.

Takahashi Sora- Vice Captain of the Sakabara Stride team. Takahashi is the only person other than Tatsumaki whom can stop Akihiko's anger. The adoptive brother of Akihiko, Sora is very kind and gentle at heart. He adores Akihiko, and is often seen at his side regardless of where Akihiko is going. Being as gentle as he is, he is a lover of all life and is not afraid to show his feelings towards others. He tends to keep people at arms' length, however, due to his darker past. Being from a mafia family and beaten by his father for being unable to take his father's place as a son should, he was abandoned shortly before he met Akihiko. That in turn was about a year and a half before he had met Tatsumaki. Knowing the darker laws of the world, he keeps away from strangers to protect himself from any sort of harm. At the same time, due to his gentle nature he cries easily. Much like Akihiko, he is in love with Tatsumaki. Unlike Akihiko, he is willing to see her happy with someone else- though he would adore it if she were to ever be with his brother although that is unlikely- if not with him. Sora is a master at straights and gimmicks and has average endurance. However his speed control is off the charts. Able to 'feel' the wind, he senses rather than sees how fast he needs to go in order to reach his goal. He stands at a total of six foot one, making him Tatsumaki's height. His hair is neatly kept and brown to go with his stunning purple eyes.

Osamu Norio- Norio is the curves master of the team. With superb speed control and balance, Norio can run on walls of curves when they are enclosed, and has more than often times run on walls to avoid gimmicks. However it is his fast mind and logical thought process that allows him to calculate just how much power one needs in order to handle most portions of the race. His endurance like the others is far higher than average, however his flexibility is a bit less than the others. Norio is a cold man, supported by his deep voice and his silver-blue eyes that have earned him the Prince of Blizzards back at school. Despite his colder personality, he has bishounen features, making him out to be beautiful as opposed to Akihiko's robust. Norio, to go with his blue-silver eyes, has long straight purple hair that he normally keeps up in a high pony tail with bangs and longer frontal strands to frame his pale face. Seeing him smile is rare, however Tatsumaki often got him to do so with either her antics or her abilities. Being a man of logic and wanting to be a doctor when he's older, he has used her body to study how muscles work and just how much energy a 'perfect' body can out put. Oddly enough, he too is in love with Tatsumaki, however he is far less straight forward about it compared to Akihiko or even Sora. Small things, he believes, are what win the heart over as that is what Tatsumaki had done for him in the past. He is selfish, however, and like Akihiko would rather keep her to himself forever if he could instead of let her have the outside world where other men could see her.

Tsuyoshi Yuudai- The fourth member of the Sakabara Stride team. Yuudai is a slope and endurance master, he is also excellent at blocking, however his gimmick skills compared to the others are below average. Compared to the common Stride runner, however, they are amazing. Yuudai is a rather loud- boisterous even- young man. Built like a brick shit house despite only being six foot four, most would assume him to be a football or rugby player. With broad shoulders and muscles upon muscles, many refer to him as Soldier Boy back in school. However, he likes to think of himself as a knight instead. He is a noble fellow, more than often going out of his way to help people be they acquaintances or plain strangers. Unfortunately this normally messes with his sense of time and more often than not sense of direction- both of which are near nonexistent. Yuudai had fallen in love with Tatsumaki at first sight, sharing the same class with her in middle school along with Yuji. He saw her friendly and playful nature and saw a goddess of beauty and kindness. When he saw her skills in Stride one day, he devoted himself to her even further and joined the team as well. Yuudai hates all other men save for his team mates, and as such has dubbed anyone not himself or on his team to be not good enough for Tatsumaki. He worships the ground she walks on, and in the past has more often than not offered to carry her like the princess he believes she should be treated as until one day she becomes his Queen. Anyone whom so much as looks at her wrong is on his black list. Yuudai dresses himself in simple clothing more than half the time, sticking to muscle shirts and cargo pants or shorts with boots. His hair is red with natural golden streaks in it, making it look like fire as it holds a windswept look, its natural spikes all gently pointing to the back of his head despite being shorter than Akihiko's and two strands dangle over his face near the corner of each eye. His eyes are a neon orange.

Raiden Tomio- Member number five of the group of friends Tatsumaki abandoned. Tomio is a shy young man with shaggy straight brown hair layered and long enough to reach the nape of his neck at longest. His bangs are short and parted to the left. To go with his hair he has pretty light green eyes that have blue flecks in them. He dresses conservatively in that he tends to wear pants even in the summer and nice short sleeved shirts when not wearing the uniform of Sakabara High. While Sora is gentle in nature, he is confident. Tomio however has low self esteem despite being a prodigy when it comes to gimmicks. Often times, he holds back against opponents because he does not want to anger them and make them want to hurt him. Having been a sickly child and grown up using Stride to make him stronger, though his body has grown out of that stage he still fears getting hurt. Tomio has Hyperthymesia, a the ability to remember everything and anything he sees with clarity far better than a simple photographic memory. He can remember every day of his past as though he had lived it five minutes ago. As a result, the day Tatsumaki saved him from bullies on his first day of middle school is his most cherished memory. He had fallen in love with her kind out look but ability to stand strong when the time came. Too shy to ever admit his feelings, he has always been soft spoken around her. However, when he knows she is not looking he cannot help but stare at her with adoration. Deep down, he would rather her be by his side forever than by anyone's- even if they are one of his friends.

Izanagi Nao- This young man has long straight black hair and bangs that center on his forehead whilst longer strands frame his slightly tanned face. His eyes are a steal gray-black which are hidden behind black rimmed glasses. This long hair is kept in a rather loose low ponytail, allowing some strands to dangle around his neck despite being tied in place. He is actually a second year at Sakabara High and is the relationer for the Stride team though he had at one time been the Track team's relay ace in middle school and his first year of high school. Nao is the kind of man whom is more like a mother hen than anything. Being gay as the day is long may have something to do with it. Despite only being a year older than all of them, he sees each of the Stride boys as his sons or younger brothers, and as such has taken on the duty of making their conjoined dream come true. Beat Tensai Tatsumaki and bring her back to them. As far as he knows, each of these boys love her with all of their being for various reasons. Whether it is because she did something for them, or it was simply because they got to know her. He honestly hates her, having had to work hard to get them to trust them with their shared secret goal. And upon finding the reason behind it, he worked even harder to make them able to beat her. This is why they hadn't competed in the End of Summer tournament- they were not ready. He wants nothing more than to see his boys succeed, even if it means that this Tensai Tatsumaki will cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tie

Both their eyes stay on the bird as it pokes and prods at various things in search for food; neither say a single word.

However, the metaphorical gun goes off with the little flying creature spreading its wings and takes off with such ease that it's only comparable to the take off of the two runners. Already do they barrel down the first straight of the track, having started at the end of one of the curves, their hearts shattered from their calm states and their muscles forcing their way through the cold start. Their arms move, their breaths come in deep collected breaths and their eyes remain forward as they do not bother with shoving the other over. To win by cheating- shoving, cutting off and the like- would do neither of them any good. For Aomine his pride wouldn't stand for it- he doesn't mind playing unfair in basketball but this is another matter entirely. For Tensai, even in Stride she hasn't bothered to jockey for a better position, she's never had to- habit takes place in this event. They slow as little as they can as they take the first curve and bound over the distance onto the second and final straight, silently agreeing that only one round is needed in order to decide who will win. However, as they come to the end of the second straight, they still run step for step, Aomine's longer legs being matched by Tensai's lighter frame. They care not that they are getting their uniforms dirty and sweaty, finding no point in caring in the first place. Instead, they focus on stretching their legs as far as they can go as they hit the second curve and head for the starting point at which the race began.

"I win!" the shout is echoed by the opposite gender for either of them as they cross the invisible finish line made by either of their mind's eye. And yet as they slow to a stop, they turn to face their opponent with frowns on their faces.

"I obviously won," Aomine insists, narrowed gaze thinning into nothing but slits as he stares down at the tall girl, more than just a little confident in the fact that his left toes had crossed the line first.

On the contrary, Tensai disagrees, "Keep telling yourself that. But _I_ was the one who won," she argues.

"Hah? You? No, _I_ won! Didn't you see my toes?! They obviously got over the line before yours!"

"You can only _wish_ that you won. The victory is mine; you lost. There's no need to throw a fit over it".

"I'm not throwing a fit because I won," he insists, "Get it through your thick skull. Just because you're good at Stride doesn't mean you can just do normal running".

"I could say the same thing about you and basketball," she threatens, stepping closer to him despite the fact that doing so forces her to tilt her head back to keep a hold on his gaze. Her own green gaze is deadly, serious in a sense that won't let her back down. She won and she knows it. Why doesn't he see that?

Aomine steps closer himself, lowering his head but straightening his shoulders to their full width. A natural movement of intimidation. "Would you just give up already and admit that you lost? You don't have to be a sore loser".

The white haired girl glares harder, her lips pulling back to show sharp white teeth. "Neither do you," she cares not for the intimidation tactic. It does nothing for him.

Before either first year can continue, or even bring their argument to fists, a third voice interrupts them. Calm and collected, if not a little amused by the sight of the two feuding, he corrects the both of them at once. "Actually, it was a tie". He watches with no small amount of amusement this time as the two jump apart in their surprise, eyes wide and bodies defensive as they swivel to turn towards him. As though he were attempting a surprise attack, either of them look ready for a three way fight. However, he has no intention to hurt either of them. After all, why would they fight in the first place? It would make no sense at all to do so. Never the less, his smile remains. "I just so happened to be closing up the gym when I spotted you two having a race. You guys are both very fast," though this is an understatement, "Though you're evenly matched. There wasn't a point in time where you two weren't right next to one another". To him, seeing the two argue like that brought a new type of vision to his gray eyes. It was like watching a snow leopard standing against a jaguar.

The silence that greets this news is tangible, irritated blue and green eyes stare at the third year as though ready to tear him a new one for stating this. A tie? As in they made it across their starting line- which doubled as the finish line- at the exact same time? They can't exactly remember what the hell the had been racing for in the first place. Their favorite spot on the roof? Quite possibly. Either one of them could see themselves doing that. "You've gotta be kidding me. Imayoshi, you're joking," Aomine demands at last, bland and more than just a little displeased.

"I'm afraid I'm not," the senior student replies. "But if you're going to have a rematch, instead of arguing like two children," seeing the irritated eye twitch of the male of the duo amuses him. Just as does the furrowing of the girl's brows, obviously insulted. "Might I suggest that you have a longer run? I'll stay here and finalize who won if you like".

Careful, Tensai stares the basketball Captain down- at least, she's pretty sure he's the Captain. Why would he willingly watch them run? It doesn't make much sense to her. "...Why?" she demands.

"Hearing that you two yelled at one another until your throats were raw isn't exactly the first thing I want to do in the morning tomorrow," he casually insists, "It's much easier if you have someone start and stop you anyways".

Silents greets the trio again, however as opposed to the tense displeasure vibe that the two underclassmen were feeling, there is a subdued sensation in the air. "Whatever," Aomine allows. He likes the Captain, to a point, so he'll play nice with the guy. He means, of course he could crush the guy, but it's easier to play nice every now and then. "Whatever," he grumbles. Walking forward, he grips the back of his opponent's shirt, not caring for the fact that she chokes and scrambles whilst claiming that she can make her way to the start line on her own. He wants to get this over with. He's tired.

Imayoshi watches the duo carefully, finding it uncanny that their similarities are so defined even when it comes to something as simple as getting ready to run. Upon seeing that they are set and ready to go, he announces that the race will be four laps around the track instead of a single one. Neither bother to acknowledge this information, but the senior figures that they understand this well enough. Giving them the go ahead, he watches with no small amount of fascination that the two take off as though thrown from cannons, their muscles springing and pushing with such power that unfortunately his own body would break if he were to try and recreate it. Watching the two go, he realizes that it really is unfair. If either of them wanted to, they could probably dominate just about anyone in any sport they took interest in. Probably. To have even just the potential to do that makes his stomach twist in slight jealousy. However, at the same time he's happy with being above average at basketball alone.

As the two dash forward, much like last time racing at neck and neck, step for step, Imayoshi takes notes about his apparent subordinate. How he runs, what his breathing is like, his stamina. Everything he can at his own level of observation. However, due to his level of observation only going so high, he can only deduce once more that there is a reason why people like Aomine and Tensai can do whatever they please- even for the most part coast through high school. Because they are strong. Strong to the point that it shouldn't be possible. The sight of someone standing by his side catches his attention. "Oh, good evening Hanabusa. It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

However, the brown haired youth only has eyes for the two that have begun to argue while they yell, throwing profanities at one another here and there and demanding that the other give in. He sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, orbs glued only to the duo on the track. However, his attention in total is split between them and he man he's come to stand next to. "Did I not request that you keep Aomine away from Tensai?"

"Did you? I can't recall," Imayoshi replies, though his lips twitch ever so slightly further into his smile. "Of course, even if you did it's not like I can control Aomine as well as you seem to believe. Not that you have a very tight leash on your own loose cannon".

Hazel eyes narrow in annoyance. He really does hate the basketball Captain, the man always pretending to be nice but instead actually being quite the asshole. Hanabusa has had the unfortunate luck of not only going to the same school as Imayoshi for the past six years, but also to be in the same class as him as well. To say that the fox-smiling man is annoying is an understatement. The Stride person does not do well when it comes to sly people- oh, he knows how to get around their plans perfectly fine- it is just their personality in general that irks him. Almost always smiling, almost always plotting. Just like his brother. Being related to someone like that is hard enough. But being coupled with someone like that almost all the time as well is nearly too much for the serious Captain. "That may be, but Aomine brings out the worst in her".

"Hmm? You talk like you know her well".

"She is not difficult to figure out," not for someone whom is so skilled at profiling people like Hanabusa is, at least. "She is a complex but simple girl. The base of her personality is a playful girl- out going and ever friendly if not with something of a temper and a high amount of confidence- but there are two branches which make her dangerous". The fact that she can so quickly bring forth one of these parts of her is honestly scary. One moment she could be one way, another she could take to the branch and stay there until she decides it's time to leave it. He has noticed these things in his time training with her for two weeks. Add to that the information he's gotten from Nobuyuki, and profiling her became as easy as breathing. "She's very observant, going on to say that she can read people very well- figure out how they work- and manipulate them as she pleases is one branch". It is a darker side of her that he as yet to see the full extent of. "And then she is also curious, letting her mind wander and wonder whenever she pleases, trying to pick certain thing apart or becoming curious about one thing to the point of obsession".

Imayoshi is silent. But then he smiles, "And where does my little Aomine come in on this?"

"Aomine is the first person she's ever met that is like her. Unbeatable, lazy, and obviously confident. Nobuyuki has informed me that because he is so much like her, that she has become curious as to how exactly Aomine ticks, and would like to see if she cannot become friends with him".

"Oh? So she wants to flirt a little. Are you jealous? She is a pretty young girl, even if younger than you," Imayoshi finds the twitching of Hanabusa's eye amusing.

With a long sigh, Hanabusa watches the running duo begin their fourth and final lap, "If Aomine is just like her, then how am I supposed to get her to come and train? He'll further influence her already bad habits. I cannot control her as it is, but if she becomes friends with him it will be like attempting to tame a wild animal". A snow leopard to be more exact.

But all Imayoshi does is hum, as though taking in the information, "I understand that you want to win. But because you're weaker than her, you can't control her. Sometimes there have to be exceptions to the rules". There is a pause as he ignores the further cursing of the two runners until he steps forward and calls, "And goal!" the two begin to slow down, however her does not bother to wait for them to approach him, "It would seem that you're both far too evenly matched! It was a tie again".

The panting figures currently drenched in their own sweat quiet their breaths, their eyes wide with surprise. However as their tired minds register what their Senpai has uttered, neither of them can help but stop and stare. _Seriously? Again?_ What the hell do they have to do in order to break such an unfair happening?! In their disbelief there is only one word they can utter.

"EHHHHHH?!"

Three weeks have passed since that day. And yet there has been no change in their relationship. No comfortable silence, no welcoming greetings, no inside jokes. Nothing along those lines belong between the two teens. Instead, it is a game of unwilling cat and mouse. And unfortunately for Aomine, Tensai just so happens to be the cat. "So, what do you say to a game of basketball?" She intones as she lays not far from him, hands behind her head in the form of a make shift pillow. She stares at nothing in particular, looking up at the sky as she pesters the ace once more. One would think that she'd give up by now, five weeks after meeting him in the first place- Aomine would _hope_ she would give up- however she is a determined young woman. Aomine is interesting, he's just like her. She wants to be his friend. Is that too much to ask?

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be your damn friend? Go away".

According to Aomine it is.

The blue haired bronzed student turns away from her, laying his body in a fashion that gives his back to her completely. He's tired of her being around. Why do annoying girls flock around him anyways? It's crazy of them to do so after all. He's not playing basketball with her; he wants to sleep now. But the girl behind him continues, "We can make it interesting, you know," she allows. "If you win, you get whatever you want from me. If I win, I get anything I want from you. Sound fair?"

"Oh dear Kami if it makes you shut the hell up!" Aomine snaps at the girl, turning and rapidly standing to his feet. Bearing white teeth at her in the form of a dark snarl, he turns now towards the door of the roof that leads further into the building. More than just a little annoyed, he stomps his way loudly down the stairs, the girl hot on his heels. "We'll play a game," he relents, heading to his locker where he keeps a few of his things- namely his shoes, a basketball and different issues of his preferred magazine. Flopping the glossed pages onto the stack of the others, he swiftly changes shoes, slipping from those used for indoors to the ones he normally wears outside of school. Grabbing the orange globe along the way, he slams the metal door shut and turns, ignoring the building in which he knows the basketball team to be currently practicing in. Instead he silently leads the way off of the school's campus and to a new place, a small park near by that currently isn't in use. Stepping onto the empty black court, he turns to face the girl he is more than certain is directly behind him, the ball swirling and twirling, balancing on his index finger with such ease.

Tensai tilts her head, having followed him without hesitation. "We're going to play here?" Curiously, her eyes roam the area, taking in the distance between hoop to hoop, the white lines that mark the court in its entirety, the slide and swing set not far away, the bench along side the court, the teeter totter not far from the slide and the weird animals on springs that she knows would rock back and forth- in any direction really- should she prompt them to. She takes in the mulch that for some odd reason bothers to replace simple grass while off to the side sits a set of monkey bars as well as some thing to hang off of while it swings back and forth depending on the momentum provided. Her eyes return to the teen whom has removed his blazer, opting to let it sit on the near by bench, and then they roam to the ball that sits there motionless on the ground.

"Yea. You know the basic rules, right?"

She nods, "Sure do. Anyways, like I said, we can make this worth your while. What do you want if you win?"

What does he want? For her to go away so he can now go home and relax in his bed with little care. That's what he wants. However, he does not voice this opinion. Instead, he thinks of something that could probably sting him later but honestly he cares not. "If I win, you buy me lunch for the rest of the semester".

"Fair enough," she allows at length, "Fine. If _I_ win, I want you to by _me_ lunch for the rest of the semester as well". She offers a grin now, serious Tensai gone for the time being- it's unknown just when she'll return.

"Good," he directs her to stand across from him which she complies to do. "All you need is one point. I need fifty. Got it?" She nods to answer, "Then let's go".

Without a referee to throw the ball as he normally would, Aomine bounces it once against the ground once harshly, sending it high in to the air and allowing both parties to prepare for its return to earth. He readies his body, lowering and loading his legs with a tension meant for jumping high and hard. Across from him, his opponent does the same, her hands at the ready to take the all into her possession. All the while she recalls basic rules of the game. No contact- hence no shoving or pushing- out of bounds means the other team gets the ball. Shooting from certain lines gets you certain points. Holding onto the ball for too long- though as the only two players as of currently this doesn't count- gets the player a foul. With the motto of 'he who strikes first, wins' ringing in her head, she leaps at the same time as Aomine, her hand stretched out high as her fingers reach for the orange that mocks her.

Surprisingly, she manages to gather the ball into her hands, urging her to dribble it forward and behind Aomine's honestly shocked body. However, this state only lasts a fraction of a second, his body hanging low in its stance as he rushes his way forward. His sharp eyes take not of the way she handles the ball. Not clumsy as he expected, but certainly not the way a conditioned player would. She looks like she actually has to concentrate to focus the power of her push with her finger tips rather than the whole of her hand. Keeping it in reach of her seems to slow her down a little too. Not that it makes any difference to him. It is easy to take the ball from the flimsy defense she makes when he springs forth to attack. Her surprised gasp and curse in reaction are amusing. The girl he currently scores against is a strange one indeed. One moment she's open and happy and energetic- in a way that reminds him heavily of Kise and his middle school years- and the next she is droll, and smooth- like himself- confident in just about everything she gives herself to. He can't tell which one is the real Tensai, or if there is real Tensai made from the two sides he's seen.

Never the less, he lands with ease from his simple free-form throw of the ball, not bothering with the logical two hand toss those taught traditional skills do. When the ball is returned to her, he fights with ease against her offensive attack. Granted, it is her dexterity and natural agility that give her something of an edge, but nothing worthy of him taking seriously. They dance in one spot, the young woman watching his eyes as though that would help her figure his movements out. As though to prove her wrong- which he does- he shifts his eyes purposefully to the left, only for his right hand to dart out and scoop up the orange globe before it can brush against her dribbling fingers. He steals the orb, again shooting from where he stands earning him three points with skilled ease. Surprisingly though, she has yet to give up, her face only growing more and more determined.

"Damn it, I swear I'll get a basket in if it kills me!" she grumbles as again the taller male chuckles as he makes his most recent score. With it becoming forty eight to zero, she only has one last chance to try and win the bet.

Aomine would have stopped long ago if it weren't for one thing. This girl's determination. In the past he has seen all sorts of determination levels. The only ones that did not waver under his power were the other members of the Generation of Miracles. None of them bothered to give up even when he was trouncing them into the ground over and over again. Everyone else, however, did not have this about them...Or so he thought. Covered in sweat and his body burning with the heat made by his working muscles, he couldn't help but find her struggle amusing. She can't make him fight like he would like to, but the fact that she has yet to give up is saying something. "I'll sooner wear out before you get a point," he taunts as he dribbles the ball, his body hunched low as he meets her gaze, his own like that of a predator's.

Tensai's eyes narrow. It has been quite some time since they've begun to play, her muscles ache from the odd use of them, not used to the constant stop and go that is the pace of most basketball. Thank god he decided to take it easy on her. But even so, she is determined to win the bet. Hearing his amused chuckle is something new, earning it would make her grin if it weren't or the fact that currently she's rather frustrated. As a person in general, her dexterity and agility are far above average. In Stride, her skills are also far superior to a normal person's. But in basketball? She's probably as good as a toddler compared to him. Blind children could play better than she could when compared to the ace in front of her. She knows for a fact that she can hold her own- and even often beat- people that would probably only be on the third string if they tried to join the team. But against someone as strong as Aomine? Forget it.

"I'll do that too! Just you wait and see!" She snaps as she takes the ball back from him, hands swift to defend her as she goes. Despite her lack of skill, one cannot say that she doesn't learn incredibly fast. Quick to adapt- however no where near on Kise's level. Aomine notes- she has shown the ability to learn how to handle herself better in the situations he forces her in to. However that hasn't upped her chance at scoring at all.

"You wanna bet?"

"Hell yea!"

Aomine chuckles, amused if nothing else. "Okay. I bet you can't wear me out. If I win, then you're my slave for the rest of the school year".

She thinks nothing of it, "And if I win, you've gotta be my friend for the rest of the year. Like, full blown buddies!" She's going to get a basket _and_ wear him out if it's the last thing she does!

However, even as she does her best to drag out the game, Aomine still manages to make basket after basket. Earning him the points he needs in order to bring the game to a close. Even as she runs harder and faster, upping her game to the point where she even throws a few speedy gimmicks into the mix, she still only just barely manages to take the ball from him. Whenever she tries to score, he is there slapping the ball out of the air. And she can feel it, the air about him that made him seem so intimidating on the court when she was watching videos of him- watching him slowly turn into something of a basketball god. No wonder he's the ace of the school's team despite only being a first year student.

Yet she still refuses to go down. She _will_ win! She'll make a friend out of him yet damn it!

Tatsumaki's lungs beg for air, much in a way they would if she were running at a Stride match. However, as always she refuses to stop and take a quick breather. There's no way she can! Aomine's larger frame is already blocking her, standing like the wall he is in order to keep her from making a shot again. She dribbles the ball over and over, her arms tired from the unfamiliar constant motion though she dare not stop. No holding the ball, after all. She wavers to the left, though he is there, then to the right but again he is ready. She watches him, meeting his gaze as he stares her down like a predator. It's as though she can see the haze of energy wafting around him, blue like his eyes and glowing as though to say 'better watch out, I'm stronger'. However, facing a stronger opponent has never stopped her in the past; it's what made her into the strongest person she is today. She has not once in her life known the meaning of 'run away' or 'retreat'. They are terms that do not fit in her mental dictionary.

So she takes a chance, a use-it-or-lose-it toss, slamming the ball not between her legs as she'd learned to do part way through their mock game but rather between his. Right in the center of his guard where he least expects it to go. The sharp angle at which the ball bounces forces it forward and high up, she takes this chance to swiftly step around him and his guard literally ducking under his arm and over his left spread out leg to just barely fit around his position at the closest point possible- making the straightest line to her goal as she can. She leaps or the ball, catching it with both hands and landing before sprinting forward. She can hear him thundering after her, his footsteps resounding sharply in her ears. She realizes that if he catches up, no doubt about it he _will_ take the ball from her and score.

She'll have none of it! And so, choosing to swim instead of sink, she throws the ball literally at the back board, its roundness pushing off of her hand as she does so flying forward. She races after it, knowing that it'll probably bounce off and give her nothing. However with the ball no longer taxing her mind and body, she is free to use just plain speed to get to it. As she is still ahead of the blue haired menace, she has _maybe_ a chance of getting there first. She pushes off, dominating the concrete below her swiftly as again she just barely manages to get to the ball and shoot a second time- this time far more controlled. However, there is a hand in the ball's way, causing it to tip off his fingers and fly higher than it is supposed to. Tatsumaki watches as the orange and black globe continues to go, however, determined to continue on its course. It bounces off of the faded red rim of the basket once, twice, and then a third time.

 _Swoosh!_

And then silence.

That is before Tatsumaki grins and throws her fists into the air with a beaming grin that could out shine the sun. "Yes! Ahaha! Yatta!" She dances a little, not caring that the motion is embarrassing, before trotting to the now stationary ball, picking it up from the spot where it rolled to. She turns to face her menace, the man she had tried so hard to get a point on for the passed hour and a half. "I win the bet~!" she proclaims, more than just a little pleased for herself. Though obviously in a real game he would have won instead, right now she is beaming with the sensation of the underdog moment.

Aomine pauses, his eyes honestly wide in shock and disbelief. She just...Got a point! Granted he really wasn't trying all that hard- about as hard as he tries against anyone else. But the fact that she, someone who _doesn't even play casually_ , got a point on _him_ is saying something. It's saying that he went too damn easy on her. Through out the game he watched her as she adapted to his skills rapidly, watching and changing the tempo of her dribbling to better counter him. It was nothing on Kise's level, whom could see a single move once and copy it perfectly, but it was still a far faster adaptation than anyone else he had seen. Using the long sleeve he had long since rolled up due to the heat of his body to wipe his face free of sweat, he grunts. "So what? I can still play more. You didn't wear me out".

And that breaks her moment of glee. Tatsumaki pauses in her joy only to look him over and register just what he was saying. Wait...He can still do _more_?

"Ahh damn it!" She whines, "I should have known!" After all, he is just like her. She could still run a Stride match and win if she wanted to at this point. It was more than a warm up, but not enough to push her to her limits. The clicks her tongue, displeased. One small victory for a bigger loss, it would seem. That's annoying. "So I lost that bet," she groans as she walks up to him, shoving the ball into his hands. "What do you want me to call you? Master? Aomine-sama?"

Aomine pauses before grunting, "Just call me Aomine," he denies. He doesn't want people asking questions if she starts calling him weird names all of a sudden.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Slave

"Go get me lunch". Was the first demand he had given her the next day, bland and uncaring. Droll. Of course he was in her spot on the roof, looking at an idol magazine- a different one from the day before. She had gone to the roof out of pure habit due to it being the best place to nap whilst ditching classes. She should have assumed he'd be there already or soon after her. They seem to be on the same mental wavelength more than just every now and then. She had wanted to refuse, demand that he get his own lunch, but then she remembered her bet.

Her and her damn big mouth.

No, more like her and her damn curiosity.

Why is it that whenever she finds someone or something interesting, she can't leave them or it alone? Why does she have to figure out how it works? Why does she have to constantly poke and prod at it like a sleeping bear? Sure, in the past, that proverbial bear never woke, but since this time the bear's name is Aomine it did. Just as it would if its name were Tensai. The last time this had happened she ended up friends with Nobuyuki, but then again he _wanted_ to be friends with her and tricked her into trying to figure him out. Even when they were kids he was brilliant. But this bear wanted nothing to do with her. Awakening it was a bad idea.

His slave for the rest of the year?

Gah!

Thus, fifteen minutes later finds her trudging up the stairs to the roof, a small assortment of food in a plastic bag offered to her by the nice lunch lady behind the counter. She honestly didn't know what Aomine liked best. So she just up and got one of everything. Reluctantly she opens the metal door, only to find him not looking at his idol magazine nor napping but sitting on the edge of the roof as though he's the king of the world. An infernal smirk spreads across his lips upon spotting her walking through the door, his navy blue orbs narrowing in his amusement. "Took you long enough. The lunch room is practically right below us on the first floor. What took you so long?"

Tensai sighs and puts the bag down at her new master's feet, "I don't know what you like to eat. So I got one of everything" she admits.

Aomine raises a brow, curious, before dipping his hands into the plastic bag only to pull out one thing after another. Shortly after he began, he ends by placing one last type of sandwich along side the rest of the assortment of food. Honestly, to the common student it would be a feast of lunch food fit for a king. To the blue haired menace, however, it is merely another meal. While he isn't all that active any more, not to the extent that the rest of the basketball team is at least, his metabolism is still rather high. It hasn't been long since he stopped practicing after all. All the same he picks up the nearest sandwich and rips open the bag, leaning back on his free hand despite being dangerously close to falling off of the three story building. Without much care, he takes a large bite into the noodle and sauce meal, not caring that some of it gets onto his face for the time being. Huh. It's good. He had never had this before now, so it's not surprising he's surprised. Ahh, and to think he got all this without even trying.

 _Grooooowwwwllll_

The sound of something, an animal of some sort, catches his attention. Since when to animals come onto the roof of a school? Aomine's eyes drift open as they had been closed, finding nothing in general to look at. However, now they do. Locking onto the girl sitting in front of him, her back to his person and his feast, he pauses.

 _Ggggrrrowwlll_

Huh. There it is again. Though this time he's able to zone in on where the noise came from. The basketball ace pauses, not quite certain until a third grumble comes from the stomach of his servant. "Did you not eat or something?" he demands of the white haired girl, watching as she flinches as though caught doing something she shouldn't have. He rolls his eyes, knowing well that she's just sitting there doing nothing. But hey, if he needs her service then at least she's near by. He doesn't have any way to contact her as it is.

Tensai sighs and nods as she lays onto her back, finding that since she has no command coming her way she can relax for the time being. She would leave, but she'd hate to be accused of just up and leaving her commander when he has no way of contacting her. "I didn't. I ran out of money after getting you something," she admits. She had after all only taken so much money with her after she left the house. Of course, that amount of money was also meant to last her the week- having left the house with the money on Monday and today being Wednesday. "Plus, you're supposed to buy me lunch from now own- I _did_ win the other bet after all. But since you're my master now I shouldn't really mention that, now should I?" although she just did so her statement is a mute point

"...Huh. I forgot about that part".

She blandly glances at him, giving him a look that tells him that she isn't surprised at all that he did. Although if it were her as the master, she would have remembered. "It's fine," she waves off, ignoring the painful clench of her empty stomach. It feels like it's trying to digest itself- or worse, anything else inside her. "I'll just eat more when I get home after school".

Aomine pauses and stares, but thinks nothing of her words as the vibrant green eyes close and her body comes to a forced position of relaxation. If she says she can wait, then so be it...But then again, he _did_ lose that bet. And what kind of man would he be if he didn't stand by his word as easily as she- a female- is? His old man did always say to stick to your word no matter what, that's for sure. With a sigh as he gulps down the rest of his fourth type of bread- it had been loaded with bits of cheese on the inside, something his tongue appreciated- his eyes scan over the pile of food she had purchased for him. He could just keep it as his own and then go down and get her something. But then again not only is that a waste of his time but also there's probably nothing good there any more. And at this point, would she really care if he didn't buy what he could offer her?

The white haired girl feels something placed onto her sternum. Something light enough that she can't feel the texture of her uniform shirt. Curious, she opens an eye that she had closed, determined to not even think of food in her current state, only to find a small plastic wrapped morsel. Bread with cheese and meat and bean paste. She dare not touch it though as she looks up at the blue haired man sitting on that ledge as though he were a dare devil.

"What are you looking at?" Aomine demands, face bland as he stuffs his face with something similar to what is on her chest but lacking in the meat section by the looks of it. "Eat. I don't feel like listening to your stomach complain the whole time we're up here".

Tensai continues to stare before a broad, pleased grin spreads across her face. Her eyes light up with joy, the look of a starved being no longer hidden from view. The plastic is ripped open like the flesh of a carcass handed to a savage beast, tossed to the side for the time being in the form of a little ball. Her mouth waters even as she opens up and takes a bite, her composure brightening even further when the lovely taste hits her tongue. Ah! Her master is a saint! She grins as she chews quietly, thinking of nothing other than the delight her stomach sings the moment her first bite drops into it. However after a moment, she pauses and swallows the last of it, it having been devoured in only a moment. With an award winning grin, she offers Aomine a happy grin, "Thank you".

The blue haired ace grunts, swallowing his food. Her change in demeanor reminds him of a kid, yet somehow the words she delivers to him have the maturity of someone older hanging off of them. She's so weird. "Whatever," he grunts and tosses another morsel to her. This time it's a package of dumplings, hidden within most likely being more bean paste or something similar. Spicy bread dances on his taste buds in the mean time. He watches with only slight amazement when he ends up seeing just how fast the girl can eat. No delicacy at all- nothing like Momoi's natural grace or girlishness- and in fact she eats more like him than he imagined her capable of. "Did you not eat breakfast either?"

"Hmm?" She tilts her head as Aomine speaks, pausing just before she was about to take a bite, "I did. But as you can imagine with how active I am, I burn food real fast". Coupled with her naturally fast metabolism, to say she has quite the appetite is an understatement. She grins now, flashing him a pearly white smile as though a child thanking someone for a balloon or ice cream, "But you saved me Aomine. You may not have bought me lunch like you were supposed to, but you gave me some of yours anyways".

"...You're really simple, aren't you?" the girl is an idiot, isn't she? She was certainly cursing him a few moments ago. And he knows for a fact that she was calling him all sorts of names during their race last night. She's not an air head, this he can tell through her desire to know about him and become his apparent friend. The trouble she went through to watch a sport she doesn't even play just to figure out a little bit of his past. Her explanation of their similarities was short but thorough. So no, she's not an air head. But she's definitely an idiot and definitely simple.

Tensai tilts her head as she finishes her second portion of a meal, though her stomach could certainly use more. "No person is simple, Aomine," she denies, "Each of us is complex in a way that one cannot understand at a mere glance".

And there she goes, saying suddenly wise words. She's so weird.

The female watches the male closely, silently amused by his confusion. No. she truly does not find herself to be simple. Happy, yes. A bit too trusting, probably. But simple? No way. She's not the kind of person Aomine can figure out in only a number of weeks. It took even Yuji a few years to fully understand what went on in her head. And he's a freaking genius for all she cares. She watches him out of the corner of her eye, pretending that those two morsels will do her for now. Though she realizes that they'll probably be burned from her system within the hour. She studies him, watching his simple mannerisms and trying to read his eyes even as he stares at nothing in particular- surely there's something going on in his head.

He's just so interesting!

She wants nothing more than to become his friend and learn how he ticks.

She'll be the first to admit that she's a weird person. In fact, if anyone other than Nobuyuki knew that she liked to pick personalities apart they would suggest that she become a psychologist or psychoanalyst. However, she loves Stride more, and honestly doesn't want to be seen as the girl who picks people apart because then they'd avoid her. So what better idea than to draw people towards her- and even approach others- than to be friendly as she naturally is?

Aomine in the mean time stares at the girl. No person is simple? What kind of person says that in the first place? With a sigh and a shake of his head, he finishes the rest of his feast. "Oh yea," he realizes and stands, digging a hand into his left front pocket. The action as planned catching her attention further. A lopsided smirk appears on his lips as from his deep pants pocket he pulls forth a collar. It is a simple and thin piece of leather, however there is a tag that reads 'property of Aomine' and a brass buckle. Nothing too noticeable. "I want you to wear this from now on," he orders, holding it out by dangling the loop on one finger.

Tensai pauses as she looks the piece over, blinking as she does so. However when the words click and allow her to understand just what he meant by that, her eyes widen and her jaw drops to openly show her state of surprise. "E-Eh?!" she cries, leaping to her hands and feet in a crouch. Like the animal he wants her to be marked like, she stands there defensively, hands and feet ready to carry her away and lift her to just her legs for a full on retreat. "You want me to _what_?"

The amused grin spreads further across his lips, finding her reaction all too funny. However he keeps a fairly even tone. "You heard me. As your Master I order you to wear this. It'll show everyone not to try and take you from me. And if you get lost, they know who to bring you to".

The insult stings her hard, causing her to narrow her green eyes as she brings herself to her full height just a tad shorter than his own. She glares directly into his eyes, seriousness resonating in her voice, "Are you insane or just crazy? I'm not wearing that. People will start to talk about not just me but you too. I'm more than certain that you don't care but I do".

"But I'm your Master now," Aomine insists, stepping closer and his lips falling into a frown. He towers over her if only just by a few inches, something he uses to his utmost advantage. "I have the right to tell you to wear this. So wear it. You lost the bet".

This chokes up any further denial she was going to send his way. Realizing his words to be true, the defensive young woman falls silent and steps back, her head hanging low and gaze to the floor at her feet. Ah. She did basically give her word to follow through with the bet, didn't she? It wasn't said but it was implied. And since she had already begun to comply to his commands- the first of which was for her to get him food- she can't back out now. Her fingers curl with discomfort, her legs heavy with displeasure. She wants to just turn and call the deal off but...She can't. The guy isn't even her friend- she lost that bet- and yet she can't even turn her back on him. Damn it all. It boils down to being her curiosity's fault again. She really is a person of her word- something she's always prided herself in being. If she says she's going to win a Stride race, then she wins it. If she says she's going to crush a team, take away their dreams, she breaks them. If she says she's going to eat three tubs of ice cream, damn it she does with gusto! But she can't do this simple little thing?

Aomine watches the white haired girl as her bangs hide her eyes from the world, shadowing her face despite their lack of color. He can see turmoil in her despite not looking at her eyes. It's written in everything she does, silently whining about how stupid she is- or something like that. But still he holds out the collar, waiting for her to take it from him and put it on and then grin like an idiot. Would she bark if he told her to? She could probably pass for some sort of naked dog if they did the costume right- he could take her to a show and win money. Or maybe walk her around town on a leash- no, that sounds like shit some asshole pervert would do. And sure, he likes his idols and certainly he's an ass. But he's not both at the same time. He watches as slowly a sigh escapes her, her head rising resolutely and her hands moving forward to take the leather from his hand. Moving her short and long locks to the side as need be, she rounds the leather around her neck, only fumbling for a second when she makes to tighten it. She wears it loose around her neck, letting it dangle against her collar bone and the metal of the tag that reads 'property of Aomine' against her skin.

"There, okay?" she grumbles, not bothering to look at him in her frustration. She'll get him back for this. She's certa-

"Take it off," his voice cuts her from her thoughts, surprising her. When she doesn't move, Aomine sighs and reaches forward, bringing his arms around her as to undo the clasp and take the leather from her flesh. "I said take it off. I was just messing with ya. Seeing if you would actually do even that". Something as demeaning as putting on a collar of all things.

Tensai pauses, curiously staring up at him now, confused. "A...Test?"

"Yea. Making sure you'd actually go with your word and crap like that," Aomine mumbles as he stuffs the thing back into his pocket and makes to lay down. With a full stomach, he has no reason to stay awake. And with the last class having started about twenty minutes ago, there's no point in joining everyone else. Sakurai can just give him his notes again- like he always does- anyways. It's how he's been surviving school thus far as it were. He's not brilliant by any means, but Sakurai's notes are so easy to understand that Aomine has found himself asking few questions when stuck on something like homework that he'd sneak into the teacher's lounge before going home every day.

A test. He was testing her? Obviously she passed, she realizes, or he wouldn't be wearing that look. Understanding, a smile replaces the frown. "You know, you're a really weird guy". It makes her laugh, saying that, but it's true. Playfully she taps her knuckles against his shoulder, nudging at him as though she has known him longer than just over a month. Of course, thus is not the case. In all reality she has only just recently started to pick him apart. But for him to pull a fast one on her- it's honestly amusing.

"I'm weird? _You're_ the one that's weird," Aomine groans and glares as she lifts her fist from his chest, throwing an arm over his eyes from his downed position. "This is an order: take a nap or something".

The white haired girl snickers a little, finding her amusement and actual like for this guy to grow. He's so interesting and fun! It's been a while since someone could pull the wool over her eyes like that- not since Yuji a few years back did that though she doesn't remember why. The order rings in her ears and she shrugs her shoulders, rolling them casually before she too lays down. She can forgive him for taking her spot today, she supposes. So instead of the usual spot, she lays next to him, about fifteen feet away in order for the both of them to have their personal space. She closes her eyes, blocking the sun from blinding her and turning her head to the side in order to further keep her vision normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Why Did I Fall For That Trap?

"Nooooooooooooooo! I don't wanna run!"

The cry rings long and loud across the school's campus, alerting many to the sound and causing curiosity to run rampant through out the clubs. Who was screaming and why? It was certainly a girl, and she seriously doesn't want to run for some reason. Is she making up a gym class? Is her friend forcing her to work out? Maybe it's something else. Never the less, the origin will remain unknown to many.

The origin, known by a select few, however is none other than the Stride team's ace, a girl by the name Tensai Tatsumaki. The girl had been on her way to the roof top when Yuji hunted her down early and got a hold of her. She had managed to escape with a tussle that contained squirming and much floundering, but was later caught by none other than Yatsuhiro himself via a simple trap that had been set up. Having been caputred in a rather large bag, she was then transported to the rest of the team by the two and thus here they are now.

Tatsumaki glares back at Yatsuhiro, the second year having demanded that she not only study more often but train more often as well. To ask her to do so is a horrid though on either end. She has plenty of people who are willing to share their note with her, and when she doesn't understand something she can often go to Yuji. His command had been what brought forth the cry of rejection, leaving silence to follow after words. "I'm leaving; you can't make me run," she growls. However, the down side to this is that a certain relationer has her flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now, normally she would resort to violence by this point, going so far as to knee the person in the gut or sternum, or even jab her elbow at their head. However, seeing as it's Yuji who has her, she just can't bring herself to harm him. He's a dear friend to her. The rest of these guys are strangers, people she'd gladly pound into dust if they had her like Yuji does now.

"You have to train," a voice behind her states lowly, though she recognizes it to be the Captain's. "To keep your senses sharp and your skills from dulling. You can't be our ace if you grow weak". He can't use a dull tool to show his brother that he is the stronger one- the better one. No. he needs sharp tools that will come when called and attack when he says jump...Or something like that. Never the less, he motions for Nobuyuki to put the girl down lest she flail and show them all he'd rather not see. The relationer nods and does as told, however he makes certain to keep a hand on Tensai's shoulder to keep her from running away. Because if she does start running, there's no one other than Aomine whom can catch up to her. And it is highly doubtful that he would go out of his way to help them- or rather, more like impossible. He realizes that he's contradicting himself and what he has said in the past by making her train. After all before, he hadn't worried about it. However, he feels that this is needed. For all of them other than just for her. If anything, he's using her to boost moral at the moment, giving his men a goal to reach though they may never actually get even close. The efforts of the second and third string members have been lowering, the Coach told him, an issue he needs to fix. Like a general leading an army, he cannot have his men be weak when he needs them most. They need to be alert and strong at all times.

But Tensai shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest with a scoff, "I don't need to train. There's no one out there who can beat me, so you guys have literally nothing to worry about. I'll know when the team is strong enough for me to have to step in. and then I'll win like I always do".

"That's not the freaking point!" Yatsuhiro snaps, violet eyes narrowed into smoldering slits, "We're a _team_. We need to work _together_ to win a race. Not rely on you! If we do that, we'll get weaker too! Besides, there's always someone out there who is better than you. So you have to train already damn it!". The annoyed frown on her lips pisses him off. In fact, everything about her pisses him right off. Why doesn't she get it?! It's not fair that talent like hers is wasted on people like her in the first place. Lazy, over confident, rude, and over all a bitch. He steps forward, getting into the white haired girl's face with a sneer, "So train already damn it! I refuse to loose the End of Summer race because you got weaker because you didn't train with us like you were supposed to!"

Silence, cold and deadly, sits in the spring air chilling it to the point that it feels like winter to the bystanders. Misoka releases a slow, careful breath as he steps forward, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. He can understand Katsu's displeasure, the frustration he feels. He too disagrees with how the talented girl is wasting her time by just lazing about and doing nothing. Growing stronger is not a bad thing even for the best out there. If anything it assures them that they stay the strongest. "He is correct," his voice is deep and rumbling, the sound that could perhaps belong to someone bigger than he. His calm golden gaze rests on the forest colored globes and insists, "Training will keep you strong, Tensai-san".

This is the first time she had ever heard the second year speak. His words are slow and simple but obviously filled with devotion and certainty. She had not expected him to side with her so abruptly. Last time Yatsuhiro was getting fed up with her, Misoka held him back and merely gave him a simple glance. It brought the other male's temper down, so she figured she had whom wouldn't bother her. Unfortunately that's not the case. More than just a little miffed, Tensai shrugs Yuji's hand off her shoulder gruffly in order to stand chest to chest with the shorter blonde male. She hates people who yell at her about talent and training and shit. Just like this guy. "You want me to train? Fine," she allows, "I'll train but only because I'll show you what happens when I do. Which one of you is the fastest? It doesn't matter at what. Whose time is the shortest out of all of you?"

"That would be Satoshi," Nobuyuki allows, his red eyes trailing to the blue eyed first year whom has been silently standing there.

"Good," she struts forward and literally grabs Satoshi's wrist, shocking the blue eyed boy a fairly good amount. "Come on Satoshi, we're going to train".

Hearing this, the freshman's heart leaps into his throat as he's pulled along by the surprisingly strong female runner. "Train?" His voice is a light tenor, "Are you certain? You don't have to if you don't want to; I will assist in your escape if you like". His offer is met with a smile, the anger momentarily gone from her face and replaced with a fire in her eyes. He gulps, suddenly uncertain. He knows for a fact that he has always wanted to test his skill against her when she was at her best- even more so after that last race with her about a month ago- but now he worries. Is he strong enough? Is he worthy of running against her at her best? His life would be complete if he was, but it's an uncertainty that he cannot find the answer to without running against her again. He has been training hard for five weeks ever since that race. He feels that he may have gotten faster, better, but surely she wasn't trying in that last match. Which means he doesn't have anything proper to compare his own skill to. "I will attempt to make them listen; you can run away right now".

The grounds that the Stride team uses is a combination of a park setting on campus and indoor equipment. The only way a Stride runner can get stronger is if they are constantly running, practicing their timing and their gimmicks, their stretching, ability to run against the wind and their speed control. In order to assure Touou's team, the regulars mainly, the ability to grow and improve, the school has managed to gather up state of the art training equipment and the space needed for races. Situated almost like a park, the area that the Stride team often uses is surrounded by trees and given multiple branches of paths to run along in order to include transition zones. There are no obstacles in this area, that being retained for a different portion of their facilities, however there are slopes and springs and curves that can be tricky if the runner is not focused or skilled enough to handle them.

"You're awesome, you know that Satoshi?" Tensai grins now to the young man she drags forth onto one of the many paths of the training area. "But you know, I've gotta train in order to stay sharp according to Yatsuhiro. I'll get weak if I don't". Now she snickers, as though the thought of her becoming weak is something she has never even pondered about. Or as though she knows that even if she were to become weak, she still would be able to win with ease. "Anyways, you can help me a little okay?"

Satoshi is silent even as the rest of the regulars approach the two, confused and uncertain as to what the girl is about to do. However, Yuji frowns as he has something of an idea. It worries him to an extent, not wanting to see the cold darkness of superiority in her eyes once she's done- as he knows well that it will be there whether he wants it to be or not. But even so, Satoshi's eyes are only for the Stride runner he has looked up to ever since he first heard of her. Before hand there were dozens of others that he wanted to be just like. However, she is his idol, the goal he wishes to reach by the time he must retire- which he prays is a long time from now. "What would you like me to do?" His near monotone voice inquires, his blue orbs curious as

"Simple. Race me. I'll give you a head start okay?" it'll allow her to come off as the losing team, the one behind the other, the underdog. "Stop when you get to whatever was the last transition point you used".

Satoshi was going to decline the handicap, however he cannot bring himself to say anything. The only thing he can do is nod and set himself up for take off. His heart already hammers in his chest, excitement trilling in his rib cage. The last race had been thrilling as well, running at her side if only for a moment, watching behind her beautiful running form and her long powerful strides. And now he gets to see it again in all its glory. He almost wants to run slowly on purpose, however his desire to show her what he can do is far greater than that whim. "Very well. Shall I begin now?".

"Yes," Tensai nods, shifting her right shoulder back and earning herself a satisfactory pop before relaxing.

She watches as the black haired youth takes on his usual starting position, building up pressure in his legs until suddenly he takes off at full blast, kicking up dirt and dust that lay on the path. Silently, the girl counts to twenty, finding him to be a rather impressive distance away from her. However, and she smirks a cruel and dark smirk at this, it's not enough distance for her to loose against. Crouching low, her arms hanging uselessly at her sides, she finishes counting to thirty before taking off, putting her a full half minute behind him. That would mean that he is just about half way to the course. She had seen him take a sudden right, which she assumes will be her first turn. Like a rocket, she takes off, blasting forward at a pace thought not possible. Her muscles work to push her forward, rapidly covering the ground and giving her her first corner within ten seconds instead of fifteen. She makes the corner, gliding around it with ease before pushing off and strutting down the runway upon spotting the slower boy. In a total of fifteen seconds, she has caught up to him, surpassing him without even pausing or even so much as a thought. She continues to run and run and run until a full forty five seconds after her start she realizes she may have passed the transition zone she had mentioned. She brings herself to a complete stop, panting but not even near being winded as she turns and searching for the other runner.

Satoshi pants hard, his blue eyes wide as he stands there in the aforementioned transition zone. She had passed him even when he was almost all the way there?! How?! The distance was a good four hundred meters, three hundred of which he had run at full speed! Collecting his breath, he stands and looks to the side as he spots the others walking to his position, frowns on their lips. "Does anyone know her time?" He requests. Because if so, his only desire is to train in order to beat it.

"I do not know," the gentle voice of none other than their Vice Captain, Asei, intones. His black eyes lock onto a figure in the distance, though shock resides on his features. He had never seen such a monumental take off before. It was as though her legs were coiled springs, ready to release their load at any time. And when they did, she practically flew. "However, the fact that she had cover come you is-"

"Terrifying right?" the calm voice of a certain female breaks off Asei's conversation, "Pretty scary, isn't it Asei-senpai?"

The black haired senior smiles gently to the white haired youth, nothing short of amazed. However, he blinks upon taking a look at her bare feet, "Tensai-chan, what happened to your shoes?"

"Hm?" she looks down, taking note of her wiggling toes on the concrete below her. "Oh," a bitter smile spreads across her lips, "I kind of ripped my indoor shoes. They're not meant for running you know," taking a look at the two objects dangling off her fingers, she notes the rips in the soles of them. They are a gentle soled shoe, meant for casual wear inside where there is no drastic wear or tear on them. "It's okay, they were too small anyways". She sighs and continues to smile darkly, more than just a little confident in herself obviously. "Anyways, there is no way you guys are just going to up and beat me, got it? I'm the only one who can beat me. And until you guys get stronger, it's going to stay that way". She pauses as though in thought, "I was going to say 'good luck' but I don't think that'll be enough for you guys. Good job running Satoshi- it was a good take off- but you're still too weak. See you guys later. Have fun". Confidently she brushes through the gathering. Checking Yatsuhiro's shoulder roughly and ignoring Yuji's disappointed frown. What right does he have to be disappointed? _She's_ the one who is hurt, not him.

Looking down at the indoor shoes one more time she sighs.

Ah~. She did it again.

She drops them, leaving them behind with little care.

Later finds her on the roof of the school, laying in the sun and letting her pores drink in the gentle warmth. Good news. She got new indoor shoes. These ones are bigger, better fitting. Hopefully she won't accidentally break these ones as well. They hadn't given her a chance to change her shoes, the Stride team, so it's basically their fault. But then again, her current mood is their fault too. She's too strong, this she knows. It's why she doesn't waste her time training. Those jogs she takes in the morning are not considered training- she is not working to fix what little flaws she has but instead just keeping in shape. When will there be someone who can actually challenge her? Who can stand up to her at her full might, and win? Heh. Probably never. Not even in death most likely.

Cursed.

Tensai Tatsumaki is cursed with skill and talent beyond all reasoning. And there is only one person out there who understands how she feels.

A green eye drifts to the side as she looks at the half dozing teen about fifteen feet away from her, giving them plenty of room to roll or shift as they please whilst sleeping. But the issue is, Tensai cannot sleep. Not for the life of her. A slow, nearly silent, sigh escapes her once more.

"Would you cut that out?" his voice is sudden to the point of causing her to jump in her surprise. When she looks again to him, this time an eye is open and staring death at her. "You keep on sighing and it's annoying as all hell. What's up with you?" Although her sighs are soft, he can still hear them. She's also been giving off an unpleasant vibe this whole time she's been up here. Normally he wouldn't ask, but the vibe is so thick that it's brushing against his senses. Annoying girl.

Tensai shakes her head, "It's nothing," she refuses to share. Sure, he'd understand, but that doesn't mean he needs to know. He need not trouble himself with her issues, not that he likely would. She's only up here because it's the only place other than home where she can up and attempt to relax. Plus she's more than certain that if she ended up going home and he wanted something from her, but she wasn't around for him to command, he'd whine about it. He is her Master after all, and as such she should be dutiful and go through with this slavery thing willingly in order to make it easy to endure. "I'll be more quiet so that you can return to your nap," she allows.

Her? Be quiet? Now that's a good one. He hasn't known her for long but he realizes that her being quiet isn't really a good thing. Not with the attitude she's had recently. "No," he demands, "Tell me". Or else it may get worse, and he can't have that. He watches as she pauses, looking away from him as though in thought and then seemingly collecting her thoughts.

After a while, she grunts to clear her throat and prepare herself for a full explanation. If he wants to know, then there's no denying him the truth. "The Stride club caught me and forced me to train. They kept on spewing crap about getting stronger or remaining strong or whatever. So I raced against their fastest runner. I left him the dust put simply and ended up breaking my last pair of indoor shoes. It was really annoying, so I'm a little miffed that I had to go through that in the first place. What's worse, it was Yuji who caught me and carried me like a sack of potatoes to the other".

Huh. That sounds like something he went through the other day, actually. The asshole Wakamatsu thought he could boss him around just because he's Aomine's senior. Earned the guy a knee to the gut and a broken basketball hoop. Breaking the wooden based contraption was not a surprise, and at the time he couldn't help but laugh. However when it was all said and done he was left with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth- even though he had eaten Sakura's good cooking. That guy could be a housewife if he had to be. None the less he sits up and stares at the scowling white haired girl. For a moment, he thinks he sees a displeased snow leopard, their thick tail tapping harshly against the surface and their ears laid back with hard eyes to show their anger. "Come on," he utters to the girl who has promised her servitude to him for a year.

"Huh?"

"I said 'let's go'," he repeats blandly, "I'm leaving to get ice cream. You're coming with". He stands to his full height, brushing dust off his butt and back with little care before turning and making for the door to the roof. The basketball team's training is almost over by now, this much he's certain about, so it shouldn't be an issue for him to leave at last. Especially since Satsuki should have given up on finding him by now. Opening the door, he only glances over his shoulder to see if she's following like a good slave. However, what she is doing instead is standing there looking clueless.

Tensai tilts her head, curious, "Okay, I get that you're going to go get ice cream but why am I coming with you? I mean, you don't need me to feed it to you or anything do you?"

His eye twitches, showing his not so subtle irritation, "Just get moving!" he demands, shoving the door further open with a scowl. Maybe he should just abandon her like a stupid puppy. Stick her in a box and write 'free to a good home' while he's at it. Surely someone will pick her up. He heads down the stairs with little care, more intent on getting his snack than trying to get her to follow him. Idiot.

Luckily, the girl listens this time with a smile. It would appear that his irritation was just what she needed to start smiling again. Simple brat. Tensai, having left the roof after him, walks through the door only to find that he's already down the stairs completely. Surprised- what, did he skip steps?- she finds herself hopping to put her feet on the smooth metallic railing and standing. She does little to start her momentum of sliding down, surfing easily down the slope before landing steadily on her feet and just behind the blue haired ace. Throwing her hands behind her back casually, she grins and takes to the male's side but says nothing. The frown on his face makes her think that perhaps he would like to just keep his thoughts to himself for the time being- or rather, he doesn't like telling them to her. Honestly she does not mind that she won't be getting ice cream- he didn't offer to get her any and she had spent her lunch money on his food again this afternoon- but instead focuses on the oddly comfortable air around the two of them. It's only been a month- almost two probably- since they met and the only thing the two of them do together is nap on the roof. They don't have deep conversations or share funny jokes. And they most certainly don't hang out after school- in the sense that normal kids their age do at least, the napping thing doesn't count. Really, they don't talk much. Just the occasional order from him and a question here or there from her. But even so, she relishes in the feeling of the comfortable air. Ever since she quit Stride, she and Yuji have been...Well they've been drifting a part it would seem. Sure they hang out every now and then, but he's always busy with the team as the relationer and as such he has a lot of people to manage with the Coach's and Captain's help. And as such, she's been spending more and more of her time alone. Sure, she gets along with the kids in her class and they willingly share their notes with her when she asks for them, but it's not like they invite her to hang out or do normal people stuff.

So walking with Aomine like this, even if their relationship is just that of Master and Slave, is nice. At least he puts up with her even if only a little bit. He lets her walk next to him and talk to him. And he whines at her every now and then. It's nice. And what's best is that when one of them complains about something, the other tends to understand- especially since most of their complaints are about the teams they are a part of and how annoying they are. Tensai lets her eyes wander as they walk off the school's campus and further into the city, seemingly a specific place in mind. Today it's rather nice out, the sun, although working into setting, is bright and welcoming enough to light up their path. The trees around them dance in the wind that flutters passed them, ruffling their hair while clouds above are not minimal yet not plentiful at the same time. The shadows across the street due to the sun's trajectory are not menacing as they would perhaps seem at night, instead inviting and offering protection from the warm rays should they be too much for someone to handle. Various people walk along the sidewalk as well, singular people silent in their actions save for their footsteps where as small groups or couples chatter and laugh at various things one of the other parties have said. It is calm and peaceful around the grounds of Touou Academy, though as they walk further into the city, these footsteps grow louder, the chattering more abundant and the cars more often to pass them all on the street. Men and women make their way to and from work, briefcases in hand, other students search for a library or a place to study- some girls whom Tensai realizes go to their school as well seem to be looking for a cafe to eat cake at.

It is indeed a calm day, gentle as time passes and Aomine takes a left to cross a street once the pedestrian light is green. This takes them off of the road they had been walking along, still silent and still without a word. However eventually the two of them come to a simple convenience store, it being positioned strategically between two others in an attempt to pull costumers from those stores to itself. Its sign is not lit up yet, even as the sun sinks lower behind the horizon creating more shadows and darkening the sky with night time to come. Aomine leads the way into the store confidently, striding as though he owns the place with little care. And, after nodding to the cashier, he heads to the small freezer box that contains what he's looking for. Obediently Tensai waits for him to choose his morsel and pay and yet is still prepared to ask just why he demanded that she come with him.

Aomine looks to the girl whom seems to have spaced out, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. "Oi," he gains her attention, bringing her from la-la land. When her curious emeralds look to him, his sapphires glance to the freezer box, prompting, "Get something".

"Hah?" She intones, confused.

"Just get something," he demands, "And hurry up before I change my mind". Tensai pauses one more time before deciding. The tall basketball player watches as she dips her hand into the cool environment before pulling forth a simple strawberry flavored treat as her choice. Pleased that she picked something, he swiftly snatches it from her hand and makes his way to the cashier where he pays and walks out without another word, ignoring the employee's grateful 'come again' that follows after him. "Here," he offers to her, handing her one of the two popsicles before tearing the paper surrounding his own off.

Careful, Tensai takes the treat with a small sound of thanks, honestly surprised that he would go so far as to get her something when obviously he didn't have to. Why he did, she does not know and that makes her curious. However, she lets it be, and instead follows him further along the side walks, passing by person after person as they go. Eventually they come to a simple park, something with a pond in the middle and a path for jogging, benches for relaxing on. On one side there is a play ground for children, situated next to which is of course a basketball court where a group of middle schoolers seem to be amusing themselves. Aomine and she settle down not far from the court, though he seems to pay no mind to the happy shouts of 'pass' or 'nice shot!' that ring through the calm spring air.

The two just sit there, silent and in a world of their own as they eat their frozen treats. Neither of them seem to need, or rather want, to say a word to the other. But Aomine likes it that way. Calm, quiet, relaxing. No Satsuki to hunt him down or yell at him, no losers challenging him to a game, no teachers claiming that he can't sleep in their classes. He thanks whatever god out there that the young woman at his side- though he doesn't really understand why he brought her along in the first place- is quiet for once. Sure, she does that at school too, but he's certain that she wants to know why he got her ice cream. It's not like they're friends or anything, just two too strong athletes sticking around one another because they can understand the other's standing point. He doesn't know anything about her other than her skill and her name. Not her birthday, her favorite color, her past. Nor does he honestly want her to tell him these things. He doesn't want to be her friend, even if he had drug her to this place and even if she is sitting next to him in her own world. He just wanted someone to hang around with.

But, even though he doesn't want to be her friend, he can't help but appreciate the current air around them. Calm and relaxing- comfortable- as though they have known one another for years. It's a huge change compared to when Satsuki is around. If she were with him, she would be dragging him to place after place whether in search for something or not- it didn't matter to her- annoying and tiring him out. Having grown up around her, he is used to girls being pushy and demanding, not taking 'no' for an answer. He honestly thought that this one was the same. But it seems that this one knows when to stop, kind of, and half the time she knows when to take 'no' for an answer. It's different, but he appreciates that change.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Connections

"Why am I doing this again?" She wonders as she makes her way down the road, hands stuffed into her pockets. It's the weekend, and yet she's still making her way to school. However, there is a purpose. An annoying one, yes, but a purpose that that. She sighs as she looks up at the sky, taking in the gray clouds that are making their way across it. It does not look like it's going to rain, which is a shame because she loves when it does, but there's still the looming possibility. "Why did Yuji give her my number anyways?" She grumbles upon seeing the very building whose only good use is a place for sun bathing. With a grunt, she makes her way through the gate and officially onto the campus.

Earlier that morning Yujiro's cousin, Momoi Satsuki, had called her house of all places. She didn't have to ask how the girl got her number, the answer being given to her without pause or before she could even get the question onto her tongue. Tatsumaki had been planning on lazing the day away after a good jog, perhaps play a few video games or something while she was at it. However, she had been asked to go to the school and try to get Aomine to go to some sort of game- to watch some old friends play or something like that. But the question even now is: Why her?

"Why me?" Tatsumaki remembers asking rather clearly, as it was only about half an hour ago that Momoi had called. "Why don't you get him to go. Aren't you guys childhood friends or something?"

"We are," Momoi agreed, "But I _did_ try. He claimed that he was sick, and since I'm already here it's not like I can go back to him and drag him here".

"Oh?"

"No. I'm the manager. I have to take notes on these other teams. Plus," fondness and a smile lingered in her voice, "I'm cheering a certain someone on and I'd rather not miss any part of the game. Besides, you guys have been hanging out for like two and a half months now. Aren't you friends?"

This had turned the Stride runner's features sour, not that Momoi could see them. A dark sigh escaped her lips, "No, we're not friends. Even though I've been trying to be this whole time. He won't tell me anything about himself though. It's just constant silence. And, I mean I don't mind it every now and then but I do like to hold a conversation every now and then. I don't know how you do it, Momoi".

The pinkette giggled, "Sounds like you two are pretty close," though she didn't explain just how that could be possible. "Try anyways, okay? Please? I'll owe you big time if you succeed".

And that is how Tatsumaki finds herself standing at the doors of the gym on her school's campus. She blinks as a drop of water hits her in the center of her head, catching her attention. Looking up, she blinks when she spots that the sky has been taken over by the stormy clouds and have begun to release their watery seeds back into the earth. "...Well," she acknowledges. Now she really wishes she could go for a run. Unfortunately, she told Momoi that she'd try to get Aomine to board a train and head over to the game currently in play. Damn her and her promises. With a sigh, she opens the doors to the gym, the darkness of the room only cut by the dim lightning outside as she closes the doors behind her to keep rain from getting in. Through the hallway that holds vending machines for drinks and food, as well as rooms for changing and the like, and straight for the actual gymnasium she goes.

She spots a figure on the stage- why there's a stage in the gym, why they don't just keep the stage in the auditorium, she doesn't know- lazily spinning a ball shadowed but none the less orange and black on a single finger. A low sigh escapes her lips as she makes her way forward, softly stepping and ignoring his whining. Something about being tired, wanting to eat bread and the like. Things she's heard him whine about before. "Huh," she announces her arrival, "She said you'd be in here. Looks like she was right".

"Hah?" The person laying there tilts his head back, letting it like his other arm dangle over the edge of the stage in order to get a look at whom is there. "Oh, it's you," the ball he had been spinning and balancing falls, bouncing a few times before merely rolling to the female's feet. "What're you doing here?" he didn't call for her. So what is she doing? Don't tell him that she's going to try and make friends with him again- she said the other day that she gave up on that- he took her at her word too.

"Momoi called me and asked if I could try and drag you to the preliminary game that's playing right now," Tatsumaki replies smoothly. Gathering up the ball into one hand, her other helps her body mount the stage, her form landing in a simple but smooth crouch. She watches as the blue haired male's eyes drag to her new position, his body however only rolls over so that he is now on his stomach, his chin in his hand.

"So now you're doing her dirty work?"

"Only because she said she'd owe me," Tatsumaki replies, "And if she's anything like Yuji, which I think she is, then having her in my debt is a good thing". She sits now on her butt, holding the ball on her lap as she sits cross legged. "So. Are you going to go?"

Aomine pauses, however there is no need for him to hesitate in answering. "Why should I? I've already beaten them before. There's no point in going to watch". Not only that, but he's certain that the game will have been decided rather soon. At the same time, right _now_ it's anyone's game. Never the less he looks over to the girl, taking in her casual attire with a lazy eye. She dresses herself in simple shorts that allow her long legs to breath and a shirt that clings to her abdomen but is loose around the bust, its short sleeves simple yet loose. Not surprisingly, a pair of sneakers rest on her feet.

"That's a shame," The girl intones with a sigh. The sound of the rain pattering on the metallic roof above her head makes her grin slightly. "Well, my job here is done," she did try after all. It wasn't asked that she'd try hard though. With that in mind, she stands, placing the ball onto the small of his back before leaping her way off of the stage and making for the door. "See you later, Aomine," she waves, eyes bright and a grin on her face. A jog in the rain is possible now; just what the doctor ordered. She makes her way down the hallway and out the doors, the water from above greeting her warmly, making her skin wet and her hair damp.

Or, that's what would be happening if it weren't for the fact that someone called out to her.

"Wait," Aomine stopped her before she could go very far, the image of her leaving the building nothing but an unattained dream, "You don't look like you have plans. Stay here".

This confuses her. Blinking, the white haired girl turns, "Why?"

"Because I told you to," he utters low in his throat, "You _are_ going to obey me, right?" The sight of her turning around and sighing makes him smirk. Maybe he can find some sort of amusement until he finds the energy- or lack there of- to take a nap.

Tatsumaki releases a second sigh, this one much longer than the first, "Of course I will," she allows, "But I'm still curious as to why you want me here. I can't very well play you at basketball, now can I? We both know it's not my sport to play at. And otherwise we'll just be laying here like we normally do on the roof. You're obviously bored, but me being here isn't going to fix that".

"Nah," Aomine disagrees, sitting up and turning to catch the ball before it can go rolling off again, "There's something that we can do".

"Oh?"

"Yea. Play me in a game of basket-"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"You didn't let me finish," the tall bronzed teen grunts as he leaps down from the stage, landing lazily and bouncing the globe up and down in a rhythm that he is far too used to. "Play me. For each shot you get, I'll answer a question about myself. For each shot, you answer a question of mine". This should make things interesting certainly. The girl can't play to save her life.

Tatsumaki catches the ball with ease, the rubber still feeling odd on her fingers despite the times she's played with him before. The game which held two bets from before was not the last one they had played. Mock games were issued upon Aomine's boredom through out the time the two have known one another. All of which ended up in her loss. If only he would run against her in stride. Then he'd see just what she can truly do. Alas, she hasn't been able to convince him to run against her in stride just yet. What she _doesn't_ understand is why the moment she decides to give up on getting him to be her friend, he does this. Playing this kind of game is exactly something new born friends would do in order to get to know one another quickly. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend," she voices her thoughts, a brow risen far into her bangs, "You don't make sense". She twirls the ball in her hands, fiddling with the black lines that trace the outside of the globe, and then attempts to spin the ball on her finger much like her counterpart can so well. She doesn't succeed the first two times, but the third time she has it spinning like a pro. This makes her grin to the ball, proud that it decided to be co-operative.

Aomine pauses, but then looks to the side as though to avoid her gaze. Which he knows that's what he's doing but honestly he doesn't care. "I never said this was to become friends, idiot".

"Yea, but this is what people who just became friends do. And don't say it's because I'm your slave and a master should know about their slaves. Because that's bull," Tatsumaki throws back, pushing the ball into spinning longer on her up right finger. For some odd reason doing just that is more fun than it looked. "If that was the case you could just order me to tell you everything about myself and give me nothing in return. But you're suggesting that we do this instead. Just admit it, you wanna be my friend".

"Shut up and play," Aomine demands, a sigh escaping his lips. "So what if I wanna be your friend? You're deserving of it at least," he admits finally falling to the truth. His lips twitch into a deep frown. When she gets like this she's just like Satsuki. It's annoying. Tch. Why does he like to be around annoying girls anyways? "Start dribbling already".

Tatsumaki is silent, surprised to say the least, that she actually got him to give in on something. The last time she got him to cave was the basketball game that put her into the basic position she's in now. And then she grins, the ball falling from her finger and bouncing proudly in the air off of the floor like she so desires to do. "You mean...We're friends?" she dribbles, falling into a stance she has adopted over the times she's played- and lost- against him. "I won't play until you say 'yes'," she grins. However, she knows the answer. She made a friend! Finally!

Today is a good day.

The male of the two of them rolls his navy colored orbs, and does not bother to answer her. Why does he want to be her friend? Because yes, he realizes that he does want her as a companion. She'll still be his slave, but friendship is certainly on his list of things he wants at the moment. Let it be known that Aomine Daiki is not a stupid man- never has been- he's just lazy. And really not all that social but whatever. He knows what he wants, he knows when he wants it, and he knows- for the most part- why. The girl dribbling the ball in a way that's pathetic despite the number of games they've played, put simply, is like him. He realizes this, he's realized it from the beginning. However, it's more than that. He cannot put it to words, but something about her makes him calm...Kind of like Tetsu back in middle school but different at the same time.

Whatever.

"Yea yea yea," Aomine waves off her award winning grin and the shining of her eyes, "Just play already".

And thus the game begins. It takes little time for the superior player to take the ball, but to his surprise the girl is ready to retaliate. Keh. She has been learning. Even if only little by little. The first shot obviously is his, giving him the question of when her birthday is. She answers with June 25th. They continue. Twists and turns, different directions in which the ball goes. More often than not, it is Aomine taking and making shots with ease, throwing the ball with such skill that it leaves his opponent in the dust. However, where as others would have given up out of frustration or exhaustion, the white haired girl continues to go even as her shirt is drenched and her fingers slick with sweat. Aomine cannot help but admit that the girl is determined if nothing else to get information of of him. And with her speed and agility, she has been learning and adapting on how to counter each of his different moves or combinations. How to block when he does certain street moves even which are harder to predict compared to the by-the-book plays he's given. Hearing her curse and snap is actually enough to make him chuckle here and there.

Even more amusing is the absolute glee she seems to feel each and every time she makes a basket, dancing in one place after catching the ball before it can get away from her and her green eyes bright. A beaming grin always replaces the concentrated scowl on her lips as she asks him questions. When is his birthday, what is his favorite food, his favorite color. She even asks him if he'd ever grow out of liking big boobs. Hell no to that, obviously. And then the moment the ball is taken to her, she returns to scowling, cursing and snapping for him to 'give back the ball damn it!'. Watching her flounder and heave through the motions so unfamiliar to her yet as simple as breathing to him is kind of sad but funny at the same time. It's a good thing she went and decided to do Satsuki's dirty work. Then again, he'll have to thank Satsuki at some point for sending her to him. Otherwise he would have napped the day away in all his boredom- just like any other day. The change up is nice, he'll admit though only to himself.

Tensai Tatsumaki ain't so bad, he guesses.

Days pass after that one. The day that finally Tatsumaki got what she wanted. A friend who understood her view point. Nothing has changed, though, surprisingly enough. The conversations they have are still short and simple, their time spent mostly napping or complaining about various things. Hiding from Satsuki and Yuji. And, surprisingly enough, him teaching her how to better play his sport she'll stop whining like a baby- according to him. Calmness, just like spring, is something the two have come to share and prefer from one another. She in turn has begun to teach him various little tricks that could help him in a pinch. Such as when attempting a rather tricky street ball shot or perhaps to make up a new kind of move that no one has ever seen before. She would take movements that helped her learn to handle gimmicks, and teach them to him, coaxing him to try to twist his body in different angles. And, when they found out that he actually is not all that flexible, helping him fix that issue.

A give and take sort of relationship the two have come to have over the passed few weeks. Tatsumaki couldn't be happier at the moment. All she wanted was someone who understands the pain of being strong. What she got instead was not only that, but someone she can honestly say she trusts.

"I have to go," she announces one day. The beginning of spring has passed, bringing forth the rainy season much to her delight. Afterwords would come summer, but not quite yet. She had only come up to the roof to hand him the money she owed him from a few weeks back- from when they just sat in a park and ate ice cream.

Aomine's brows furrow, his lips turning down into a frown, "Where are you going?" Not to practice, he knows that much. Why would she? His hand closes around the yen offered to him, stuffing the money into his pocket for the time being as his eyes remain on her person in full. It's not normal for her to just up and leave. His body is stiff, though Tatsumaki cannot fathom why. He must be in a certain mood or something, she deduces.

Tatsumaki smiles, "I've been asked by a friend of mine to help her with her team at her school. Apparently there's a few of them that don't know the meaning of endurance...Or something like that. She wasn't really clear about it really, but I haven't seen her since middle school so I would like to see her".

The man with navy eyes feels his body loosen a little bit, pleased to have an answer. Although he is rather annoyed that she decided to up and tell him last minute. They were supposed to be working on her three point shots today after everyone went home. And before then, while they were waiting, she was going to help him stretch more. It does irk him that she up and waited until the last minute to tell him about it. She could have texted him while she was skipping English- he did attend that class after all, although he slept for the most part- or while he was foregoing science- as she had opted to attend that event herself.

Wait.

They don't have one another's cell phone numbers.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aomine. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" she snickers at her little joke, and makes to head back down to the ground floor where she'll leave the school, head to the train station, and hopefully meet up with a certain someone at their school.

"Oi".

But she stops when a hand grasps her shoulder, gaining her attention. Though she finds herself rather surprised that the close proximity that he stands to her. She hadn't expected him to stand so close. "What's up?"

"Give me your phone number," he demands, pulling forth a phone from his pocket with his free hand. Flipping it open and making his way to the settings area with a push of some buttons, he glances at her. "You can email me when you're done doing whatever with your friend".

"...Sure, but I don't really know when we'll be done," she allows, pulling forth a sleek white phone from her her skirt's pocket and fiddling with a few buttons. Holding forth her technology to his own, she watches as data is transferred within a few seconds, oddly noting that back in the day it would have taken longer to do just that. But she cares not.

"Don't care," he states, shoving his phone back into his pocket and flopping onto his back on the concrete as though it were grass. He sighs and closes his eyes, "Just email me when you're done".

Tatsumaki doesn't see the point in doing that, but even so she nods her head and allows herself to voice an, "Alright. See ya," before turning around and leaving for real this time. She waves over her shoulder, not bothering with any other sort of departing gesture, closing the door to the roof behind her. Down the stairs she goes, taking the railing instead of the actual steps, through the halls and down more steps via railing due to laziness.

Her journey to the train station is not very eventful. Just filled with her walking, passing various people on the way, weaving around those that get into her path and shifting to the side to stay out of the way of others. Her mind is permitted to wander, recalling the past number of weeks that have come and have been left behind in the end. School had started out normal for her. She was a normal student with no special skills and only a friendly personality that she knew drew people to her. She slept in class often and didn't really take notes despite being in one of the front-most rows, getting her in trouble with her teachers time after time. However, it was through those classmates and their borrowed records of their lessons that allowed her to pass sudden tests and quizzes that the teachers thought they could keep her from knowing about. It was also those classmates that unknowingly allowed her to cheat during tests when she couldn't figure out a question, their guard lowered around her before hand, and warned her of a teacher when they were in particularly bad moods. It wasn't until later that she met Aomine, forced to partner up with him for a history project that never actually got done. That had actually hit her grade hard for the class, she later found out, but through the perfected skill of cheating and homework copying, she has managed to bring it back up to a fairly average level. Nothing too high nor low, just the right spot for her to not be noticed as anything intellectually special. Which- to be honest- she's not. All her skills, those that make her extraordinary, lay within her physical ability rather than her mental one.

Meeting Aomine is probably what made her life more exciting, though she knew not at the time that it would be. However, after meeting him, Yuji decided to again pull her to the school's Stride team in an attempt to make it better. She did not get into the school through sports, but instead her carefully maintained grades. Her physical ability just so happens to be a surprise plus for the school. Having two monsters for two very popular spots on their team makes the school seem more important to onlookers apparently. Never the less, after meeting Aomine she had up and decided to- after beating the entire regular string in a race- join the team. She couldn't just stay away after feeling the thrill of running again for the first time in a while. And then she had done a little research on Aomine Daiki. She at the time only just recognized the name, it having come from Yuji a few times hen they talked about something that wasn't Stride related. She had known that his cousin was manager of the basketball team, and good friends with the ace of the Generation of Miracles. But she wanted to know more; he seemed interesting. Upon watching the videos of his games, and how his personality degraded to the point where he started to actually like crushing his opponents, she found herself drawn to an urge. The urge to make a friend out of him. He understands how she feels about her position as a strong athlete, unbeatable by any other person. As none of her friends, not Yuji nor the very one she is on her way to visit now, understood how she felt all she wanted was a friend out of someone like her.

So she approached Aomine on the subject. The outcome was obvious. But she has always been a rather persistent person, refusing to give up until she realizes that there truly is no way for her to get what she wants. Her constant asking him to be her friend was not the way to go, and ended up getting her stuck in the very deal she's still in to this day. However, perhaps it was the bet that got her what she wanted in the end. Being Aomine's slave meant she got to be closer to him. Perhaps not as a friend, at first, but after some time she seemed to have accepted her in a sense. Though she does wonder why there was a sudden change to begin with.

But even so, she's happy and honestly doesn't care for why he suddenly up and changed his mind. It worked out for the both of them in the end after all, that's all that matters.

Tatsumaki looks up at the large building in front of her, curious. Getting onto the grounds of this particular school was actually pretty easy, though then again it would appear that like at her school the gym and anything sports related is a separate building from the educational building. The campus is smaller than her own school's though. And her friend never mentioned anything about there being a Stride team here. Or perhaps she avoided mentioning it due to Tatsumaki's own issues with it?

That's certainly possible.

"Knock knock! Riku-chan! Are you in here?!" she calls, opening up the doors of the gym building, only to be greeted by the very gymnasium first. Different from her school again. The sight of boys running around the polished floor, their shoes squeaking every now and then as they turn and pass or shoot the ball, stops upon her call. The ball that had been thrown bounces off the rim of the basket, nearly hitting someone in the head only to miss and hit the floor instead. Curious, she tilts her head and smiles, offering a small apology to the strangers. "Ahh, sorry about that! I'm looking for Riku. Is she here?"

However, before one of them, a tall black haired man with glasses and a stern but curious face, can step forward and demand what she is doing in their gym a voice answers for her. "Down here, Tatsumaki-chan," this brings the tall teen's eyes down, allowing her to spot the light haired girl she had been looking for.

"Ah! Riku~!" She greets happily, more than just a little pleased to see the elder female. Though Riku is older than her by a year, the two of them had hit it off well- though honestly Tatsumaki doesn't remember how exactly they met, just that they got along fairly quickly. "It's been so long! Sorry I couldn't visit last year. How are you?".

However instead of answering her, Riku merely struggles to breathe as the stronger and younger teen crushes their frames together in her absent minded joy. Until she is done suffocating, she says nothing. "It's good to see you too," she allows once she's caught her breath, a smile on her lips, "You've gotten even taller. What are you, six foot one?" Just seeing some of her arms and legs shows her that her stats are still far off the charts- Riku holds back a terrified shiver, realizing that this means.

"That I am," Tatsumaki allows with a grin, "And judging by the look in your eyes, you got better at reading people's 'stats', didn't you?"

Pleased with the compliment, Riku smirks and crosses her arms over her bust confidently, "I may have". And then the smile settles into a smaller one, "But really, thanks for coming all this way. I'm sure the train ride was a bit long".

"Think nothing of it," Tatsumaki allows, "Come. Tell me again why you asked me to come here?" As she speaks, her eyes roam over the team of basketball players before her. She realizes that this is the very team that Momoi wanted her to try and get Aomine to watch a while back. Which means that they must have some sort of potential. However, when her eyes land onto a light blue pair, she cannot help but ponder and wonder if she's seen him around before. He stares her down, fearless of her superior height as he is actually fairly short for a basketball player.

Aida Riko pauses before admitting, "Well, you see, I was wondering if you could give us some advice. I'm looking to up the boys' training again but I can't seem to think of anything other than laps around the gym to help with their endurance. That little guy there," she points to the boy with blue hair and eyes, "Needs the training the most though they could all use it. I know that since you run in Stride, that you're pretty much an expert on endurance".

Tatsumaki pauses herself, pondering. Should she? Eventually, if their potential proves true, they're bound to go against Aomine at InterHigh whose preliminaries have already started. The last thing she wants to do is go around her newest friend's back and give help to the enemy. However Riku is also her friend and to just up and refuse wouldn't be quite fair either. At the same time, it's not like Riku is asking for the secrets of Touou's training methods. No, she's just asking for a little help with endurance training. That can't hurt, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lion Vs Snow Leopard

" _What do you mean you're not coming to the roof again? Skip it"_

This is the message she has just received thanks to a certain someone. The owner of the phone shuts it, placing the white sleekness back into the bag currently hanging over her shoulder as she and a few others sit on the train headed for a certain destination. The girl rests the back of her head against the glass, her nerves alive and her skin crawling with anticipation. The world seems brighter at the moment, vibrant to the point that the light could hurt her eyes if she were to look around too much. But instead she keeps those eyes of hers closed, carefully protecting them from the pain they may get simply for being open. Her shoulders feel heavy yet light with her excitement, blood coursing through her veins thanks to adrenaline and the cup of coffee she probably shouldn't have had about an hour ago. Such caffeine is only hitting her body now, oddly enough, her body having decided to have a delayed reaction to it. Where was it when she actually needed it?

At her side sits her long time friend, she can feel his eyes every now and then coasting over the crowd and slowly making their way to her where they rest. Studying her, watching for any sudden and unwarranted movements. Waiting for her to bolt. The thing is, she won't be bolting. Not away from them this time. And yet he still watches her. She feels more than sees him nibble at his bottom lip, lightly tearing at the skin there with his front teeth- a nervous habit he's had since he was a child. The funny thing is, when you've known another person all your life, is that you're almost constantly in their head. Able to think of things they'll do before they do half the time, and able to sense even the most subtle of things from them. She twitches a little bit when a knee accidentally taps against her own leg, the muttered sorry from a certain blue eyed boy ringing in her ear even as they sit directly shoulder to shoulder due to the lack of space in the train's ever shifting cab. In front of her is a brown haired male, his face warped into an emotionless mask where only his eyes show the adrenaline that rushes his own veins and shows the determination he has to win. To this man's left is another, and to his right two others, each of them hanging onto one of the poles that run from cab ceiling to floor to help them stand and remain stable.

" _Oi"_.

She sighs upon seeing the persistence in the text, able to hear his voice despite being now miles away from him. In his writing even she can hear the blunt drawl of his speech. Pressing a key to begin writing back, she focuses on the little screen at hand. _"I'm not skipping it. This team looks interesting. I can't wait to see how crushed they feel by the time I'm through with them"._ Dark words for a plenty friendly girl such as her, however the competitive ways she has lived by for years are currently alive. She smiles as she looks down at the simple message, indeed excited to see what will happen when she's done crushing their dreams. Maybe they'll cry? Quite possible. Once upon a time she felt bad for beating people, going so far as to start crying when even only a few tears came from the people she just beat. Often times she would take a chance to try and cheer them up, try to get them to continue believing in themselves so that they can race again. However, after being rejected so many times, and still unable to find an equal, she started to become cold to the losers. Let them cry. Let them whimper into their mothers' shoulders. Let them cling to one another and whimper like the weaklings they are. She doesn't care. Not any more.

" _They that good? Their basketball team sucked so much they didn't even really last half a game against our team,"_ the text returns, _"Crush them"._

Amused, the teenager smiles and replies, _"I plan to obliterate them"._

" _Good girl"_

The praise makes her smile, amused. The guy certainly has a way with words if nothing else. Once more snapping her phone closed and putting it into her bag a second time, she meets gazes with her Captain. "Taicho," she intones, "What school are we running against?"

"Ichijyokan," Hanabusa replies, "You're running even if it means I have to force you to".

"Yea," Yatsuhiro snarls, lip turned up, "You're taking Kaoru's spot this time around so you better do us proud. You got that?" He still doesn't like the girl, her level of cockiness will probably always get under his skin. And then there's the fact that they honestly need her to make it to the top. Why do they need a woman in a man dominant sport? He doesn't get it. Not completely.

Tatsumaki waves the blonde guy off, ignoring the displeasure in his violet eyes due to her action, "Don't worry. Pair me off with any one of them. I assure you I'll crush them into nothingness".

"So long as we win," Hanabusa allows.

However the relationer speaks up, "Rather, so long as we do our best. I think that's a better angle at which to look at things, Taicho". He hasn't ever really agreed to Hanabusa's way of thought, which truly stands out when they're tasked with a race to finish. Older brother or not, he's not really helping the whole team work vibe that Stride is known to have.

"Nah," Tatsumaki smirks, meeting the hazel gaze after looking over at the wine colored one, "Just winning in general is fine". The rest of the ride is silent. No talking, no texting between her and the blue haired male back at school probably hiding away from Momoi. Instead, it's just them and the ride on the train.

Upon arriving to the area that holds the course, a district that is between the two schools and is not familiar grounds to either party, Tatsumaki glances around curiously, pondering on who she'll have to run against today. A crowd has already gathered, the blocked off roads rimmed by person after person, only a small catwalk containing a place for the two teams to meet up at the beginning of the event. They have about an hour to warm up and figure out their running order as well as take a look at the course map to figure out what is out of bounds and what isn't. Tatsumaki's eyes currently scan the crowd. Searching for any sign of the other school. Dressed in a black and red jogging suit, she keeps herself warm for the time being, making sure that her shoes are tight but not too tight, and that her hair is securely tied back and out of her way. While she has the time to, she glances down at the map provided to her, gazing over the various markings on the paper and ignoring Yuji as he gets set up at the station where relationers are to stay from beginning to the end of the race. The event begins sprint coming into a sharp curve, there is where the first set of gimmicks will be done. After that is a straight and another set of curves. The second leg appears to be made of straights and gimmicks, forcing the runners to keep their eyes open for what they can. Her eyes continue to scan over the paper, going on to memorize the last three legs so that she knows where the hell she's going while crushing these guys.

"There they are," the sound of Satoshi's voice brings her from her thoughts, the black haired lad's eyes only for the team that has arrived, dressed in white and black and a rather hot pink. They vary in height and body build, but despite their own track suits she can tell that each of them is fit for the sport. Whether they can actually succeed at it or not however is obvious. Too gentle, too kind. They don't walk like people worth her time. But then again, Yuji said that this school was one of the first to take on the world of Stride when it first became a sport. That being said, they may have some tricks up their sleeves that even she hasn't seen before.

Tatsumaki pauses and tilts her head before looking to Satoshi, apparently her keeper for the day- or something along those lines- "You guys lost to them last year, right?"

"We did," he admits, a dark competitiveness swirling in the ocean color of his gaze, "The Captain from last year, Kadesano, had gotten hurt along the way. He tore his ACL trying to win the race, but obviously with an injury like that, he couldn't do anything but sit there on the ground and watch as their anchor took the win. The next day he resigned and gave the position of Captain to Hanabusa".

She didn't care for the little history lesson, but no matter. "Ehhh," she drawls lazily, purposefully showing her slight disinterest in that story, "So this is a revenge match".

Satoshi nods, his eyes casting to where the rest of their team is. While Nobuyuki is setting up at the relationer's table still, the others are warming up and stretching to be ready for their portion of the race. As usual, Hanabusai and Asei are talking with one another, the deep voice of the Captain chuckling at something the kind Vice Captain mentioned. In the mean time, though he is not running, Misaki too stretches, assisting Yatsuhiro with getting his arms and legs ready to go. His eyes then cast back to the ace of their team. She has not stretched yet, or if she has it was a short session, and he wonders if the Taicho is going to pit her against the other team's gimmick master. Or perhaps their prodigy runner? She of course could do either if not both.

"Tell me about them," she demands of her fellow first year, gesturing to the confident opponent team with a lazy wave of her hand. "Tell me everything you know". She cannot ask him who he ran against, which is a shame, because he's also a freshman. The first run of his high school career, this is. But despite it being only his first year, next to Yuji he's the one with the most information on other teams. He does the most research- so she figured out during those two weeks of training with them- and is big on statistics and percentages. He would make a good relationer too, but it would appear his passion is the actual action of running which is just fine.

Satoshi is surprised to hear the demand, curiosity obvious in her tone despite the lazy position of her body. "I suppose I'll start with someone who may actually give you a hard time if you're pitted against him," he begins and nods his chin in the direction of the tallest one there. The man, for he by now should be a third year, is massive by standing at a total of 198 centimeters. His orange hair is short and wavy, shaggy even, and his eyes are a feline yellow. His lips, seemingly constantly in a smile, shows the confidence he has in his skills and his desire for victory. He carries himself with a powerful stride, long and swift and efficient. Not a single movement out of place. A predator. His surname fits him all too well. "That man there is Ichijyokan's prodigy runner. His name is Shishibara Kaoru; he's not someone I personally would like to run against. He s the team's fastest runner on top of being a prodigy at Stride". Now he points to the shortest one there. A rather feminine looking man with long hair situated into pig tails. Though he's heard that this one despite his girly features is rather masculine and strong. This hair is different to say the least, half of it being black and the other blond, his eyes are purple much like Yatsuhiro's though compared to the fully blond haired second year, the third year's eyes are also large like a girl's. "Even though he looks like a girl, he's actually very strong," Satoshi reports, "His name is Himemiya Yuri; he excels at gimmicks thanks to his small and flexible stature. Next to him is Washimi Kiyoto. He's their anchor or so I've heard. It's pretty fast, though he doesn't have any extraordinary skills like the other two". This man, Washimi, is tall though shorter than Tatsumaki by a fair amount. He is skinny, having a build of a normal track runner, with semi-long dark green hair and narrow green eyes. He has facial hair, signaling his elder age to her, on his upper lip and chin. He looks like someone whom is a bit too laid back for his own good. The fourth one is also shorter than Touou's female ace, though much like Aomine he has bronzed skin and navy blue eyes. His hair however is gray with a braided rat's tail in the back. He does not look like one for many words. "I don't know much about him, but that's Samejima Arata," Satoshi continues to note. "Last of the runners is Hachiya Tetsu. All I really know from the other guys on our team is that he's noisy and annoying. He likes to talk a lot," such as right now as the man can be heard all the way from where Satoshi and Tatsumaki are sitting. He has short purple hair that is parted to the left, while gold and white sunglasses hide his brown happy eyes from the rest of the world and he has pale skin.

"And the last one? The relationer," she prompts.

"That is Donozo Shiki," Satoshi informs as his yes land on the red eyed man whose detestable gaze rests behind thin wired glasses. His short black hair is kept neatly save for the one bang that insists on hanging between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. He holds himself as though he were the king of the world. "I hear that he is a true jerk, preferring to taunt and tease his opposing team to get a rise out fo them"

That last one sounds like someone she would end up decking. Tatsumaki sighs, "So you really only have information on two of the runners," she prompts, earning a bland nod from the other, "...Well then they're the only two you have to worry about then. Normally when you can't find information on someone, either they're very secretive or they have no skill to brag about. I'm going with my gut and saying it's the latter for these guys".

"Tensai, Satoshi, come here," Hanabusa calls, waving with one hand and in the other is a paper. The running order, the two freshmen realize. Which means that the event will finally be beginning very soon. "Alright," he announces as Yuji at last makes his way to the gathering, bringing the team into a full circle to keep outsiders away. "Hayate, you're running against Hachiya Tetsu. He's fast but you're far faster; keep your eyes on the prize and aim for me. Got it?"

Hayate pauses, his heart thrumming once in his chest at the sound of his Captain's words. Aim for him? Keep his eyes on the prize? Those are the same words he's been saying to him since their first year of Stride together yet still it sends a tingling sensation to bring his nerves to live. A calm and gentle smile spreads across the black eyed man's face, his long inky locks tied out of his face for the day, "I will not fail. I'm confident that I will give us the immediate lead that we need".

"Very good. I'll be going against Samejima Arata," the gray haired bronzed third year, "So I'll be running second". Next, his eyes fall to the only female on their team, his eyes narrowed and commanding. "You'll be going against Shishibara," he tells her, "He's a _very_ good runner so keep your eyes open and make sure you keep to that lead Hayate gives us. Got it? I don't want you slacking off and giving him a handicap. This is the first race leading to End of Summer so I want you to grind him into dust. Am I clear?"

Tatsumaki tilts her head, a frown tugging at her lips. Yes, he is clear. The intimidating aura that surrounds him is something new. Did he learn that from Aomine? She's always known him to be a serious guy but now he's more like a general ordering his soldiers around rather than simply a leader. "I understand," she grins broadly. Her Captain is a pretty cool guy, isn't he? "He won't know what hit him". Her name isn't Tatsumaki just for show after all. Honestly, she doesn't expect anything truly impressive from the lion man, but she'll still put in the effort her Captain demands of her. If she doesn't, _who knows_ what he'll do to her?

"Good. I'm putting Satoshi against Yuri. Remember what I told you the other day, Satoshi. He's small but he is a genius when it comes to gimmicks. As an all rounder, it's your job to at the very least keep on his tail if you cannot maintain the lead we have," Hanabusa states. Tensai however is confident that she will give her fellow first year a lead so large that he won't know what to do with himself. "Finally, Yatsuhiro, I'm making you our anchor. The lead we have by then will be plenty for you to play with and bring us to the winner's circle".

Yatsuhiro's purple eyes narrow as they slide to the side, seeing something that the others do not. "Anything to beat those bastards," the blond utters. Finding a hand placed on his shoulder silently, he looks to the other side, spotting Misoka quietly calming his already hot temper. "You're right, I can't get too worked up now can I? Thanks Misoka". The red haired teen nods once, showing that he is happy to have helped.

The resounding voice of a member of Stride's grand Association- the man who makes an official race rather than just a warm up of sorts- echoes through out the area. "The first race of the End of Summer tournament is about to begin. Will Ichijyokan High and Touou Academy please report to the stage"

It takes little time for Tatsumaki and her team to get going, though she can feel Yuji's eyes on her calm frame. He's worried about her like he always is. He simply needs to calm down and relax like her. She's going to win whether she tries her hardest or not. Then again, if she were to go all out then that just wouldn't be fair. She can feel her silently excited muscles twitch in anticipation, warmed up from her short stretching session. She rolls her eyes when the orange haired male she's to run against eyes her up and down disbelievingly, his gold eyes obviously surprised at her height and her gender. Normally when girls join a Stride team, they are relationers. The two teams line up in running order with the relationers standing at one end of either line in order to join their team in a greeting good natured- supposedly- bow and a wish of luck to their opponent. Not that any of them believe they'll need it.

"So you're the famous Tensai, huh?" her opponent chimes with a broad smile, golden eyes wide and challenging. "I've heard a lot about you. You're a prodigy whom claims she cannot be beaten. But I'm a prodigy too; this should be interesting".

Tatsumaki does not take the bait in full, though she can't help but smirk and hold her head high as though she were not three inches shorter than this man. "I'm glad I get to run against you; if you're a prodigy then I pray that you're actually a challenge". Seeing the lion man's grin flicker into a slight frown, she finds herself pleased. If he wants to talk dirty then she'll gladly return the favor.

It is from there that the runners are transported to their spots by way of golf cart, workers of the event dropping them off and keeping an eye on them to assure that neither is going to cheat. The resounding synthetic voice can be heard over both the distance and the Bluetooth sets in either opponent's ears. The buzzer that announces the beginning of the race alerts Tensai to what is to come. The fun has begun. Calm and collected, she lightly stretches her body out a second time, not wanting her frame to grow cold with the wait. Starting cold for skirmish races is fine, but doing so against someone who hopefully will entertain her for some time is no good. She waits, relaxed and excited at the same time, filled with energy and nothing but as she gazes at the runway in front of her. Ah, she can't wait. She wants to show this guy just how badly she'll crush him, dominate his speed with her own. The only one who can beat her, is her.

It is not an opinion nor a theory. It is fact.

She can hear the voice of the announcer telling the viewing crowd just what is going on. Who is in the lead and who is doing what. The speed is rapid, much like a pair of horses going at it on a race track. Just as Hanabusa had asked of him, Asei was certain to take off and give them a lead, certainly pushing off with his powerful left leg and rushing forth despite the displeasure of the annoying purple haired opponent. The transition from Touou runner to Touou runner is near perfect, according to the announcer whom still apparently is stunned by the lead Asei has given his team as the starter. Hanabusa maintains the lead, the third runner hears, his strides long and confident. Powerful. She can nearly feel the strain of her Taicho's muscles and despite this he continues, making his way to her. His hand would be the ax to cut through the leash keeping her at bay, tying her down despite her consistent lunges in an attempt to go forth and dominate. She can feel adrenaline rushing through her veins, making them sing and causing her heart to pump blood faster than before.

"Tatsumaki," Yuji's calm voice rings in her right ear, alerting her to the good news, "Hanabusa is .15 seconds ahead of the other team. You know what to do". Honestly he would like to tell the girl to hold back, to wait, or even just give her a late start as either way she would make it to the transition zone on time. However, he does not want to risk that being what makes them loses- though the chance is slim. He closes his eyes, recalling the last time he had felt her energy waft into him simply through a technological connection. She's like a power plant all on her own. He can feel it, her excitement despite being on the malicious side and cannot help but feel high. Like a sugar rush yet not. "Three...Two...One...Go". He ignores the enemy relationer freaking out simply because Touou has blown his team away right from the get go. This is what happens when your team is strong. So strong that it's unfair. He can practically hear the explosion of power the girl gives off on her take off. And as he looks down at his tablet to find her red and black blip rushing forward he notes that as usual she knows just what to do. Her pace is a perfect match to Hanabusa's; the transition between team mates again is smooth and flawless.

Kaidou's heart hammers as his palm slams into Tensai's, his muscles sore and tired from the high speed of constant motion as he watches the girl speed away at such a pace he swears he heard a sonic boom the moment their hands touched. He looks to his own palm, it still tingling from the sensation of touching hers. The energy that flew from her even before she truly took off. He had never felt something so raw before, as this was the first time they had actually done a takeover together. Despite this, her pace had been perfect, a match of his yet obviously subdued as to not over come him without transitioning first. He can now understand just why she is so confident in full. Why she doesn't feel the need to train- though he still does think she should to keep herself just as sharp if not sharper. Is his brother watching this? Kaidou hopes so. And if he is, he better be astonished because Kaidou knows he is for certain.

He looks to the side upon hearing the heavy panting- or rather, upon stopping ignoring it- only a few feet away from him. The gray haired third year he had run against stares ahead with wide blue eyes. "There's no way she's actually that fast," he complains, "That shouldn't be allowed".

"Just because your lion is far slower than our snow leopard does not give you the right to complain. You had claimed that we would lose only a few minutes ago. Look who is wrong," Kaidou returns blandly as the announcer's voice continues to claim that the battle between Tensai and the prodigy runner of Ichijyokan is one sided.

Tatsumaki grins as she leaps over thick hurdle after thick hurdle. She leaps over and around the others, not bothering with it. The man whose surname hints at lions snarls from far behind her, obviously cursing her lighter frame for passing him up despite running his hardest. She however feels like she is walking compared to his mad dash of speed and power. She takes a breath as she opts for a lower route, not feeling like listening to his mumbled swearing as she goes. She can see the takeover zone coming her way and Yuji announcing that she has put them ten whole seconds ahead of the other team. In a sport like this, ten seconds is a lot of time. Her palm collides with Satoshi's without hesitation, passing on to him some of her energy and all the time in the world to dilly dally if he wanted to. She stands confidently, collecting her breath even as Himemiya is forced to take off a total of eleven seconds after Satoshi had, pushing his small feminine frame hard in an attempt to close the gap between them.

She looks over her shoulder at the tall orange haired male, his gold eyes tired and his thick chest heaving breaths in and out. They meet gazes, her steady and calm while his own is smoldering. "You appear to want to say something to me," she prompts when his breathing has slowed and he's wiped the sweat free from his face. "Feel free to say anything you want". She's used to people hating her for her skill, claiming that she cheats or is even on steroids. However, the only drug they'd ever find in her system if they were to test her at random is maybe medicine for a head ache. Nothing more.

Shishibara puts his hands on his hips, keeping his chest cavity wide open as he stares down at the tall woman. "You're incredibly fast," he praises, a smile on his lips though the hurt of loss is in his eyes as he hears the announcement of Yatsuhiro leaving the other team's anchor behind with more than just a little ease. Fifteen seconds ahead is a substantial amount of time. "It's not fair that you are, but you are," he didn't believe it when he read about her in Stride monthly, the article stating that there was no sign of her after her sudden disappearance in the middle of last year. But now that he's witnessed it or himself, he cannot help but want something. "Will you marry me?" He's not a smart man, this much is certain. He prefers to focus on his running and honestly he'll be able to make a job out of it once he graduates next spring. However, to have her by his side would be a major plus. The girl is pretty, he'll admit openly, and if they were to have children, they'd be even faster. It would be plain awesome.

Tatsumaki stumbles in her confident stride having been on her way back to her team to congratulate them on their win. Even if she hadn't been there, the team is strong and they would have won regardless. Just not with as large a margin as this time around. However the question takes her by surprise, no one having ever asked her it especially when they just lost to her moments before. "I'm sorry?" she exclaims, but backs up all the same when his long powerful strides bring him far too close for her comfort.

"Will you marry me? I graduate next spring and I know you're a first year and all but I think it'd be worth a shot," Shishibara insists even as Tensai begins to back up. He continues to advance, his golden eyes bright with the thought of this woman being with him. Pretty and fast. What more could he ask for? "I'd take good care of you," he assures, "You'd be very comfortable at my place and everything. You wouldn't have to transfer schools and we could just get engaged first and wait for you to graduate too".

Tatsumaki, not completely certain on how to reject him, continues to back up as they walk. Unfortunately or fortunately, in the time that she continues to be silent and he continues to describe what life would be like for her as his wife, she is hearded all the way to her team. Her head whips around upon hearing the familiar voice of her childhood friend. She takes this chance to find salvation, cowering almost comically behind his shorter stature. "Yuji help! This guy is trying to make me his wife and I don't know what to do!"

The green haired male stops all conversation with Asei, the two of them brought to silence as they look at the white haired girl and then to Shishibara whom stands a careful difference away from the pride of males. Yuji raises a brow and meets the taller man's gaze, "You want to marry Tatsumaki?"

"Sure do," Shishibara admits, ignoring Dozono as he a bit further away continues to throw an absolute fit about their loss. He could care less for the ass anyways and only listens to him because he's the relationer and the coach said to. He smiles a happy smile, one he hopes is inviting while he reaches out for the girl of his dreams whom hides behind the short relationer named Nobuyuki. He's not certain of her relationship with the green haired man, but he wants her away from him now. "Come, Tatsumaki-chan, we'll go look at rings right away".

"Ah! See?" Tatsumaki cowers. How does she say 'no' without seeming like a complete bitch? "Yuji fix this".

Although amused by her suffering, Yuji feels his veins run cold with displeasure. This guy wants to take Tatsumaki away from him? Like hell. His childhood friend isn't going anywhere damn it. "I'm afraid, as you can see, she doesn't want to go with you, Shishibara. Tatsumaki isn't used to romantic notions towards her, so she doesn't know how to reject you. So I will for her. Not in a million years will she marry you".

Before Shishibara can snap and claim that Nobuyuki cannot do that, the one called Yatsuhiro glares death his way. "Didn't you hear him, punk? The girl ain't goin' with you. Scram before I kick your sorry ass". Of course that would get them disqualified from the tournament, but the threat is real enough all the same. He does not like Tensai, she is rude and disrespectful. However, she _did_ give them that massive lead in addition to the one Asei-senpai got them. He watches as the man with scars on his cheek hesitates, and then feels the rest of the team circle around their gem of a team mate. She's their ace. Like hell they're letting go of her.

Shishibara hesitates a second time, though as his yellow eyes look over the protective team- the protective pride of other lions within which is a single lioness- he has no choice but to turn tail and retreat. "Tch," he scowls, "Whatever".

Tatsumaki sighs, relief coming over her even as she continues to hold onto Yuji's broad shoulders. She picks her head up from its hanging position and grins to her team mates. These guys aren't so bad after all. "Thanks guys".

Yuji nods and slips from the girl's hold, assuring her, "No one is taking you from us. Right guys?"

"You _are_ our ace," Yatsuhiro states, "We aren't the sharing type either".

"If you're happy with us," Asei assures, "Then we'll protect you with everything we have".

Misoka nods silently, a small smile on his lips as his golden eyes meet her emeralds. His deep voice speaks up for the first time today, "You belong here". Even if she does skip practice and everything, she's already begun the process of bonding with them. He doesn't talk much with her but he wouldn't want to see you go.

Satoshi assures, "I would be disappointed to see you go". He is happy with his idol right there within reach. With them both being first years, it makes things even better.

"As Captain," Hanabusa inputs, his serious gaze continues to watch the slinking lion man whom goes back to his team as though beaten, "I forbid you from leaving even if you want to. Understood?"

Touched, Tatsumaki grins and nods once to her Captain, meeting his steely hazel gaze with an award winning smile, "Understood!"

She could get along with these guys better than she thought, she realizes.

Unfortunately, she still finds Stride boring.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Time of Calmness

"I'm so tired," she groans as she slinks her way into her seat at the back of the class. Part way through the semester, she had been reseated to this portion of the room due to the fact that the teachers were tired of watching her nap right in front of them. At least now they'll be able to ignore her without trying as hard. It would appear they've given up trying to get her to learn on her own. She really shouldn't have stayed up so late watching movies back at her place. Why hadn't anyone told her that she should go to bed?...Oh, right. Because she's the only one that lives there. She sighs as she rests her cheek on the cool surface. By luck, the rainy season has come to pass, it giving way to even warmer weather and soon to be summer vacation. She would be up on the roof lazing about, however yesterday it was stressed that she should stick around for the entire homeroom session. And there's a reason behind it as well.

The Cultural Festival.

A time when students from each class and club get together and put together some sort of entertainment station be it a cafe, a haunted house or something else. Those part of clubs have the job of showing off what their activities consist of. Of course, it is not just a day for students only, but instead anyone willing to enter the school and adventure through the halls. Parents checking up on their children, wanting to see if the environment was still appropriate for them, middle schoolers wanting to know if Touou would be their preferred school to transfer to once they enter their next three years of education. It also is used to instill team work and time management into the children that in only a few years' time would become young adults and enter the working world or go off to college. As well as teach them some business related aspects.

Over all it is to be a grand ol' time.

…...Unless your name is Aomine Daiki or Tensai Tatsumaki.

The female of the two sighs a second time as she attempts to ignore the excited comments of various students each with an idea of their own or perhaps supporting a friend's. Votes for a cafe, or a haunted house being the most common, she can't help but wish for something more original. Everyone is going to be doing a cafe or haunted house, or something of the sort. Normal people are so boring. Of course, she could always try to think of something more interesting. Being that they don't have a club dedicated to games, she could suggest that they do a twister tournament with the prize being rather hefty. Watching people try to contort themselves into odd shapes in an attempt to touch a simple colored circle is always fun. It'd give the boys reasons to press close to their girl crushes or the other way around. It'd bring back memories of when parents were children and over all it would be different. If there wasn't a theater club- which there is- she would suggest that they put on a play. It could be a love story or an adventure story- hell it could be a musical for all she cares. Or they could have a no talent talent show. But putting in her ideas would mean that she would have to direct how things are set up, essentially. And honestly she has no drive to do that. Besides, Yuji will be nagging for her to help the Stride team set up a course for the to strut their stuff. There would be multiple races, and certainly normal people would be able to race against the real deal. In which case the course would be shortened which is stupid. And if she knows Hanabusa-taicho, which she does fairly well now that she's gotten used to the team, then he'll make her the main attraction.

Watch this girl finish this race in no time at all! Watch her out race five different people _with_ a handicap! Watch her contort her body this way and that just to get gimmicks done! She's cute, she's pretty. Come one! Come all! She'd be the team's own little circus freak- something she doesn't appreciate the thought of. Just because she's the best doesn't mean she's something for them to show off all the time damn it.

She sighs again.

A grunt resounds next to her, her neighbor obvoiusly not amused by the amount of sighing she's been doing all morning. "Would you cut that out?" Aomine demands, head resting on his arms as he too attempts to block out all the childish excitement. He hates cultural festivals. Satsuki always drags him around this way and that, going to every single cafe and every single haunted house because there's a chance that one of them might be different from the other. Which they never are different. The basketball team is already alive with plans to show off their skill, an event he does not want to take part in. If people want to see him play that badly, they can go to the InterHigh tournament or something. Or just stay curious for all he cares. Maybe he should just skip that day. When Tensai's attention is given to him, he reaches over and whacks her on the shoulder for sighing even though he told her to stop. "I'm ordering you to stop sighing. It's annoying".

"What's annoying is all this," she returns blandly, the tone of a frustrated child sticking to her tone. She just wants to go up to the roof and nap already. Is that too much to ask?

"What's the Stride team doing for this?" Aomine questions.

She shrugs, disinterested, "I dunno. But I don't want to be a part of it. What about the basketball team?"

"Same," he drones, "Ah~ this whole thing is completely and utterly pointless"

However, he probably shouldn't have said that so loudly, because now the entire class is facing him, annoyed but also too afraid to voice their opinion of his words. And behind him is one rather annoyed class president. "Urusai!" She smacks rolled up paper across the tall ace's head fearlessly, surprising those of which are afraid of Aomine and his rather scary demeanor. "You have no right to talk! You have club issues to attend to! But...If you're _not_ going to help your team, then you can help _us_ ".

"What? Like he- Oi!" Aomine defends himself from a second slap of the paper against his cranium. This girl is just like Satsuki. Annoying and demanding, a know it all. Hell, she could be worse than her for all he knows. Rapidly that is coming to be quite the notion. "Don't hit me!"

"Then either help or leave!"

However before Aomine can stand and argue more, Tatsumaki stands and groans, "Fine fine. We'll leave. Come on Aomine. We'll go take a nap in the library or something where it's quiet". She insists, tugging on the large blue haired teen's arm. There is a moment where he does not move, standing his ground with ease despite her powerful tugs on his person. As a man, of course he is stronger than her. The girl is forced to place herself between the class president and her tall friend, her hands splayed across his chest firmly. She looks over her shoulder to the gutsy girl and scowls, obviously not pleased by the chaos she's created, and then looks up to the blue haired boy before pushing. "Come _on_ Aomine".

Navy glares down into forest, narrowed eyes stubborn if nothing else. However, the pressure on his chest and the warmth that meets his flesh through his shirt both urge him to comply. With a dark scoff, the basketball ace turns and shoves his balled hands into his pockets, offering his back to the Stride ace whom continues to guide him by placing both palms between his shoulder blades. "That bitch," he snaps once outside the room. "Why couldn't she have just left me alone?"

"I know," Tatsumaki allows as she now walks at his side, "She's annoying. But what can you do? There's no point in beating her up, it'd just get you put onto the bench and we both know you don't want that". Even if he doesn't bother to play half the time, that doesn't mean he loves it any less.

"Why did I even listen to you to begin with?" Aomine mumbles, "Shoulda punched her".

But in the end, Tatsumaki only sighs and shakes her head, finding slightly amusing that he still holds a grudge against the strict student that had bopped him on the head for napping. Honestly, she does not blame him; she would have out right smacked the other female for so much as taking an act of violence against her. Unlike Aomine's, the young tornado knows well, her Taicho wouldn't care in the least if she retaliated. The man is so bound towards victory that she could probably kill someone and he would still defend her. Never the less, the two make their way down the halls and without much care. It is a silent, comfortable walk as they pass class after class, unseen or ignored by the other students and teachers. She is however, surprised that he actually listened to her. Half the time she can't get her opinion to sit with him, or voice the fact that maybe she doesn't want to have her ass handed to her in basketball- even if she is slowly improving.

They traverse their way not to the roof, but instead the gym, with Aomine grabbing her wrist when she makes to turn one way and he the other. "Where are you going?" the blue haired male demands, curious with an air quirked to show it.

Tatsumaki looks down to the large appendage wrapped around her own slender one, noting how the fingers manage to circle completely around it with ease despite their similarity in height. Not fair. "I was going to go to the roof," she admits with a shrug, "You looked like you needed some time to cool down on your own, you know? Is that so wrong?"

Aomine purses his lips as though uncertain, though it is a minute motion that probably most would not notice, however he does not release her all the same as she thought he might. There have often been times like these, when she's taken him away from a bad situation and then separated from him for her own purposes. To go do some random stretching, go for a jog, that stuff. Just alone time really. She gets plenty at home, yes, but that's when she actually doesn't want to be alone- living in a house by your self is actually fairly annoying and lonely. And annoying since it means you have to wash the dishes every time. All the same he would let her go as she wanted, going his own way to do things Aomine does when she's not around- which is probably the same basic stuff he does when she _is_ around. Never the less, she is curious as to why he would make her stay this time around.

"Yes," he answers at last, turning and pulling her with him as he makes to head towards the gym once more.

"Hold on, why?"

"Because I said so," he answers blandly, not taking any sort of disagreement it would seem, "I order you to come and hang out in the gym with me".

She's again a bit shocked. She hasn't ordered her to do something in a while. She was hoping that now that they'd become friends, he decided to stop that. Apparently however that is not the case. So instead of fighting and becoming defiant, she simply sighs and shifts her position to be at his side again. "Hai hai," she grumbles, slightly peeved but not enough to glare or snap. "I assume you're going to want to play some basketball when we get there?" Although there by now is only a few meters away, their long strides making traveling easy on the both of them.

"Nah," he denies, "I just wanna sleep. You can be my head rest".

"...No thanks," she disagrees, "That's what your hands are for". In return though she gets herself a scoff and a look of disapproval. "Did you think I'd agree to do as you say? You're funny".

And yet, the next thing she knows is that there she is sitting on the stage with a head in her lap. Aomine's usually stern features are calm and relaxed, his lips slightly parted as he faces upwards to breath through his mouth with a slight snore. It's nothing loud, thank god because otherwise she would have woken him up. Although this gives her the moment to for some reason entertain herself by looking the tall ace over. It's something she hasn't honestly done before. Sure, she noticed his basic looks- tall, tan skin, that kind of stuff- but upon closer inspection she can see different features she probably wouldn't have noticed before. Like how gentle his face looks over all upon resting completely. There is no constant scowl or sneer on his face, each wrinkle that's normally there smoothed out and making him look younger. His short bangs ghosting across his forehead harmlessly. The fact his jaw is a bit more square than she figured and the scar along the side of it that blends in well with his bronzed skin. The rising of his chest is slow and steady, but with his shoulders and a portion of his back touching one of her bent legs she can feel the muscles in those body parts flex ever so slightly as his lungs inflate and deflate. She can see his eyes twitching, obviously dreaming about something, and every now and then his lips will move as though about to utter a single word. Likewise, his arms and legs will twitch now and then, making her wonder if he actually is dreaming about basketball or something different.

While she leans back on one hand, her mind falls into something of a daze, allowing the other to act of its own volition. Slowly, as though afraid to move, it hovers up and forward towards the young man's smooth skin upon his face, hesitating to touch though it obviously would like to. The hand wonders. Would the rough callouses of its flesh irritate his unblemished cheeks? Would the heat of her palm disturb his slumber? Would he wake up, feeling someone about to touch him, thus driving the hand away? How would it feel to run a finger along the edge of his jaw? Would he lean into her touch? What does his hair feel like? Is it soft? Dry? Would running her fingers through it wake him up or lull him further into slumber? The hand ponders as though it has a mind of it's own, uncertain as to what the answers to these questions may be.

Looking for these answers, the hand lowers, ever so close to the surface it wants to inspect. However what the hand nor its dazed and blank-minded owner doesn't expect is the grasp that keeps it from advancing and succeeding in its inquiry. The hand's owner jumps, a gasp escaping her lips in her sudden surprise, eyes coming from their lack of focus and landing on the owner of the other palm. However, when she realizes that his breathing is still calm, that soft snore still trilling its way between his lips, and his eyes are still closed she relaxes. It's okay, he's still napping. But feeling his hand around her own is a new sensation that her brain decides to ponder about. It is rough and calloused, much like her own, due to the sport he plays. From constantly handling the surface of a certain type of ball, from doing exercises that have built his body into the condition it is in today. His fingers are long and spidery, reminding her of a pianist's bony appendages, but his grip is strong. Not an ounce of fat belongs on this hand, a sign of his healthy form and the work he's been through. She sees thin long scars here and there, most likely left over from rough housing as a kid or perhaps scuffles he's gotten in to thanks to his hot temper.

When she attempts to pull away, wanting to not bother him or intrude on his dreams, the grip tightens, his fingers curling tighter around the whole of her hand as though it were his now. The clashing of his bronzed skin against her lighter tone is interesting. Almost like white against black. She doesn't know why, but it's interesting. With some amount of interest, she notes that his own body temperature is much warmer than her own- and she thought _she_ was a human heater. But all the same, it is a comforting sensation that crawls up her arm, soothing the tense muscles caused by the sudden jolt a few moments ago to settle down and relax again. It tangos over her shoulders and up her neck all while also spreading down her back and around her sides. It slithers its way down her hips and to her legs before finally ending at her toes. Odd, it's like being covered by a blanket despite the fact that he is only holding her hand.

None the less it's a nice sensation.

One that's actually making her rather sleepy.

She wants to fight the drifting of her mind again, a familiar haziness coming over it as she focuses on nothing again. Certainly their last class will be over soon and then club activities start. Of Aomine's team finds them like this, not only would it be a bit mortifying- she doesn't need rumors of her and Aomine dating when they're not, there's certainly more than enough lies about her roaming around somewhere as it is- but also annoying. After all, Aomine would whine about her not waking him up or something. And the team would try to make him practice.

But...She's just so sleepy.

Staying up so late last night was seriously a bad idea. One she'd probably repeat knowing her. Slowly she lays back on her back, her other arm giving way to instead become her pillow as her eyes close and her body relaxes. Well, she supposes five minutes won't hurt. It's a bit of stretch since Aomine still refuses to let go of her hand, but after a little bit of pulling she manages to coax his arm into at least straightening a little to allow her some comfort.

Yea, five minutes won't hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Displeasure

The wind gently brushes through her hair, caressing her skin with a lover's touch, whispering sweet promises into her ear. In front of her, the water laps at her toes gently, cooling the warm appendages if only slightly as she stares across the moving body of liquid. A smile graces her face as slowly, light meets her gaze, lighting up her visage bit by bit, setting both sky and water on fire with its brilliance. Dark blue turns to pink and orange and red, and then after some time to a lighter more welcoming blue once more. Only small wisps of white fluffiness flutter through this sky, making vague shapes or merely just coasting as clouds do. Under foot is an unstable earth, the pads of her feet sinking further into it with each lap of water, encouraging her to see just how far she'll go before it's time to find a new spot.

She can remember clearly just what had brought her to this beautiful place. One which dare grace her with its tranquility during the early morning. It was a Monday, and she had been running late thanks to her damnable alarm. She had missed the chance to eat breakfast and grabbing money for lunch was also a no go, putting her in a mood that definitely didn't look forward to the next break of the day. She contemplated simply skipping- pretending to be ill- however Osaki's quiz was today in history class and she couldn't afford to let her grade drop much lower than it has already gone. Lest she get benched even when she finds someone interesting to run against- especially then is more like it. Hungry and rather tired- what a restless sleep that was though she know not why- she managed to flip over the closing school grounds gate and zip passed the teacher assigned to morning duty without so much as a greeting. Her indoor shoes had never gone on so fast as she raced for homeroom. The smooth soles making it harder to run despite her obvious speed and causing her to literally skid passed the door and have to double back.

The morning was hectic.

However she had not expected to be greeted by a certain someone in the way that they approached her.

FLASHBACK

"I've got her," the announcement alerted the group that had been gathered or the purpose of something important. Eyes turned to a young man of about five feet and ten inches tall, his hair a short mossy green and his skin a light bronzed color. His red eyes, those of which matched one other person's, whom would be joining the group soon, took the gathering in. His large hand was wrapped around the wrist of someone taller than him by a few inches, her complexion paler and the look on her face rather displeased. Coupled with grasping around her wrist, around both of theirs was a single shackle connected by a small series of chain links.

They were handcuffed together.

Tatsumaki glared death at those before her, her green eyes darkened to an almost black color in her tangible rage. Seriously, who the _fuck_ comes to someone's classroom door just as they're about to sit down like a good student, and _handcuffs them_ out of no- _fucking-_ where?! An aura of expiry surrounded her, determined to drive away any and every single excuse thrown her way. "I swear to fucking god, if no one gives me a proper answer, then I _will_ start tearing each of you apart limb by limb starting with the man who put these on me".

Whimpering, one of the members of the group paled and shuffled backwards, his gentle brown eyes wide with fear as he stared at someone who could probably rival Asura herself. He could see the deadly white aura that encircled her, flickering and fluttering like hot fire that would gladly seer off the flesh of anyone near her. It was a wonder Nobuyuki hadn't been turned to nothing but bone chunks and ash. "She's scary," he uttered carefully, hiding his person behind a tall light blond haired man who stood strong against the glare despite its owner's promise of destruction. When her eyes turned to the poor gentle boy, he flinched and curled further in on himself in an attempt to protect himself from her wrath. Despite being in the same class as her, Sakurai did not talk to her much. He knew she was a kind girl with an open personality and a bright smile, yet a superiority complex the size of the sun, but he had never figured she'd be capable of such terror. Maybe that was why she and Aomine got along so well? "I'm sorry!" He yelped, covering his head in another over the top attempt at survival. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated over and over, not noticing the annoyed glare of the man he hid behind.

This man, whose tall six foot four frame protected poor Sakurai, stood firm despite the gaze spoke of massive amounts of violence should he misstep. He didn't care though. He took upon himself the duty of reporting to Her Deadliness just what was going on. "The Stride and basketball teams have gathered and agreed that a training trip is necessary," he announced. Touou's next basketball match wasn't until a week from then, the preliminaries finally being over and the actually interesting rounds beginning then. It gave the teams that have been pushed forward to come up with new tricks and methods on how to take down their opponents- even study those worth looking over. For the Stride team, their next race wasn't until two weeks from that day, giving them more than enough time to up their abilities. "We're doing a collaboration training get away. We teach you guys coordination and foot work, you teach us speed and stuff like that".

Tatsumaki growled, the sound not dissimilar from that of the actual large feline some seemed to compare her to. "And _why_ am I handcuffed?"

"Yea, why _the fuck_ are we handcuffed?" The voice that greeted them was lower than the other ace's by a long shot, however the amount of blinding rage was about the same as could be heard in his words. Heads turned to spot the tall navy haired male, his arm stretched as he reluctantly followed the pinkette that not only was also handcuffed to him but also she carried leverage- his newest idol magazine that he had gotten the other day. How she got her hands on it, he didn't know. He could have easily picked her up and gone else where, but to listen to her whine and complain and nag all day or until she disconnected him from her would be far too annoying for him to endure. So he went with her. The sight of the basketball and Stride team regular members standing there situated in front of a tour buss was what he came to find.

Yuji sighs, running a hand through his mossy green hair, tired of all of this. "It was Imayoshi's idea," he admits. The Captain, coupled with Hanabusa, was off packing things they'd need while at the resort they'd be staying at. "He said that we'd best make sure you guys can't get away from us this entire time. He and Taicho want to make sure you two train as well". He looked over to the white haired girl he was connected to with bland red eyes, "You _will_ get stronger whether you like it or not".

This struck home with the girl, her green eyes earning themselves a not so small hint of frustration. She didn't- doesn't- want to grow stronger! If she does, then she really won't find her equal! She scoffed, in a fit of stubbornness, and looked off to the side. "You're a complete ass, Yuji," she snarled. How she would have loved to simply run off, dragging him with her whether he wanted to go or not. However, despite his smaller size, his mass was larger than hers. Even she would eventually tire out and that would be when he could do what he pleased with her. It annoyed her to no end, nearly bringing tears of frustration to her foresty eyes.

Aomine stared at the white haired girl, spotting the clenching of her hands and the trembling of her shoulders, and frowned deeper. She truly didn't want to get any better than she already was, even if she could improve on her skills- which both of them knew that it was entirely possible. She didn't want to be untouchable forever, just as he secretly didn't. Why else would they stop training altogether, dampening their skills and instinct? Tch. Normal- no, _weak_ \- people would never understand how the strong felt. Never. "So," he began, "Where are we going anyways?"

"We'll be staying at a hotel near by, however we'll be training at Motonsumi-Inari Shrine," Momoi announced as she looked up to the male she is connected to. The school did not think it necessary to take us to a training facility since we have all of that here. So we're doing something more conventional".

"You do realize," Tatsumaki demanded, "I nor Aomine will be able to train if we're connected to you two". She had resigned herself, surprisingly quickly that that, to the fact that she would have no choice but to grow stronger. Fine, she decided, she would show them just what kind of monster she could become simply by training a little. She'd become even more unstoppable, more untouchable. A Goddess of Stride.

The one to answer her statement was none other than the Fukutaicho of Stride, a calming smile on his lips. Out of the rest of the Stride team, he realized he could read the girl best other than Nobuyuki himself. He was shooting for a major in Psychology in college once he graduated, after all, and has been doing independent studying in that field. He could see the subtle hints at her internal turmoil, and felt for her. But he also recognized her need for the sport, and supported her. He glanced at Aomine as well, however it was harder for him to see or sense anything of similar feeling from the tall first year. Though he had a feeling that his feelings were akin to Tensai's. "While training you will be tethered to Aomine," he stated, "We realize that we cannot keep up with either of you, but you both seem to be able to match the other's ability with those of your own. Thus, during the day you will be together. At night, when we are sleeping, you will be roomed with Nobuyuki and Momoi-chan respectively".

END FLASHBACK

At her side currently stands Satsuki. They've yet to begin their training for day one of their get away, and thus they have not separated- luckily, Satsuki hasn't handcuffed them this morning as Tatsumaki promised to stay near the pinkette as long as she wasn't tied down like some animal. Satsuki had agreed with an understanding smile. They are at the base of the steps leading to the shrine- or, more specifically, they are at the base of the cliff that holds the Torii gates which over look the ocean.

The shorter girl looks to the taller one, red eyes carefully analyzing her and trying to figure her out. However, it's rather difficult to do seeing as they spend so little time together. More than half the time Satsuki is busy helping the basketball team train, keeping tabs on who needs more of what, and how to approach the duty of giving that to them. This includes those of the second and third strings of the team as well. So she does not have all the time in the world to hunt down Aomine- which would lead her to talking to Tensai-chan as well- every day. She knows a good amount about the other person however thanks to her cousin. Yuji has been talking about Tensai-chan for years, them being childhood friends and all.

"Ne, Tensai-chan-"

"Tatsumaki".

"Huh?"

"Call me Tatsumaki. Oh, and no honorifics, I hate those".

Satsuki blinks, surprised, but relents, "Okay then. Tatsumaki," the name is strange on her tongue, kind of tasting a drink or food for the first time. And it's kind of awkward. But, if the girl wants to be called as such, then so be it. It's only good manners to humor someone when they ask for something such as this. "You're friends with Aomine-kun, right?"

"I am," Tatsumaki allows with a tilt of her head, "What of it?"

"Well, I was wondering...Do you think you could help him? I know that deep down he's looking for someone who can beat him- even though he won't admit it. I know he's tired of being the best just like I'm sure you are. But the thing is, not only do I want to help him because I know it would make him feel better, but also I want to help him because of another person. A former team mate of his is actually trying to beat him at InterHigh, he wants Aomine-kun to see just how fun basketball is again- and I know Aomine remembers, but being so good is putting a damper on everything. Tetsu-kun is trying so hard, but I'm afraid that maybe he-"

Before the girl can continue to plead with her, Tatsumaki raises a hand, stopping her in her tracks. A frown mars the white haired girl's face, her snowy brows furrowed and lips tugged into a deep frown. The female tornado does understand why Satsuki wants to help Aomine- Yuji is the same way with her- but she just can't bring herself to agree with her. "No," she answers, "I can't help you. I've met Kuroko through a friend of mine- their coach and manager, Aida Riku- and I've seen his and Kagami's determination. Riku had asked me to help her team a while back when the preliminaries for InterHigh started. She needed some advice for endurance training, and since basketball isn't exactly an endurance based sport- though it's helpful to have- I figured it wouldn't hurt nor make a difference. Anyways, I won't help Aomine lose. That's final".

"But he's suffering!" Satsuki presses, her eyes wide and her voice raising a bit. Why won't his friend help him?! Satsuki has been trying to this whole time, but nothing she's attempted has helped him to see that he is not invincible. That's why she turned to Tatsumaki- though she realizes that it was a stupid idea.

Tensai Tatsumaki snaps her head to the side, fully facing the pink haired girl, "And so am I!" she snarls. Her hands clench into fists, her shoulders tensing to the point that having them be square is actually kind of painful. "I know _exactly_ what Aomine is going through! Don't mistake me for someone who doesn't understand him! We've only been friends for a little while, but I _know_ how he feels. And that's exactly _why_ I won't help him! You _don't_ get it at all! There's a damn good reason why we don't train, why we don't want to get stronger. You think you can understand, but you _can't_! So don't you _dare_ come asking me to pull him from his suffering, to guide him 'into the light'. People like you, weak people, couldn't possibly understand the will of the strong". She stares at the wide eyed pinkette, the manager's gaze surprised and obviously hurt. However, Tatsumaki doesn't care. She had decided it yesterday, but again she reaffirms her choice. She'll train hard here, work herself into the damn ground, and show her- show them all- what happens when the best becomes even better. She doesn't care if she turns into a monster, a goddess, something unattainable. Not if it means that she'll become the example she wants them to see.

With this in mind, Tatsumaki turns on her heel, a glower on her features as she leaves Satsuki behind, beginning her trek back to the actual shrine where apparently their training will begin. Instead of walking, however, she runs. Not jogs, nor does she fast walk. Hell, she doesn't even take the path that leads to her destination. She by far forgoes the option of taking a taxi like she and Satsuki did about an hour earlier. Instead she traverses through the nature that covers the land, leaping over tree roots and through bushes. The ground is uneven and slippery in parts, however her shoes grip to the earth well enough she supposes. Not used to not having uneven footing- as cross country is not part of Stride and therefore the ground is often flat- her body has to work harder than it normally would, sweat beginning to form on her forehead and drip down her face. Her and there she ricochets off of near by trees, scaring birds and other gentle natured animals, and runs through spider webs with little care. She runs up hill, and continues to do so even when her lungs begin to beg for the proper amount of oxygen. She refuses to listen to her body that would very much like to give up. It doesn't want to work any more. However, she merely puts the strain of her muscles to the side, instead focusing on her goal. She doesn't care for the mud and dirt- or the random baby caterpillar that clings to her shoulder for some reason- that begins to cover her person. There are scratches on her arms from running thorn bushes or misjudging just how close a low branch's end is to her. Instead she just runs, and runs, until finally she reaches the shrine itself.

By the time she makes it, she is gasping for air, temples pulsing with the rapid pace of her heart and both arms and legs screaming for rest. When she slows to a walk, spotting the others stretching out their bodies, she finds eyes on her. Yuji's eyes widen at the sight of her messed up clothing and sweaty frame. "Where the hell have you been?" And then she spots Satsuki whom doesn't dare look her way- it's not surprising she made it there before her. "Satsuki said that you just ran off into the forest! Do you have any idea how-"

"Shut up," Tatsumaki heaves, grabbing a bottle of water and forcing herself to merely sip at it. To gulp it down would upset her stomach, her body too warm to handle something far cooler than its insides. "I was training. The forest makes an excellent place for running". She stands there, hand on her hip and water pressed against her neck to help her skin cool down. Her eyes slide to Aomine whom is chained to the green haired second year. "Are we starting soon?"

"We are," Hanabusa states as he looks the white haired girl over, lips pressed into a thin line. For her to be huffing and puffing like that would mean that the path she took was hard for even her. Which in turn meant that it would be near impossible for the rest of them to do without collapsing even with the amount of time they have to train. "I assume you want to change and get those cuts cleaned," they are thin and short, obviously from thorn bushes and the like, however he doesn't need her to get infected wounds on them.

"No," she denies and instead takes what's left of her water and washes off the blood, ignoring the odd looks from the men around her. And then she takes another bottle of water and promptly pours it over her head, dousing her with the cool feeling similar to hopping into a pool for a few moments. Relishing in the feeling as it drips down her face and into her sleeveless crop top, following the lines of her jaw and neck and collar bone down to her torso. "I'll do that later; they'll be fine for now. Just chain me together with Aomine like you planned and let's get started".

"Tensai-chan," Asei denies, "You really should relax a little bit. It's nice that you want to get some training in at last, but you shouldn't push yourself. You just got done all that running. You shouldn't push yourself too hard".

Tatsumaki turns her gaze to the gentle black haired senior, meeting his dark gaze with her brighter one, "No, it's fine, she assures blandly, "I want to continue".

"If she wants to go, let her go," Yatsuhiro agrees, arms crossed over his chest. Finally, she's doing something worthy of his respect. "That's why we drug her here. If she's going to comply we should take the offer while it's still good".

"I agree," Satoshi nods, "I would also like to start training now. We only have so long, correct? Getting a nod from Misoka, he nods himself and looks to Hanabusa and Imayoshi. "What are we doing first, Taicho, Imayoshi-senpai?"

"Ahh, the practice we'll be starting off is real simple," Imayoshi allows, "We'll start off with endurance training; we're going to go through the gates couple times or so". His usual smile widens, "The person to do the most number of times they go own- as we are starting up here- get a prize".

But Tatsumaki doesn't care. As soon as Hanabusa gives the okay," hand cuffing Aomnine and herself together and permitting the others to have a head start, she takes off. She'll show them.

Aomine groans as he slips into the warm water of the hot spring later that evening, his body honestly sore from the day's actions. His leg muscles still thrum with the tired beat of his heart, his shoulders falling into a slacked position as he leans his head leans against the stone ring around the pond. For winning the 'race' up and down those damn stairs that morning, having gone through the Torii at least one hundred and fifty times- he lost count after that- they were rewarded with the prize of getting to go to a hot spring situated not far from the hotel they were staying at. At first, it had been suggested that the two aces stick with the managers. However, Satsuki had oddly opted out- which was strange because he knows she loves spending time at the hot spring- but that was let go. With Tatsumaki being the only girl other than Satsuki there, she was permitted to go off on her own. However, Nobuyuki was sent after them to keep them out of what little trouble they could create.

He can tell that the white haired girl has been in a foul mood, a scowl having rested on her face the whole day even when Yatsuhiro went and got smacked in the face with a basket ball during their dexterity training. She pushed and pushed, forcing the both of them to work probably three times harder than the others actually could. It was strange, seeing this side of her, wanting to know what had cause it in the first place. He never got the chance to ask her, though. He liked the silent challenge she sent his way all the same. It was simple 'keep up or I'll drag you along like dead weight'. Never before had he been dead weight, and he wasn't about to start then. So he went with her, running as hard and fast, moving stronger than the others, working longer.

But what he doesn't know is _why_.

Okay, that's a lie. He realizes part of why- something happened between Satsuki and Tensai- but he doesn't know the rest of it.

His navy colored gaze swivels to the only other person there in the water with him, his lighter bronzed skin- compared to Aomine's- wet with the warm water and his muscles lax. Though he had obviously not worked nearly as hard as the rest of the team, keeping things organized was difficult on either manager as they were the ones in charge for this trip with either Captain only being a back up. The Coaches were not there, being teachers themselves with duties that have to be taken care of while the teams are given leave of absence from their lessons- though of course they would be expected to catch up with everyone else upon their return.

"Oi," his voice drones, catching the attention of the strict green haired male, a single red eye opening up lazily. "What's up with Tensai? She's been bitchy ever since she came back from the beach this morning. At that she came back without Satsuki- she ran through the damn woods after all. And Satsuki won't tell me anything". He had asked her during one of their breaks, but she only gave him a hurt look as though he had been the one to harm her and told him not to worry and that it wasn't his business. But knowing the girl, she had to of told someone what happened to help get the stress off her chest. Who better than her cousin if not Aomine himself?

Yuji sighs as he registers the question sent his way, opening his other red eye to meet the blues of the guy across the spring from him. Satsuki, as Aomine probably guesses, did tell him what happened. He cannot say whether it was right or wrong for either female to act the way that they did. Satsuki for asking for something so irrational or Tatsumaki for reacting so harshly. However, he can say that the small feud is a bit annoying. "Satsuki asked Tatsumaki to do something that Tatsumaki disagreed with," he answers simply not finding it in his right to tell Aomine the whole story when he only knows one side of it and doesn't exactly have permission to tell even that. "Needless to say, Tatsumaki didn't react well and snapped at Satsuki".

The navy haired male pauses, pondering. What would Satsuki ask of Tensai that said white haired girl would disagree with? There isn't much. However before he can inquire for more information, the red eyed manager opts to ask a question of his own.

"...What is your relationship with Tatsumaki?" He demands, his face tugging into an obviously protective frown. "Before you ask, yes, I'm actually asking you this. It's my job as her childhood friend and brother-figure. You're the only person she really hangs out with any more seeing as her old friends go to different schools and I am busy with the Stride team". Though part of him wishes she would actually make friends with some normal people that don't do sports or club stuff as to have a more social life.

Daiki pauses. What's his relationship with her? That's actually a good question, but not one he is willing to answer in full. "We're friends," he allows after a moment.

"I'm guessing it's because you understand one another," Yuji allows. Spotting the risen brow as though to say 'you think so?' or 'what makes you think that?', he continues, "You're both the best of the best of this generation of athletes. Both monsters with ability and potential to easily out do those in our generation and even those before us. Your bodies are stronger, faster, and over all better at achieving what normal people attempt to gain. Just like you, she has stopped trying due to the fact that she is too good at winning at what she loves most. And like her, even though you deny it you really _are_ still looking for someone who can out do you- maybe not consciously but I can tell it's true. You're on the same wave length more than half the time, not even I could do that with her before I skipped a grade and we weren't able to spend as much time together". He pauses, "Anyways, what I'm getting at is, whether you're just friends or maybe something more than that- in which case you better do this- I want to ask you to watch out for her. I've never seen her like this before. Before, yes she trained a lot harder than the others, but this is kind of over board. She was like a machine today. If she ends up getting ahead of herself, try to stop her or something. She might get hurt if she tries to hard and no one needs that to happen to her- Stride or not".

Aomine pauses, "You know she can probably hear you. She's on the other side of that fence". He jabs a thumb towards the bamboo fence, the shoots tightly tied together to prevent one party seeing the other.

But Nobuyuki shakes his head, "I don't care. Watch out for her. Okay?"

"Yea," Aomine replies after a long moment of hesitation. He supposes he can do that. They are friends after all. And she is a girl; regardless of how tough she acts she does have soft sides that could make her end up getting hurt. "I'll do that," he assures.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Optional Team Work

"Okay," Nobuyuki Yuji announces. "Let's get started".

Today, they are on a public court- the very one they had been using at the hotel after their training at the shrine. He is pleased, to say the least, that both teams have approved. The second day consisted of a continuation of the day before- running up and down the stairs and learning basic basketball foot work and passing. The third day was different however. Instead of running, they climbed the cliff face with gear- of course- to keep them from falling. That is unless your name was either Tensai Tatsumaki or Aomine Daiki. Both were stupid enough to climb without gear, not permitting themselves any sort of break that the others needed. Seeing them, however, the other members of both the Stride and basketball teams dubbed them monsters. To be able to do such an activity without fear of falling to the ragged ocean covered rocks below- or rather using that fear to keep them going- was crazy. Especially seeing as they were handcuffed together the whole time. It wasn't fair, but seeing it was enough to drive them forward as well. The third day consisted of just simple but different ball dribbling techniques. Day four consisted of swimming in the ocean, from one buoy to another multiple times and then resting only to repeat the process. It also had reaction time drills after dinner. Day five, their last day before returning to the school that was so kind as to let them do this in the first place, is completely different. Earlier in the day, they decided to work on team work. Neither sports teams, the lot of them agreed, really cared for such a concept- winning was the number one priority. But it was also agreed that being able to work like well oiled machines all the same was better than only relying on one's self- something that only really worked for the aces. So they held short Stride races where much like Aomine and Tatsumaki each pair would be chained together and forced to run a certain distance.

Easier said than done. The teams were meshed together. The Captains went with one another, as did the Vice Captains. Sakura went with Satoshi, and Yatsuhiro went with Wakamatsu where as Ryuji went with Misoka due to the odd number and him being the only one who could relatively keep up with the red haired second year. It was an easy win for the aces, being that their strides were so similar and having run literally side by side before in a previous race against one another. Getting around the areas that required some gimmicks slowed them down, but it still worked in their favor.

Satsuki nods and holds forth a clipboard as she stares the two teams down. "In order to finish this up, we're going to hold a basketball game. However, it's going to be you nine versus two".

This causes the entire group to pause, not at all really following along. "Wait," Yatsuhiro demands, "Nine versus two? I know five on one is what Aomine can do, but this is a little much".

"We know," Yuji agrees, "But that's why you guys are still hand cuffed to one another. For this game, Misoka is going to be benched- sorry buddy- and the goal is to act like a team to take them down. Shouldn't be too hard".

"With that said," Imayoshi states, standing and forcing his partner in crime to follow him thanks to the short line of chain links that keep him and Hanabusa together, "Let's get started. Misoka, you can be the referee. Okay?"

"Very well," his deep voice allows.

In the mean time, Tatsumaki is pale, "You've got to be shitting me," she utters low under her breath. Glancing to her blue haired friend, she bites her lower lip. While she has been getting better at the game with time- especially these past five days what with the formal footwork and ball handling training they've been doing for dexterity, that doesn't make her on the same level as the rest of them. The boys of Stride, while not professionals like those of the basketball team, had taken to the training far better than she putting her at a disadvantage. And with her having to tag along with Aomine, slowing him down or something, they're bound to lose".

"No," Hanabusa returns as he and the nine others make their way to one side of the court, "Now get ready to lose".

Threatening words for two people whom haven't lost in all too long a time.

It's horrible. Utterly horrible.

Aomine glowers down at the white haired girl as she stands there, sweating and panting as they're forced to stare down the nine opposing enemies. This game thing is turning out the same way handling the gimmicks during the Stride race earlier did. Despite their similarities, when it comes to basketball and Stride it would appear that their minds are on different wave lengths, as is their reaction times. Like when jumping, Tatsumi would jump later compared to his sooner, almost tripping them both up. Or getting through that thin tunnel or balancing over the thin crosswalk. During this game, Tatsumaki's shots are inhibited by not being able to use both hands, and while Aomine wants to zig one way, she wants to zag the other way. Trying crossovers is near impossible between the two, as they do not bother to actually plan as they go, instead simply doing what their body tells them to in Aomine's case or experimenting where she shouldn't in Tatsumaki's. The girl glares right back at him, not pleased with the situation either.

They've fallen all over one another at least three times by now.

Along the side lines, Satsuki sighs as Aomine snaps for Tatsumaki to move in a certain direction, only for her to disagree and go the opposite way. "Why is that they're almost reading one another's minds during an average day but when we tie them together they're worse than a toddler?"

Yuji sighs as he watches Aomine tug the girl out of the way as he uses his free hand to catch the ball that she certainly would have missed with how her hands were positioned. Everyone else had managed to adapt save for them. And with it being a regulation game time wise, they were already almost out of time. Only about ten minutes until it was game over and the two will have lost this mock battle. Something neither of the two could obviously stand for. "It has to do with their instincts and logic," he answers his cousin. "In Stride, Tatsumaki reacts to what goes on around her by instinct and experience. While as Aomine had tried to attack things like gimmicks with logic and how his body could move. It's the same way here but the roles are opposite. Aomine is working with instinct and Tatsumaki with logic mixed with inexperience. It puts them on different wave lengths".

"...So," Satsuki realizes with curious eyes, "How would one fix that?"

The male of the two with red eyes pauses, gaze narrowing, "Hmmm...I think I would say that in Stride, Aomine would have to let Tatsumaki lead. In this case, Aomine has to lead. But since they're both leaders- independent- it's hard to say whether they'll figure it out before the game is over".

In the mean time, they've already lost five more points to the nine others, further annoying the two. "You didn't have to jerk me like that," she growls up to her counter part, looking down to the cuffs that- for their exercises- are covered in a soft fabric to keep from chaffing away skin. Unfortunately with the cloth soaking up her sweat, her wrist is a little raw all the same.

"I did," Aomine returns with a sneer, "You weren't going to catch it with your hands like that, it was going to smack you right in the face".

"So what? I need to learn!" She returns, not caring for the people who take this moment to watch the two fight.

He scoffs, "Yea, but not right now. Just follow me, okay?"

"No!" She denies, shaking her head. She has to win! She has to be the best damn it! She has to show them all that-

"We're not going to fucking win otherwise," Aomine snaps. "You don't know how to play well enough and I can't drag you around the whole time". He sighs, his shoulders slumping as he attempts to rid his face of some of his sweat with his shirt. "Listen. We wanna win right?" she nods, "Then trust me to get us there. You trust me, right?"

Tatsumaki pauses, surprised. Does she trust him? She hasn't done anything really team related like this in a long time. And she hasn't trusted someone with the duty of leading them to victory for just as long- if not longer. Looking at Aomine now though, the desire to crush the nine bastards in front of them, keep to the fact that they cannot be beat them, in his eyes, the white haired girl sighs. Why is she taking her issue out on him? She's been like this all week. And up until now it's been okay because he was willing enough to accept what could have been seen as a silent challenge. From the running up and down stairs thing to the cliff climbing and everything in between. But now...Now is different. She shouldn't be taking out her anger on him. It's not right. Wasn't right. And so she has no choice but to let him guide her through the darkness that is the woods surrounding this current situation. Let him show her the light that is victory and pride.

"Yea," Tatsumaki allows at last, a smile gracing her lips, "I trust you".

Pleased with the answer, Aomine smirks a broad and confident expression, "Good. Now just follow me and react when I tell you to".

She returns the look, "You got it".

And this is when the tables are turned as the two monsters turn to face the other men in front of them. The clock, having generously paused for their argument for some reason when normally it would have continued, starts up again leaving them with only ten minutes to spare. With the make shift time out over, the team of nine is rushed by the duo. Eyes widen at the sight of their movements, far more concentrated and in sync than they had been before. As Hanabusa dribbles the ball, his eyes wide and body now tense from the shock of seeing this sudden change, he passes it to his other half whom takes the lead, pulling them to their left. However, before Ishiyama can pass again to Sakura, it is Aomine's long arm that keeps him from succeeding, blocking him off and allowing Tensai to whip around Ishiyama's side and steal the ball. The two like lighting flash away from the duo, orange globe in hand with the basket as their goal. The blue haired ace free shoots this object, and with a change in the scores, the two are given their tenth actual basket out of the entire game.

The ball is retrieved by Yoshinori and Asei, with the black haired of the two handling the ball and readying to pass it over to Satoshi and Sakurai. However, before he can even think about flicking his wrists in that direction, it is Aomine who takes the ball and promptly shoots for a basket a second time. The third years didn't even get passed the three point line. This time however, Yatsuhiro and Wakamatsu are ready, taking the ball and dribbling it away, step for step. Seeing an opening, Wakamatsu passes to Yatsuhiro, whom shoots for a three pointer, only for it to be blocked by a taller male. The female of the two whips her free hand out and offers the ball to the blue haired man who shoots for a three pointer himself.

Jaws are dropped.

Tired frames lay there, panting as their arms are flopped wildly to their sides, their faces red with exertion and sweat pouring down their flesh despite their stationary positions. How had it been possible? It shouldn't have been, but it happened anyways. It had happened so fast, that honestly not one of them could fully recall what they had witnessed. As either red eyed manager passed around a damp towel to cool their frames off, a number of them having taken off their shirts in an attempt to cool own, for some of them their eyes look to the ones that had done this to them.

Like the others, these two have yet to be uncuffed from one another, however despite the sweat littering their persons they seem rather capable of sitting up straight. Aomine lazily spins a ball on one of this fingers, talking about how Stride shouldn't have gimmicks where as Tatsumaki is arguing that without them Stride would just be a relay marathon. A really short one but even so.

"I don't understand," Yatsuhiro denies blandly as he rests the towel directly over his heart. His counter part, Wakamatsu, sighs.

"They're not human".

It happened rapidly. They had been arguing for more than half the game- more than even three quarters of it. However, in the last ten minutes...It like was watching Aomine in the Zone on steroids- an analogy happily given by Imayoshi. Being chained to Tensai meant his reach was longer- it meant the same for everyone, but for him that made him even more dangerous- and as Tensai went along with him, following his subtle hints and the murmurs left for only her ears to hear she swiftly adapted to certain reactions and which motions the basketball players used for certain lay ups. Defense was impossible, offense was impossible. It was a tornado of raw animal instinct and it was honestly terrifying. They had once more placed themselves on the same wave length and the result was as though they were the same person.

"Well, I'd say that training is over," Momoi announces with a smile as she looks down at the downed teens, most of which being her senpai. "This was a great idea, Yuji".

The green haired male shrugs his shoulders, "It was just something I wanted to try. I'm just glad that we were able to help one another out". Now he grins, "And I lied about today being the last day of training. Tomorrow is".

The resounding, "What the hell Yuji/Nobuyuki?!" from a certain duo hurts the tired others' ears. Continuing to speak, Tatsumaki stands steadily, dragging Aomine with her, "You mean we're not done?"

"No, you're done," Momoi assures with a wave of her hand. "Since you passed the last test that is. Tomorrow is supposed to be a day of relaxation; we're going to the beach at the bottom of the cliff tomorrow. So rest up you guys".

Curious, Asei sits up, leaning back on one hand as his fellow Vice Captain remains resting. Having pulled the hair tie that's normally at the base of his head keeping his hair out of the way, the black locks trail down his back gracefully and in turn it makes him look older. His eyes are for the two Captains whom have gathered their wits about them. While Hanabusa in his heat had taken off his shirt, letting his hard chest and abs drink in the air- muscles that to the kind black eyed senior could probably have meat ground on them- Ishiyama has managed to cool down with his still on. "Did you know about this, Taicho?" Many years worth of experience of hiding a rather strong desire to run his fingers over the hard muscle covered by unmarred flesh helps to keep his voice steady.

"No," Hanabusa admits, eyeing the red eyed pair before turning back to the black one awaiting his gaze, "I didn't. Imayoshi?"

"Nobuyuki had mentioned it to me," the sly man admits with a chuckle, "Though I didn't think he'd actually manage to get this to happen. You've got a kid with a silver tongue on your team, Hanabusa. Let's hope he doesn't get it cut off". He find the bland glare sent his way in response to be amusing, finding his joke to be just the right amount of morbid.

Silence meets this.

However, soon Momoi shakes her head and pulls forth a key from her skirt's pocket, "Okay boys, let's get you uncuffed". Pleased cries meet her ears, causing her to giggle lightly, finding it amusing that such a thing would bring them such joy. All the same, she makes her rounds, gently taking off metal, cloth covered, ring after metal cloth covered ring until finally she no longer has a pair to undo.

However, there is still one last one to take care of. The resounding hum of someone thinking catches her attention. Hell, the boys as they gather themselves to their tired feet also glance in the humming person's direction. Spotting the scene, some of them brush off the sight and leave for their respective hotel rooms, finding no point in watching- it's just a scene after all. The mumblings of various things such as a need for food- although they had eaten dinner before the game began- or just wanting a shower and sleep or even just the former of the three fade as they each make to go inside leaving the black top behind them. The pink haired manager however is curious, and as such she brings her person to her cousin's side. Only for his hand to slap over her mouth before a cooing gasp can escape her. After a short look where she confirms that she will not be too loud, she smiles gently down at the sight. "Adorable," she allows softly.

Having given up on sitting up there are two figures on the concrete still connected by a set of cuffs. For the most part both their long limbs are spread out, dispelling heat the hard way and chasing away their exhaustion with sleep. However, something note worthy is the hand wrapped around paler fingers, bronze contrasting against a lighter complexion, The scratches on her arms and face have faded for the most part, having healed nicely over the time spent training, but that doesn't mean she needs more wounds.

"I'll take her up first and then you wake him up," Yuji announces simply as he continues to crouch. His own bronzed fingers pry at the larger hand holding the feminine one, trying to be gentle as there is no point in rough treatment. However, he starts as the fingers fight his contact and the male's body jolts into a short state of awakeness. Yuji's burning reds meet cool blues hazed with sleep. These blues glare at the reds, "Let go. Go to your room and sleep or you'll catch a cold out here". Something he's not willing to let happen to his white haired friend. However, the only answer that he is given sounds like the slurred words of 'tch, shut up' before those glazed hues fall closed again. The grip around Tatsumaki's hand tightens, claiming it as his own.

Satsuki in the mean time cannot help but find herself some amount of amused and touched. She's never seen Daiki act like that before. Not even once. There have been times when he's flirted with a girl here or there, but that was only because they had large breasts and he could- he'd never been serious about them. This is something quite endearing, actually. "So cute," she reiterates.

Yuji's bland gaze comes with a not so impressed huff. "Yea yea, cute. Help me out here".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Untouchable

"I'm only going to come to watch your game if you come the day after to watch my race," she replies for the third time as she lazes upon the roof, hands acting as her pillow as she silently traces the shapes the clouds above head make. Almost lazily her emeralds slide over to the tall teen a few feet away from her, a frown tugging at her lips. Already he's asked her three times, persistent for whatever reason. The last two times she answered with 'maybe' and 'we'll see'. However, apparently third time's the charm because her answer seems to be acceptable- if only barely.

Aomine's own gaze is pulled away from Mai-chan, her smile looking down at him gently even as he looks to the fiery young woman not too far from him. He pauses. Would it be worth his time?...A slow shrug comes from his shoulders, seemingly not bothered by whether or not it is. A normal friendship- AKA, not his and Satsuki's- is about equal give and take, right? He's not completely certain, seeing as he's never had any other friends other than her and the others from middle school. But it seems like Tensai is being pretty reasonable. "Sure. Where's it being held?"

"It's a little far from where the game is but still worth it; Kawaguchi," she admits.

"Kawaguchi?" the tan male repeats, falling silent soon after. However, just when Tatsumaki is prepared to hear his denial, he grunts, "Sure. I'll go".

This makes the runner grin broadly and settle further into her hands, eyes closing as a pleased tiredness comes to her. "Good. I'll be crushing them".

"Just as you should be," he returns, not looking her any longer and back to Mai-chan instead where as her gaze relaxes only onto her eyelids.

Later finds her making her way through the doors as a normal person. Someone unknown, another face in the crowd of fans who want to see nothing short of a spectacular game. She moves with the others, paying for her ticket in order to enter the stadium that holds her goal. She's dressed herself in casual clothing today, a simple light blue crop top paired with a set of jean shorts and flip flops. Clothing meant for summer, but with spring being rather warm this time around she can get away with it. She stuffs her simple but thin wallet back into the pocket of her shorts, caring little for any looks she gets for having white hair. Yes, her hair is white. Yes, it's natural. Get over it. Today, she has but one goal. To watch her friend crush his enemies under his feet. This friend, however, is right at her side where as he should be out on the floor as they step through the tunnel that would lead him to the bench.

"You can stay here," he assures with a shrug, "No one will notice you since they'll be too busy watching me kick ass. Sorry there isn't a spot for you to actually sit".

Tatsumaki merely smiles and claps the taller being on his shoulder, squeezing slightly to show that everything is fine with her. "Just have fun, 'kay?" She honestly doesn't care that she has to stand for a while. If it comes down to it, she'll sit on the floor- a little dirt never hurt. All the same, she watches his head nod once as his blue eyes look at her from their corner and he slips from her hold. InterHigh. What an intense air it has to it. Deadly if one were to let oneself get pulled to hard and too fast into the situation at hand. Her eyes drift up, looking at the score board. However, looking at the other team's expression would have worked just fine too; the stubborn determination is only a look she's seen on those losing. As opposed to stubborn confidence- something worn by those with the advantage. She watches the short exchange between the coach, a teacher whom she an Aomine both won't have until their next year or, before the tall bronzed teen turns and looks to her. Their gazes meet only for Aomine to address the coach again. This makes Tatsumaki's head tilt, curious. He's stretching, but he's also saying something to the man that handles the team and everything they say or do.

What confuses her even further is Aomine's return to her. Instead of saying anything though, he instead simply reaches down and takes her hand carelessly before pulling her from the hallway. She has no choice but to let him guide her to the bench where Momoi and her coah sit, and she only does so herself when she is positioned there and her shoulders are pressed down upon. Now what she's left to wonder, after figuring out that this is what her friend had been talking to his coach about, is why he had done that. She was fine otherwise. She wasn't complaining or anything. "Hey Tensai-chan," the pink haired manager smiles to the white haired ace, welcoming and warm in her greeting.

"Momoi," she greets in turn, placing either hand on either side of her thighs to help her relax. "You know I was fine where I was, right Aomine? There was no need to talk to Katsunori-sensei into letting me be there".

"Yea well I want you there," Aomine confidently states as the coach announces a substitution upon the buzzer announcing the end of the first half and a ten minute break.

The white haired girl feels kind of flattered, though she cannot bring herself to fully thank him. Instead, she casually tosses a towel to the sweaty Captain whom is smiling and headed in her direction. The gray eyes that meet her greens hold no small amount of amusement as he greets her, "Well hello Tensai-san. I had not imagined that you would be here of all places, let alone on our bench".

"I had been planning on coming, just not for the front row seat," she answers her senpai plainly, tossing him the near by water bottle that he begins to reach for as they converse, "Aomine didn't give me a choice though".

"Well, I can't say I complain," Imayoshi allows as he watches the girl take his towel and bottle upon his silent but certain announcement that he needs neither of them any longer. "You did after all bring us our secret weapon," not that he's much of a secret from opposing players. Especially for this team; they had been expecting him first and foremost only to have everyone but Aomine show up first thing.

"I didn't bring him," she disagrees. However, the third year's smile only widens. As the buzzer announces that the ten minutes are already up, she has no choice but to watch them leave, jogging across the flooring with light steps and a confident stride for each of them.

That is until a pair of blue eyes enters her vision, their owner placing his face into her personal space with little care. "Watch me destroy them. Okay?" he wants her to watch him closely. Him and only him, there is no need for her to look at anyone else. However he doesn't bother to tell her the reasoning behind his command. "That's an order".

She had been planning to do that anyways, to say the least. However, with it being an official order, she can't go against him lest she earn herself a punishment. The last one had been pretty bad- who mixes pepsi and pickle juice and then tells someone else to drink it?- and she doesn't want a repeat if it's the last thing she does. Aomine certainly has ways on how to torture a girl.

From the moment the blue haired giant steps onto the court to the point where his eyes meet the gaze of the other basketball ace, there is a tangible tenseness in the air. So thick, it is, that one could wear just it as a full body coat during the coldest of winters and the person would still be toasty warm. And then the game begins again. To say that it is alive with ferocity is an understatement, one which the user would have to be beaten with the bench she sits on as punishment. It is only thanks to her own skill, she realizes, that allows her to truly see more than half of Aomine's movements. So savage and rapid they are that even then it is hard to tell what he may or may have not done. There are times when she must ask Momoi if she was understanding Aomine's goal properly, wanting to be on the same page as the male whom had ordered her gaze stay on. She does just that, loyally watching his tall frame speed forth and back across the court as though it were something simple. Something that did not require at the very least vast amounts of endurance. Apparently Touou seems fixated on using a special team set up that allows those that specialize to face down one another. Basically, a set up perfectly made for the two first year starters.

She must say, though, that while in Stride his skill would be utterly useless, Kuroko's misdirection is more than just something. It, much like any of the skills that are on that court, has been finely tuned and carefully formed in order to fit the special user and them alone. Magic tricks, misdirection has helped to create the most simple of them, can only get someone so far however. Eventually eyes get used to the slight of hand or the movement of the body in general. However he had to have worked very hard to master such a little known skill and apply it to basketball of all things. To be able to, as successfully as this guy, takes more than simple skill with a little tweaking. It takes dedication. So do any of their abilities, but she is certain there is more than one person out there with incredible vision or tricks to mess with the viewer. However, she's not completely certain that such ability to take advantage of one's own lack of presence and mix it with slight of hand tricks so beautifully. Color Tatsumaki impressed.

And yet even then, Aomine blasts forth, much like her own namesake being capable of ripping through just about any and every defense against it. And behind him, carnage and destruction in the form of his team mates follow along taking out those who hardly hold on. Seirin's refusal to back down is both...Admirable and annoying. Admirable because it is easy to give up in the face of someone stronger than you. So simple, that it is pathetic. Annoying because they are only drawing out their own demise, something that is obviously inevitable even to someone whom is only just starting to understand the sport. But despite the pitiful attempts made by the enemy and the all powerful blows of her ally, she cannot force herself to walk or look away like Momoi seems to be doing via hiding her face behind a clip board. She cannot take her eyes off of the battle field, a place where metaphorical blood is shed and bodies hit the floor. Instead, her pretty emeralds stay glued to the scene, or more specifically the young man whom seems to be a god at the sport.

The buzzer sounds off, silencing the crowd that had become wild with excitement and cheers for their preferred team to win. The score board announces the points left frozen there as the clock strikes zero, bringing the game to a final halt. For some, there is a warm pride and joy, pleased with the results of the game. For others, only sorrow and frustration, cracked confidence, lingers in the air. The special guest's eyes however stay on Aomine as he speaks to Kagami, barely hearing his darkly uttered words before they can line up and thank one another for a good game. She watches as Kagami fights his own nerves, his own feelings, as his hands ball up and uncurl over and over. The teams line up, and at the referee's command bow to one another to thank the other for a good game- though the thanks are obviously fake. Depression litters the air despite the pride that wafts off of each Touou player as they make it to the bench and after gathering their things head for the locker room. That is save for one certain teen.

Tatsumaki watches as he slinks his way off the court numbly, his strides long and purposeful as he heads straight for the tunnel that holds the locker room. Curious, and only nodding to Momoi when she asks her to go after him, she stalks his steps, walking behind him with lighter steps than his stomping ones. His shoulders are slumped and his head hung low as he walks in solitude, seemingly confident that he will run into no one and therefore he can let the mask she's been seeing this whole time fall. The bravado that speaks of an uncaring asshole whom only searches for enemies to crush shatters as he turns around a corner and slumps against the wall isolated from all but her prying eyes. Seh carefully make sure he doesn't notice her- she doesn't want him to put the walls back up.

Most people cannot tell that the mask is there, unstable but strong, keeping Aomine's raw guilt from breathing and stinging from contact with the outside world much like a gaping wound. They are the same, he and her, so of course she could see it. But she dare not bring up this fact to him lest he deny everything. But unlike herself, she wants him to heal, because he has the potential to thanks to the team that just lost- the battle has ended but not the war just yet- where as she does not. There is no one like Kuroko and Kagami out there looking to pull her from her high horse, to break her pedestal, to put her in her place. She wasn't from a Generation of Miracles like Aomine was, she does not have a shadow whom wishes to repair her. But enough about her, at this moment she is focused on Aomine.

She wants to let him acknowledge the pain he currently feels- if he sees her, he's going to just bottle it up again. And who knows when he would over flow or fall and shatter all together?

"Damn it," Aomine groans low in his throat, the sound rumbling pathetically from his vocal cords. "Why didn't you win? You said you were going to show me your basket ball and yet all you gave me was some shit that I disassembled and put together even worse than it was before. And Tetsu...Poor Tetsu. I did it again; I hurt him like the asshole I am. God, I don't know what I'll do if I find out that I broke him," if he turned out like everyone else, without a love for basketball and traumatized by the defeat. If Kuroko was broken to the point of never playing again...Aomine would never forgive himself. Thumping the back of his head against the wall he stacks himself against, his eyes pivot in the direction of the shadow that poorly hides itself. "What should I do...Tensai?"

Tatsumaki jumps, her poorly hidden shadow copying her with little remorse as she realizes that this is what gave her away. Otherwise she would have remained unseen. What surprises, and flatters, her is that he doesn't bother to hide the pitiful expression on his features. The look of woe and disappointment- the self hatred for doing that to poor Kuroko and his new found light. "...Wait for them to recover," she states slowly, "If they were willing to fight you and the others that long only to lose, then I doubt they'll give up any time soon. They'll bounce back before the Winter Cup. I'm certain of it".

"How?" Aomine returns as the girl sits down in front of him. A frown deepens his depressed look into something that certainly does not fit on the normally egotistical freshman's face. "How do you know that they'll stand back up?" It irritates the young woman to see him like this, hurt and almost lonely. There is something of a lostness to him as well, which further proves that he hadn't fully wanted to hurt Kuroko like that- or rather, make him cry at the very least- but his desire to win and remain the best like he always has been drove him forward. She can understand that it's something he cannot control- winning is in his nature as much as it is in hers.

"Because Kuroko is obviously determined to free you of your curse," she allows at length with a long shrug, "He wouldn't have fought so hard if he didn't think he could do it".

"How do you know?" The girl sighs at Aomine's lack of trust in her judgment. Of course, he has every right to. How could she understand him and his situation fully? She doesn't have someone looking to break her curse.

With a small smile that she offers him, she answers, "I just do". Or rather, she has a feeling she's right. When she had helped Riku train the boys for endurance, she didn't talk much to Kagami and Kuroko. She didn't get the chance, really, as she was busy studying their running and trying to think up ways with Riku to help them. But, seeing the way the two played and how they were determined to get her running drills done- though Kuroko kept on needing breaks due to lack of stamina- she could use those examples to support her current statement.

None the less, he grunts. "Whatever," the mask has returned, "I'll just crush them again. Tensai let's go catch the train back".

"Fine," she relents. "Remember, my race is coming up. You're still coming to watch, right?" This lightens the mood if only a little as she watches him spread an amused smirk her way.

"You are going to win, right?" There's no point in watching if she's going to lose.

Tatsumaki confidently nods, "I think I'll give us a larger lead this time. Of course I'll win. The only one who can beat me is me". Spotting the amused smirk upon hearing her word, she stands and offers a hand to the larger male. So what if getting him to his feet may be difficult? Or it could be easy, who knows? Either way, she wraps her fingers around his palm when he takes her offer and pulls. He's not surprisingly heavy, but she does manage to an extent. They begin to walk down the hall, not really caring for the fact that they may have been left behind by his team. She supposes that Momoi knows her to be with the ace, and figures it's best to leave the two alone. Either that or she's angry with Aomine for beating Seirin like he did and is ignoring him. Something tells her though that it's the former.

Speaking of Seirin...She should probably call Riku and send her condolences. Tatsumaki doesn't like that the girl's hard work didn't pay off, but she will not hate Aomine for winning. While she's known Riku for longer, she finds her loyalty with her fellow Touou student.

A few days later finds her walking off of the train with little care with her team. She had heard good things about this team, one called Honan. She knows of them well, seeing as the school has a good history of winning runners. Having won the End of Summer tournament finals due to an incredibly duo- whom should be third years by now- dominating the race with fantastic team work and incredible transitions from runner to runner. Honestly she's excited to see what the team will bring her; she cannot wait to crush them. Her strides are strong and swift, more than simple confidence radiating from her body. This will be the first time she actually wants to run of her own volition. Ichijyokan was something forced upon her. But this is different.

"Is she okay?" Yatsuhiro grumbles, his eyes warily following the girl whom walks at the front of their group. "She seems...Different".

"Perhaps she is focused?" Asei offers curiously himself. This morning when they met at the train station, she was already there with Nobuyuki at her side and sending her oddly weary side glances. The gentle black haired third year Vice Captain purses his lips, "I hope there is nothing wrong though. It could distract us from our goal".

Hanabusa upon hearing this grunts, "If I see any sign of distraction coming from her when we get there, she's not running". Honan was once a Stride powerhouse after all. And while it has been quiet due to certain circumstances, he's heard good things about the new team as of recently. Strong runners with two first years that have massive potential. A team that was once as brilliant as Honan with two fantastic runners is more than enough of a threat to him. They need the girl at the front of their group to win for certain. However, if she's not going to be focused then he'll toss her to the side like a tool that needs to be sharpened; he is confident that they will still win without her though it'd be a close call.

"Are you certain that's a wise move Taicho?" Satoshi disagrees. Is he the only one who can see how excited the other first year is? "Perhaps she is merely excited".

At his side, situated between Yatsuhiro and Satoshi, Misoka nods. "It is quite possible," his deep voice rumbles, "However is is worrisome that we cannot tell what is going on with her".

Breaking up the conversation is a green haired male with red eyes, his strides carrying him to his childhood friend's side. However before he fully passes them, he gives them a morbid glance. He knows all too well what is going through Tensai's head. He can see her fingers twitching excitedly within the pockets of the track pants that keep her muscles warm for the time being, waiting to be removed before the race. "Don't underestimate her," he utters lowly. "She's excited and that's not necessarily a good thing. She'll be trying for real today". He hasn't seen her try for real in a very long time. He prays for Honan's sake that she doesn't go all out. He's read about the history of the school. Once a famous place for the sport, only to fall from fortune when a dispute between runners occurred. The team has been small, miniscule even, ever since and unable to run in races due to lack of team members. However this year, Honan's Stride team managed to get their hands on two upstarts with high potential and ability that most beginners cannot obtain unless they train themselves into the ground.

Honan is dangerous.

And unfortunately for them, they will not be winning this round.

Tatsumaki is disappointed that unlike with Aomine, she cannot get him a front row seat. Mainly because there is no seating. However, instead she got him a pass that allows him to be with her up until the point where she begins to run. He is silent as he looks around the area, spotting everything that has been built or set up for the race that will only last a few moments. The stage with a short cat walk, the Relationer's tent and the multiple wide screen TVs that have been situated to help track the entire race for everyone to see instead of just bits of it. The announcers that will be explaining just what is going on to the massive crowd that's come to watch and finally the area where the enemy team has gathered. Touou's team has been situated around a fountain this being their assigned spot before the race begins. The air about this place is similar to the feel around a court during a basketball game; excitement and determination, curiosity. All of these things twist and turn around one another, mixing into the atmosphere and spreading like some pungent perfume.

He had never figured she could bend certain ways, but when she bends her spine to the point where she's touching the ground with her hands and looks almost like that weird ghost from the Grudge he can't help but be at least a little impressed. And further interested. What other shapes can she contort her body into? His eyes glance to the others that are going to run. Yatsuhiro has been pulled from the running, it would appear, his spot being taken by Tensai herself. His eye twitches when Misoka does a split, something no guy- especially a tall one- should be able to do. Instantly his gaze is returned to his friend whom is now merely stretching her arms. He can see her emerald eyes burning like green fire, the energy around her an alive thing looking to tear down anything she touches. Here and there her muscles twitch, energy unable to escape looking for a way out. However her face is calm despite this excitement. He knows what she's feeling rather well, he supposes. Though he doesn't get twitchy in his excitement. He hangs back when the two teams are brought to the stage, lining up in running order with Tensai at the end closest to him to show that she'll be the Anchor. Across from him is...Satoshi?

…..No. Not Satoshi. As Aomine spots the real Satoshi at Tensai's side, and when they leave their line ups to sit on golf carts to take those that aren't the starter to their starting points, he notices the difference. Needless to say, when he spots his friend motioning for him to come forth, he does as suggested and sits with her in the back. The Satoshi doppleganger sits in the front next to the driver, silent and stoic but obviously mentally preparing for the race ahead. "So, who's the Satoshi look alike?"

Tensai raises a brow and then looks over her shoulder to her opponent- the one she will be crushing. However it is said look alike whom answers, "He is my half brother". Looking over his shoulder to meet Tensai's gaze as well as the stranger's he greets, "I am Fujiwara Takeru," for the sake of the stranger. This further allows the two Touou aces to spot that while Fujiwara has two blue eyes, the natural color of Satoshi's eyes is blue and gold- he has heterochromia.

"Half brother huh? Too bad you'll be losing," Aomine grunts. Even though the two that look alike may be family, it probably causes some tension between the two. Being a child, he doesn't understand sibling feuds. Nor how the hell they look like twins but are classified as half siblings. Whatever.

"I do not think I will be," Fujiwara disagrees, but turns back forward as though to conclude the conversation with the tall bronzed first year.

Tatsumaki in the mean smirks darkly despite the determination in the lad's tone. He doesn't think he'll lose twice huh? All the more reason to crush him. When the group of three is dropped off upon arrival at their destination, she places a hand on Aomine's shoulder before he can go find a spot to relax in the shade. Already she has taken off her track suit, revealing the black crop top and red shorts to go with their school colors. He raises a brow to her, which makes her smirk when she utters the words, "Keep your eyes on me, got it? Watch me and me alone. If you blink it'll be over". And then she lets him go.

Like the last race she had run in a few weeks back, Asei is the starter with Hanabusa being his goal. She is calm as she makes sure her muscles are loose and her body over all ready to go despite the excitement that threatens to make her shoulders and back stiff. She listens with eyes forward even as the large TV above head shows Asei running neck and neck with the young first year named Yagami Riku. The young man is slim and athletic looking, with a light complexion and pretty pinkish red eyes currently narrowed in determination. His semi-long blond hair has been tied back slightly to keep his bangs out of his face. It's impressive to hear that Asei is not pulling away from the little brother of Yagami Tomoe- the famed prodigy from Honan from two years ago. Tatsumaki can hear the calm voice of Yuji however releasing Hanabusa from his starting position. And then she hears the announcer proclaiming his surprise when Asei suddenly pulls away from Yagami rapidly and with apparently surprising ease.

This amuses her. There is a reason why Asei is always the starter and why Hanabusa is always the one with which he transitions. Though the Captain may not realize it, the fact that Tatsumaki did despite not being around the team often is saying something. Asei is in love with Hanabusa, madly even, and it would seem that his determination to bring Hanabusa victory allows him to become even faster at times. This is one of those times. The announcement of a beautiful transition rings around her, as however it would appear that Honan is not likely to give up soon, slowly but surely catching up to her Taicho. The second relation occurs, with Hanabusa slapping hands with Misoka whom takes off full speed as though launched from a cannon. Despite being against someone smaller and lighter than him, Tatsumaki knows that the redhead has the advantage. She listens as the commentators mention that he's using his larger mass to swing himself around the poles situated to fling him further along the path where as his opponent- a small feminine little thing named Hozumi Kohinata that has soft blond hair and big blue eyes- must push harder to keep up.

The third relation comes by, with Satoshi taking off like a rocket, his powerful legs launching him into immediate speed. With Misoka having regained their large lead of six and half seconds, Satoshi only makes it larger as he rushes against the third year runner prodigy named Kuga Kyosuke. The long haired tall senior however surprisingly has no chance. His long pinkish hair trailing behind him like a flag as he attempts to keep up with someone massively superior to him. Satoshi only has the goal of showing his dearest younger half brother just what true speed is. That mere friendship will get you nowhere, and that only one's own ability gets them further in the world let alone Stride. He bothers not to look over his shoulder for Kuga, knowing that his role model would be displeased if he were to accidentally slow down as a result. He hears Nobuyuki release the snow leopard from her cage. He can imagine the sight of the beast leaping forth with a powerful growl before using her powerful legs to rush her forward and to the position where they'll transition. His eyes widen when he does not see Fujiwara behind her. Are they that far ahead?

" _You're ahead by one whole minute,"_ Yuji's voice rings in his ear, surprising him.

Tatsumaki had taken off with a sonic boom, the air crashing from her lungs if only for a second before coming back to her. She leaves Satoshi's half brother in the dust, literally as she zips around a series of zig zagging corners and curves that attempt to trap her. She runs on the railing of a bridge, leaping to the other side of the stream when half way across, relishing in the sensation of a stable landing. A sneering grin nearly rips across her face as she continues forward, faster and faster. Her heart hammers in its cage but she ignores it knowing that it will recover rather soon. Crush them. Crush these people for thinking they can beat her! The only one who can beat her, is her, after all. And then, just like that, she crosses the finish line, coming to a steady halt as her shoulders heave and her lungs take in deep steady gasps. She looks up at the massive clock that's been situated to show the runners their time. The TV depicts the scowl that rests on her lips. It had been fun while she was doing it, but now that it's over she doesn't like that she won again.

Weak.

They were all so weak.

She ignores her team when they make to congratulate her for giving them a full minute and a half lead, making them win by nearly three minutes. Instead, she walks to somewhere where she can find solitude and mope. Still cursed. Damn it. She sits, her warm muscles thrumming with energy as she leans against the cool concrete of a near by building away from cheering people and a hurt Honan team. "The only one who can beat me is me," she drones with a disappointed smirk. What a shame. They had a prodigy and two with high potential and _still_ lost.

"I won," she announces to the person who stands in front of her, looking down at her sitting frame.

Aomine nods, "You don't look happy about it". At least not any more.

"Of course not. I try a little and this is the result," she grumbles. Still, she looks up the blue eyed boy and questions, "So...What did you think?"

Aomine sits next to the girl, their arms brushing and shoulders touching though he cares not. The heat from her body is still wafting off of her, warming the flesh that connects with hers and further warming his person up- something he didn't know was possible. "You're a monster when it comes to Stride," he tells her blandly. "You remind me of me when I'm playing basketball". And it is now that he realizes that when they first met she was right. She was right all along; they're just like one another.

A sad smile spreads across her face, "I don't mean to be. I can't help it," she's certain he feels the same way. "Do you think I'll ever be freed of this curse?" At least someone is trying to free him; he's got Kuroko and Kagami. Her? She has no one.

Aomine looks slightly down to meet her emerald gaze, "Probably not. The one ones who can beat us is us. We're stuck like this".

"Ah," she drawls out, "What a sad life we live".

"Whatever. You hungry?"

"You know it".

Aomine stands to his feet and offers his hand to her. She doesn't hesitate to touch his palm with her own, allowing him to pull her to her feet with ease. They leave her team behind, determined to get something cool to eat. However as she attempts to pull her hand from his grasp, it tightens and holds her fast. He sees her glance at him, curious and confused. However he merely keeps his eyes forward, determined to hold her hand longer. When she pulls a second time, he pulls back, keeping her hand stationary. She tries a third time, but with no success. She does not try a forth time, instead curling her fingers around his own, giving him the win this time around.

Good. Because he doesn't plan to let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cultural Festival

She honestly doesn't know how exactly she got forced into do this...Oh wait...Yes she does.

Nobuyuji-fuckin-Yuji.

He bribed her with a payment she couldn't resist. All of his notes from his first year would be given to her if she did this. And that was a lot of notes. She couldn't pass the opportunity up, not with mid-terms coming along rather rapidly and her grades only just barely being average. It was the deal of a life time. She could handle it, she could grin and bear it, it wasn't that long of a duration.

Or so she thought.

Tatsumaki looks herself over in the mirror, a frown marring her lips as she takes in her attire. This probably, now that she thinks about it, also seconds as a punishment for down right refusing to help with the set up for their club. As she had predicted, she was going to be the main event. Constantly running and beating people, team after team of random runners made up of friends and random people like. Running herself into the ground. The boys would also be running, but she had the most scheduled. Just because she's a powerhouse doesn't mean they need to try and drain her of every ounce of energy she has.

So Yuji tricked her into picking either helping her class's own 'stand' or give in and run herself into the ground. She sighs. She should have found out what her classmates had in mind first or she would have gladly crushed person after person through out the day. _Gladly_. Her fellow adolescents had voted unanimously on the idea of having a cafe with a twist. Instead of just a maid cafe, nor a fantasy one or cat one or whatever, they went and meshed it all together to make a 'True Dreams' cafe. It was a big job, but somehow they managed to do it while she was off lazing about with her favorite basketball player. Every hour on the hour the theme of their cafe changes. From simple maid cafe to fantasy cafe, to wild animal cafe, to samurai cafe to sports cafe. Then a break for lunch. And then it would continue with a gothic cafe onto a host club cafe. Each guest would be asked to vote on their favorite theme regardless of when they visit. These votes would be tallied for a total. The final one would be a mixture of them all where the waiters and waitresses would dress up in their preferred costume and act accordingly.

"I hate life so much right now," she grumbles to herself in the mirror.

"Don't be like that," a girl with pretty brown hair and honey colored eyes whines, "I worked hard to make all your costumes; this one's my favorite!" The girl, whom insists on calling Tatsumaki 'Tatsu-chan' and for Tatsumaki to call her Sei-chan- short for Seiko- grasps the taller girl's shoulders as they look her over. It is morning, and soon they'll be opening up for business with the first theme of your simple maid cafe. In opening their doors, the maids and butlers would be lined up on either side and bowing as though it were truly a place of glamor. Tatsumaki relishes in the feeling of shrugging the girl off gruffly. Tall girls in short skirts don't mix. Tatsumaki's outfit consists of a common maid outfit with a short skirt and thigh black leggings held up by matching garter strings- her long legs drinking in the air. The black and white ensemble clings to her features, the low cut of the blouse portion complete with some frills along the hem and short short sleeves made to double as straps with white frills. The fabric that centers over her bust is white opposed to the black bodice, a white 'cute' apron tied into a bow at the back positioned around her waist. A strip of black with white cloth is around her neck, however luckily she managed to forgo the head band. Her makeup has been done in a way that draws to her vibrant green eyes, her black lashes curled to look even longer and eyeliner applied to go with the lip gloss that covers full lips.

"I look like a whore," she snaps.

Seiko frowns, "You do not. You look lovely. Now come on, it's almost time to begin". Not allowing the taller freshman to refuse, she grabs onto her wrist and smiles when eyes land on the two of them. "Sorry it took so long~!" A cute giggle comes from her as chimes of 'woah' and 'uwahh' come from various students, their eyes locked onto the graceful white haired girl at her side. "Now come on Tatsu-chan, time to line up!" She pushes the amazonian woman along, urging for her to get into position.

If looks could kill however, Seiko would be more than just six feet under. "I hate you," she snaps and turns robotically into position. When the doors open, the nightmare continues. She can't help but scorn Aomine- and Momoi as she's the one that took him from her- for working with the basketball club right now.

"Because I'm checking on her," Yuji answers the grumbling second year. At his side walks Yatsuhiro, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his lips. "It's not my fault that you went and hurt yourself so now you can't run. It's only a minor pull but we can't have it turning into anything worse. Walking like this even shouldn't be done a lot".

Yatsuhiro sighs and looks away, mentally snarling at the twinge he feels with each stride he takes. This is what he gets for stepping weirdly during practice the other day. Ridiculous. "Yea but why do _I_ have to come with you?"

At this, Yuji pauses as though confused. However, after a short shrug he denies, "I honestly don't know. Taicho just told you to come with me, right? You know that sometimes his plans are his own".

He looks above the door that denotes which room they have stopped at. Realizing that it is the room that should hold Tensai at the moment, he makes to follow Nobuyuki inside to get this done and over with. "Yea yea yea". Yatsuhiro closes his eyes and rolls them in secret, gruffly taking the answer as is. Having been walking behind the green haired male, he stops and stumbles back when he knocks into the other's person. "Oi, what the he-" however, he does not get to demand a new answer.

"Good afternoon," the voice greets with a beaming smile, her pretty tawny eyes bright and welcoming, "Are you looking for a table for two?" The girl whom greets them is not dressed normally- not by a long shot. The topless shirt is a tannish color, held up by her bust and allowing for plenty of cleavage and skin to show. The fact that the school even allowed this costume is saying something. It looks like it belongs better on someone else with a certain profession instead of a high school freshman. With the hem ragged as though to look like fur, white covers the front of her person where as the sides and are that golden brown, being that of a full shirt. Around her hips is a skirt most would wear to cover themselves up at a beach, the skirt being tied on one hip and the hem sitting on a slant and holding that golden brown color as well. On her hands are gloves that stop at her wrists and on her feet are leggings that stop mid-calf. She wears no shoes and her toe nails are painted black. Atop her head is a pair of rounded tan feline ears, surrounded by straight hair that sits on her shoulders and around her neck like a mane. And upon further inspection, from behind her dangles a tail with a tuft of hair at the end.

Startled by her appearance, Yuji hesitates and looks around, only to find the entire room transformed into different types of regions. From the door to the first six round tables within the room, it looks like they've stepped into a safari. The floor has been replaced by something painted to look like sand, the detail intricate and obviously time consuming. The table cloths have been designed to make the table look like a gathering of boulders. Sitting next to the door itself is a simple tree one would find. In the right corner closest to to the new visitors is a place carefully made to look like a rain forest, 'trees' covering the walls, tables designed to look like shrubs and fallen trees. The left corner is the same. The center of the room looks like a plain desert, however the back left corner looks like grasslands. The far right corner however has been situated to seem like a a snow covered mountain top.

"Yea," Yuji allows at last.

"Where would you like to sit? I'm afraid the grasslands has a waiting period of fifteen minutes and the safari for an hour. However we have seating in the rain forest and the mountaintops," the girl replies gently, tilting her head gently to the side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yatsuhiro exclaims, utterly baffled by it all.. Seriously! When did they do all this?!

"Don't mind him," Yuji requests as he jabs the confused blond's ribs roughly. "We'll sit where ever Tensai Tatsumaki is," he announces.

"Tatsu-chan?" the girl replies, honestly surprised. However all the same she smiles and nods, "Alright sirs, right this way". With a beaming smile, she turns on her heel and leads the way to the back right corner, the white decoration and paintings depicting the tops of mountains, 'snow' covering the floor and 'trees'. The boys carefully trail behind her, attempting to not watch the tail that sways from side to side with her hips. Waving a hand to an empty table- one of the few there, surprisingly- she offers, "Your waitress will be with you momentarily. Enjoy your stay~".

Uncertain if it's okay to talk, both Yuji and Katsu sit across from one another silently, watching the students of this particular classroom mill around. It was odd enough that the girls were dressed up, but it would appear that some of the guys are as well. Patrons around them chatter happily, boys and girls alike eating small cakes or drinking simple beverages such as coffee or hot chocolate or even a latte. Giggles and laughter fill the air around them, obviously pleased that they have some sort of entertainment be it thanks to the animal waitresses or the animal waiters or one another.

"Welcome to true dreams. I'll be your waitress for the duration of your sta-," her bored and obviously displeased voice is cut off when she opens her eyes to look at the two whom dared step into her work area. Tatsuaki's emerald eyes turn to cold green glaciers as shock hits her. "...What are you two doing here?"

But both of the boys are too busy looking at the girl at their table side, eyes wide and bodies riddled with honest shock. Did they know she cleaned up this well? Hell no. Not even Yuji, whom has known her for over ten years, knew she could end up this way. The basic shape of her attire is the same as the first girl's- sleeveless top and skirt that ties at the hip. However opposed to being two solid colors, her white based attire is spotted black, the circles with dots within them dancing across the tight tube top that shows a flat stomach and soft looking skin coupled with smooth skin and a bust that is surprisingly larger than it appears when she wears the school's uniform. The skirt is longer, adding to the get-up a grace the lion girl's did not have, taunting the viewer with just one long leg being seen. Her gloves are fingerless, hinting at a savageness despite her grace, and travel up to to mid-bicep. Her white normally wavy hair has been straightened in full, her makeup given a smokey look to make her already stunning eyes pop, the dark eyeliner contrasting almost too well with the forest color. Unlike the lion girl, they cannot see her ears, her hair having been carefully situated to hide them. All nails have been painted a white color to look further match the snowy atmosphere. Finally, pulling the whole thing together is a thick and long bushy tail that had it been attached to her would be currently whipping back and forth in a displeased manner.

"...Tensai?" Yatsuhiro stares, his eyes 'subtly' looking over the first year another three times in an attempt to see if the girl is some sort of doppelganger. "Is that really you?" There's no way that this pretty girl is honestly the bitch that wins them races every now and then and goes on to brag about it. No way in hell. But...On the off chance that it _is_ her, holy shit. He had never figured that the cocky disrespectful bitch had the ability to actually pull off the sexy look put onto her. She looks older, dressed up like this, far more alluring with the help of the curves that should belong to a senior student rather than someone that's just a first year. It really is a shame he hates her, seriously, or else she'd totally be his type.

Tatsumaki scoffs, the normal friendliness she feels towards people long since gone. Ever since that morning, really. This is bullshit. Her face has felt heavy all day, her skin dry from makeup remover and the appliance of it, and currently she feels more exposed than she would even if she were half naked. The glare she gives her current patron is deadly, filled with malice. What kind of question is that anyways? Why _wouldn't_ it be her? It's not like she has a stunt double or anything like that, that she could call up and order to do this for her- trust her, she would if she could but she can't. "Obviously," she grumbles, "Who else would it be, Yatsuhiro?" Her glare shoots to the guy who ultimately tricked her into do this this in the first place. "What are you staring at, Nobuyuki?"

He realizes her use of his last name is meant to further show her current hate for him at the moment, but the genius first year cannot help but continue to stare. Which makes no sense. Why can't he look away? She's seen her in nothing but her undergarments, to be honest, and has managed to be unphased. So why is it, that as she stands before him like some snowy large feline that he can't help but look her way with admiration for her build. As he meets her gaze as well, he finds himself mesmerized. Have her eyes always been so green? Looking at her and her irritation, he decides that yes, the probably have been that way all this time. "S-Sorry," he fights down a blush, making to look passed her instead of at her in order to compose himself. "So this was what your class had planned? I thought it was just going to be a normal cafe. I'm sorry". Quietly he clears his throat as to rid himself of any other possible voice breakage.

"Yea, you better be," she hisses lowly, "Anyways, what are you doing here? And while I'm at it, what do you want?"

Yuji pauses before sighing, not even bothering to push his apology further onto her. There's no point; she won't be accepting it any time soon it would appear. "Ah, well Taicho said for us to come and check on you. By the way, can I just get a latte?"

"I'll take coffee- black," the other male announces.

"To come check on me?" She releases a forced, scornful, laugh, "As if I could get away. You do realize that the only reason you managed to get a seat right away is because it's slow right now. This morning I couldn't get away from people". Turning away, she crosses her arms under her bust and over her smooth flesh, "I'll be back with your drinks. But after that you have to pay and leave".

"Tch. Leave it to you to be an improper hostess," Yatsuhiro grumbles with a low snarl, earning a sneer sent his way.

Tatsumaki doesn't have any patience for this asshole. She's in a bad enough mood as it is and she really up for dealing with his bullshit. "Shut up. I'm not kicking you out because I want to- but trust me, I _do_ want to- but instead because we're going to be changing scenes soon. We have to break down this whole set up and put the other one up- we do that on the hour every hour. If you look around, everyone else is getting kicked out too. In fact- screw it- I'll get someone to bring your drinks to you. Just get out of here so I can take care of this shit".

Before Yatsuhiro can insist that as a costumer he wants to at least sit at the table until they get their beverages, Yuji stands abruptly. "Alright, we'll go. Thanks for taking our order," he allows. He can see the tenseness in her shoulders and the urge to punch Yatsuhiro strong in her gaze. Tatsumaki is not a normally violent girl- in fact, she often does her best to avoid violence and will normally talk someone down before lifting a single violent finger. However, she is the kind to lash out when pissed and her punches are pretty damn strong for someone whom isn't formally trained to fight. "We'll see you later," he turns and drags the hot tempered blond man after him by the back of his blazer, not daring to bring forth the wrath of the snow tiger dressed girl behind them.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yatsuhiro demands as they stand outside, waiting for their drinks while others wait to be let back in with excited faces- whispers about what scene may be next circle around them.

Yuji blandly tells his technical senpai, "Saving your life. You were getting her pissed off and she's the kind of girl you don't want to make honestly angry".

Feh! Katsu snorts. His father is a damn _General_ and he's been trained in not only Judo but also Kendo and how to handle a gun. He can handle a singular pissed off _girl_. He tells the sixteen year old this blandly, obviously insulted that he'd think Katsu wouldn't be able to fend her off. "It'd be too easy for me to break her in a few seconds".

But Yuji returns the snort himself, "Yea, keep telling yourself that. Last time she was pissed, the threw a _football player_ at someone. He was fully dressed in his gear and built like a brick house too. Just don't antagonize her, okay?" But all he gets in return is a superior scoff.

Lunch went by far too quickly for her liking. She had been permitted to leave the room to eat, but she had figured it to be easier if she just stayed in the room. So that's what she did, ignoring the happy students who were pleased by the turn out of all their work and their laughter. She would give anything to just go on break, but she hasn't gotten one yet. She wasn't due one until after the next set up having pulled the short straw. None the less, she blandly stares at Seiko as she holds out to her her next costume. Hanging on a hanger, it is simple being a black and red jersey and short shorts coupled with a pair of sneakers. Nothing overly flattering save for the extra low cut of the jersey and said shorts but irritating all the same. Why wouldn't be when she can't just dress in her Stride attire- apparently she has to 'mix it up', whatever that means- instead of this? It's the only outfit she doesn't have an issue against clothing wise, at least. But why does she have to be number 5?

Whatever.

She ignores Seiko's grinning face and instead opts to go and get dressed. Luckily she doesn't have to wear any makeup- thank god- for this scene. Instead, all she has to do is put on the shirt, tuck it into the tight short shorts and put on the sneakers supplied to her. Howe the hell Seiko knows her sizes, Tatsumaki doesn't dare to ask and refuses to wonder. She pulls her hair from the up-do it had been tied into for the samurai scene earlier on, letting it flow back into place as it pleases. Brushing a comb through it lets it fully relax as she looks herself over in the mirror. "Well," she assures herself, "The only thing that could go wrong is if Aomine were to see me dressed up as him basically". After all, he's on the basketball team and he _is_ number 5...Oddly enough, the jersey is actually kind of big on her, now that she thinks about it. Maybe Seiko made a mistake? She doesn't care, but still.

None the less, she steps out of the 'changing room' that had been set up for the waiters and waitresses, coming to find the room changed around again. Being that her area is the back right corner, she makes her way to the various tables that have been now covered up to look like bleachers, the floor to look like a basket ball court and even a simple wall-basket hanging off the wall. Above head is a hand-crafted buzzer with a made score under 'home' and 'visitor' as well as a fabricated time. The only thing that she finds amusing is the fact that they even managed to get a basketball for her for the props. She's not the only waitress that works in this section, however she is on the front line so to speak. Picking up the orange and black globe, she cannot help but wonder how her favorite ace is doing. Are they running him into the ground like her team planned to? Or did he manage to get away from them? Maybe things are going well for him? Or maybe no one visited? Absently she twirls the ball on her forefinger, pleased to find that she succeeds.

"Tatsu-chan," Seiko calls for her as she makes her way to the taller girl, "You have a guest again. They asked specifically for you". It's a sentence the shorter girl has been saying all day with that annoying smile of hers.

Tatsumaki cringes at the nickname for the thousandth time today, but all the same puts the ball under her arm and nods, "Okay. Thanks Seiko," before leaving the girl to mope about the fact that she wasn't called 'Sei-chan' again. Only slightly irritated by the sensation of the short shorts clinging to her skin- something that doesn't fit the sporty attire on her torso- she manages a small smile. "Welcome to True Dreams. What can I do you for?"

"Eh~. So it was the truth," his voice intones from below her, staring up bemusedly with a smirk on his lips.

The suddenly all too familiar voice speaking to her shocks her into focusing fully. Her gaze widens when she spots a certain someone in the school's uniform, his body slouched against the table in front of him. His chin rests on the clenched hand on the table as his navy blues twinkle with quiet laughter. "Aomine?" Okay, when she thought about him only moments ago, that didn't mean he had to make an appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a break," not really but whatever. He tilts his head, silent as he looks the girl over, surprisingly appreciative of what he sees. Long legs that go for miles, a bust that is surprisingly larger looking than it normally is and with a basketball in hand. Simple but alluring- especially when she cocks a hip, "I kept on hearing about this cafe that was making big bucks. Since our class, I decided to check up on it and see if the rumors were true. Apparently they were. Why are you here?" He thought she'd be doing stuff for her team too.

Tatsumaki shivers as his eyes blatantly drag over her body. Though she cannot tell exactly whether or not if it's a good or bad shiver. She decides not to really focus on it. Instead she answers, "Yuji said he'd give me all his notes from last year if I did this since I absolutely refused to race all day like the team planned for me to do. I didn't realize that the class decided on something this intricate though". Thank god she's not dressed like she was the last few times now that he's here.

The ace is silent for a moment, uttering a single 'huh' to acknowledge the fact that he gets it now. After all, mid-terms are nearly there. So of course she would need the studying material. None the less he stands before she can take his order- he didn't come here for the food or drinks as it were. He wanted to check up on her- and find this hot first year a bunch of people kept on talking about, not figuring it to be very girl in front of him. Honestly she has to be the best looking out of all of those who greet and serve the guests that laugh a smile to him with happy eyes. It's a surprise, but an amusing one. The only thing that confuses him though is, "Are you wearing a push up bra?"

Tatsumaki's brows furrow, a frown now tugging at her lips, "No, you jerk," of course he would take note of her current size. Pervert. "I normally wear a sports bra since they're more supportive. It's not my fault you didn't take that into consideration," her bust still isn't anything compared to Mai-chan's, but they certainly are visibly larger than what she normally seems to have.

"...Huh. Anyways, did you have a break yet?" she shakes her head, "Then let's go". Aomine takes the girl's wrist, pulling her forward as he turns to leave the room. Passing the girl that had brought him to his table he grunts, "She's going on her break now," and doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Or rather, they're out the door too fast for his statement to be denied.

Tatsumaki trails behind the tall blue haired male with wide eyes, surprised to have been drug off so easily, his fingers closing around her wrist. The skin on skin contact brings her back to the day of the last race she ran- when Touou went against Honan, crushing them with ease. Back to when he held her hand as they left the race site for food, and the fact that he had refused to release her at all. He had kept her hand in his for a good while, and though she had fought his prolonged hold at first it was merely a reaction to the rejected first pull away. The fact that he held onto her hand despite her trying to pull away shocked her and oddly made her heart beat rapidly and for a blush to come to her cheeks. She tried to pull away again and again, but he held fast until she relented. It wasn't fun to be walking around with a blush on her face that she skillfully hid by not looking at him, for the first half hour, but after words the time with him was a blast.

She never did figure out why she had been blushing in the first place, though.

Her hand tingles as he holds onto her wrist, pulling her along steadily through the crowd of person after person both familiar and not. She ignores the looks she gets for her odd attire, and instead focuses on the question at hand. "So, where are we going?"

Aomine pauses and looks over his shoulder. As he does so, slyly does his hand slide down from her wrist and to her hand where his grip tightens again. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

The girl blanches, "...Good quesiton. Now that I think about it, I'm not really a fan of stuff like this".

"Same here".

"...Wanna just go to the roof?"

Aomines smirks, amused by the suggestion but pleased all the same. Letting her walk at his side instead of tugging her along like some useless child, his blue hues look down to their clasped palms when her fingers slowly wrap around his hand. The gaze returns forward after a moment of studying the gesture, a warmth traveling up his arm and into the rest of his body. "Heh. I was thinking that myself actually".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Caretaker

Tatsumaki shoves hands into shorts pockets as she wears the colors of her school, determined to support the team she's currently traveling with to the very end. She had decided that wearing her Stride attire would be easiest, and as such wears a loose black crop top with red shorts and sneakers. Her eyes travel over the members of the team, watching as they calmly exit the train station and make their way to the stadium that holds their basketball court. They're due to play a game soon- one which holds an old team mate and fellow Generation of Miracles member, thus Aomine will be playing. Hence the reason she's even there. This time she had been formally invited by Momoi and Imayoshi to watch them play and 'protect' their things on the bench while they play. Each member of the team looks serious, but they are confident as well, their strides strong and heads held high. Her greens slide over to the male at her side, only to find a bored expression on his face. In his eyes, however there is an excited tenseness to them tells of the adrenaline that already flows through his veins. She can nearly feel his pulse in the palm that presses against her own, fingers clutching her hand firmly.

It's something that he had started to do recently. Holding her hand whenever he pleases. She cannot say she dislikes it, however, the contact giving her a warm tingling feeling in her arm that is strangely addictive. Hell, only just today she had beat him to the grip, holding onto this bronzed appendage with little care. Still, as they walk she looks around the growing familiar area. The same building that the last game had been held in is hosting this match as well. Through the doors and posing as part of the team, she walks with the basketball players whilst ignoring curious glances. Yes, she's tall. Yes, she's walking with those who will be playing today. People need to get over this. All the same she releases Aomine's hand when they come upon the locker room which they'll be using to change in. Momoi stays, however, in order to give them the down low of what will be going on.

The time for the game to begin comes far more swiftly than she had expected. She tilts her head however as before Aomine hits the court he leans down and places either of his hands on both sides of her legs. It brings his visage close to her own, however she isn't bothered by the close proximity of his person. "You're going to watch only me, right?"

"This again?" She raises a brow and brings her hand forward to flick him in the forehead earning a flinch and a scowl from him. She rolls her eyes before offering him a nod. "You're the only interesting one to watch" she admits with certainty, "Of course you're the only one I'll be watching".

Seemingly pleased with this answer, Aomine flicks her forehead back- getting the same reaction he had given- as revenge before standing, "Good," and going to join the others.

"You know, it's weird," Momoi ponders from the girl's side, having seen the whole little exchange between the two aces. Upon seeing that she has the taller girl's attention, she smiles, "I've never been asked to watch only him play- he really doesn't care for being the center of the stage or anything like that. So I guess you guys must be really close for him to ask that of you. On top of that, I haven't gotten to hang out with him for a while now, it's kind of lonely". Seeing Tatsumaki open her mouth to say something, the pinkette holds up a hand to stop her, "I don't mind though," she admits, "It's nice to see him have a friend other than me around here. God knows he needs one. So thanks for being Aomine-kun's friend, Tensai-chan".

Tatsumaki pauses, a light blush littering her face even as the game has already begun and the sound of a bouncing ball echoes from all sorts of angles with the origin never being in the same place. What was up with that? She continues to stare at Momoi even as the girl returns to watching the game. Her brows furrow. Why did she thank her in the first place? Isn't being friends with someone similar to you a normal thing for one to do? For her it is. Before she can insist that she's only doing what is natural of her, the demanding voice of a certain someone rings in her ears despite the distance between them, "Oi! Eyes on me only woman!" Aomine snaps as he takes the ball once more, weaving around those that attempt to stop him and mowing down his enemy. As he says this, he shoots and scores yet again, sweat trickling down his face. Her eyes snap to her blue haired companion as he slams the ball into the net with the grace of a hunting and starved predator. Savagely he drops down to the ground and moves again.

The court is a war zone even during the very last second of the first half, with Aomine using everything he has to crush Kise Ryota and Kise attempting to copy the prodigy. Of course, Tatsumaki had realized the blond part time model from when she was doing research on Aomine in the beginning of the year. However she hadn't fully believed in this apparent skill of his to copy everything he sees perfectly and even add his own twist to it until she saw it in action. Spotting some of Kagami's signature moves, she honestly was left to be stunned. However, Aomine continuously has been shutting the blond down, ripping the ball from his grasp at each opportune moment.

As the announcement for a ten minute break sounds off, Tatsumaki and Momoi both stand and approach the members of their team, helpfully handing off towels and water bottles to the lot of them. She moves as to offer her fellow ace a spot to sit, which he takes immediately after throwing the towel around his neck and taking a long drink of water. "You do realize that if you gulp it like that, you're going to fuck yourself over," she offers.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, thank god," she grunts in turn and reaches forward in an attempt to dry his face with the neglected towel. When he moves her hand away, she persists, "I'm a runner; I know all too well the feeling of too much cold water in a hot stomach. And stop slapping my hand away would you? Let me be nice and dry you off, jerk. I'm trying to help you".

"Tch," Aomine scoffs lowly, but does not slap her hand again and ignores the grumbling of Wakamatsu as he eyes the white haired girl.

"If you're gonna take care of him, why don't you just become his keeper?" The tall blond demands of her, taking a short sip of his own drink within which is a powder that carries electrolytes.

"Wakamatsu, that was rude," Imayoshi denies, "Is she not already his lover?"

"Huh? Sorry but I didn't hear anything about that," Sakurai inputs.

The Vice Captain of the team takes his turn, calmly turning down such a suggestion, "There is no need to make such assumptions, guys". He feels kind of bad for making the girl's face a brilliant pink, though Aomine doesn't seem to be bothered at all.

Said blue haired man grunts and pulls away from Tensai's prodding towel and hands, "Shut up. We're not dating or anything; we're friends. Ain't it normal for friends to take care of one another?" He stands, refusing to look at the white haired Stride mistress as the break comes to an end far faster than he would have liked. He cuts off a pained grunt as his knees begin to protest due to the harsh treatment that they aren't used to. Instead he ignores the pain all together as the others trot onto the court behind him. Yea...He and she aren't a thing.

"You okay Tensai-chan?" Momoi carefully intunes as she eyes the green eyed racer, "You know they were just giving you a hard time, right? Or...At least Imayoshi was. I'll make them apologize if you're really upset about it".

However Tatsumaki is broken from her momentary daze, her mind having gone off on its own and decided to imagine what it would be like to be the basketball ace's girlfriend. "No, it's fine," she assures after a moment, her eyes once more settling on their target. She doesn't want to miss a single beat nor movement. Not when the center of this war is centered around the very friend she had been drying off. "I can understand the misunderstanding". She couldn't help it though; he hadn't moved to do it himself and it was irritating her.

All the same she watches intensely as the battle reaches a climax when finally Kise manages to copy Aomine. Seeing it brings her to a moment of utter surprise. After all, the only one who can beat Aomine at basketball is him- this she firmly believes. And yet, as Kise takes on Aomine's stance even, she can't help but see him not as himself but rather as Aomine's rebellious shadow. This is obviously a heavy threat to Aomine sent his way, with Kise pulling out all the stops. "Momoi," she gets the pink girl's divided attention, neither of them willing or even able to look away from the game, "...Kise really admires Aomine, doesn't he?"

"Huh?" Momoi blinks, "What makes you say that?" She knows that the girl isn't wrong, having been with the Generation of Miracles since middle school and therefore knowing each individual personality far better than the average manager or even coach. It's curious though that this white haired lass has managed to pick this out simply by only watching the part time model take on Touou's ace.

Tatsumaki pauses, pondering. "Well...I'd have to say that it's because I can see it in his eyes. The desire to catch up if not over take Aomine is definitely there don't get me wrong. But what seems to be most prominent is the want for Aomine to acknowledge him to the highest degree possible". She's seen it before. Not with her, but with other runners or people in general. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The pinkette smiles and laughs a little, both surprised and to a degree amazed at the other first year's ability to read the situation at hand. "You are. Ki-kun has always look up to Aomine-kun. He's the reason Ki-kun started after all. Back in middle school, he was always watching or challenging Aomine-kun to a game. As you can guess, he never really succeeded- or came close to succeeding for that matter. He's come a long way since then that's for sure".

Tatsumaki nods, "I'll say". She continues to watch him ever closely, her eyes zoned in on movement after movement, pass after carefully calculated pass. She ignores the exclaims of the crowd when Aomine suddenly throws a shot that should have probably been impossible. She however smirks confidently. It's a trick that he had developed during their games together. Helping him gain even more body control was something he had requested of her in the past. The result is this, a throw where the thrower's body is nearly parallel to the ground and falling, causing the angle of the ball to arc high. To most it would appear impossible to do. However, the basket is made, giving Touou another point. Her smirk falls however when only a few moments later, Kise throws the move into Aomine's face, copying it perfectly and making the shot as well.

From that point forward, it is a competition to see who can do what and make the shot. Aomine does one move, Kise copies it perfectly and returns it. Aomine does something different, Kise once more copies him and adds a twist to it so assure success. The fight goes on and on, neither of their team mates really able to fully catch up to the two. It's like watching an aerial dog fight, the jets weaving around one another with savage grace and skill but not managing to one up one another.

However, eventually the tie is broken, and not in Kaijo's favor either.

Aomine pulls out on top, his skill and speed, body used to the abuse done to it while doing the tricks that he pulls out of his hat. Kise's however gives way, his foot stepping oddly and causing him an ever so slight hesitation and a grimace of pain. It is more than enough time for Aomine to take the win, slamming the ball into the basket and afterwords further leading Touou to victory. Tatsumaki's ears ring with the cheers of Touou supporters and the surprise of those that were Kaijo supporters or neutral viewers. She grins as she watches Aomine walk his way to her, his gaze meeting her own before a lop sided smile spreads across his features. Exhaustion is clear on his face even as he stands in front of her.

"I won," he announces though she obviously saw it for herself.

Tatsumaki nods and offers a towel and water to him. "I saw. Good job," he beat the boy that was attempting to become his shadow. However, as the blue haired giant ignores either of these things and instead rests his sweaty forehead on her shoulder, she blinks and then blanches. "Aomine, have a drink. I'm sure you're thirsty".

"Shut up. I'm tired," he whines instead, only standing there and using her as a pillow. The scoff sent his way and the towel that begins to rub through his hair causes him to smirk. She's not always taking care of him- obviously- but the fact that she currently is is rather nice.

Two days later finds Tatsumaki standing in front of a house that is not her own. One with a slate gray roof and basic white siding coupled with dark blue shutters and a door. She sighs and raises her hand to knock only for the door to open up seemingly on its own. The person to greet her is a short woman of maybe five feet and five inches tall. Her hair is a pretty ebony, her skin a gentle cream color and her body shape curvy. She looks young, her pretty gold colored eyes staring up at her with a broad smile. "Oh, good to see you again, Tatsumaki-chan," she greets broadly obviously more than pleased to see her, "Come to check up on Daiki again?"

Hearing that name is still odd to her, though luckily she knows whom that is. She offers a smile to the woman she towers over, her German blood truly shining bright compared to the pure blooded Japanese woman before her. She offers a bright smile back to the mother of her friend and nods. "Yea. Momoi asked me to since she's busy with the basketball team and I have some free time. Is he up in his room?"

"Yes," the woman answers. "Oh! Where are my manners, come in!"

"Thank you," Tatsumaki replies, stepping through the threshold of the door and taking her shoes off in the entry way. Looking around to spot the soft white walls decorated with family photos, she smiles lightly. "You have a lovely home as always, Aomine-san". The walls clash well with the dark wooden floors that look clean enough to be eaten off of, while the hallway leads to two rooms on one side and two others on the other. At the end of the hall is a staircase and a third door. It is a fairly nice sized home, well cared for and with a comfortable air about it.

Behind her Aomine's mom closes the door gently, "Anata, Tatsumaki-chan is here with Daiki's things. Why don't you come say hello to her?"

"Tatsumaki?" The gruff voice of a male rings from what Tatsumaki thinks she remembers to be the living room. Confirming her thoughts is made easier as she makes her way to the room and finds a TV showing an aired show blinking over the screen as the characters do as is scripted. Poking her head into the door, she spots a bronzed face looking over his shoulder and the back of the couch to look in her direction. It still stuns her just how similar father and son look. Aomine Sr. however has slightly longer, shaggier hair and his gaze seems a shade bit lighter than Aomine Jr.'s is. However the facial structure and natural scowl are the same. As is their build as the tall man stands to come and greet her. His six foot six frame hints at Aomine's possible height, his shoulders broad and body hard from either working out or just manual labor. "Good to see you again girl," he greets by offering a hand which firmly grasps her own in a shake. "Daiki's up in his room. You know where it is, right?"

Tatsumaki smiles fearlessly to the monster of a man, "Yes sir," she holds back the slight twinge of pain his grip gives her and instead continues to literally grin and bear it. Aomine Senior nods and releases her. Again she nods, showing that she'll be departing, and turns away only to spot a miniature version of the man who she was just shaking hands with. So that's why the dad looked over her head.

"Are you going to come up or what?" Aomine demands on shaky legs, his knees wrapped up to help support them. He thought he heard her voice, and is pleased to see her standing there in his living room almost as though it were her own. He appreciates the fact that she isn't frightened by his old man; Momoi had been weary for years and going out to dinner often gets them strange and frightened looks.

A sigh escapes her lips before she places down the homework and other things she was told to bring to him for summer vacation to the side. "Momoi would scream her head off if she saw you like this," she grunts, shouldering the larger teen fearlessly, throwing his arm over her shoulders and standing steady when he drops his weight onto her.

"Yea well she's not here and she won't know that I'm walking, now will she," his voice echoes in her ear, bouncing off the walls of the staircase.

Tatsumaki's shoulders stiffen ever so slightly as his breath ghosts across her skin and tickles her ear, however she forces the blush down before it can go anywhere "No," she sighs, "But you didn't call her 'that bitch' this time. So I'm guessing you guys kissed and made up?"

"Like hell I would kiss her," Aomine grunts, "But yea, we're cool now". He can understand why she did it- worried for his health and all. But he's still kind of miffed that she went so far as to go behind his back and do it. That was the part that really wasn't cool. His free hand opens the door to his slightly messy room, old clothing strewn here and there but the floor is visible and the tops of his dressers are basically clear. Along the wall next to his bed is a book case filled with various movies and video games, and across from the bed next to the TV and game console set up is his closet. The walls are a navy blue off put by a creamy white, his bed being a queen size due to his stature being too big for a simple twin.

"Good," she sighs out. You should have seen just how sad she looked. She looked seriously ready to cry the moment I was near her- because apparently I remind her of you for some reason".

"Whatever". He sighs as he sits back onto his bed, his hands nursing his knees gently. There is a knock at the door frame, causing the two teens to look to the woman that stands there.

"I've brought your things, sweetie," she states with a gentle smile. "That way you don't have to come back down. Tatsumaki-chan, are you staying for dinner tonight?"

Before the addressed girl can open her mouth and kindly decline, a different person answers for her, "Yea she'll stay".

Aomine's mom nods, obviously pleased by the answer. "Excellent! Dinner will be ready in a short while. However if you need anything feel free to just call, okay?"

"Yea, thanks mom".

With the black haired woman out of sight, Tatsumaki waits for her to exit ear shot as well before whirling and half heartedly glaring at her fellow ace. "Since when did I ever tell you I'd like to stay for dinner, huh?"

Aomine shrugs and stands again, ignoring the girl's stronger glare as he slowly shuffles his way to the book case. "Since it's now summer vacation and I'm bored," he tells her. "Stay a while; we can watch movies or something". Before she gets a chance to deny him this, he stoops down and places a disk into the game player and turns on the TV before gathering up a controller that'll second as remote. At last, to his knees' relief, he flops fully onto his large bed, the comforter welcoming him kindly. Spotting her just standing there, he reaches forward and grips the girl's wrist, tugging her easily onto his bed and forcing her to settle down next to him against the head board.

Tatsumaki hadn't been expecting him to insist that she stay. The last few times she's come to visit he let her leave on her own. But she wonders what's different about this time around. Feeling the comfortable sensation of the bed she can't resist. It's such a comfy spot. Though refusing to let herself seem like someone who gives in too easily, she crosses her arms over her torso and huffs. "Whatever. What are we watching?"

Pleased further with her settling down next to him, their shoulders brushing, "You'll see," he states blandly not bothering to give her an answer. Hearing her scoff and huff again amuses him. Her small gestures of frustration are funny. After pausing, he sighs, "Great, now I'm thirsty. Stay here, I'll be ba-"

"I swear if you walk again I'm going to punch you," she grumbles, frown marring her lips deeply. "I'll go get you something. Your mom said it was okay if I asked for her help. What do you want?"

"Just get me some soda or something," Aomine answers, a smirk gracing his lips to further show his amusement. He watches as she grunts and leaves the bed, her feet padding softly across his carpeted floor and back out the door leaving him behind to watch the movie load and come to the menu screen.

In the mean time, Tatsumaki carefully makes her way through the hallway, feeling almost as though she is intruding on a place she shouldn't be. All the same, she heads for the closest door on her right and enters the spacious white-themed room. It is simple, with gray tiling and white wooden furniture. The walls are a creamy color a bit darker than the color that contrasts the navy in Aomine's room. At the island counter in the middle of the room is the inky haired woman from before, cutting up onion with a smile on her face and skillful hands. Mustering up the courage she clears her throat, catching the mother's attention and earning herself a curious glance. "I was wondering if I could get some drinks for Aomine and I?"

"Oh of course," the mother answers kindly, pulling away from her task and moving to the fridge behind her. "Did he say what he wanted? Tea? Juice? Soda perhaps?"

"He said he preferred soda," she answers smoothly, "Do you have grape juice?"

"I do," the woman replies before pulling forth the contents requested. Quick to move, she gathers up a simple tray coupled with two glasses, a can of soda and a can of grape juice. "There you are dear," she offers the tray to the white haired girl, "Thank you again for coming to visit- I know staying was a surprise for you- Daiki doesn't bring many friends over other than Satsuki-chan. I was beginning to worry she was the only friend he has. But it's a good thing I was wrong, huh? After all he has a pretty thing like you by his side".

Startled by the thanks and the compliment, Tatsumaki can't help but laugh sheepishly, "Ah, it's nothing," she chimes. "We get along well so I'm happy to be there for him".

His mom giggles a bit more before turning back to the food, "I'm glad".

When Tatsumaki returns, she frowns to find something she hadn't been expecting. "...Seriously?" a cold, displeased shiver runs down her spine. She knows the movie well, but only because the last time she saw it, it gave her nightmares and she made a mental note never to watch it again. The first scenes of 'Silent Hill' flash on the TV that sits in front of Aomine's bed. Blandly she walks over, puts the tray down and makes to leave without even giving the other ace to explain why he had chosen it.

"What, you afraid?" he taunts with a grin, finding her annoyed grimace turn into a full blown scowl.

"Yea, actually. I hate this movie," well, more specifically she hates some parts of it. The movie over all is excellent as she loves the horror genre. However, some of the scenes are a bit too much for her to handle. The result being her nightmares and her desire to not watch it again. "I'm leaving. Here's your drink".

"Wuss," Aomine grunts, a frown now pulling at his lips, "You're going to leave just because of a little movie you're afraid of? Weak".

"Don't say that just because you're not affected by it," she returns with a growl, "So what if I'm afraid? If you want to watch it, feel free; I'm not going to".

"Do you just fear the movie itself?"

"No, there are some parts that just freak me out," she returns, looking over her shoulder. However, the tall blue haired male is far closer than she expected him to be. Standing behind her, he meets her gaze evenly, staring down at her as though trying to figure something out. "You shouldn't be standing," she denies. She realizes that by this point that it's more of a precaution as he's not actually injured-though his parents think he is- and that him slumping his weight onto her was just for show. But that doesn't mean he should be pushing himself.

The Touou basketball ace grunts, his eyes narrowed down at her, "I can do what I please". She's only afraid of some parts? Hasn't she heard of doing that thing where girls hide their faces into someone's shoulder or a pillow or something? Shit, he has two shoulders she can use if she wants and a pillow if she wants that instead. He doesn't want her leaving- he's been bored all day. If she leaves, then what the shit is he supposed to do other than sleep the day away? And doing that isn't nearly as relaxing at home as it is on a roof of a school whose classes he should be attending. "Since you're leaving, you can't stop me".

Oh, so he's going to play the game like that. With a scoff the girl turns and places her hands on his hard chest, making to push him, "Go sit down," she demands. However when she shoves him, he only rocks a little. Spotting his feet, she realizes that he's placed himself into a stable stance. However, she insists on pushing him again, shoving harder to get her point across. "I said go sit".

"Make me".

More than just a little annoyed, the white haired teen tries a third time, only to find that she's shoving against something of a brick wall. In the end, being masculine and even if only slightly bigger than she puts him at an advantage that she cannot over come with raw strength. Grabbing his shirt, she hooks her foot behind one of his knees and pulls while her hands push. This forces him to back up, knocking his other knee into the edge of the bed. However, instead of going as planned, Aomine's arms wrap around her shoulders before she can pull away. He takes her down with him, pressing her to his torso as he lands back first onto the bed with her on top of him all while the movie continues to play. The two bounce twice before settling down into one position. Tatsumai lays there, atop the blue haired male, surprised by the all. However she shortly composes herself, "There, I made you settle back down; now let me go so I can leave".

But Aomine is actually rather comfortable like this. With a pillow of softness under his back and the girl on his front. Instead of releasing her, his grip on her person grows tighter, "Nah, I think I'm comfy like this," he denies with a smirk as he eyes her from his position.

Tatsumaki squirms, "Well I'm not," he's so warm. His chest is so hard, his body covered in muscle against her fit but still softer body. It makes her face grow warm and her arm stiff with discomfort. "I want to leave, Aomine, let me go".

"You know you can just hide your face when the bad parts show up, right?" he asks the girl whim is acting especially stubborn today. What's up with her? All he wants for her to stay, and normally she complies, but this time she's rather against it. "Just stay and watch it with me and then you can go".

Tatsumaki sighs, and shuffles, realizing that she probably won't be winning this argument. "Fine," she relents at last, "I'll stay. But let me go so I can get comfortable. And when the movie is over, I'm leaving".

"Yea yea yea," he intones, opening up his arms and letting her stand. He in turn lays back again against the head board, letting her to do the same like they were before she went to go get them drinks. Their shoulders brush, though the warmth it gives him is nothing compared to what it was only seconds earlier. A shame. He should have insisted she stay like that. But then she'd probably call him a creep and resort to violence to break free and leave all together. He doesn't want that. As the movie progresses, he watches as her face contorts openly into looks of fear or shock, her body jolting when frightening parts come to her. However when a particularly 'frightening' part pops up, he allows for her to bury her eyes into his chest- a cliché scared girl action, but one he openly accepts- as his arm naturally wraps around her like something of a security blanket. He'd make fun of her, but honestly he's enjoying the contact too much to bother to.

"Daiki, Tatsumaki-chan! Supper!" the cry of his mother's voice jolts the two from their current position of him on his back and her laying atop of him with her head on his chest listening to his just barely steady heart beat.

Leaping up from their positions, with Tatsumaki stumbling onto her ass with a thump, Aomine eyes the girl before calling back, "Coming ma!" His gaze returns to the girl he had been grasping only to find her standing and offering him a hand with a small smile.

"I'm hungry," she admits with a blush, "Shall we?"

He stares at her, spotting the pink on her cheeks and finding it cute silently, before taking her hand and slowly getting to his feet. Once there, he allows her to sling his arm over her shoulders and bear his weight for him, their steps slow and careful for the sake of his legs. She smells good, he realizes, like vanilla and fresh air. He decides that he likes it. Ignoring the tingling feeling he currently has during such close contact with her, he steps down onto the first floor fully and follows her into the kitchen. Once sitting down, he sighs and leans back into his chair. He misses the odd tingling feeling that slowly creeps its way away from him now that he isn't touching the girl. With the other three, he give thanks for the food before digging in, the taste of his mother's home cooking familiar as usual.

"By the way, Tatsumai-chan, are you spending the night?"

The girl in question chokes on her food, caught by surprise by the sudden question thrown her way. With wide eyes, she makes to swallow what's in her throat and coughs a few times to get a noodle out of her air passage way. "Um...I'm sorry Aomine-san?" she requests uncertainly. Did she hear Aomine's mom right? When the older woman repeats the question, she waves her hand this way and that, "Oh no, I'm going home after this. My house isn't that far from the school so it's not that far a train ride from here".

"That's half an hour, though," the mother insists, her brows furrowing. "And with Daiki hurt, I can't have you leaving all on your own. Please, I insist, stay the night. It is summer break and I'm certain your parents will understand if you call and explain to them the circumstances. I'm also certain that Daiki has something you can wear for the night. It's fine with us if you do, right dear?"

Aomine the older looks up from his food, having obviously only been partial attention to the situation at hand. "That's right. Can't have a pretty little thing like you wandering the streets on your own. I would offer you a ride home, but unfortunately my care is in the shop. I'll talk to your pop if need be".

Before Tatsumaki can open her mouth to further decline, the rumbling voice next to her speaks in her stead, "She'll stay. She can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he assures. This leaves the white haired girl more than just a little stunned.

"Excellent," madam Aomine smiles, more than just a little pleased.

Later finds Tatsumaki tugging at the clothing placed onto her person, a shirt and nothing more as that's all she needs despite only being four inches shorter than he. With his shoulders being broader than her slender ones, there's more enough fabric to cover her up with. Awkwardly does she sit on the queen sized bed, her fingers playing with the fabric, "You know I could have just run home," she innitiates the conversation she's been wanting to have with him since dinner, "It's not an issue".

Aomine however looks up from his duty of making up a bed for himself on the floor. "Just go to bed already," he insists blandly, "Ma wouldn't have shut up if we let you go home on your own. She's the kind that worries too much when she gets into one of her 'moods'. It'll be over before you know it". After making to turn off the light, he flops onto his make shift bed, it being surprisingly comfy despite being situated on the floor. "G'night Tensai," he bids and closes his eyes, not at all bothered by the fact that he's been moved to the floor for the night.

Tatsumaki is awkward as she sits there, having no choice now but to go to bed what with the light on. Trying to leave is a no go, seeing as she could trip over her classmate in her attempt to flee. That would alert him and he'd again shoot her down. How did things turn out this way, she wonders? She had only come here with the goal of giving him his summer work, being the only person other than Sakurai who can get close to him without feeling like they'd be killed by his constantly scowling face. Carefully, trying not to alert Aomine to her movements, she digresses and makes to curl up under the covers that await her. Laying her head down on the pillow, she notes that it smells like the basketball player, the scent of ozone- oddly- a foresty smell and natural masculine musk. There's a hint of aftershave too, making her wonder if he actually does get facial hair. It's over all a nice smell, she realizes as her body begins to relax under the comforter despite her mental protesting to stay awake for the rest of the night. Alas, dream world takes her.

Unknown to Tatsumaki, Aomine hadn't actually gone to sleep after turning out the lights. Instead, he lay there as though he were sleeping, his eyes closed and motionless. How would he be able to sleep with her in his bed, after all? Sitting up, the tall male brings himself to a standing position at the edge of the bed. His eyes, used to the darkness of his room, are locked onto the now slumbering girl under his covers. Her features are soft and calm, gentle even, her lips slightly parted as she breathes in and out through her mouth. Her normally swept bangs cover her forehead and face gracelessly, though he finds that they soften her usually more strict features from when she gets upset with something or someone.

Honestly, he cannot recall when he started to feel these things for the annoying white haired girl whom insisted on becoming his friend all those weeks ago shortly after school began. He doesn't know when he started seeing more than just the happy side of her. Naturally the girl is kind and open to others, a social butterfly. Despite her social abilities, however, she prefers to be on her own or with just one person, it would seem, keeping her from getting something like social over load. There is a cynical side to her, whom sees normal people as weak for not being capable of doing what she can with ease, much like he does. Coupled with a lazy work ethic and you get one Tensai Tatsumaki. Strangely enough, she only really lives up to her namesake when she runs, tearing through the Stride course with ease. She is easy going, the kind of girl whom at the very base of her personality is a 'go with the flow' kind of person which he appreciates. She is stubborn as well as competitive.

But the fact of the matter is that he does feel these things for her, and that they don't seem to be going away any time soon. Reaching a dark hand forward to brush her bangs from her face, he gently places the feather light tresses to the side of her head away from her eyes. She may not be his type physically, though she is bigger than the sports bra she apparently is always wearing for support allows others to see, she certainly is his type personality wise. Oddly enough, that is what he's been drawn to this whole time. She is a fun girl to be around, finding the moments where she decides to be out going or cocky amusing, and watching her confident side shine is something to behold. She is a pretty girl whom cleans up rather well, something he learned thanks to the cultural festival not too long ago.

Looking at her makes him feel out of character. Oddly soft and oddly caring and gentle. Protective in a strange way, and possessive though she is not his- he would like her to be, however. Having her near him brings a very nice calmness to him. Not to say that he is constantly jumping off the walls like that idiot Kise, but rather his mind is always pointing out that he cannot be beaten. With her around, however, these thoughts are quieted. He's not certain why, but he appreciates it. He spots her lips twitching, her limbs beginning to move as though guided by an active dream. Not wanting her to be more restless than she may be due to the odd circumstances, he brings his lips to her ear, bending his body over just to ghost his voice into her eardrum. "Sleep well, Tatsumaki," the name slips off his tongue with ease, surprising and amusing him. He would very much like to touch her face, feel the soft skin of her visage against his rough hand. However, he supposes whispering in her ear is good enough. Tired of having mature and all too caring thoughts for one night, Aomine settles down into his make shift set up and closes his eyes for sleep for real this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Movie Time

"Oh come on," she insists as they make their way from the basketball court they had been playing on for the last hour. Or rather, the court where she was getting her ass handed to her while Aomine found amusement in her attempt to win. She was getting better, but she still could only be compared to an average middle school player at this point. Nothing too skilled but not completely concomitant. Before they had gone for a jog upon her insistence- the fact that he had caved was a nice surprise. "You gotta go. I don't feel like going on my own and Yuji was asked by some second year girl that he has a crush on- so he's going with her. Come with me, Aomine".

"Hell no," he refuses blandly, not at all moved into attending the festival with her. "Momoi always makes me go and run from stall to stall with her doing stupid shit. I'm not going". He'd much rather just relax at home. With mid-terms and the InterHigh tournament over- one which Touou had ended up losing due to him not being able to play as Momoi convinced the coach that he needed to be benched thanks to his knees being injured after his game against Kise- summer vacation was placed into full swing. They'd have the next few weeks to themselves before the next semester began.

But Tatsumaki grunts as they make their way into a small shop, their goal being ice cream to cool their hot bodies after their game. "I'm not going to drag you around everywhere," she vows, "I just want someone to watch the fireworks with. Besides, it'll be the day after my team wins the End of Summer race so it'll be something of a celebration. Come on, Aomine, come with me".

"What's in it for me anyways?" he suddenly throws back, not at all pleased with her persistence. Why can't they just celebrate or whatever like normal friends? Where one friend- in that case it'd be him- takes the other friend- her- out for food and maybe they spend their time on the town. Nothing too crazy and nothing festival related. "What are you going to do for me to make me want to go? You're already my slave," though he hasn't commanded anything of her in a while. But it still counts since the year isn't over yet. "You gonna bribe me with money? Food?"

Tatsumaki huffs, displeased, "No. I'm going to bribe you with,"...What _could_ she offer him? Like he said, she's already his slave and by the sound of it food or money won't do it for him. She's not willing to give up Yuji's notes that she had earned fairly during the cultural festival that's for certain- she _needs_ those. So what else could there be- Ah!...Maybe that would work. "...D'you like back rubs?"

"Hah?"

"I said, 'Do you like back rubs?' you know like massages?" she repeats again, this time speaking slower as though that would fix the issue of his misunderstanding her.

Aomine pauses, pondering. Does he like those? He can't remember the last time he got one...Or maybe he hasn't ever had one before? "I don't know," he states, "Never had one," and supposes that this is the easiest answer he can give. "Why? You gonna send me to a massage person?"

But surprisingly the girl shakes her head, taking her turn to pay for her icy treat and following him out the door to sit on a bench near by in the shade. After taking a bite of her food she further surprises her companion by telling him, "If you go, I'll give you your first one then". Looking over the taller teen from shoulders to legs, she tilts her head, "I'm sure you don't realize it but there's probably a crap-load of knots in your back from laying on the roof all the time. I'm not a professional, but I'm pretty sure it'd be worth it".

The taller teen looks to the girl as she stares at one of her hands and flexes her long fingers. He finishes off his popsicle and stands, tossing the stick to the side. "Give me one now," he tells her blandly.

"Eh?"

"Give me a massage now. I'll lay down on the bench and you can do your magic or whatever. If I like it, then I'll go. If I don't...You take me out to dinner instead".

The whirlwind girl pauses, surprised. What kind of deal is that? She shakes her head. This guy has been acting so weird as of not-so-late. She means, grabbing her hand or just randomly touching his shoulder to hers. It makes her all jittery and warm, these things, and sometimes even makes her to blush- though she doesn't get why. He's been wanting to hang around with her more often too, which is weird. Before he had been fine with not seeing her for a few days at a time. But now she hears from him- through hanging out or text- at least once a day. She cannot say she minds it, liking to be around or talk to him, but for the change to be so sudden just kind of leaves her wondering what made that change happen in the first place.

"Well, I can't exactly do it here," she admits, "...You need more room, you know? To like spread out and stuff". She hesitates, but then shrugs. It's not like anyone there will oppose. "We can go to my house. It's not far from here," they're not far from the school as it were.

"Your house?" Aomine raises a brow. However, he's not so dim as to accept right away. There are probably catches here and there, "What about your parents?" those being the biggest catch. He doesn't wanna meet her dad just before she's gonna be feeling him up or whatever. And he voices this statement, not afraid to tell her thoughts. However he finds himself raising both brows high into his hair line when she merely laughs off his words. "What's so funny?"

Tatsumaki's smile falls, her lips settling for a neutral position rather than the smile she had been wearing. "Well, it's funny that you finally bring them up when you had me sleep over without asking about them a few days ago," she admits. Now her gaze somber as they walk, her leading the way to the street that holds her home. "Anyways...The truth is, I don't have any parents".

The announcement hits the basketball junkie hard, bringing him into a state of shock and silence. Doesn't have any parents? As in she's an orphan? His mind is left to race as they pace along the sidewalk, by passing house after house, children darting playfully this way and that with laughter in their voices and eyes. The shadows of the trees and buildings have grown since they had stopped their game of basketball and left to go get something cool and sweet. It announces the fact that soon the sun will have sunken fully behind the horizon. Offering to them the moon and the stars in all their glory. A cooler whether, though only ever so slightly as there'd be no giant ball of fire in the sky to keep everything blisteringly hot. Back to the parent thing. What happened? Then how'd she manage to enter Touou with her bad grades? Not on a sports scholarship, that's for certain. Did they die after she entered school? So many wonderings rattle in his brain, making him curious.

"They died when I was little from a house fire," she states, "They were visiting a friend's house and someone set the building on fire- apparently is was premeditated murder. I don't remember them all that well to be honest," just the vague sensation of a large hand patting her head and assuring her that he and her mom would be back, and a pair of gentle lips against her cheek while soft perfume wafted around her. "My uncle takes care of me now. He's all the way in Germany though and since I wanted to attend Touou with Yuji, he got me a house to call my own".

"...What does your uncle do?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's a lawyer," she admits, "Pretty famous in Germany actually".

"So, you're part German then?"

"Yea, on my mom's side," she allows, "My uncle is my mom's older brother". Pausing in front of a house with a red roof and off gray sidings combined with white shutters and a simple white door, she smiles and jerks her chin in that direction, "This is my place. Not too shabby, right?" Aomine's brow twitches, irritated. And rightfully so. It's larger than the houses around it by at least an additional half house, with a well kept yard in front and a flower-lined walk way up to the front door. He follows the girl inside, casually slipping his shoes off and leaving them in the entry way as he follows her. "Here, I'll give you a tour," she announces as she goes. Gesturing to her right towards the room with no wall to block it off she points out the living room with a nice flat screen TV and simple furniture. A couch coupled with a coffee table, a reclining chair and a love seat. "Living room," she notes and then moves on to her left and enters the room through the door part way down the hallway. There she introduces a dark themed kitchen, its flooring a dark wooden and the counter tops a black-ish marble color with cabinets made of red wood and a flat stove top. This is connected without a wall to the dining room, the floor transitioning to carpeting as a long ten person table sits on the floor tall in all its might with equally tall chairs. "Kitchen and dinning room". Turning around she exits through the dinning room's door which is further down the broad hallway and makes her way up the stairs that climb in the direction of the front door, leading to more wooden flooring. "Down that way are two bedrooms, and down this way is my room," she tells him as she makes a left off of the stairs and heads down the hall. The master bedroom, that which she's claimed as her own, has a nice but simple get up. The floor is clean and free of strewn clothing, an unused desk for studying sits in the far left corner right by the window. Along the right wall is her bed, and on the left wall is a large thin TV. Closet and dresser both sit along the right wall on one side of the bed while a nightstand occupies the other side. Tucked into the left closest corner is the door to the bathroom, a place themed steel and red. The flooring of the room is simple, the wall behind her head post is painted to look like a forest, where as the ceiling has been made to look like the night sky. The other three walls contrast well with the carefully decorated first. The bed itself is surprisingly king sized compared to Aomine's beloved queen sized one.

"...You're loaded, aren't you?"

Tatsumaki pauses, "...Well, not really. This is all because my uncle likes to pamper me," she replies at last, "It's all his money. I just get an allowance that lets me buy things I need like food and such". None the less, she gestures to her bed, "Take off your shirt and lay down face down. We can watch a movie while I work". She leaves him to comply, and in the mean time stoops low to crouch in front of the small set of drawers that hold her entertainment via movies. Her finger skims along the titles of movies, half of them in English but being ignored for the time being. Eventually she stops on a movie called Ip Man. Basically a kung fu movie, but incredibly well done for being something not popular. She places it into the player and lets it work its magic before grabbing the remote and placing it on her night stand. When she looks to see if Aomine did as she told him to, she blinks as heat comes to her cheeks.

Oh yea.

She kind of forgot just how built this guy is. Looking at the members of the Stride club does little for her- only Hanabusa and Satoshi are all that impressive. But there's something about the tan skinned freshman in front of her. Maybe it's because of how odd he's been acting? Or maybe she's the one that's acting odd right now? He stands there next to her bed, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets. Those shorts of his shouldn't be riding as low on his hips as they are, giving an alluring hint to what's under them, though she tears her gaze back to his far too fast for her mind to drag her to a different thought process.

It's gotta be her. He doesn't seem bothered at all by the situation at hand.

And if it is her, then it's her hormones.

Damn hormones.

"I said you can lay down on your stomach," she repeats with a tilt of her head, swallowing the blush as best she can and keeping her eyes from tracing the lines of his muscles. God. Sixteen year old boys shouldn't be allowed to be as well built as this one is, she swears. He shrugs, the movement being far too interesting than it should be in all reality, and does as told whilst mumbling something like having not heard her earlier. "By the way," she admits, "I'm going to have to sit on your butt. Is that okay? It lets me have a better reach since you're someone so much bigger than me".

"Yea yea," Aomine allows, his head turned to the side and his eye trailing to follow her as she climbs onto the bed and straddles same body part. "You're heavy". This earns him a bland glare, one which makes him smirk playfully. She's actually pretty light, but then again he's a strong guy so it kind of doesn't count. As the movie begins, he's brought to subtitles in Japanese, his gaze swiping over them with little interest. "A kung fu movie," he questions her, chuckling.

"Yea," she utters as she looks over his back, seeing if she can spot anything visibly wrong with his back. But luckily all the knots are hidden under her his dark skin. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nah," utters, "Just surprised". He's not a huge fan of kung fu movies, but then again he hasn't seen a whole lot. Hopefully this one is good. His muscles shiver upon feeling an unfamiliar sensation cross over his flesh. He realizes that it's her fingers, and shakes his head when she mumbles an apology for cold fingers. Her fingers aren't exactly cold- no, they're warm- it's just that he's not used to his skin being touched there. He continues to shiver as her fingers ghost over his person, as though searching for the worst of the damage done to his person. As the movie begins, so does the massage.

Tensai pinpoints a certain spot between the other teen's shoulder blades, pressing down with a careful application of pressure as to ease the muscle into a flatter position like it's supposed to be rather than bunched up and uncomfortable. It's not a large knot, but she can sense the pleasure and further comfort in him as a long sigh escapes his lungs as she works the muscle into relaxing. Silently she keeps her appreciation for his build to herself, her hands working blindly as she watches the movie at the same time that she works out knot after knot. "I was right," she utters eventually, gaining his attention as he glances her way, "Your back is littered with knots. I don't know how you manage to sleep like this".

"I don't really feel them," he admits, "Or I didn't until you started doing this," which he refuses to admit aloud that is a magical sensation.

All Tatsumaki does is hum in response, again focusing on the movie as to keep her attention from his lovely physic. However, she purses her lips as she finds a rather stubborn knot around the small of his back on the right side. It's bigger than the other ones, that's for certain. What did he do to get it this big? How does his back not hurt every time he bends down or in a certain direction in general? When she presses her fingers into this lump of discomfort, his body jumps, shocking her. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Yea kind of," Aomine admits. He had honestly started to fall asleep shortly after she started working on him. Only her fingers kneading his flesh and the sound of the movie kept him in a half alert position. However when she pressed on that ball of muscle, the pinch of pain that greeted him was enough to make him fully awake again.

"My bad. But this knot is the last one and it's pretty big. Since it's so stubborn, I'm going to be a bit more forceful. Just bear with me," she adds on. With this in mind, she sets to work, systematically pressing into the muscle and careful not to get too close to his kidney- as it's positioned right near her project spot- and working to let the muscle ease. She presses, going so far as to use her knuckles to get the pressure further into the bundle. However, with her skilled hands at work the knot lasts only a few moments longer than the others did. Her ears perk when his lips part and a low, pleasured, moan escapes his lips. It is a sound that her mind instantly categorizes as something she wouldn't mind hearing again- lewd, yes, but true- and a sound she's never heard him make before. After a long moment, she pauses as though hesitating, and dismounts his rear end carefully. "Stay like that for a little," she instructs as she lays down on her stomach next to him. "How do you feel?" she's fairly certain she got all of them.

Being honest, he hasn't felt this good in years. At the moment, he feels as though he is floating, like his body has lost at least forty pounds of discomfort and the inability to move in certain ways that he is now more than certain he can twist into. But should he tell her that she's a goddess of back rubs? If he does, will she give him more? Will she bring him further pleasure in the form of pressing into his muscles and helping them to relax? Or will she merely grin and nod knowingly? Knowing her, she could go either way. But he's tired and happy, pleased if nothing else. He at least owes her praise, right?

"I feel pretty good right about now," Aomine admits at last, turning his head to look at the girl resting her head on her arms to mirror him. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Yuji taught me," she answers, "His dad's a masseuse- a professional massager- and he learned from him. One time I twisted my leg weird and ended up with this nasty knot there. Yuji massaged it until it went away and when he was done it was good as new".

Aomine's lips turn down ever so slightly as his gaze now is turned to the TV at hand. Watching as Ip Man falls upon being shot in the shoulder, his body falls and hits the ground in slow motion, the crowd that had been watching his honorable battle fighting back that Japanese in the form of a full blown riot as his wife, son and friend attempted to get to him. "Nobuyuki huh," he trails off, drawling out the words almost lazily. There is silence as he stares forward, watching the ending scenes of the movie with something seemingly on his mind. Fuck it; he's going to ask her. "What is he to you?"

"Yuji?" She tilts her head, curious about the sudden question, "He's my best friend. More like a brother than anything. Kind of like how I guess you and Momoi are- you guys are childhood friends, aren't you?"

"Yea," he answers shortly, "So you guys never...".

"Dated?"

"Yea".

"Nah," she denies, "I know he had a thing for me in middle school, and we went on a few dates but nothing serious followed. We didn't become a couple or anything...Why did you ask?"

"No reason," Aomine denies. Good. He's pleased to hear her answer, and it's obvious thanks to the up beat lilt to his voice. "Just wondering".

"No way, there's no way there was no reason," she persists. Aomine doesn't ask questions without a reason behind his asking. He's not stupid like that. Then again, Aomine isn't stupid at all. Lazy, yes. Stupid, no way in hell.

But Aomine instead flips his person over, giving his bare abdomen the ability to drink in fresh air. "You should do my front too," he suddenly demands, arms thrown under his head to again pillow it. "I'm sure it's all knotted up too".

Seeing the abdomen in all its cut places, Tatsumaki turns away, standing to her feet. "I only said I'd give you a back rub," she denies and works to hide her red face. Damn hormones. "You're gonna have to suffer with a sore front". The click of his tongue and 'was worth a shot' whispered not so quietly amuse her, allowing her face to cool down and her shoulders to relax as she gathers up the movie's disk and places it back into its home. She blinks, however, as she realizes just how dark it had gotten. "You know, it's getting pretty late," she allows as she makes it to her bed side, "You should probably head on home; your parents must be worried about you".

But Aomine doesn't move even when she nudges his shoulder, shaking him from the state of half sleep he was entering. If she wasn't going to work her magic on his front as well, then he might as well as give into the sleep that calls his name. "Nope. I sent an email mom's way; told her I was hanging out at your place. She said to have fun and be good or something like that".

"Yea, and then come home after you were done hanging out," she insists.

"It's okay," he assures, "My folks are pretty easy going now that I'm in high school. They won't mind if I spend the night. Just like when you slept over at my place". Opening an eye to look at her hovering over him from her own bedside, he reaches out and grasps her wrist. "Come on. Go to bed," he utters. When she doesn't move, he tugs on her person, effectively catching her surprise and causing her to fall onto the bed next to him. Satisfied with this, he rolls onto his side and curls around her, his other arm making to wrap around her smaller frame. Effectively spooning her against her will. "Stop squirming". He curls closer to her, his grip on her tightening in an attempt to get her to sit still. In his sleep dazed state, he finds that this is correct, that this is what he wants. Tired. Much too tired to actually judge that maybe he shouldn't actually snuggle up to his hostess as though they were an item. However, holding her like his feels nice. He likes it. She's warm and soft and feminine, something he's never felt before- he's never held anyone other than his mother in a hug. Now if only she would stop moving around.

Tatsumaki is not comfortable. She doesn't feel right. This is wrong- very wrong. She shouldn't be snuggling up to her friend- whom is still shirtless- like this. He shouldn't have his arms around her like this. Since when does Aomine snuggle to begin with? She doesn't understand. Why is he being so difficult? Why is he...Why is he so warm? No. She needs to focus, "Aomine, let go," she demands, attempting to, with her free hand, pry his arms from around her so she can have freedom. She ignores his command for her to stop squirming, only wanting to move more as his breathing becomes slower and his body save his arms more lax. "I'm not your personal body pillow; release me," she demands again, "Aomine". However, when she gets no answer, she looks over her shoulder to find a relaxed expression on his face and his breathing slow and deep. She dead pans his way. "You've got to be kidding me," they didn't do that much so why the hell is he so tired? However, as she lays there, she can feel her eye lids getting heavy too, her vision growing fuzzy and warped. Her head, which had been lifted off the soft fabric of her bed, slumps into it. Her body forces her to relax as the warmth that comes off of the larger teen envelopes her like a blanket, coaxing her into sleeping. Until finally, she cannot fight it any longer.

A few minutes won't hurt, right?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Challenger

"Welcome to the End of Summer final relay!" the voice booms around her as she stretches out her body gently, releasing any sort of stiffness given to her from the two hour long train ride. "Today we have two magnificent teams, looking for the win, the blue ribbon, the right to stand on top!" The announcer is annoying, she decides. One of those overly excitable ones who doesn't know how or when to shut up. "Isn't that right, Tatsuo-san?" And of course he has to have a helper.

Tatsuo's voice is a bit deeper, but no less happy to be there. "That's right Hajime-san. Both teams have been found to be _alarmingly_ fast and well worth the viewing! On one end, we have Kakyoin Gakuen! Kayoin is known country-wide for producing highly skilled Stride runners, and having a diverse team- they haven't had the exact same runners in seven years! All of their runners are geniuses, however there is one that I would like to highlight, Hajime-san"

"And who is that, Tatsuo-san?"

"This name is Yagami Tomoe, a young third year with nothing but a love for running and raw leg power! Standing at a generous height of one hundred and eighty one centimeters- that's five foot nine for you foreigners out there- his best position is anchor. His stamina and speed control are both off the charts even compared to his team mates! Yagami-san had been studying in America up until recently when he decided to join Kakyoin for this series of races! Personally, I am a huge fan, Hagime-san, his movement is beautiful, his gimmicks are smooth and well calculated and it's amazing to see how he handles corners and slopes". In place of the commentators faces, a picture of a young man with reddish brown eyes- or eye, as his bangs are swept to the right covering that ocular orb- and semi long black hair. His face is set into a somewhat serious expression, but there is a softness to his eyes that one cannot deny.

"That's pretty amazing! Pertaining to Kakyoin's history, that would mean that there's at least thirty five other skilled runners whom are else where within the world, blowing minds and taking names," Hajime exclaims with a beaming grin. "Each one of them a prodigy in their own right and wanted by thousands of schools world wide! Kakyoin's opposing team is another well known school from the Tokyo prefecture. Touou Gakuen has been the runner up for the End of Summer race three years in a row now, which while not first place is truly saying something!" Hajime pauses before continuing, "I have a personal favorite as well, Tatsuo-san".

Hajime chuckles and nods, "I would be surprised if you didn't, Tatsuo-san. Who is he?"

Tatsuo takes his turn to laugh, amused. Wait until the crowd gets a load of this! "They're not male, Hajime-san. Even though, as you know, this is a predominantly male sport due to the physical ability to compete on a high level, we have a female runner with us today. Her name is Tensai Tatsumaki and _man_ does she live up to her name! This young whirl wind is a massive girl, standing at one hundred and eighty five centimeters- six foot one- covered in nothing but muscle and grace. Though she is a first year, and had taken a break part way through her third hear in middle school, she has led her team at Touou to victory by a substantial amount of time each time she ran! Unlike Yagami-kun, Tensai-chan is an all rounder, meaning that she does not specialize in one ability a runner must have. Instead, she has spread out her skills and has excelled in each category! She's truly something to watch!" Now sitting on the large screen next to Tomoe's, is a picture of a white haired girl with pretty green eyes. Her own hair has been styled to be short on one side, as long as mid-neck length, while the left side is long and shows natural waves. Her bangs, straight and soft looking, are swept to the right. On her face is a broad grin, welcoming and kind. However when one looks to her eyes, there is a fierceness that one probably wouldn't expect.

"Woah! Look at those eyes! So wild!" Hajime continues.

Tatsumaki sighs as the two continue to talk, moving on to the lesser known runners. Of course they would mention her. She's a rare breed in the world of Stride after all. However, the name Yagami is familiar to her. Didn't a boy named Yagami run against her team last time? Or maybe it was the time before that- she doesn't really remember. She does remember though that the other Yagami kid was on Satoshi's half brother's team. Standing to start stretching her back and arms, she spots someone standing before her and it's not Aomine. That jerk said that he wasn't going to come this time because all she ever does is run for a few moments and then the race is over. Jerk. He said that he had been interested the first few times because he didn't know what it was about. Now that he does, apparently it's not amusing any longer. But even so, she refuses to let that slow her down in the slightest. In fact, it won't. What it does do is encourage her to make this the most damn interesting race ever. Which is why she told Hanabusa to pit her against Yagami. It's a shame though, normally she transitions with Satoshi. This time though the other first year is their starter, and Hanabusa will be transitioning with her.

Never the less she gives her attention to the black haired stranger, his frame shorter but broader than her own, "Hey," she greets with a smile, recognizing him as the Hajime's favorite, "Yagami Tomoe, right?"

"Correct," the elder replies with a nod, "And you're Tensai Tatsumaki. I wanted to wish you good luck during our race; I look forward to seeing just how fast you can go. I hope you can keep up with me".

Tatsumaki blinks at the challenge, and then grins a feral grin. Sharp white teeth flash as she speaks, first releasing a confident chuckle and then nodding, "I could say the same to you. Don't cry like your brother did when you lose, okay? You're running for him, right?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No," she admits, "But that tends to be the case when brothers do something together. If they're not overly competitive, they're always dedicating their run or their game to the other- especially if the other lost".

This time it's Yagami's turn to laugh, "I'm guessing that that's what happened before to you?"

"Yup," she laughs, "Raced one brother and then the other. But hey, I couldn't help but to make them cry. The only one that can beat me is me".

Now Yagami frowns, "That's not possible; there's always someone out there that is better than you. You just don't seem to have come upon that person yet. For all you know, that person could be me" Now the black haired third year steps forward, challenging, "And I think I am that person".

Sizing the smaller teen up, Tatsumaki looks down at him with cold green eyes. "I'm going to have fun running you into the ground," she snaps. "You're not going to beat me. There's no one who can". If there is, why hasn't she met them yet? Why has no one come to lift the curse off of her? She turns as the call for the teams to line up in running order is announced, leaving Yagami to trail behind her with a frown on his lips.

Tatsumaki silently takes in the running order by line up as the single Stride Association member states regulations and rules as is per usual before every race. The world around her is silent, the crowd of people feeling the tenseness produced by either team even from where they are. No one dares to say a word, not even a little smack talk or anything of the sort. Simply the runners stare one another down, attempting to assess what they'll be up against. Satoshi is the starter, though he is matched up with one of two twins. She doesn't know which one it is, but either his name is Izumino Hajime or Izumino Ryo. Never the less, the twins are identical, having short silver hair with bangs covering their foreheads and framing their stern faces. Pretty electric blue eyes go with pale skin and their dark purple based attire. Next in the running order, across from the other twin is Yatsuhiro. Despite specializing in corners and having decent slope handling abilities, Katsu's speed control is something else he specializes in, it complimenting his corner handling skills to near perfection. Yatsuhiro in turn will be transitioning with Asei, whom stands across from his own opponent. This person has striking magenta hair and stunning silver eyes. A handsome young man to say the least, a cocky grin rests on his lips as he stares the gentle black haired male down. This lad's name is Ida Amatsu. Next to him is a monster of a man, his frame taller than even Tatsumaki's and his face serious and cold. Honestly it looks to be a mirror of Hanabusa's gaze as the two seem the most hostile. With short black hair spiked upwards with jell and matching black eyes, he is broad shouldered to go with his height. This man, Aoba Nanpei, will be at last giving the race over to Yagami Tomoe whom stands across from Tatsumaki. At the beginning of each line is the relationer, with Kakyoin's seeming to be a gentle green eyed and green haired young man by the name of Natsunagi Toya. His paleness contrasts alarmingly with his fellow green haired relationer known to be Yuji.

Once the two teams have bowed and shared their last public stare down, all contestants are hearded to their spots, Tatsumaki and Tomoe included as they ride upon a cart that takes them to their starting point. She begins to stretch a little more, keeping her body warm, as she waits. She'll run this bastard into the god damn dirt if it's the last thing she does. "Tell me, Tensai," Yagami's voice calls to her from the side, "Why do you run if you seem to hate Stride so much?"

Tatsumaki pauses in her movements, surprised by the question but not at all put off, "I don't hate it, that's the thing. I love Stride with all of my being. What I hate is the fact that no one can challenge me. That no one can push me to my limits. It sucks, you know".

"...I can't say I do," Tomoe admits, "I always try my hardest, it shows my opponent respect".

Tatsumaki shrugs, "Good for you. I'm certain you've lost a number of times before; I haven't lost in so long that I can't remember what it feels like".

Over at the starting line, Satoshi's heard beats calmly as it can within its cage. They'll be starting very soon, and he can't help but wonder if he'll get to see the battle between Yagami Tomoe and his role model. That would be something for certain. Neither he nor his opponent, Izumino Hajime, say anything and instead opt to position themselves when the booming synthetic voice demands for them to get ready. Satoshi Jiro sets himself up, loading his legs with power and pushing his shoulders forward to help them relax a little. The sound of the buzzer that demands that they begin rings in his ears as he takes of with an explosion of speed. His feet snap and snarl as they tear at the ground, pushing off and pulling forward with each powerful stride he dares to create. Izumino is next to him, his face just as stoic as they pant and force themselves to a faster speed. He leaps over a hurdle that dare get in his way, not pausing even for a moment when he lands. Instead, he ops to curve around the corner and push off even stronger when he finds that the silver haired twin is still directly at his side. Down a slope and weaving through some poles brings him to another curve and closer to the take over zone.

"You're coming up on your goal, Satoshi," Nobuyuki's calming voice helps him to collect himself for a broad leap. He had started to get frustrated, displeased that he hasn't left this silver haired menace in the dust yet. He needs to create a lead; it's his job as the starter of this race. He wants to help Tensai reach victory again. It's always been rewarding, seeing that confident smile spread even wider the moment she crosses over the finish line. It's what's been driving him forward this whole season. He refuses to not see it this time around. And that was making him have to work harder than usual. However Nobuyuki, the ever skilled relationer, had most likely heard these thoughts in his breathing- that something was bothering him. His soothing tone brings concentration back to him, allowing him to press forward even as Inzumino attempts to pull away from him. His palm slams into Yatsuhiro's, the blond male lashing out with a powerful strike as their transition is made clean and fluid. He slows gently to a stop as to not fall and injure himself, panting as his sweaty face is turned up to the large screen TV that shows the next leg of the race. He purses his lips; Yatsuhiro isn't doing so well. He takes a long drink of the water offered to him by a worker, but is too focused on the race to thank them.

Shit. This brat is fast. Yatsuhiro snarls as he works hard to carry his heavier body along as fast as the other twin. Izumino Ryo is apparently a speed demon. Despite Katsu's beautifully handled curves and the speed he's placed into each carefully calculated step, he finds himself being pulled away from by the speedy first year. However, he does not let this slow him down as he surfs his way down the railing of a flight of stairs nor as he uses a pole to fling him around a particularly sharp corner. The slope that greets him is demolished to the best of his ability, his powerful legs pushing him further and further up. Izumino is not out of his sight yet, and it is this that pushes the second year even harder. His heart pounds in his temples and wrists, his legs screaming 'no more!' though he ignores the sensation of his toes beginning to go numb. If he can't get a lead, however, then he's just going to have to make certain that the gap between them doesn't get larger. And that's just what he does as he runs across monkey bars and again swings around a corner, finally making it to the transition zone where his left palm meets Asei's right palm in an aggressive thrust. Unlike Satoshi, his stop isn't nearly as graceful or gentle, his legs at last giving out from the stress and causing him to tumble to a stop. He hisses when his knees scrape across the concrete and his shoulder jars. However, he ignores it as he watches Asei burst forward like a bullet train from the station. "You better not let Taicho down," he snaps to the black haired male under his breath. This is the two seniors' last EoS after all. If anything, he wants the men he has been following for two years now to succeed and have a good memory of the sport should they stop after this.

Asei cannot believe the pressure that came upon him when he and Yatsuhiro transitioned with one another. The runner of the enemy, of Kakyoin High, is fast and powerful. However, Asei does not plan on losing today. If anything, he plans on winning and watching Kaido smile for the first time in a long while. All those other won races allowed him to see his best friend smirk and praise them all gruffly. However, winning his first EoS would certainly bring his fellow senior utmost joy. And so, even as the magenta haired boy begins to pull further away from poor Hayate, the black haired male's eyes narrow and he forces his body to move faster. Luckily, this portion of the course consists of his specialty- sprints. With this in mind, Asei's speed brings him faster and closer to his opponent, his long legs working hard and his lungs heaving and huffing making him feel like a race horse. His black hair whips behind him like a flag, daring not to get in his dark gaze's way as he bounces off a wall to help him make a corner without slowing down. He smiles kindly when Ida's gaze whips to him for even the slightest of seconds, surprised to find him there at his side again even as they leap onto and off of a long platform at rapid speeds. Where as the younger male rolls, Asei simply lands and keeps going, not pausing even despite the slight tip in his stepping due to too much forward momentum. He catches himself however before he can fall and it allows him to pull ever so slightly away from the first year. He's going to bring Kaidou the win if it's the last thing he does.

"Taicho," he hears Nobuyuki-kun's voice loud and clear, "Asei-senpai is on his way. He has a point two second lead. Three, two, one...Go!"

This only encourages Asei to go even further, his body whipping around one more corner before he spots the take over zone. He can feel Ida hot on his tail, just in his blind spot and refuses to give that miniscule lead away to the enemy. Despite running on empty at the moment, a smile spreads across his gasping face as he spots his Captain and best friend rushing into the take over zone and only glancing over his shoulder with those stern yet alluring hazel eyes. Today, the ever changing hazel especially bright with determination. They draw the black eyed male in as he reaches forward and claps palms with the last person to run before Tensai-chan. He slows to a stop before his trembling legs lead him to a place to lean against. His eyes are fixated on the form that is unfortunately taken over by the enemy and blocked off. It's going to be a close call, Hayate realizes as he takes a long sip of the electrolyte filled water offered to him.

Damn it. This team is _strong_. Hanabusa Kaidou mentally grunts as he lands from leaping across a series of poles only to dodge around a wall that had been set up to slow down the runner. His fingers groan as he flips himself over the edge of another wall, and he can feel his toes disagreeing with him as he races after his fellow Captain. Aoba is certainly not someone to be messed with, let it be known as once again Hanabusa is nearly shoved off of the thin path they're forced to run as they enter an alley wall filled with trash and other things that stink up the area. He attempts to swing around Aoba's left side, taking the sharper portion of the corner only to be cut off by the broad shoulders in front of him. This annoys him to no end. This bastard is a wizard apparently at blocking, and honestly Hanabusa doesn't like it. He's pulling tricks that Kaidou would pull, being a blocking specialist himself, but also adding another twist to them to ensure that there is no way passed him. A certain positioning of his feet, the way he straightens his shoulders to cover more horizontal distance, all small but crucial things done that piss the Touou leader off. But he refuses to lose. His damnable brother is watching this race- he had called half an hour ago and told him he would be- and is looking forward to his loss. The asshole that his brother is doesn't have the slightest amount of faith in Kaidou. Cocky bastard. But he has to win, he _has to_. Normally he has to win must to get back at Roko- his older sibling- for mocking him. But in this case, his livelyhood rests on it. With his parents having died in a car accident years ago, Roko has been the one to 'raise' Kaido. Kaido's ability to pay for food and comfort comes from his CEO of a brother, to lose the money given to him would make Kaido homeless in mere weeks. He refuses to lose!

Tatsumaki sighs low in her throat as her eyes catch sight of her Taicho being unable to pass the other team's Captain due to blocking abilities. She can spot the small movements in the broader male's movements that keep the skilled Hanabusa-senpai from taking over any of the gaps that would otherwise be left open for the Touou senior to conquer. However, as she spots familiar buildings that she and Yagami passed on the way to their current spot, she ignores the cheers of the crowd and the gasps that come from them as Hanabusa stumbles due to misplacing his foot. She ignores the cries and verbal winces and instead opts to look nowhere but forward. He'll pull through, the senior is much too stubborn for a simple twisted ankle to do him in.

"Tatsumaki," Yuji states, pensive, "They have a fifteen second head start. Be ready".

The female whirl wind can feel her heart skip. Someone has a head start on _them_? How rude. Her eyes glance to Yagami as he positions his body at the ready, features stern and his eyes burning with desire. She counts the seconds, keeping her breathing slow and calm despite the adrenaline that enters her veins without her command. The sound of Tomoe taking off is loud in her ears, her senses hypersensitive due to the adrenaline and the pounding of her heart. She counts the seconds again, as rapidly and close to reality as she can.

"Three," she gets ready, "Two," she loads her legs with the power needed for her to catch up to her opponent, "One," she leans ever so slightly forward her heart now hammering twice heavily in her chest with honest excitement. She underestimated Tomoe as the commentators mention that the other team has a full thirty second lead now, going on forty five seconds. Stride really is the best!

"GO!"

She does not even hear the 'o' in that word as she pushes off the second she even hears him take a breath in to utter a sound. Her legs push off, shooting her forward like a jet on steroids and with a resounding boom as though she had broken the sound barrier- though she knows that's only in her head and that humans are not capable of doing such things. All the same she attacks the first corner like a savage beast, a starved animal whom has spotted a wounded prey. A mother bear protecting her young from hunters who would love a bear cub coat. Her body has never been so nearly parallel with the ground as she whips around the corner and takes on the sprint with ease, her long legs shoving her forward and her body fighting the wind that dare block her way. She ignores the exploding screams of excitement as she passes them, focusing only on the straight only to literally leap down the flight of stairs and let her knees take the harsh impact due to not slowing down. Her muscles groan as she takes off without giving them a chance to fully uncoil from their landing, her hands hitting the ground and her body running on all fours like the beast she feels like. She covers a bit of distance, three or four strides like that before she changes to two feet again, pushing off even harder this time.

A set of raised and lowered platforms greet her and the back of on Yagami Tomoe can be seen growing closer and closer to her. Mentally she figures it's been about fifteen seconds, meaning that she covered the same amount of distance faster than the black haired enemy. But still it isn't fast enough. She can see that Tomoe seems to have decided that he wasn't going fast enough either, thus allowing the distance to remain the same. Tatsumaki cannot allow this, at it would result in her loss. Tensai Tatsumaki does _not_ lose. The only one who can beat her, is her, after all. With this in mind, she sighs and relaxes her body, her face falling from that serious snarl it had taken on and instead allowing it to simply look bland. A straight poker face, if nothing else. She can feel her muscles become loose and not at all stressed, her joints stop their grunting and her mind stops over thinking the distance between her and Yagami. The cheering is no longer ignored, but instead it becomes white noise. The sights and other background sounds both also become a blur, colorless and unnoticed.

The Zone is not something that only works for basketball. To say the least. It is a universal ability that allows the body to further release the power with in it and surpass the limits that were slowing it down or making it weaker. It is not a common ability, however. One must be utterly devoted to the sport that they are taking part in in order to enter it. And if there is anything about Tatsumaki that is true, it's that she most certainly adores Stride. She lives and breaths it even though it would appear she hates it. It is her life, her food and water, her lover and shelter. She would give up everything in the world to just run Stride at any time she wanted.

And that is why the doors to The Zone have been open to her for a long time now. It has been almost equally as long that she hasn't had to use it.

She hears neither the surprise of Takao-san or Hajime-san as they exclaim that Tatsumaki has suddenly leaped and bounded over the distance separating her and Yagami. She does not hear the deafened screams of cheering that demand that she keep going or for Yagami to not give up even as she draws in on him. Gone is the half minute lead he has on her, and now here is the look of astonishment on his features replacing his confidence. She would sneer if she bothered to even pay attention to the fact that she has left Tomoe in the dust, passing him and gaining a fifteen second lead over him even as he tries to make his legs go faster. However, he is forced to watch the girl draw further and further away.

The only moment she realizes that she's won is when her body nearly crashes into a person, his features distinct against the swarming colors around her and alarming her to the fact that if he is there then she's passed the finish line. Skidding around his person, she uses him as an anchor to help keep her from going forward and crashing into the fencing set up to keep the crowd at bay. Her make shift anchor releases a surprised cry as he is forced to spin, her body winging around him twice in an attempt to slow down and stop. The sound of her heart returns to her ears, thumping heavily in her chest and causing her wrists and temples and neck to pulse rapidly. The blurred colors soon gain distinct shapes, going from mere unnoticed blobs to cheering fans and disappointed others. Her throat is dry, her mouth without any liquid on it and seconds later a crash of sweat over comes her. Not surprising as there's no more wind to keep her dry.

"You saw it folks! We have our winners of the End of Summer tournament! Touou Academy has taken the title of winner from Kakyoin High, winning by a full minute and a half! It seemed as though it was going to be a close call, but when my girl, Tensai Tatsumaki, decided to get serious she _ran_!" Hajime-san's voice rings with more than just a little pride and excitement. "Amazing! Astounding! It should have been impossible with the lead Yagami had but she left him in the dust, turning on the speed and agility like a switch!"

But Tatsumaki only stares at the figure who, now disgruntled, stares down at her, "Did you have to spin me around? Can't you stop on your own?" The girl pants heavily, feeling like a cheetah who just went hunting or a horse that just won a grand race or even a greyhound who beat the odds. Her hands shake as adrenaline still pumps through her veins, making the world brighter and louder than it probably really is. Her throat is dry, and instead of answering the young man in front of her she looks for water. "Here," he offers, her saving grace. He watches as she sips at the liquid, daring not to chug it for fear of throwing up shortly afterwords.

"What are you doing here?" She demands, both surprised and happy that he actually ended up coming anyways. "You said you weren't coming because it was boring or something like that".

Aomine scoffs and looks to the sky, not bothering to meet her expectant gaze, "I got bored of laying around". Like hell he would tell her that he had planned on surprising her like this all along. Never the less, he looks down at her and then to her celebrating team currently being bombarded by sports news agents and the like. He shoots a glare at one particular reporter that seems to want to talk to the tired ace, and takes her hand into his. He can feel her pulse through her palm, an obvious sign as to just how hard she had been working towards the end. "You're tired right? Let's go home".

"Home?" the girl demands, her body still pulsing with energy despite the exhaustion that she's certain will come her way in a moment or two. "Let's go? I'm pretty sure that the phrase is 'Let's _get_ you home'," she denies.

"Shut up," he grunts and in kind drags her closer to him. His glare becomes darker as the reporter braves his look, displeasing him with his bravery. However before he can tug her into walking along with him, a familiar voice calls out her name. Aomine's attention is thrown over the heads of reporters and some of the other runners including the one she had smoked at the last minute. "Let's go," he doesn't care that her captain is calling her.

"Hold on Tensai," Hanabusa demands as he shuffles his way to her through the crowd, calling to her despite Aomine dragging her away. It would seem that the bronzed male was the only one to hear him at a distance. Upon being closer however, the white haired girl's sweaty face turns in his direction, gracing him with her gaze.

Tatsumaki pauses, pulling against Aomine's oddly persistent pull for her to get moving. He's probably tired of being around all these shouting people; he after all always wants to leave as soon as possible after a basketball game. It makes sense in her head. "Taicho," she greets blandly, luckily able to hear him over the dulling pulse as her heart makes good work of the job of settling down. "What do you need?" Though going home does sound good to her now exhausted frame, the adrenaline having run its course for her and now tiredness is taking over. She could go for a nice long nap. Aomine was right; they should have left right away.

The hazel eyed senior student stares the white haired girl down for a moment, his gaze holding her own fearlessly. He can see bits of the deadly fire that had been in her gaze moments just before it suddenly grew blank and focused like flipping on- or was it off?- a switch. The light there seems to make her eyes glow a vibrant emerald. Like putting a flashlight to the actual type of jewel and watching it glow. All the same, he bows his head formally, unwilling to do this as though it were an every day thing. His ankle pulses as he shifts his weight to stand on both feet fully. "Thank you for winning that race for us," he announces. He realizes that it was all of them that had worked to the goal, but it was her whom over came the distance between her and Yagami, going so far as to surpass him in the same moment she caught up. It was her who gave them that massive lead for their winning time. It was her who would ensure that he would be able to continue living in his apartment and on the allowance his bastard of a brother gives to him on a bi-weekly basis. It was her who gave him his dream of one-upping his asshole of a sibling, and going so far as to let him have good memories via the win currently at hand. She made it all possible in the end. And it is because of this he is thankful towards her. "I truly owe you".

Tatsumaki tilts her head before smirking to the bowing male in front of her. "It was nothing," she states though admittedly she did have to go into the Zone. Luckily it wasn't that much of a struggle where she had to be in that position the whole time. After all, if she uses it for too long it begins to tax her body in a negative fashion. "I'm leaving now," she announces to the Captain. Letting Aomine tug her along, tiredly waves her way around person after person. However it's not until they get into the door of her home- which is fairly impressive because it was a two hour ride- that she started to pass out.

"Oi. Wait until you get to your bed," Aomine's deep voice rumbles but is hardly processed as she leans against his arms and her legs begin to give out.

"No," she grumbles, "I'm just going to pass out here; you can leave me if you want. I really don't give a shit".

The blue haired male sighs. And here he thought she'd be far more happy to see him in the first place. All he got was a surprised and breathless 'what are you doing here' and then a struggle to get her home and away from the reporters he knows she wouldn't want to talk to. "You're an absolute idiot," he grunts in kind, not at all amused by her exhaustion but understanding all the same. The way she moved at the end, the focus on her face, screamed that she was in The Zone to him. And as someone who also can enter that place at will, he knows that it's taxing on the body even if only used for a few moments. With another grunt, he gathers the girl into his arms, hooking one of his behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders. Her head lolls onto his shoulder, her breath softly streaking across the skin of his neck causing the hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck to rise. "You're lucky I'm being nice enough to carry you to your room," he grumbles, "You owe me".

Tatsumaki's blurry gaze searches his scowling face and the disgruntled gaze he casts down at her. She cares not that she's being carried, hell one could say that she's actually quite grateful, in his arms like this as long as she's going to get to her destination in the end. Which, just as he said he was taking her there, she knows she'll make it whether she manages to stay awake until then or not. "You're the best, Aomine," she utters in one breath, "I'll give you whatever you want. Anything, you name it".

The words of promise catch the bronzed teen's attention, causing his shoulders to stiffen. However with some luck it would appear that she's too tired to take notice. "You better," he manages to grumble, through his mind wanders rapidly around trying to figure out just what he could ask of her as payment for doing this for her. By the time he kicks her door open, having used a hand to merely unlatch the handle, she is asleep. Even though it is only about five o'clock in the evening, her body is dead weight in his arms, slow heavy breaths of exhausted sleep ghosting over his neck every few seconds. As gently as he can manage he places her on the bed, though he forgoes trying to get her under the damn covers- that looks like more trouble than it's worth. Instead he merely decides he could use a nap as well, and lays down next to her. Recalling the way he had held her in his relaxed state a few days ago, his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close as he effectively spoons her. With a slow, careful sigh he forces his body to relax and not think about how nice and soft she feels against him. Instead, he slowly lets his mind fog over and fall into a world of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fireworks

The tall blue haired first year finds himself staring down at a shorter, green haired, second year. This second year's eyes are stern and his lips are pulled into a deep frown, refusing to leave his face as they continue to have a stare off regardless of what the situation is- which, at the moment, Aomine has no idea what it is. "What are you doing here?" He questions as he brings his home's door to a fully shut position, not allowing his snooping mother to hear the conversation. Sometimes she can just try too hard to know what's going on, he swears. He would ask this green haired fellow how he knows where he lives, but given the fact that his cousin is Satsuki, it's not surprising that he found out with relative ease. The girl can't keep anything to herself, he swears.

He had been hoping that he would never have to have this sort of conversation. Not this early on in their lives at least. However, with a certain time coming along and with knowledge in his head that he only an hour ago had been without, he has no choice but to do this. If not for his own sanity, then for her protection. He stands as menacingly in front of the tall basketball player, his wine red eyes carefully taking in his stance and obviously clueless gaze. The young man in front of him has absolutely no idea what's going on; good. Is there a chance that he actually will be having this conversation pointlessly, in which case he would be making an ass out of himself? Yes, there is. Is there the possibility that he could just walk away, and regret not having this talk, and having to listen to his friend suffer because of it? Yes, there is. Is there a possibility that either way he may embarrass himself over something that could or could not be possible? Yes, there is. But all the same, he is willing to take the risk, willing to possibly make a dick out of himself and embarrass himself, all because he cares for her.

"I'm here to talk about Tatsumaki," he announces blandly, not bothering to beat around the bush. He and Aomine are not friends, they are merely acquaintances whom share a common person in their life- the very girl he just mentioned. So there's no point in asking how his day is or if he's been having a good time during summer break. There's no point in asking if he was amazed by the girl's run the other day, or if he had returned home safely after getting her to her own house. No, straight and to the point is best.

"Tensai?"

"Hai," Yuji nods once. "I want to know something, and don't avoid the question. This is as weird for me as it will be for you". Or it's probably been weird since his mom called him down saying that a handsome boy with Satsuki's eyes is looking for him. All the same he continues, "I want this answered man to man".

Aomine raises an interested brow, curious as to what the hell this guy is going on about. First he comes to his house at random and then he says he'll be asking weird questions? He sighs and with a huff leans against his door. "Fine. Here is as good a place as any. But you better hurry up; I have plans that I have to get ready for tonight". He did make a deal after all. A deal which he only kind of regrets making.

"That's fine, so do I," Yuji agrees blandly. "Anyways...What are your feelings about Tatsumaki? Is she just a friend or do you have romantic urges towards her? In other words, do you have a crush on her or not?"

The young navy eyed ace is brought into a moment of shock, surprised by the sudden and point blank question. His heart, ruthless and not at all subtle, skips a beat or two causing a sharp ache to enter his chest cavity and disappear. Adrenaline, though a small dose, sweeps its way through his veins and encourages his senses to be more sensitive to just about everything around him. That's a loaded question, he supposes. The way this guy is standing and the tone in his voice speaks of an older brotherly angle being taken. Meaning that if Aomine were to say yes, he would get the 'hurt her and I break you' speech. And honestly, with the way this guy is built Aomine isn't quite certain he'd end up on top. The guy is smaller than him, but the way his build presses against the confines of his clothing is more than enough to hint that he's packing some serious muscle. If Aomine were to say no, however, he'd get the 'then stop leading her along or I break you' speech. Either way, if he makes a wrong move he could end up with some damage to his person. However, Aomine does not need to think about the answer to this poisonous question. He's known the answer for quite some time now, and as he looks at the red eyed male he finds himself unafraid to answer evenly and truthfully.

In the mean time, at a certain train station, Satsuki beams and smiles as she tugs on the taller girl's arm, dragging her along and off of the train in all her excitement. "Come _on!_ You asked Yuji for my number just for this reason, right?" she smiles and giggles a little at the disgruntled girl, more than just a little happy about the task at hand. "I've always wanted to do this with another girl, but Aomine always scares them away with his constantly scowling face and dark aura," she admits.

"You really don't have to make such a big deal out of it," Tatsumaki grumbles, mostly regretting asking the girl for help in the first place. She didn't want it to turn into this huge thing. But apparently Momoi just has to either go big or go home. The latter which the whirlwind is seriously contemplating on finding a way to do. "Seriously Momoi, there's no need".

"Oh but I do," Satsuki turns a, "And didn't I ask you to call me Satsuki?"

Tatsumaki in the mean time sighs as she is continuously drug down the side walk of the shopping district, finally understanding just why Aomine bugged her with texts for her to save him when the pinkette drug him out for random outings. She's far to bubbly and excitable for something so simple as looking for a kimono. Maybe she should have asked Yuji's mom? Or maybe Aomine's even- no, scratch that, it'd be weird to ask your date's help. And now that she thinks about it, she did try to ask Yuji's mom but unfortunately she can't help her. All in all, Satsuki was her best bet in the end.

She needs more female friends.

"Oh, here is is! This is where I got mine," Satsuki happily grabs the hand she had only momentarily released only to drag its owner into the depths of a near by shop, cloth of all sorts of colors and patterns line the walls, racks of clothing here and there hanging elegantly waiting for someone to pick them out and try them on. "How about this one?" the fabric she offers to show the other girl is a brilliant red color, beautiful designs made of gold and black and silver dancing across it elegantly. "This would really clash well with your eyes," she praises, holding it up to the taller girl's person.

Before Tatsumaki can answer, a voice speaks up behind her. The owner is a kind looking woman, with squinted eyes and a braid running down her front, the strands wrapping forward around her neck in an odd but elegant fashion. "May I be of assistance to either of you?" She dresses herself in a beautiful purple kimono, the obi being a pretty blue to match the butterflies that swarm across her clothing. "Ah, I believe I remember you, miss. You were here the other day. Is your article satisfactory?"

Satsuki grins, "It's perfect," she admits proudly, recalling the kimono she had purchased for this very evening a few days ago. "I'm actually looking for something for my friend; she has a date tonight and I want her to look stunning".

But Tensai holds up a hand, "Not stunning, just nice. You know? I don't want to look like a drowned rat in it at the very least".

The gentle voice that had greeted them giggles, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as though afraid to let others hear the sound or see the expression on her lips. Her words are dainty and soft spoken, but at the same time they're hard to miss. "I think I have something in mind for you. May I ask for your name?"

"Hah? Oh, it's Tensai Tatsumaki," she announces casually with little care.

"Tatsumaki, what a lovely name for an even ore lovely girl," the store employee- most likely the owner- praises with care. She speaks the teen's name as though it were something most precious. To be honest it's endearing yet unsettling at the same time. "My name is Unohoshi. I think I have just the outfit for you. Will you please follow me to the back room?"

"She will," Satsuki grins as she shoves the taller girl forward to follow the graceful older woman. "Have fun, Tatsumaki~!"

Before the snowy haired girl can deny wanting to go, she is shoved forward and left with no choice but to follow lest Unohoshi be left to think she ran away. She doesn't want to leave a bad impression with the elder female- not when said elder seems to be so kind and warm. And so, she is left to part with Satsuki by way of entering a new room. Within this room, there are kimonos left and right, hanging invitingly here and there. Some beckon for her to look them over, others hiss for her to leave them alone as they are not meant to be. "So," she begins awkwardly, "...You have something in mind for me?"

"I do," Unohoshi smiles out. "I know exactly which one would look best on you, Tatsumaki-san. Will you allow me to bring it to you so you can try it on?"

"Sure, but I've never put a kimono on before," she's never had the need.

Another soft giggle comes from Unohoshi as she accepts the truth for what it is. She seems to find the statement amusing if her giggle means something. However it is not rude laughter. Simply patient like this woman seems to be. "I understand. I can help you get dressed if you so wish". She mentions this as she begins to search through the cloth pieces, obviously looking to where the last time it had been. Spotting the younger female's rapid nod, she giggles a third time, only for the sound to be cut off as her smile widens. "Ahh. Here it is," pulling it from the rack, she gently shows it to the potential buyer, "What do you think?"

Tatsumaki's eyes widen, green orbs large with surprise and astonishment. She likes it. A lot. "Can I try that on?"

"Most certainly," Unohoshi assures. Gesturing to a corner of the room she assures, "You may discard your things there. I would suggest you strip down to just your undergarments. If you plan to wear this traditionally, then you'll need to wear nothing under this," she issues.

"...Not even underwear?"

"Yes," she replies, "As they tend to show lines on the body. Bras specifically; panties however have come to learn how to not show lines even in something like this".

"...Okay, no bra I can do. But completely commando? I don't think so". It'd still be weird to not wear a bra, but she supposes simply for the look it would be good to lack one. "Anyways, let's get this baby on me".

Later finds Tatsumaki walking, or rather shuffling, out of the changing room. She feels odd, as though she stands out amongst the gathering of three. She feels self conscious and uncertain over all. "So," she tells the standing pinkette whose jaw hangs open and her eyes are wide, "Don't just gape. Does it look weird? It looks weird, doesn't it? I thought so too after I put it on; I guess this isn't the-"

But before the white haired girl can turn away, the red eyed one speeds forward and places her hands onto her shoulders. "Get that one," she issues sternly. Before she can be asked to repeat herself, she squeezes her shoulders, "Tatsumaki-chan, you _need_ to get that one. Understood? You _have_ to have that one. If you don't get it for you, I'll get it for you!"

Confused but flattered, Tatsumaki relents though she still nibbles at her lower lip, "Okay. Just stop freaking out, okay?"

When night hits, however, she doesn't feel flattered at all. "You've gott to be kidding me. I have to go out looking like this?" She whines, looking herself in the mirror. "I liked it without my hair up and stuff," she groans.

"Would you stop that?" Satsuki grumbles as for the fourth time she fixes the careful up-do she had set Tatsumaki up with. "I'm going to smack you the next time you even think about messing your hair up. Do you have any idea how long it took me to figure out how it was supposed to say like that?"

"No, and I really don't care," the snowy haired girl replies. However, she purses her lips upon realizing the inevitable. "Well shit. And now I don't have any time to take this off," with a sigh, the girl makes for her front door, gesturing towards it, "You're leaving too, right?"

"Yea yea," the pink haired girl replies, "Anyways, email me the details, okay? I wanna know everything".

"About how I failed at the shooting game?" She questions in turn, only to earn herself an annoyed scoff. As the pinkette takes off, she too makes to leave after locking her door. Pursing her lips, Tatsumaki carefully looks herself over before making her way forward in her traditional sandals. She'll be meeting him in front of the train station, seeing as he needs to take one in order to get to the festival as it were. She ignores lingering glances sent her way, knowing that she stands out despite her attempt to at least seem a little normal. She glares at those whose eyes linger for far too long, and rolls them when some of them dare to meet her gaze with less than a pleasant glaze in their eyes. Eventually though she does make it to where she's going. And just in time too as she spots him stepping off of the train itself, expression bland and movements bored. However she hadn't expected him to dress up too. He looks good in the simple dark blue clothing, a cream colored sash wrapped around his waist to keep it from falling apart. Just ever so slightly can she see the tan of his chest, teasing her eyes and reminding her of the night she had given him a back rub. One that was apparently so good that he had been coaxed into falling asleep- not that she had aimed to make him do that, but he did it anyways.

Aomine's gaze wanders casually from side to side, looking for the girl whom said that she would meet him once he got off the train- if not a little later. Not seeing her, he makes to pull his phone from the inside of his clothing only to find a hand raised in the air. It catches his attention, causing his eyes to take in the blue color in the bland sea of other shades. He was going to look away when he spotted the white hair. With it done up fancily and held in place with a single hair piece, her normally sweeping bangs gently curling around either side of her face, he cannot help but continue to look her over from a distance. Although she approaches him despite his lack of moving. Dressed in a light blue kimono, red white and purple flowers dance along the hem of her sleeves and actual bodice, as well as on her left shoulder. The obi is red itself, a thin purple rope pulled tight around it and the cloth under the kimono red as well. It follows her features like a second skin, tracing the curves of her shoulders into her chest and then her slender waist coupled by her rounded hips and hiding her powerful legs and arms. As she draws closer, he notes the light tones of make up- compared to the heavier tones he had seen at the cultural festival a few weeks back- that allow her vibrant green eyes to attract just the right amount of attention and lip gloss that makes her mouth shiny.

"Yea, I thought so too," Tatsumaki sighs as she shifts her head, adjusting a bang that dare not sit in the right place, "It looks better off than on".

Immediately dirty thoughts enter the bronzed teen's head, his hormones fueling these thoughts shamelessly as he shakes his head. "No, you look good," beautiful even. He's happy she doesn't ask for him to say that a second time, because he's certain he would add something on to the praise that wouldn't sound all that innocent. "To the festival right?"

The whirlwind nods her head, happy with his words, "To the festival".

The walk is silent but comfortable, the two tall teens bypassing other people smoothly and with their heads held high and confident. However, despite this comfortable air between the two of them, glances are sent towards the other party when they're not looking. Looking over their stature, watching their movements and facial expressions. Looking at certain body parts. Luckily, before the air can go from nice to weird, they make it to the loudness that is the festival they had been aiming for. Lined up and down the street, replacing normal shops and stands are booths ranging from food based to game based and everything in between. People walk here and there happily, children dressed normally or in kimono and yukata dash passed the tall duo with laughter on their faces and in their voices. Beautiful paper lanterns replace the actual street lights, illuminating the way gently reminding many of the edo era from movies or historical novels and texts. The only difference is that there are no samurai or geisha walk around either just going on their journey or looking for some attention for the night. Despite the little momentary pocket of olden times, each of them knows that the moment they step out of the pocket everything will return to normal. It will be odd to walk around in kimonos and in getta, trains will be the main mode of transportation with the occasional bus or car, men and women will have to return to work. Things will no longer be simple.

As the two stop at the opening of the festival, the taller one looks down to the shorter, "So now what?" This after all had been her idea. And though he doesn't regret joining her- not now that he's seen her as she currently is- he didn't have anything in mind off the top of his head.

Tatsumaki pauses, her eyes scanning the crowd. A smile spreads across her face as she grabs the tall teen's hand, not really thinking of it in her excitement, and pulls him along. But then she stops, realizing, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't like to be drug around because of Mo- I mean, Satsuki does it all the time".

"Yea," Aomine agrees, the irritated expression falling from his face the moment she stops and lets him go. His hand, now lonely, twitches with the lack of palm against his own. As she turns to lead the way all the same, he follows after her fluidly, watching as her eyes again shine with wonder and glee. When she finally stops, he finds himself in front of some sort of shooting game. Targets sit lined up on the back wall of the stand, these targets being an assortment of feminine accessories, to stuffed animals for children- or lovers to win for their girls- and other such things. Above head hang bigger stuffed toys being worth more points than those along the wall. Along the desk at the front of the stand sit toy shotguns, their bullets merely being corks that are just light enough to actually fly forward and knock into the target. "This is what you were excited about?"

Tatsumaki grins, flashing sharp pearly whites to her partner in crime, "Yea! I heard that this game is lots of fun. I've always wanted to try it out but never got a chance to for various reasons. I'm gonna play. Hey Ossan, can I get a round?"

"Sure thing little miss," the happy man whom looks like it's in his forties, nods with a beaming smile. "You know how to use one of these?" He points tot he toy with a risen brow.

The runner pauses as she picks up the toy after handing over he payment due to play. "...Honestly? No". But then she shrugs, "It's okay as long as I hit the target, right?" she makes to hold it, however instead of having the butt against her shoulder as it's supposed to be, she has it against her chest, pressed against her sternum and the trigger far from her reach. She ignores the incredulous look the stand owner gives her, his hand reaching out to correct her. He doesn't want her getting angry at him for not explaining how to hold it- not that she's given him a chance to.

But before the adult can direct the teenager, Aomine chuckles, "Should have guessed. You're gonna mess up if you hold it like that". Having not seen the happy go lucky side of her for a while, he finds it amusing. Ever since they became friends, she had mellowed out, something he appreciated but he found himself missing tha blinding smile as well. Seeing it back allows him to realize that it wasn't that she was forcing herself to remain relaxed but rather that at school the happiness is a little too forced. This, as she is right now, however is natural. Seeing her clueless gaze, he sighs and reaches around her body, his longer arms reaching for the gun and his chest pressing against her back to help him guide her into the right stance. He knows this game well, it having been one of his favorites as a kid too. Of course, he doesn't tell her that it's rigged so that the toys won't fall, wanting her to figure that on her own. That and wanting to see how frustrated she'll get. "Stand like this and look straight down the barrel. When you think you have it properly aimed, shoot".

Tatsumak's heart jumps into her throat at the close proximity of his person, pressing shamelessly against her back as his voice whispers into her ear almost seductively. She tries not to let her shoulders tense up, but it can't be helped as his hands move hers and as he guides the butt of the toy weapon to one shoulder while the other is placed onto the pump of the gun. "Aim and shoot," she utters, "Got ya". She shoots after careful aim, only for the bullet to miss. She purses her lips before cocking the gun again, adjusting her sights, and shooting again. This time it makes its mark, but the toy does not fall. She tries again, but third time it fails to give way. Until finally she's been through six total rounds meaning she's out of ammo. "Seriously?" She grumbles, her brows high up into her hairline. "That's not cool".

"Better luck next time missy," the stand master smiles good naturedly, "Would you like to try again?"

Aomine's dark gaze narrows upon hearing the offer, "No, she's good," he assures, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. He's certain she'll waste all her money if she keeps on going now. He knows all too well from experience. Not to say watching her fail wouldnt' be funny, he just doesn't want her whining later.

But Tatsumaki shrugs his hand off and looks over to him, "On me time," she too realizes that this is as addictive as gambling. However she refuses to be beaten by just a little game. "You can drag me away after this, okay?"

"Fine," he relents, "But don't bitch to me when you're out of money".

"Hai hai hai," she dones, "Set me up Ossan," she states, slapping money onto the counter and being permitted to grab another fully loaded gun. Shifting the weight in her hands, she looks the sleek toy over before getting into the stance that Aomine showed her. She aims, and shoots hitting the target. Rapidly she reloads as the toy continues to tip, firing in quick succession. She repeats this two more times before the toy falls. Aiming quickly, she shoots a box of rock candy down, first shooting its top edge to get it rocking and then the bottom to make it fall. With her bullets run out, she beams over to the stand owner. "I get both of those, right?"

The elder male pauses, surprised but sighs and slumps. Silently grumbling as he ducks under the counter to get an undamaged box of candy and the very snow leopard she had been initially aiming for. He hands the to her with a forced, "Congratulations!"

Tatsumaki grins and gathers these things. "I'm all set to go. Did you want to play?"

"No," Aomine chuckles as they begin to walk, "Surprising that you knew how the game worked after failing the first time through".

"Mere physics my friend".

"Like hell you know physics," he shoots back.

"...Shut up," is the returned grumble. Tatsumaki ponders as she looks over the leopard whom has been maid to be in a constant laying position. "I wonder what I should name him...Nah, it looks like a girl. So what should I name _her_?"

"Why would you name it?"

"I dunno," she shrugs, "I just feel like it. You know?" She pauses before beaming, suddenly proud of her idea. "I'll name her...Fubuki. My uncle says that that's what my parents thought of naming me when my hair didn't change to a normal color". She beams up to the blue eyed boy. "So, I've chosen something for us to do. You take a turn".

Aomine stares down at the currently happy girl as she hangs onto the leopard and the rock candy. He doesn't really know what they could do other than get food or watch the play he saw signs for upon entering the place. He does not bother to weave through the people, as due to his stature it is easy for him to cut through the crowd like a ship through the ocean. It would appear that she doesn't have that issue either. Which is nice, because last time he went he had to hold onto Satsuki lest she get lost. Whomever she's with- because he's more than certain that she's somewhere around here- definitely has their work cut out for them. But never the less, he looks around for something, only for his eyes to zone in on what he didn't want. He can feel it though, the desire to play the game despite the fact that he knows that it'll be far too easy for him to win.

Turning through the crowd, he changes their angle of direction and continues to walk until he makes it to the stand. "Oi," he greets the stand's owner, startling them as they have to look far up to greet him. He's at least twice the guy's size. Putting the money needed down, he points to a basket, "Let me play".

Tatsumaki blinks before a sigh comes from her lips. She should have guessed. Then again, she can't blame him. If there was something Stride based, she would attempt to play even in this kimono. Though gimmicks would be deadly and she probably would get half a yard forward before falling flat on her face. Running in getta and in this tightly wound clothing doesn't sound like it would turn out well. But she'd still try. "If you're gonna do that, I suggest you try to make it harder for yourself".

"What, you want me to be blindfolded or something?" Aomine questions before he can shoot, looking down at his fellow ace with a risen brow. The ball is ligher than a regulation one, being made or children and simple fun. Nothing serious. However, as he twists his hands around the globe he gets used to the weight. It'd be far too easy for him to shoot even from where he's standing and make the basket. "You wanna spin me around or something?" Shooting while dizzy wouldn't be much either.

"No," Tatsumaki denies, "Go stand behind the stand on the other side of the walkway and then shoot," she challenges.

"Hah?" Aomine demands, taking note of the total distance that'd make. About a court and a half, give or take a few feet. Given the lightness of the ball, it'd be hard to do. If he had a normal ball, it'd be easier, but no. "You're kidding me".

"What?" she continues to challenge, a smirk spreading across her face, "Can't do it? The great Aomine Daiki can't shoot a ball into the hoop from even that far?"

Tch. Seriously, why doesn't she shoot from there if she's so confident? He could do it, no doubt, but he's really not in the mood to try all that hard just to get one prize. One which he could probably just buy at a store or something at that. "It's not worth my time. I'm not doing that".

"I'll give you a reward," her mouth returns faster than she can even ponder on what a reward would be. Realizing just what that sounds like to the third party- the stand's owner- she blushes hotly. Ahh, she shouldn't have said it like that. Lord knows she didn't mean it to come out that way. She casts her gaze away, hoping he doesn't take that offer.

However, that has caught his attention far faster than anything else she's said all night. The only thing that would have made him more interested is if she were to undo her obi then and there and flash him. He's not stupid, he knows that nothing but maybe underwear lies under that tight clothing...Maybe that should be his reward. A peek at her goods. Pushing this thought away for the time being, he smirks broadly. His eyes narrow challengingly, "Oh, you'll give me a reward if I make it from all the way over there huh? Let's make it interesting: I'll make three baskets, you give me three rewards. Sound good? Old man, three more balls". The short man is too frightened by the sneer on Aomine's face to deny him what he wants. Especially not when additional money is given.

Her jaw drops in her surprise. He was supposed to ignore that last part! Damn it all! And now he's already demanding two more rewards?! She doesn't even know what she'll do for the _first_ one she so stupidly offered to him! Gah! However, despite the fact that her face is a brilliant pink as he shoves his face into her own with that confident grin of his, daring her to shove him away and deny him what he wants. Ah, his eyes are so pretty- No! She needs to focus damn it! Defiant and not willing to give into the nerves that beg she back down and change her mind, she stands tall bringing her face closer to his. "Deal," she grumbles herself. "But no bouncing off the rim or anything. If they bounce, you're not getting anything".

Aomine likes the sound of that, "Challenge accepted," he grumbles lowly before standing and pointing for her to move to the side. "I'll be right back," he issues before wading through the crowd with ease. Passing around person after person, he makes his way between two stands and stands behind one- a cotton candy shop. Collecting himself by closing his eyes and working to calm his beating heart- which has become excited over the concept of the rewards due to come his way- and positions his person carefully in place. "It should be here," he utters to himself, his eyes closed as he imagines the basket hidden across the path. Once he is certain, he opens his eyes, the gaze dazed but not in The Zone. He doesn't need Zone in order to do this, this he knows well. Bending his knees, he shoots the first ball, ignoring the gasps from the walkway as they spot the gracefully rising and falling orange globe. He doesn't have to hear the swooshing sound of the rope to know he made it. Immediately he shoots again the second ball, breathing, bending his knees and then throwing again. A third time he repeats this, not even staying in place as he knows the results. As he makes his way around the stand again, his eyes land on the basket just in time for the third ball to meet its mark. He ignores amazed eyes and small whispers of astonishment. Instead, all he has is eyes for the brilliantly red face of the girl waiting for him.

She's cute when she blushes.

With a confident smirk, he reaches out without looking at the stand's owner being handed something fluffy. Instead, he shoves his face into her own, "See? Wasn't much of a challenge for me. I'll be taking that first 'reward'"

She had honestly been hoping that he'd comically miss. She should have never challenged him at his own damn game. Ah! Bright red and with no words to repute his demand, she looks away from those eyes that remind her of the dark sky above them. Her and her big mouth! "F-Fine," she grumbles almost childishly as she looks away and tries to think of a way on how she'll go about this. She bites the inside of her mouth nervously for a moment as he stares her down, hunching down ever so slightly to meet her eyes in full. Deciding that it's best to get the movement over with, like a flash she reaches up with one hand to keep him from retreating, placing it on his dark cheek, and presses her lips to the other one firmly. She feels his jaw lock under her touch but pays it no mind as she backs off and puts distance between the two of them. Turning away from him in a fit of embarrassment, she makes her way through the crowd, her faint statement of, "Let's keep moving," almost being lost in the crowd.

Aomine's eyes are wide as he feels his face become warm and his heart leap into over drive. Ghosting his fingers over the spot, he can still feel her lips on his cheek soft and warm. The memory makes him become jittery further even as he turns and leaves the smiling stall owner behind with a gruff thanks for the prize in his hand. It is easy for him to spot her bobbing white head in a sea of darker locks both male and female. "Oi, don't just walk off without me," he demands as he catches up to her, once more striding at her side smoothly.

Tatsumaki's shoulders stiffen upon hearing his voice, however this startle fades into nothing else as she naturally settles down once he's at her side. "Sorry," she smiles and plays off the moment not even five minutes ago, "I wanted to continue. There's so much stuff we have left to do".

"Yea? Like what?"

"Eat good food and try to catch gold fish," she insists with a beaming grin.

"That's it?"

"...That I can think of. I think the fireworks should be happening soon so yea," she answers smoothly. "Did you have something else in mind? I'm open to suggestions. I'm not going to force you to do stuff you don't want to". She doesn't want him to think of his time with her as annoying.

Aomine pauses, tilting his head, "Not really". Honestly he just came because he made that deal. Then again, he doesn't regret losing that small bet and making said deal. So far it's been pretty fun. Watching that first guy gape at her and then astounding her with his abilities. Oh, and then there's that kiss he just got. All of these things are pluses to him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Mmmm," she looks around, pondering, before grinning and pointing, "Shaved ice sound good?" Aomine gives her a shrug and she nods in kind, taking that as a 'go ahead, I don't care'. She leads the way through the crowd, though she pauses for a small second when she thinks she sees familiar green hair. However, when she realizes it wasn't Yuji, she shoves the wonderment to the side and instead focuses on the matter at hand. "Oh yea, what did you win from that basketball game?" She shuffles Fubuki to the other arm, the rock candy being handed off to some random kid as she cares not for the stuff now that she'll have shaved ice to have.

Aomine looks to the stuffed animal tucked under his arm, its black fur warm against his person from his body heat and soaking in the last rays of the sun. It, like the one in the girl's arms, is perpetually laying down. "Here, you can have it," he offers casually, shoving it into her hands without taking no for an answer.

Tatsumaki pauses as a panther is shoved into her arms, leaving her to stare at it as they stand in line for the cold treat. "...Thank you," she smiles lightly. She hasn't had stuffed animals since she was a kid. But now she has two. "I think I'll name him Daiki". She takes only a small note of Aomine's stiffening and the shift in his stance. But it's enough of a note for her to push her own idea down, "Oh, that's right, Daiki is your name. Aomine Daiki. It'd be rude of me to take your name from you. Hmmm...Maybe I should just name him Hyo. It's short and simple".

"It's fine," Aomine interrupts her thought process. At her clueless glance, he turns his head away, a hand rising to the back of his neck as he rubs it- a habit of awkwardness or nervousness. "I said it's okay if you name him Daiki. I'm fine with that".

"Really?"

"I said it was, didn't I? Don't make me change my mind".

The girl next to him beams like a child, more than just a little pleased that she got to keep the first name she chose for the simple ball of fluff and cloth. "Daiki it is then," she coos the name, touching her nose to its cold black one, its lifeless golden eyes shining back at her, "What a good name". This time, she does not notice the heavy gaze sent her way upon saying that. It takes not too long a time after that they manage to get their shaved ice, blue syrup spread across the crystals. Unfortunately for her, Aomine insisted on paying for hers despite her desire to take care of herself. His bland 'pay for your own food and I'm taking Daiki back' managed to keep her from pulling out her wallet and at the very least paying him back.

Later finds the duo looking for a spot in the field despite the sky that has grown cloudy and heavy in the time they've spent looking around and merely enjoying themselves. Other than the shaved ice, they ended up sharing some dango and gyoza before reporting to where the best spot to watch fireworks would be. It is not a field on a hill or anything, but just flat ground of a park not too far away from the actual festival. However, before the two can even so much as sit, the rumbling sound of thunder growls above their heads. Following shortly after is the opening of the sky, not even giving the festival goers the chance to see even one fire work.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aomine grumbles as he grabs Tensai's hand with his and drags her swiftly through the throng of people rushing to find cover from all the water. "Who the hell lets it rain just before the fireworks?" They were honestly his favorite part. Exploding brilliantly above head, unattainable in the sky. And then they fade into nothingness, only a memory to be remade the year after. Pictures were fine and good, but for him it's always been the physical sight of them that makes the best memory. None the less, he holds onto Fubuki as she requested as she couldn't carry both large stuffies without the risk of dropping them while heading for protection from falling water instead of falling fire. He clicks his tongue as they stand under an over hang, the sky further opening up and not looking like it's going to close up at all. The startled yelps of men and women, and even children, alike can be heard as person after person looks for shelter. The festival is obviously brought to a forced close.

Tatsumaki sighs, calm compared to the others. The only reason she ran was because Aomine pulled her along. She had heard that rain might happen despite it being the summer, and as such she had asked Unohoshi about how the kimono would hold up against the liquid. She said that so long as she hung it up to dry right after it got wet, it would be okay. Though she would have to take it to the dry cleaners to make sure it was properly taken care of afterwords. "Aomine," she gets a grunt in return, "I know a short cut from here to my house". As she says this, she carefully takes off her getta, returning her to her not so short original height, "If you wanna run we can get there relatively unscathed".

"Then what are you waiting for?" he demands. He's never really been a fan of the rain. At least not when it gets in the way of his plans. And though he isn't much of a planning man, he certainly had some tonight. He had something completely set up in his mind that hitched on the fireworks actually happening. Now he's going to have to redo his entire idea. "Lead the way," he takes off his own sandals, not feeling like ruining them- his mom would have his head. She was the one who made him dress like this after all- such as breaking the strap or something. His eyes widen however a shes takes off with surprising ease despite the tightly wrapped kimono around her. Jolting to keep up with her, he notes that her strides aren't nearly as long as they normally are, and as such she has to take double the steps in order to keep up her speed. He on the other hand has a normal stride. Still, that answers the question as to how she's running so fast. The girl leads him through a series of allies, weaving around obstacles that she obviously would have normally leaped over out of mere habit. He can see it being an actual chore for her to weave around thrash cans and such before popping out of the most recent back street. He nearly skids as she makes a sudden left and stops at a walk way. Swiftly she opens up the gate to the fence around the nice yard and zips to the door that has a dripping wet roof that provides protection.

She's soaked through to the bone, she realizes, however if they had walked it would probably be worse. She's just glad she didn't get any glass or anything in her foot by taking those back roads. Slipping into the entry way, she sets down her getta and sighs. The door closes softly behind a just as soaked Aomine. "Well, _that_ was fun," she grumbles sarcastically. Looking over Daiki the panther, she realizes that he too is rather wet, and spotting Fubuki in Aomine's arms her darker fur shows that she too is soaked. She sighs, displeased with this though there's nothing she can do about it. "Stay here," she issues, "I'll get you a towel and a change of clothes".

Silently she cringes at the fact that her wet self is making a wet trail behind her as she pads through her home, retreating to the upstairs where she keeps all her large towels in a closet. She then swiftly slips into her room where she strips in her private bathroom, hanging her kimono gently along the rung of her shower, not daring to wring it out out of fear of harming the cloth. She doesn't bother with her hair just yet, more so focused on getting dressed and pulling extra clothing from her drawers that should probably fit the male in her home's entry way. She dresses herself in a simple tank top, bra included, dry panties and some booty shorts that she tends to wear as part of a pajama outfit. All situated, she slips out of her room five minutes after leaving her friend to fend for himself. However she stops in her tracks, her eyes wide and her face slowly crawling its way into a blush.

It would appear he was starting to get chilly, because Aomine currently stands there with his yukata hanging around his waist, the top portion slipped off and dangling uselessly. This leaves the access water that clings to his well developed muscles to trace them and cause them to have a slight shine to them. Tatsumaki can't help that her mouth goes dry upon seeing the rather alluring sight. It's like looking at a model dressed to look like a samurai that didn't feel like wearing a top or something like that. Over all, her mind only finds it glorious to see. However, she shakes her head from side to side, ignoring the sensation of her still done up hair shifting as a sign of being more loose than it had been at the beginning of the evening.

"Here," she ushers after padding her way forward to the male first year, "Yuji normally keeps clothing here just in case ends up sleeping over for whatever reason. Even though you're taller than him, he's broader than you so it should fit". She also offers him a towel, "You can use this to dry off. I'm pretty sure you remember where the guest bathroom is".

Aomine's eyes narrow at the mention of Nobuyuki sleeping over at her house, regardless of the truth he had learned earlier in the day. However, he sighs and takes the offerings all the same. He nods once and leaves her behind, gently brushing passed her and ignoring the fact that he too leaves a trail of water behind. He hears however as she takes the second towel she had and makes to clean up the puddles they left as best she can. Slowly he closes the door behind him and strips, ridding himself of everything including underwear as it too is wet. Finding that this bathroom also has a shower, he hangs up his yukata carefully- again so that his mother doesn't kill him later- and makes certain that his phone isn't soaked.

However, just before he can put it into the pocket of the borrowed shorts- surprisingly the shirt does fit, a sleeveless thing white in color to go with simple black basketball shorts- the contraption rings. Flipping the thing open, he takes note of the name on screen and places it to his ear, "Hey Ma".

"Daiki," she cries, "Are you okay? The sky just opened up and I know that you were out with Tatsumaki-chan. You're not too wet are you? Would you like your father to come pick you two up? He can drop her off at home if she wants".

"I'm okay ma. My stuff got soaked but it's hanging up now. I'm at Tensai's house now actually, we ran here since it was close," he pauses, addressing the question that he has yet to answer, "Actually, is is okay if I stay the night here? There no point in dad coming if it stops raining by morning". After a pause, he shrugs and figures that this last part won't hurt, "Tensai says that I can borrow her guest room like last time and then I can leave in the morning".

The female parent pauses, pursing her lips, "Well...Let me ask your father. I'm okay with it, I know you're responsible enough to not do anything stupid but I want his opinion as well. Hold on sweetie". The sound of his mother calling to his old man can be heard as she pulls her mouth from the phone piece, coupled with the sound of her relaying the request and the information at hand. He can hear the gruff uncaring tone of his dad and something along the lines of no sex- something that had honestly crossed his mind but he didn't plan on trying, tonight anyways, as it were. "Your father says it's okay with him but we expect you home tomorrow by lunch at the latest. Okay Daiki?"

"Yea. Thanks mom," the blue haired teen silently cheers his parents on, more than pleased about their understanding and trusting nature. "Good night...I love you too". Closing his phone and putting it away, he heads down the stairs and to the living room where he spots the girl watching a movie. She must have heard him coming because she looks over the back of the couch and offers a small smile.

"Good, they fit," and look good on him.

Aomine nods, "Yea. Isn't this the same movie from last time?"

"No, this is the second one," she denies, "You want something to drink?"

"Nah".

Silence envelopes the duo as their eyes are trained on the TV as Ip man begins to truly succeed at running his Wing Chung school. His head pupil reminds Tatsmaki a lot of Aomine with his brashness. However, that's the only correlation she makes to real life at the moment. It is a comfortable silence as in the distance she can just barely hear her dryer- which holds the clothing Aomine had left for her to pick up, the used towels and both Fubuki and Daiki the panther- tumbling its contents. Tonight, she admits, was a lot of fun even though she didn't get to watch fireworks in the field and even though now she has to take her kimono to the dry cleaners to make sure that it is properly cleaned of any mud that it may have gotten on it. She frowns at the sight of the boxer whose name she never bothers to remember slams his fist into the master whose name she never bothers to remember. In fact, she's pretty sure that the only name she's ever bothered to recall is Ip Man's. And for good reason.

"Oi, Tensai," the voice that rumbles next to her is so close that for a moment she thinks it's talking into her ear. However, when her head whips to the side, the owner of the voice doesn't appear to have moved. A tilt of her head tells her that she's listening and curious, "I want to collect my second reward".

The girl's eyes now widen, her heart leaping onto her tongue. She has to swallow it before nodding, "I did agree to give you three. You want another back rub I'm guessing? I know you really liked the last one". She silently begs him that that's all he wants. Either that or food. Something that will not send her nerves into over drive or cause adrenaline to flush through her system. "Or maybe you're looking for dinner? I can make us something- how's teriyaki sound?"

But Aomine is silent as he slides across the couch, turning his attention fully away from the movie at hand. Already are his fingers silently trembling, energy and alertness settling in each of his limbs, urging him to do something- anything- to expend this sudden jump of energy. His heart beats as though he had drunken one of those energy drinks he sees people walking around with, or maybe he unknowingly drank seven cans too many of coffee. He's not quite certain as he positions himself directly next to the girl, his torso turned towards her and his left arm laying along the back of the couch. His joints are numb, uncertain of whether they want to lash out and take a hold of her or simply stay still. He meets her gaze intently, his thigh now touching her own as he nearly sits in her lap with the close proximity. "No. I want something else. You'll let me have it, right? You promised. You're a woman of your word, right? And I actually want both the rewards now," he states as an afterthought.

She hadn't promised per say, but she is a woman of her word. And even if she hadn't vowed to give him rewards, she already put the ball in motion by giving him his first one. That kiss on the cheek. Maybe she shouldn't have done it, but her body had taken control faster than her mind could real it in. Her lips and hand were already on his face and retreating, her legs carrying her away from him, far more quickly than she realized. Her dry mouth opens, her tongue feeling as though to be twisted into multiple knots within her jaws and unable to form proper words. "Y-Yes," she allows, having not known until that moment just what answer was going to come from her. She is as surprised as he appears to be upon hearing that one syllable go ahead.

A smooth smirk spreads across his lips, a pleased lilt entering his teasing tone, "Good. I was worried I'd have to order you. You're still my slave after all". She has no retort as carefully he brings his face closer to her own, allowing him to see the yellow flecks in her eyes that blend in with the pretty green hues, as well as the rings of darker green that circle around her pupil. He can feel her quickened breath on his face as he whispers, "Close your eyes". He can feel now his own mouth going numb from nerves, his body growing warm from expectation and wonder. Carefully, ever so carefully his right hand takes her chin between his fingers. This allows him to guide his mouth to hers.

Tatsumaki jolts, more than just a little surprised by the sudden assault of one mouth on top of the other. A sharp breath is taken in through her mouth due to the shock, the sensation of something completely new taking over all of her senses. The feeling of soft flesh against her own, the feeling of someone being so near and yet it not being anything close to a hug that they're giving her. The hand on her chin is trembling in what she assumes is self control, as the kisser too had taken in a deep breath upon discovering the new feeling. Clumsy and fumbling, like that of a new born horse or fawn, is how the embrace is. However, she cannot say that once she gets used to the apparent attack that she dislikes it. Being able to take in his smell without being weird, or being near to him in a way that he isn't around anyone else. The warmth from his trembling hand is welcoming, and she can almost imagine his body to be stiff like it had been during that training camp when the gimmicks during the race came along. He was awkward and practically useless, stiff and not nearly as fluid as he normally was.

When he pulls away, taking away his entire presence from her, her eyes slowly open. It is then that she realizes that her face is warmer than the sun even, her heart is pulsing in her wrists and temples. He tasted faintly of the blueberry flavored syrup that was on his crushed ice earlier, but other than that there is not a flavor left behind. Taking in his position, he is looking away from her, his normally dark face distinctly darker as his eyes trail anywhere and everywhere but don't dare to look her way. His hand has flown to the back of his neck, his fingers seeming to clutch it for dear life. Before she can open her mouth to ask just what happened, he further turns away from her, eyes purposefully watching the movie as Ip Man gets decked a third time, his body hardly hanging on as the boxer slams his heavy gloved fists ruthlessly across his face.

"Yea, I know that sucked. Just forget it happened," he demands of her, his face remaining an embarrassed red. His structure cannot calm down, his heart pulsing through each and every limb almost painfully as his nerves make him hyper aware of everything around him. Including her staring despite his command for her to not ask. Oh, but it had felt so _good_ to do that. So much so in fact that his other hand has to clutch the couch to keep himself from turning and doing it again against her will. It's fucking stupid. Aomine Daiki doesn't run away- and that's just what he's doing as he ignores her purposefully and tells her to pretend nothing just happened- from anything. And yet, here he is, fleeing for his life practically. It's ridiculous, but his mind and body refuse to work with one another. One says to run completely- to go into the rain and catch the soonest train home- and the other says take the girl into his arms and devour her completely whether she wants to be or not.

She probably hates him now, though. She probably only just wanted to be his friend, and as such he probably ruined that for the both of them. Shit. He hadn't taken that into consideration, and instead just focused on what he had been wanting to do since the game against Seirin. He'd blame it on hormones, but he sure as hell knows that it wasn't just them that urged him to do what he just did at last. Either way, he should probably get out before she starts throwing shit at him or crying rape or something. God he's stupid. Why hadn't he thought about what _she_ wanted?

"DAIKI!" The shout and the sudden impact of something hitting him in the side of the head gets his attention.

More than annoyed, Aomine turns to face the person that dared to call him by his first name without his permission. "WHA-" but before he can demand just why the hell a pillow was thrown at him- although he probably deserved it- something cuts him off. His voice is muffled and cut off, all the anger at the situation and at himself that he was feeling is put on pause. Warmth flashes across his face again as his eyes widen, as he feels something around his neck- and it's not exactly painful nor hands- and something pressed against his torso. The impact is enough to catch him by so much surprise that he falls back onto the couch, the attacker coming with him. However, by the time he lands, he takes in the vision in front of him. Pale soft skin, white bangs, a small nose and most of all closed eyes. His senses come back to him as a new sensation registers as something not completely new. Yet it's not completely familiar either. When he is again permitted to breath through his mouth, he is greeted by vibrant green eyes.

Tatsumaki frowns, her slightly fuller than usual lips slightly pouting, "Man, took you long enough. I've been calling out to you for the past five minutes. Baka". Oh, laying on top of him is so nice. Her arms around his neck, their chests pressed together like this. She had seen it portrayed in the few romance movies she owns, but actually experiencing it is something completely surreal in and of itself. Even as warmth envelopes her completely, she can't help but smile when his surprise turns into a scowl.

"You were probably saying something stupid. You know I zone you out when you go on about how stupid class is, right?" he returns, his arms slowly- almost as though afraid she may leap away from him if he were to touch her- and carefully wrapping around her waist and locking her into position. This presses her closer to him as he takes a moment to better adjust himself so that he's not half hanging off of the couch and now her straight legs sit between his bent ones. "What do you want?"

The girl smiles wider, laughing and letting her breath ghosting across his face warmly. "I wanted to tell you that I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?" She swears that he can feel her heart hammering in her chest against his own with ease, considering how close they are but she doesn't care. She wants to get the words out before they are swallowed along with her pulse again. When he is silent, she pulls back a little though is not able to by much due to his arms being locked around her waist holding her in place. "Well?"

"Glad you asked instead of me," he lazily drawls, his stunning navy orbs coming to half mast as he stares at her, meeting her gaze. He can see those yellow flecks and those rings again in her irises. He's glad she asked him, because sure as hell he was about to run and never come back for the first time in his life. "Sure, I'll be your man. You gonna be my girl?"

"I don't know," Tatsumaki continues to tease, "You just randomly kissed me and then ignored me. I'm not sure that's boyfriend material". She laughs a little upon seeing his scowl as he opens his mouth to demand why she had asked him in the first place if she was going to say no. Cutting off his voice a second time, she relishes in the way his mouth feels against hers, and the way her body rises up against his own as time seems to halt if only for a moment. "I'll be yours," she answers, "By the way, can I call you Daiki?" She likes the way it flows off her tongue better than his family name.

Wanting more attention, Aomine doesn't bother to answer her for a moment, his grasp spreading further as an arm raises to wrap around her shoulders and smush her against him. He can feel her breasts upon his person through the thin cloth of their shirts and her bra, a sensation he probably won't ever get tired of. Her tits aren't massive, but shit do they feel nice against him. Aomine pulls his mouth away from hers, pleased that with the more kissing he does, the better he figures out what to do. Instinct apparently applies to even this. He doesn't mind. "Tatsumaki," her own name flows from his mouth with such ease it's as though he had been saying is all this time. "Say my name".

He doesn't have to ask a second time, "Daiki".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Camping

"Eh?" the girl blinks as she stares at the person at her door, his broad frame leaning against its frame almost lazily as his hands sit in his pockets. Red eyes bore into her, casual and harmless at first glance. However, she knows that they are annoyed and ruthelessly disappointed. "Camping?" She honestly doesn't remember agreeing to anything like that.

But all the same, Yuji nods his head and shifts one foot behind the other, "Yea, camping. Remember? We made plans to go camping before the year started. You said that we don't hang out enough and suggested that we do something. I wanted to go bowling or to the amusement park but you insisted on something longer". Pulling a little booklet from his left front pocket, something the green haired teen has had a habit of carrying since he was young, he flips it open to a specific page and turns the booklet around for her to look at. There, in his neat scrawl reads 'Camping with Maki-chan for five days'. He turns the page, showing what date they planned on returning. "Now do you remember?"

Tatsumaki purses her lips, her brows furrowing, "...Kind of," was she sleepy when she was talking to him about this? Because the memory is incredibly fuzzy. Looking over her shoulder, she purses her lips. Inside and up the stairs, sleeping on her bed is a certain blue haired teen, his body coverd in Yuji's clothing and his limbs strewn all about. They had stayed up pretty late the night before, kissing and snuggling, doing stuff newly made couples do. Nothing sleazy of course, but enough that she wouldn't want to tell her childhood friend about it. A hand is placed over her neck towards the nape where she knows a certain mark to lay, just barely hidden by her shirt. Yea, Yuji really wouldn't take well to any of that.

"You can bring someone else if you want," Yuji states simply, "I was actually thinking about inviting the basketball team and the Stride team as well".

"Hah? Why?" She thought that it was just going to be the two of them five seconds ago.

"Because when Satsuki went to Aomine's house to see if he wanted to go shopping with her, her parents told her that he was spending the night here. Your hand is staying on your neck for too much of a long time for it to just be stiff, meaning that something must have gone down between the two of you- something that was bound to happen eventually- and you're afraid to let me know. Just so you know, I was the one who encouraged him to act on his feelings if that's how he felt for you. Looks like I was right".

The Stride ace blinks, wide eyed. Her surprise is further risen when arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a broad and strong chest, lips proudly resting on her neck before the chin to those lips are rested on her shoulder. "Best advice I've ever taken from someone. You're not a bad guy, Nobuyuki," Daiki's voice rings next to her, only letting her startled heart settle down just a tad. At least it wasn't some stranger.

Yuji rolls his blood colored eyes, "Yea, whatever. Hurt her and I break you," they both knew those words were bound to come at some time. "Congratulations though," at this, he watches his childhood friend settle into the firm hold that envelopes her. "So are you two coming or not?"

Tatsumaki pauses, "You heard everything didn't you?" Daiki nods against her anatomy, "Do you wanna go?" She'd rather not leave him behind but regardless of if he goes or not she has to- apparently she said she would and as a female of her word she is obligated to attend the event.

The tanned male shrugs his shoulders, "Sure. I don't have anything better to do". Plus, it will allow him to ward off any other men trying to make a move on the girl in his arms. He's seen the way Satoshi has looked at her from time to time. And Imayoshi is a sly mother fucker. If those two are going, then certainly Aomine will be going as well. "The basketball and Stride team regulars, huh?"

"Just those who can make it. It's going to be a casual outing rather than some training camp like last time. So not everyone is coming. So far I have you two, myself and Satsuki, Imayoshi, Satoshi and perhaps Sakurai. And my friend Yasei from the girl's volleyball team".

"...She's the second year girl you went out to the festival with, isn't she?" Tatsumaki suddenly grins, "Yasei huh? She wild like her name?"

Yuji blushes but does not bother to hide it, knowing that the girl before him would only tease him more. Coupled with the fact that Aomine is giving him a look of 'you dog you' there's really no point in denying any of it. "Yes," he agrees, "That is who I went with. I think you and she would get along well".

"Well now I _have to_ go," Tensai urges, "I mean, you basically set up Daiki and I up; I don't wanna miss returning the favor".

"There's no favor you need to return," Yuji insists, "Seriously. Don't meddle". Last time she did, it was because she dubbed the girl not worthy of Yuji. She had been right, but that doesn't mean she had to spook the horses in the pasture to the point of nearly trampling both partakers of the date. And the time before that, it was a horrid match that she had insisted on- that didn't end up good either. Poor girl is probably still afraid of the snakes she so loved from afar. Collecting himself from his momentary trip down memory lane, he clears his throat and continues, "Anyways, Aomine see if you can go. Contact Tatsumaki if you can or can't. Regardless of whether he can or cannot, Tatsumaki meet me at the train station in two hours".

The white haired girl raises a hand to salute the retreating green haired male as he turns and leaves her property without another word. Stepping back with Aomine's tug, she closes the door and sighs. Well, she's going to have to pack fairly quickly. And getting to and from Aomine's house is going to take an hour give or take the time it takes for him to pack as well if he can go. "So, before I go pack...Is there something you want for breakfast? I can cook most basic meals and some more fancy ones if you want".

But Daiki has different plans. Now with privacy given back to him and his girl- that's got such a nice ring to it- being turned around in his arms to face him he has different plans. "I'm hungry for something else," he shamelessly hints at as he brings his face lose to her own, a predatorial smirk spreading across his face. If there's one thing that they learned about one another, it's that Daiki is certainly the dominant being- not to state the obvious. And not to say that Tatsumaki is not as well- she knows what she wants and when- but his seem to even over take her own desires. And she, finding the dominance actually kind of hot, crumbles under the brash advances of his person. So when she squeaks and backs up against the door upon his command, he is more than just a little amused. There is arousal there as well- how could it not be with her crumbling under his kiss like she is, and with the fervor she returns the lip lock they enter?- however he is careful to keep it at bay. He knows that it's too early to ask for something too intimate unfortunately. His lips move against her own in a deadly dance of careful breathing and experimental angles and a tongue war. As one hand keeps him from crushing her against the door and the other keeps her close still, he can feel her person trembling under his palm at the small of her back.

What a nice reaction.

Still, when she breaks the embrace to catch her breath, she stares up at the navy eyes with swollen lips pulled into a playful scowl. "That's not breakfast".

"Plenty of nourishment for me," he intones, grinning almost cruelly when she turns a brilliant red. Still, he stands and pulls away from her, missing the softness and warmth of her body already but dealing with it all the same. "I should just go and pack right away. Like I said, my folks are pretty cool with what I do now a days. And since I'll be home before the curfew they set for me last night that'll give me extra points towards them saying yes". Silently he adds that if he tells them that Tatsumaki will be there, they'll say yes almost instantly. They've taken a shine to the girl, and he can't blame them to be honest.

The green eyed girl blinks but nods even as her new lover opens the door and makes to leave. However, she calls his name causing him to pause. Bravely does she step forward, jerk him down by the collar of his borrowed shirt and steal another prolonged kiss. However she releases him before he can twine his arms around her waist and make it even deeper. She grins, realizing that kissing is swiftly becoming her favorite passed time with him- and it probably will be for a little while, being in the honeymoon phase of their relationship- and shoos him when he stays. "Go get packed. Email me when you're on your way back; there's plenty more of that when you get back". That much she's certain of. The bronzed teen flashes her a lopsided smirk before he nods and jogs off her property, keeping his pace lazy and not at all in a hurry. Once she has the door closed again, she turns and sets up to get ready.

Approximately one hour and forty minutes later finds Tatsumaki leaning against a pillar within the train station waiting for the rest of those apparently going camping with them to arrive. Already with them are Sakurai and Satoshi. Oddly enough, upon seeing the latter, Daiki had decided to take a hold of her hand and pull her close. She wanted to, but didn't ask him about the suddenly possessive movement. It isn't surprising though, as he comes off as a possessive person to begin with regardless of what it is- if it's his, it's his. That, and she's a bit flattered by it- though by no means would she let it get out of hand. She's heard about relationships ending badly because the guy or girl was too possessive, which is something she wants to avoid at all costs. Never the less, those left to appear are Imayoshi, Yuji, his friend Yasei and Satsuki.

"Oh? It looks like you two are pretty cozy," a voice brings her attention to a position to her left. Tilting her head in greeting, the captain of the basketball team smiles widely upon seeing the joined hands of the two freshmen, "Did you finally admit to her your feelings, Aomine?"

But Daiki merely grunts and scowls to his senior, "Shut it, Imayoshi". It should be obvious that he's laid claim to her. Even more so as her current shirt, a simple light blue shirt to go with her black short shorts, cannot cover the mark he has left on the junction of her neck and shoulder. His grip on her palm tightens as a low growl rumbles through his chest as though doing so would make him appear dominant.

Imayoshi merely smiles his usual smile, letting the dangerous glare bounce off of him harmlessly, "Good morning Tensai-chan, you're looking as lovely as always". Tatsumaki tilts her head, curious towards the sudden nick name. "Ah, you seem confused as to why I added that honorific. One of the reasons is because I heard about your part in the End of Summer race- it was something to behold I hear. And you've also managed to tame Aomine. That is a feat in and of itself".

"Winning that race was nothing," she denies blandly, her thumb making to coax her other half into a calmer state by silently running over the back of his hands and making little circles there. She doesn't like the way this guy is talking to Daiki. Sure he seems pretty nice, she'll admit, but not right now. "I didn't do any taming either so you better keep your eye out".

"Ahh, of course," the senior merely chuckles and nods. Now he turns his attention to Sakurai, "Good morning Sakurai".

"G-Good morning Imayoshi-senpai".

"Good, everyone is here," the familiar sound of Nobuyuki's voice catches the attention of those within the group, eyes though land on two people instead of one. Standing next to Nobuyuki is an unfamiliar young woman. Her hair is a fiery red, long and wavy as equally long bangs frame her heart shaped face. She is of average Japanese woman size- in other words petite- but curvy like a vixen and slim as any good athlete should be. Like starlight, her eyes are silver, shining even in the shadow of the train station as a smile spreads across her face. "I'm glad you could make it. Before we go, I'd like to introduce to you my friend Kazefujin Yasei. She's the Vice Captain of Touou's volleyball team. Kazefujin, you may know them in passing but I'll introduce them to you anyways. To our right you have Sakurai Ryo, the Shooting Guard of our basketball team. Next you have Imayoshi Shoichi- the Captain of the boys basketball team. Next to him is a team mate of mine, Satoshi Jiro, he is a regular and all-rounder for the Stride team. The blue haired guy you see there is Aomine Daiki- the basketball's ace. Finally you have-"

"Ah! I know you!" Yasei's voice is confident and her face is bright as she suddenly steps forward and away from Yuji's side. Instead she opts to take Tatsumaki's only free hand. "You're Tensai Tatsumaki!" She exclaims as though a child meeting their favorite cartoon character for the first time. "You have no idea how big a fan of yours I am! I went to go see the End of Summer race and was amazed more than usual! I didn't know you could move _that_ fast!" Stepping closer and seeming to not even notice Tatsumaki's discomfort. "I have so many questions for you. Like how tall are you really? When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? You never answer the reporters to I'm _dying_ to know!"

Broken from his moment of being stunned, Yuji blinks and then sighs. Leave it to him to like a Tatsumaki fan. It doesn't make things bad for him, it just makes some things awkward. "Kazefujin, Tatsumaki doesn't-"

"And you're going to keep on wondering," Aomine states as he pulls Tatsumaki from the girl's grasp. It had been irritating him that the girl was holding on to her for far too long. But when the white haired girl began to try to gently pull away only to be held on to, that's when he decided it best to give in to his urges and act. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest that he even sees women as enemies when it comes to the girl now hidden behind his broad back. His girlfriend after all is more than just a good role model to look up to. Even he realizes this. But that doesn't mean that the weird bitch needs to touch her. "You're crowding her".

Yasei's frown turns to a slight frown, "Oh, I didn't know that Tensai-sama had a bodyguard even this early into her career". What a shame. She wanted to get to know the girl better. She had said yes because it was Yuji asking her to come. But with Tensai-sama there as well, it just makes the camp trip potentially better- or rather it did. If she's got a bodyguard that she'll have to fight against, then things will be a little strained when it comes to getting close to the younger girl.

Aomine's lips pull into a sneer, "I'm not her bodyguard," though he's certainly acting like one, "I'm her boyfriend".

"Huh?"

"He's not lying," Tatsumaki insists as she meets the admiring gaze of the older girl. Never before had Tatsumaki actually ever met one of her fans. She's more than certain she has at least a few. But she never bothered answering the reporters' questions because they were annoying and the flashing of their cameras hurt her eyes. Thus, she's never actually gone so far as to meet any fans either. This new meeting only further makes her want to avoid them if they're all like Kazefujin. "He is my boyfriend," though her hand splayed across her back is an obvious silent sign of thanks.

Before anything else can be said, the sound of clapping feet across the concrete and panting breaths are heard over the small gathering. It takes a moment, however when they are close enough, it's easy to distinguish that the runner is a girl. A girl whom doesn't at all seem to be that good at running from the sounds of it. Whipping around the corner is a pink haired girl, her stunning red eyes clenched shut tight- though how she manages to continue forward without running into anything is unknown to all save maybe Imayoshi- as she finally comes to a halt. Opening her eyes, she slumps over to put her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. "Sorry," she heaves her breaths, "I'm late".

"It's fine," Yuji assures swiftly, thankful for the distraction. Out of the corner of his eye he spots his childhood friend slowly creeping out from behind Aomine. That's something he takes a note of- she's not good with obsessive fans. For obvious reasons he hadn't known that before. He supposes it is a good thing that Aomine was around to be gruff- the white haired girl can be too nice or her own good. "I told you all to come here at this time so that you'd be early by fifteen minutes regardless of whether you'd be early or late".

Blinking almost curiously, Tatsumaki sighs and then smiles, "That's something only you would do". Ever the planner, of course he would take into notion the possibility that someone would be late. Not even after she says this, though, her attention is brought to the sound coming from around and above them. Announcing something that clicks in her mind as important, she points out, "Isn't that our ride?"

There is a dull, bland even, silence that surrounds them.

"...I had not planned for someone to be _this_ late," the relationer admits before bursting into a run, his pack and other belongings bumping against his back and legs with each bounce and spring of his rushed steps. "Run!" The sound of troubled footsteps follow after him, wanting nothing more than to catch their train ride to their destination.

(Untouchable)

They had been lucky enough to catch the train to the mountains, the door having closed behind Satsuki- whom Tatsumaki had been kind enough to tug along to keep her from being left behind- not even a second after she entered the cab. The train ride had been five hours of basic silence and some conversation. Some of it was just stories shared between the teens, another portion being random questions about one another- though for Yasei towards Tatsumaki it wasn't so random but instead organized and well thought- some of which were answered and others avoided. Aomine ended up falling asleep on Tatsumaki's shoulder, using it as a head rest and her entire person as something of a life sized body pillow. It irritated her until Satoshi was kind enough to help her free her arms to allow for some amusement. From the train ride, they had to take a two hour bus ride, on which this time it was Tatsumaki whom fell asleep. Aomine was more than happy to hold the girl, going so far as to drag her into his lap where she curled up rather nicely like a content cat. This earned him an annoying jibe from Imayoshi, but other than that the ride was fairly calm. And _then_ came the hike to their spot- an unknown point in the woods that was not an actual campsite but rather literally in the middle of nowhere.

Tents were set up, there being three in total. One for the girls and the other two for the boys for obvious reasons. Surprisingly, only Tatsumaki, Imayoshi and Yuji know how to camp in the way they plan- this they found out during their traverse. They know how to make a fire pit from scratch, how to store some water other than in the containers Yuji had brought with him as well as how to hunt and skin animals- or rather scale them in terms of Imayoshi's skills. This left them as heads of the group in terms of survival.

"So...Now what?" Aomine questions as he leans back on his hands, legs stretched out as far as they can go. Next to him sits either of the only important people there. On his left sits Satsuki, on his right is Tatsumaki. "We're camping, we've eaten dinner and cleaned up after ourselves, so now what do we do? Bring out a guitar and sing a song?" Tatsumaki suddenly snickers, into her glass of water, a grin slipping across her lips. Bothered by her snicker, his brows furrow as he frowns her way, "What?" He was serious. This is the first time he's been camping for real- the 'fake' camping he did was at a site with his folks. So what should they do now?

The ace runner further grins at his irritation, finding it funny despite his scowl sent her way, "Sorry. It's just that your question was so innocent. It was kind of cute". This only gets her less amusement sent her way. Obviously her big bad boyfriend doesn't like the idea of being 'cute' even if he was called as such by his own girlfriend.

At her free side, Imayoshi snickers, "A question as innocent as that certainly does go with his baby face, doesn't it Tensai-chan?" He smiles wider upon a snarl being thrown his way. However, the white haired girl throws her head back and laughs loud and proud fearless of what nocturnal animal she may have woken up in her roaring. But her response is not the one he was hoping to get from her.

"Baby face? Aomine? No way," she grins to the gray eyed male, "Daiki's face is angular like a man's already. It's only going to get even better as he gets older. That's what I think".

"So Aomine-san is definitely your type of guy, Tatsumaki-sama? Rough exterior with a soft spot only for their lover?"

"I believe we have asked you to stop trying to ask questions like those, Kazefujin-san," Satoshi interrupts lightly. Though he cannot help but wonder himself. Is Aomine Tensai's type? The kind that is literally the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome? He can't say she blames her- he's heard that plenty of girls now dislike her for taking Aomine from them. Not only that, but most girls like guys that are taller than them, not the other way around. Tensai towers over everyone there save for the blue haired male, after all which only further points out her own height as none of them are on the short side save for maybe Momoi.

Yasei rubs the back of her red locks sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself".

Satsuki laughs, "I know what you mean, Kazefujin-chan, I get the same way when it comes to opponents of the basketball team".

"Ahh, but when you get like that, it's actually useful and not in the slightest annoying," Imayoshi points out, a fearless jibe towards the volleyball player. He smiles off Yuji's dangerous stare, finding it cute that he would so loyally protect the girl whom is technically his senpai. "I have an idea. Perhaps we can tell scary stories? That is a classic, I believe". He takes silent note of Tatsumaki's sudden stiffening, though this movement is carefully covered up as she leans back onto her elbows and she offers an easy smile.

The first thought that runs through her head is 'oh no' however she refuses to settle on this notion. The only one who could possibly tell a story good enough to seriously scare her is to her left. Maybe the person across the fire to her or the one next to her, but no one else. Yuji isn't angry at her- she's done nothing to him that could be considered worth revenge lately, having been sucked into Daiki's life and her own as well. Aomine probably won't be interested enough to get into it. So in all reality she has to keep an eye out for Imayoshi...Great. That's still not exactly a good thing- she after all hardly knows enough about him to tell when he's about to do something mean or rude or anything else for that matter. With him smiling like that all the time and the only moments his eyes are open is when he's on the court, he's a blank book to her.

"I don't see why not," she allows all the same as Yuji catches her gaze. She prays that he's the only one that sees the slight fear she knows to be in her eyes.

"I've always loved a good scary story," Yasei allows as she rolls over onto her stomach, having formerly been on her back. "I hope you guys can think up something good! I'm really hard to scare".

Satoshi pauses, pondering. He too has heard that telling scary stories around a camp fire is the norm. But he's really never been one for social gatherings such as this- or parties for that matter- so he's not completely certain that he'd be any good at it. Carefully his blue and gold- he had opted to keep his contact out, as maintenance would be troublesome during camping he assumed- eyes roam over those he couldn't call friend but are not completely just acquaintances either. Trying to find an answer that would make him happy as them as well, he continues on with his silence. Until finally he relents and agrees with a near stoic nod, "It seems like an alright activity for the night".

In the mean time, Satsuki brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around those in order to curl up in a ball, "Do we have to? I'm really not good with ghost stories to be honest". As she admits this, a sheepish smile spreads across her pretty face. "Yuji can attest to that for me. Right cousin?"

The red eyed male looks into orbs that reflect his own in the fire. Finding it okay to support her as she asked him to- as opposed to a certain female- he nods, "Satsuki gets nightmares easily. She tends to cling to the nearest person when frightened". And that just so happens to be himself or Aomine.

"That's fine," Imayoshi points out, "Momoi-san can cling to Aomine, Kazefujin-san can cling to Satoshi and Tensai-chan can cling to me if she too gets scared".

"Like hell she will/ I'd actually rather curl up to Daiki, thanks," two voices intertwine. One sounds more than just a little angry, and the other is a simple statement to decline the offer the sly senior had so kindly proposed.

Aomine bears sharp white teeth at Imayoshi over Tatsumakis head, his shoulders stiff and drawn back. A sound akin to a growl- a noise he naturally makes to ensure dominance over this matter- rips from his throat without remorse. He doesn't care if it sounds far too human to actually frightening or if it actually does work. He just wants to get his point across. " _I'll_ protect Tatsumaki if she gets scared," whilst uttering this, one of his arms stretches out to brush against one of her own though she still lay back onto her elbows, their limbs crossing.

"I also have to oppose to that," Yuji admits, "It would be odd for a girlfriend not to curl up to her lover if she were to become frightened". Silently he scowls Imayoshi's way. He had invited the senior because he was a fairly nice guy- even if he did have his quirks, his habit of casually insulting someone being one of them- but he does not approve of the fact that it was suggested that Kazefujin would curl up to a man that is not himself. Yes, Yuji is letting his own jealousy speak for him rather than the logic that he makes certain laces his words.

"Ho~?" The eldest there cimes, "It would seem I stepped on some toes. Forgive me".

"I'm sure you were just playing around, Imayoshi-senpai," Kazefujin grins, though there is malice in her eyes as well. Never the less she brings them back on track, "So, scary stories?"

"Perhaps we should keep them short in order to preserve time," Satoshi points out, if the stories are too long, not everyone will have a turn. Unknown to him, Tatsumaki thinks that it would be just fine if only one story was told- or better yet, none at all.

"Good idea, Satoshi," Yuji praises. "I suppose I'll start if that's okay with everyone?" Silence greets him, "Very well". Glancing to the white haired girl across the fire from him, he silently sighs and opts to take it easy on her. " 'The Moores are having a baby.' I glanced up from the table, surprised. 'They got the okay?' My husband nodded. 'The paperwork came in today, so I heard'. He lowered his eyes in sorrow. 'Poor Joanna'. 'She's only 53,' I breathed. A bead of sweat dripped down my brow, landing on the cool, concrete floor of the bunker. I tried to remind myself to be thankful for this place, this concrete tomb, but it grew more difficult each day. Perpetuum Technologies, the company that sprung up just in time for the largest nuclear war the world had ever seen, had designed the vault to sustain one thousand people for as long as it took the surface to be inhabitable again. Exactly one thousand people. Poor Joanna indeed".

Silence greets him in turn, however it is his very crush whom turns to him with a bland face. "Nobyuki-kun, that one was lame".

"No one said what kind of frightening it had to be," he defends himself. Ah, this is what he gets for going easy for the sake of the bond he has with another girl. Daring to look her way, he shrugs lightly, "It is a frightening concept, however. Think about it. If you were in Joanna's position, how would you take it? Only fifty three years old and due to be executed all for the sake of a new life when yours only just hit the half way point at most? You could not run away, as the lands above you are tainted with chemicals and not capable of sustaining life any longer. You, out of all the other 'elders' were chosen. To live that way is frightening at least".

"...Meh," she's not impressed.

But Satoshi is, "I understand. It is a fear of death that you were hinting at in a slightly abstract way". He nods his head once, "I would be most certainly frightened. To be unable to run, let alone away, is a terrifying thought". Leave it to him to think of running in general first. "I suppose I'll go next," he initiates after a moment. "I don't know why I looked up, but when I did I saw him there. He stood against my window. His forehead rested against the glass, and his eyes were still and light and he smiled a lipstick-red, cartoonish grin. And he just stood there in the window. My wife was upstairs sleeping, my son was in his crib and I couldn't move I froze and watched him looking past me through the glass. Oh, please no. His smile never moved but he put a hand up and slid it down the glass, watching me. With matted hair and yellow skin and face through the window. I couldn't do anything. I just stayed there, frozen, feet still in the bushes I was pruning, looking into my home. He stood against my window".

Silence lingers over the group of teens until finally Kazefujin sighs and shakes her head, "Man, you guys suck at telling scary stories. Short or not they should have some sort of impact".

"Forgive me, it was a thought that merely popped into my head," Satoshi defends himself where as Nobuyuki opts to stay silent.

Tatsumaki can't help but sigh a sweet breath of relief, hidden as best as it can be, when once more a story fails to truly send her on the alert. Yuji had been kind enough to her to hold back, and Satoshi just simply isn't the kind of person to really tell stories like these. With another breath she plasters a smile onto her face, though she does not notice the careful gaze Aomine gives her from the corner of her eye. Seeing her stiffen and then suddenly relax twice now is odd. She doesn't look cold and there's no one touching her other than him and his arm. So what has her so worried? "My turn," she chimes. Sitting up and leaning forward now, she crosses her legs over one another and rests her elbows on her thighs. Carefully she maintains her smile though her voice is certain to become too happy for effect. Out of anyone there save for maybe Kazefujin, she knows that it's not just the story but also the person telling it that gets someone. And so she begins with a calming tone- like that of a mother consoling her child, "Don't be scared of the monsters, just look for them. Look to your left, to your right, under your bed, behind your dresser and," she adds a chuckle though she can feel her own story giving her goose bumps and rising the hairs on the back of her neck. A stiff tension comes to her shoulders as her eyes roam around. While Satoshi and Yuji only look a little bit weary, Satsuki seems to be shifting nervously and Kazefujin appears to be entrapped with the warning. Imayoshi holds that familiar smile, amused if nothing else, and while Daiki seems to pay off his own superstitions, she can see his jaw has locked if only a little bit. Her smile vanishes, warping into a distressed frown as her eyes grow wide. Slowly she looks up, gaze locking onto nothing in particular save for the branches and leaves that so kindly shield them from the starry night. "But, whatever you do... _Never_ look up. She' hates being seen".

Ahh, she shouldn't have done that. Now she's got herself a bit spooked. Wonderful.

Yasei's lips pull widely from side to side, showing the lot of them an excited grin even as she rolls her shoulders due to a shiver that tip toes across them and down her back. "Man! Now we're cooking," she chimes happily. She's obviously more than just a little pleased that someone had brought up a good story. Playfully, she looks up only to see leaves and branches as the story teller had. And then she looks left, right and behind her for good measure. "Sure gave me a little spook!" Leave it to her favorite kohai to meet her expectations. "Oh! My turn! My turn!" More than just a little excited, the second year sits up in her spot, gathering her hands in her lap as she beams. Oh man she hopes the others like this one as much as she does! "I begin tucking him into bed and he tells me, 'Daddy check for monsters under my bed'. I look underneath for his amusement and see him, _another_ him, under the bed, staring back at me quivering and whispering," now her voice, much like Tatsumaki's did, dips down and takes on the sound of a frighened child, her lips turning down and her eyes becoming wide with false fear, "'D-Daddy... T-Th-There's somebody _on_ my bed'".

"Oh, that one was a little scary," Imayoshi intones, "What would be more interesting is if he felt breathing on the back of his neck or something".

Aomine rolls his eyes, "That would only happen if it were a movie. In real life he'd be dead the moment his son said that".

Satsuki slaps his arm with the back of her hand, not at all pleased. Shivering slightly both from fear and chilled legs, she scoots herself closer to the fire which appears to be dying down. "Aomine-kun you jerk! Why would you say something like that?!"

"Ow! I was just saying the obvious Satsuki-"

"Momoi-san! You _have_ to call me Momoi-san! It's even more important now that you've got a girlfriend! What if people start talking and spread rumors that you're two-timing her?!" Red fury is sent to meet annoyed blue eyes, her pretty face scowling at the young man at her side.

Again the ace rolls his eyes, "Why would I two time someone like Tatsumaki for someone like _you_?" Sure, she's got large breasts, and honestly he still likes them. But hot damn feeling Tatsumaki's against his chest is even better. Not to mention, she's way too bossy and whinny for his tastes. His words however earn him yet another smack, causing him to declare his pain and rub his arm. Damn girl's got too much experience in slapping him for her own freaking good. "I'm just saying! Damn, woman- If you hit me, I'm telling everyone what your lucky panties look like". This seems to work, as the girl's face becomes a brilliant pink and she stiffens. The glare however is no less dangerous. Around them, snickers and looks of amusment are passed this way and that. An 'oh, do tell Aomine-kun' from the ever mocking Imayoshi rings between them all earning a few more amused snickers. Of course, Satsuki being the main target of this joke doesn't approve as it causes her face to further brighten up with embarrassment and anger. Happy with his win, for now, he sighs and looks into the cooling fire. However he tilts his head as familiar hands set to work on bringing it back to life. Almost like magic, heat flickers to life, becoming visible to the naked eye in the form of licking flames. These starving tendrils begin the long quest of devouring the carefully placed wood and tinder with glee, the center of each tongue seeming to be brighter than the last fire.

Satoshi notices the difference as well and tilts his head curiously, "Is it me, or is the fire brighter this time around?"

"It's wonderful~," Momoi chimes, her legs and a good portion. "Tensai-chan, I didn't know you were so good with making fires". She had seen the girl working as Aomine was talking towards the end of their argument. Tatsumaki in the mean time shrugs, not at all phased by the praise. She's good with fire and how to build a long lasting pit and nothing more. Some people would say 'Yea, it's because I'm a bit of a pyromaniac' or something along those lines. But the white haired girl has never really felt the urge to play with fire like those people do; she likes fire and all but she respects it too much to challenge its hidden temper. "Anyways, I guess it's my turn," Satsuki states. "So I lost my phone…," she begins slowly as she looks from person to person carefully. "Last night a friend rushed me out of the house to catch the opening act at a local bar's music night. After a few drinks I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket. I checked the table we were sitting at, the bar, the bathrooms, and after no luck I used my friend's phone to call mine. After two rings someone answered, gave out a low raspy giggle, and hung up. They didn't answer again". She sighs, trying to add her own theatric hint to her little story. However, she finds it's more difficult to do than the other two girls had made it seem. Contorting her face into something of a frightened expression she finds herself struggling to hold it. "I eventually gave it up as a lost cause and headed home. I found my phone laying on my night stand, _right_ where I left it".

"Okay, that's spooky," Yasei points out. "I mean, _especially_ if you live alone. Right?" She does not notice Tatsumaki's tension and then shiver. After all, the partial albino _does_ live in a house all on her own. God forbid she ever forget her phone, think she lost it and call it in hopes of finding it.

Daiki shrugs his shoulders, "But only if you live alone. Otherwise it's really not worth the time to worry about". He pauses and eyes the girl whom shifts closer to him. Is she cold? However upon closer inspection, he hides his shock if only a little bit. She's...Scared? Is Tatsumaki superstitious? That would explain all her shifting even during her own story, and why the fear she portrayed at the end seemed so real. He could choose an easy one out of the few that have popped into his head. However...A competitive part of him wonders that if Imayoshi is going last then he will most likely choose something that could be dubbed the creepiest of the stories. Not wanting to be out done, with this in mind, he subtly shifts his frame closer to the girl in order to shroud her from the shadows that she perhaps thinks are out to get her. As she leans back on her elbows, her shoulder brushes against the arm that crosses one of her own. He meets her gaze plainly, not bothering to admit nor deny that he did move closer for her sake. His eyes then drift over to the fire and watch as the tongues lick at the sky. Relentless and merciless despite being tame. And then he begins his tale, "The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06, I heard my closet door creak open". He does not bother to move with the words, letting them imagine on their own what it would seem like if he were putting more effort into the story. He figures that his rough voice is at the very least enough to give the story some texture. A cough to his side hides the whimper the girl just let out just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Not bad," Imayoshi praises as his squinty eyes look over the expressions of the others. While Nobuyuki appears to be slightly stiff, at his side Kazefujin shivers with barely hidden glee and fear mixed into one. A masochist the girl seems to be when it comes to spooky things. He wonders, how high is her threshold for such matters? Next to her and Aomine, Satsuki nibbles at her lips, her eyes wide and slightly moist as fear looms in her eyes. Satoshi still seems unaffected, the blank look on his face not changing. A little surprising, but Imayoshi takes the challenge all the same. It would appear that the blue and gold eyed first year is not one whom scares so easily. On Imayoshi's other side, his hidden grays notice the stiff posture that is carefully hidden on Tensai-chan's form. Her eyes every now and then glance behind and above her, seeking the shadows that dare to creep around her. Her arms and shoulders are stiff, her legs oddly still. She refuses to look away from the fire, and she has yet to agree that any of the stories were horrid as Kazefujin insisted. "I suppose I'll take my turn then. However, mine is a bit longer than the others I'm afraid so bear with me".

No one opposes, giving the senior the 'okay' to begin.

His smile drops, his normally tilted eyes opening to look each and every person in the eye from behind his black rimmed glasses. The cheery tone that he normally takes to is replaced by something darker, more sinister. "This is _not_ a story," he warns lowly as though growling out the words, "This is _me_. _I'm_ here. I'm shifting the words that you're hearing, altering them from whatever the person talking is saying. I've been here for...Awhile. For as long as you can remember, anyway. Sometimes I say your name as you're falling asleep, or whisper urgently in your ear. Do you remember the time that I screamed, throwing panic through you and setting your heart racing?" Imayoshi laughs, his lips turning up into a mocking smile. He can see that his little tale is getting the reactions he was looking for- even from the seemingly ever stoic Satoshi whose eyes glow with a weariness to them. Yuji's shoulders have become straight and stiff, his own gaze narrowing carefully and his lips pulled into tight frown. Heh. He looks like a stern old man like that. At his side is a wide eyed Kazefujin, her pretty silver orbs shining with moisture as tears brim from mere fear. Her fingers absently play with her shoelaces, a motion he realizes is an attempt to keep her mind grounded and away from the possible truth of the story. Momoi looks anywhere but to him, mainly gazing heavily into the fire. Her lips move as though whispering something along the lines of 'It's not real. It can't be real' over and over. Letting the silence linger, his eyes trace to the blue hues of of a certain dark skinned fellow. His face is impassive and bland. Blank even, as though not even this story could get through his thick hide. However, he shoves his momentary surprise to the side upon seeing the biggest reward. It had been his goal, after all. In Aomine's lap- having gotten up shortly after Imayoshi began his story- the slightly smaller teen curls up between his spread legs and buries her face into his shoulder. Her body trembles within the silence, her fingers clutching to his shirt as though it were a life line- and it probably is for her. So cute, the girl is.

He chooses now to continue with a mocking chuckle and hissing words. "That was fun. You're wondering who I am," he shrugs, "That's only natural. But, of course, you already know. I'm _you_. I'm the _real you._ I'm the mind that existed here _before_ you stole _my_ body, before you forgot about being a _parasite"_. He spits the words out, face breaking into a momentary snarl. "I'm the child who looked the wrong way, asked the wrong question, saw the wrong thing… But I'm not so little any more. You may have forgotten me, but I'm still here. I've _always_ been here". Here, he takes a moment to take in a deep breath and release a guttural sound. Something of a mix between a growl and merely a low talking voice. Dark and meaningful, he puts pressure into each word, conviction lacing his tone, " _And_ _I'm going to get out_ ". Silence once more looms over the small crowd as his gray and open eyes take in reactions. Unfortunately, he was hoping for some sort of jump at the end of his story. Wanting a better reaction, he decides that more is needed. He laughs, dropping the fearsome look on his face and once more squints his eyes to hide the manipulative grays behind the lids. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not that good of a story teller. Not even Kazefujin-san is mentioning how badly it sucked".

Upon hearing her name, Yasei blinks as she stops zoning out on purpose. Brought back to reality, her starry eyes stare him down. "Huh? That wasn't a bad story at all. It sounded so real". She grins, shivering in memory, "Seriously, where did you learn that from?"

"I'm sorry, I never took you to be afraid of spiders that much," he allows, "I'll keep that in mind for next time".

"You weren't talking about spiders," Nobuyuki points out, his brows furrowed in confusion. What is this guy pulling? Is it an act? Or maybe he had fallen asleep during the story and imagined Imayoshi telling that darker tale to them? No, he's certain that he was awake. So just wha-...Oh. Yuji pauses and narrows his eyes ever so slightly, his posture becoming less rigid upon figuring out the man's plans. He sees. He understands.

Imayoshi pauses, "I'm certain I was. Remember, it was about the woman on the beach whom had a spider lay eggs under her skin?" He prompts from the young second year.

"I do not recall," Satoshi admits, "You mentioning a single thing about spiders".

"Actually," Momoi admits, "I think I _do_. It's weird though; I'm normally not frightened by spiders". Frogs on the other hand are a completely different story. Get her even two feet near one of those slimy, sticky, gross creatures and she's bound to have some sort of fit. She can thank Aomine for that, actually.

Tatsumaki fiddles with the hem of Daiki's shirt as she huddles into his embrace that protects her from the shadows that dare threaten her well being. She hides from the shadows cast by the fire she had so kindly made, human figures swaying and twisting behind everyone, and the shadows of trees and bushes that threaten to consume them. Her mind is too busy trying to figure out how to calm down. The rational part of her says that there's no way Imayoshi could have been telling a different story while she heard such menacing words that reminded her of things that actually _have_ happened to her before. That he was playing dumb for extra affect. The other side, which is currently winning the battle, insists that Imayoshi probably was telling the truth and had actually been saying stuff about spiders. In her ear, which calms her down a little, a familiar voice rumbles.

"Stop playin' stupid, ass," Aomine insists as his lover crowds into his hold as though a frightened little lamb with the wolf being Imayoshi, "You're freaking out Tatsumaki".

Dropping the innocent look, the senior smiles kindly, "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten the all mighty Tensai-chan. It would seem that even a great athlete like her is beatable by her fears. Wouldn't you say so?"

"I said shut it," Aomine grunts and stands, "We're goin' to bed. Come on Tatsumaki. You can sleep in the third tent with me. Imayoshi can bunk with the others". Not taking no as an answer from the others, he glares once more at the ass whom had dared to send Tatsumaki's imagination free- a most likely intentional move- and guides her into the third tent after grabbing her things from the girls' tent. He feels no remorse as he literally throws out Imayoshi's belongings, though he's kind of disappointed that the bag didn't land in the fire like he had planned, the senior's quick reflexes keeping his stuff safe.

(Untouchable)

Tatsumaki sighs as she lay next to Daiki in their combined sleeping bags, having made one large bed out of them when she had been woken up from a nightmare for the second time after departing from the others. Currently curled up to his chest like a helpless kitten, she snuggles her face into the warmth that is his person. However, her entire person tenses when she hears movement outside their tent. Soft and gentle like the wind, the steps announce the being just before she senses rather than sees them just outside the door. "Daiki," she whimpers lowly as to not let the unknown know that she is aware of their presence. If they are a murderer whom has already taken the lives of her friends, then she wants to be able to launch a counter attack as fast and soon as possible so that she and Daiki can run away to get help. Uttering his name a second time, she is met with tired and sleep glazed eyes, "There's someone outside the tent".

Alarmed by the girl's fear, a defensive snarl spreads across his lips like it would for any wild animal whom is currently cornered. He sits up, bearing his shirtless self to the cool air of the evening fearlessly as he holds Tatsumaki closer to him by the shoulders now. "Show yourself right now," he demands darkly.

They are met with silence.

However, as the door is unzipped and a smiling face pops their head through the opening, the two tense teens can't help but relax and look on in exasperation. "Ah, I didn't mean to wake either of you up- forgive me. But it would appear that both Satoshi-san and Nobuyuki-san are determined to take up the entire tent despite their smaller statures. I was wondering if I can join the two of you". Having been mainly looking at Aomine up until that point, the Captain's gaze turns to the still huddled girl, "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you Tensai-chan". He steps inside and places his sleeping bag on her other side, "You can sleep between Aomine-kun and I. And if you get frightened again, you can just wake me up and I'll make everything all better".

He is met with silence.

And then, "LIKE HELL YOU WILL! SLEEP ON _THAT_ SIDE OF THE DAMN TENT!" The sound of rustling and that of a body hitting the wall of a tent and nearly knocking it on its side is heard loud and clear through out their little site. "BASTARD!"

"AOMINE-KUN SHUT UP!" Momoi screeches back, causing ears to ring despite the distance.

As though to agree with both yelling figures in one go, Kazefujin admits, "Why don't we all be quiet? Imayoshi-senpai, you should probably go back to your tent!" Before Aomine blows a gasket or murders his own Captain.

"I would prefer it if I could go back to sleep now," Satoshi requests blandly.

Inside his shared tent with the all-round runner of the Stride team, Yuji rubs his temples, "And here I thought things were going to be peaceful".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Forest Fun

The sound and smell Satoshi finds himself waking up to is pleasant, attractive even, to his senses. Slowly, as to not irritate them with the light that streams in through the walls of his current shelter, he opens his eyes. For a moment, he is a little confused; he doesn't completely remember how he got into a tent in the middle of a forest. After his moment's hesitation, mentally he collects his thoughts. He had woken up yesterday like usual. Regardless of it being summer vacation for him as a student, he as a Stride runner naturally got up with the sun and readied himself for his usual jog. After his run, he had taken a shower and eaten breakfast which had been prepared by his beautiful mother. From there, he had studied a bit in the form of going over his summer homework that he had at last finished the night before. He had then left the house to run errands for his parents, one needing a small amount of groceries and the other needing some nails for the small shed being built in their back yard. And then Nobuyuki came with a proposition.

Ah, that's right. He had gone camping with Nobuyuki, Tensai and some others.

Fully realizing the situation at hand Satoshi sits up and supresses a shiver that runs through his body due to the fresh cool air of the summer morning. However, though he has figured out just what he's doing in the wilderness that doesn't mean he knows what's going on outside. So, after dressing in proper clothing, a gray baggy T-shirt and shorts coupled with sneakers, he ducks his way through the door after unzipping it. To ensure that no bugs get in, he zips the door behind him as well. Blinking, he spots Imayoshi close to the fire, fiddling with what smells to be fish of some sort atop a pan that Nobuyuki had the foresight to pack and bring along for the trip. Next to him sits Tensai herself, her eyes carefully monitoring the fire that cooks the food at hand.

"Ah, good morning Satoshi-san," Kazefujin greets as she shortly exits the girls' tent. Though she looks to be wide awake compared to his still sleepy gaze. Perhaps she had only gone in there for a moment? As she earns herself a silent nod from the first year, her eyes turn to the duo at the flames. "I still can't believe you're so good at cooking, Imayoshi-senpai. Coupled with Tatsumaki-sama's fire handling abilities and you make a crazy good pair".

Imayoshi releases a light hearted chuckle, his up turned eyes glancing her way before opening up to look at his partner in crime, "Thank you; being able to cook my own meals is quite useful to me. Tensai-chan, did you know that they say that people who work well together on the fly are meant to be together?"

Tatsumaki lifts her hands from the log she had been carefully repositioning with what she has dubbed her 'poker stick', a mere young twig strong enough to handle the duty set before it. "I've never heard about that at all," pausing to look over her shoulder as she hears footsteps, she smiles, "Have you ever heard of that Daiki?"

The blue haired male grunts as he sets down his two buckets of water, behind him two others carrying a bucket each. Enough for drinking water and other things should they need it. "Haven't heard that in my life. Imayoshi, move away from Tatsumaki; you're too close".

"Hmm? But this is the spot where the smoke doesn't get into my eyes," he denies calmly.

In the mean time, Aomine scoffs and shakes his head, "I don't care; move".

Behind him, Satsuki reaches up to whack him on the back of the head, "Shut up or he might burn our food out of revenge and it'll be all your fault". Still annoyed by his earlier notion towards her helping to cook- one which was only heard by one other- she scowls his way. "It's not like they're getting cozy or anything".

"On the contrary," Imayoshi admits, "I feel rather cozy". As though to emphasize his statement, he shifts his weight from foot to foot in order to allow him to shuffle closer to his fire partner. "Right Tensai-chan?"

The girl sitting there sends the squinty eyed male a frown, it resting heavily on her lips, "Yea, no," she denies. She realizes just what the sneaky bastard is doing. She is a friendly person, but not overly happy or excitable as Kazefujin seems to be. She's also not blind to the actions the older student is pulling and shoving her way. She doesn't appreciate it. Why was he invited again?...Probably because there was something about him that Yuji likes and gets along with. Whatever. With that as her answer, she shuffles away from, him, getting his shoulder to stop brushing her upper arm. She won't deny that he's good looking- at the very least- but she certainly doesn't like sadists.

"What a shame," Imayoshi whines lightly but retains his smile. The girl at his side is so stubborn it's actually cute. He's never had someone actually stand up against his advances, and has had many a female fall to her knees and grovel at his feet. They've praised him, even, as though he were some sort of malevolent prince. He's enjoyed every moment of this sort of attention, and has used it to the point of abusing it. But Tensai-chan is different. He's had girls reject him before, yes, but not a single one has stood strong for more than a few tries. And he's been trying over and over with this girl as it were. It makes him only want her more. It is then that he feels a hand on his shoulder shoving him over to the side. The movement gruff and dominating. Instead of falling over, however, he merely counters by shifting a little to the side. There, Aomine places himself between the two. Ah, what a jealous boy.

In the mean time, the cousins set down their water pales. And while Satsuki goes on to chat it up with Kazefujin- as sight he rather appreciates- he approaches his team mate. "Did you sleep well, Satoshi?"

Satoshi nods once, a sweet and simple movement, "I did". That is after Aomine stopped yelling at Imayoshi, and after Imayoshi stopped trying to make a move towards Tensai in the middle of the night. "However I have a question: What are we going to do through out the day? Do you have anything planned? Perhaps we will go for a run?" Though even if they don't, he most certainly will. Running through unknown terrain like this- rugged and uneven- should make his body stronger even if he does it for just one day.

Yuji raises a brow before lifting his shoulders and letting them drop limply back into a relaxed position. "I have nothing planned. You're free to do what you want so long as you come back to the site by sunset. I would suggest sticking around the area however if you plan to go off on your own; you don't want to get lost".

The black haired male pauses before nodding. "I understand. I will be training then. I will return by sunset as to not worry any of you".

However before he can turn and do his own thing, an arm swings over his shoulders, "Now now Satoshi-san, there's no reason for you to be so lonely! Come! Have breakfast with us! And after that," the red haired teen turns to the white haired one, "Tatsumaki-sama I challenge you to a tree climbing race".

Pausing from her conversation with Aomine to look at the older female, Tatsumaki raises a brow in question. "A...Tree climbing race?" Slowly a smirk crawls across her face as a plate is placed into her hands, fork included for easy consumption, "You're on".

"What an excellent idea," Imayoshi praises as he stands from placing the plate into Tensai-chan's hands. Ah, even though she hasn't had a bath since yesterday morning- or perhaps even before that- she still smells of a scent that's intoxicating. At least faintly she does. "We should all join this race. We can make it more interesting by proposing a prize of sorts. Winner gets to request anything they want from anyone they choose".

There is a long time pause for silence as those around the now doused-by-dirt set to eating their fish and eggs. An odd combination, but at the same time two foods that compliment one another. Smoothly does the Captain sit down in his spot next to Aomine. He does not bother to give thanks as Nobuyuki and the others decided to, as he was the one to make the meal. "But if at all possible, the trees should be rather tall. And the goal should be the top or perhaps a certain distance".

Satsuki raises her hand almost sheepishly, "There should probably also be a ref. I'll take that job on free of charge". Honestly she's not all that confident in her ability to win anything against a group of monsterously strong people. First off there's the top three- Aomine, Tensai and Imayoshi- and next up are the other three- Satoshi, Kazefujin and Nobuyuki. To go against regulars of the three top sports teams of their school is a stupid idea. She would probably end up hurting herself in an attempt to win anyways.

In the mean time, Kazefujin's eyes furrow, "Are you sure Momoi-chan? I mean, we can always set a timer and decide who is the winner depending on how high someone gets within a certain amount of time. And plus there's no doubt that if someone wins they'll be higher up than the others. You can play too if you want".

"No no," Satsuki waves her hands almost sheepishly side to side. She's kind of embarrassed to admit it aloud. But in all seriousness, Satsuki is a thinker not a fighter.

(Untouchable)

Shortly after breakfast was had, the group of seven loose knitted acquaintances- friends at best- cleaned up after themselves. They carefully stowed away their leftovers away from their campsite as to not attract dangerous animals like bears or anything else that dare sniff out what they've left behind. And after that, they left for a hike. It was mainly a search for trees relatively the same shape and height- which there was a low possibility of there being a cluster like that however they decided to try anyways. For the most part, the hike was silent, their steps continuous and uncaring for the twigs they stepped on and crushed under their feet. They cared not for the wild life they spooked- though a doe with her three fawn was spotted and marveled- figuring that anything dangerous would show signs of attacking. Of course, if that were to happen, the plan was for them to run for dear life in search for a hiding spot. They had no solid plan for how to handle a savage and wild beast looking to tear off their flesh and probably eat it.

Which was honestly a horrible thing, but none of them paid much heed to this.

Instead, the group stopped shortly after deciding that a certain grouping of life would have to do. The trees were relatively the same at first glance but upon further inspection they showed similarities like dogs and cats do to one another. Each person chose a tree they thought they would have an easier time climbing. Lined up from left to right it was Aomine then Imayoshi, then Kazefujin and Satoshi, and then finally Nobuyuki with Tensai at the other end. Momoi stands back, allowing her to spot each and every one of them with a light smile. It should be interesting to see how they all do. For the most part, each of them is equal in basic physical ability. The sports they play- basketball, Stride and volleyball- all require high amounts of stamina, arm and leg strength. Each of them is also well conditioned for activity, their hands rough from handling either their sport's respective ball or handling all sorts of objects for their gimmicks. As opposed to being dressed in their pajamas- for a few of them, Tensai and Aomine along with Kazefujin, were- they have changed into new clothing better fit for climbing drees. Momoi isn't surprised by their basic attire, though the only one whom wears something less than short sleeves is Tensai herself as he apparently hates most things with sleeves and long hems and thus avoids them as much as she can. The result being her dressed in shorts and a loose crop top as per what Momoi has seen her dressed in for races.

"Okay, I'll state the rules that we've agreed on so everyone is on the same page," she announces at last. None of them face her, let alone tell her that they're listening. Ugh. Athletes. All the same she continues, "The first one to the top of their tree wins. Or, the climber whom is highest up by the time the timer stops wins. The winner is permitted to request anything of any competitor and as such the request must be fulfilled". Finding a relatively flat spot to sit on, she settles down and pulls forth her phone that has been set up to go off in about ten minutes. After all, climbing a tree shouldn't take that long even if it is to the top. "Ready?" When she gets a chorus of nods, she smiles, "Go!" Tapping the 'start' button on her phone's timer, she sits back and watches the show.

As one, the group of teens attack their innocent trees with a flush of speed and determination. Imayoshi takes to the first branch, having chosen something simple for him to get on to to begin with. He realizes that the lower branches hint to the possibility that there are less branches higher up. However, he cares not. Instead he pauses to look over his choice of tree, looking over the branches before beginning his path anew. He carefully takes to branch after branch, pulling up his heavy body with strong arms toned from playing basketball so much and pushing with legs that have grown rather muscled over the years from working out and playing the sport. He can feel his muscles flex and titch under the odd circumstance, not being used to partner up with other muscles he isn't completely certain he even knew about. However, all the same he lets the sky be his figurative limit. The limbs twinge and shift under his weight, threatening to snap though he knows that logically they will not. He rounds around the body of the tree twice, having hit a series of branches that seemed to climb like spiraling stairs and didn't give him the option of going straight up. He knows his ability well, and takes it easy, going at a steady pace but does not take his time.

In the mean time, Yuji is silently wondering why he hadn't sided with his cousin and opted to ref the competition. Was it his desire to show Kazefujin that he too could do cool things rather than Tatsumaki? Or was it for other reasons? Honestly he doesn't Know. Having not been used for sports per-say in at least two years, his limbs quiver slightly and his muscles growl their protest. Certainly, he has been training with the second string of Stride members through out his time at Touou, but that doesn't mean that his body is used to the faster paced strain. Before hand, he had studied the tree he chose, and there was a reason as to why he picked it. Though he had been the first to settle on a target, he finds that his theory was right. With its tightly packed branches, his body being more compact than the rest of theirs- save for Kazefujin's- he is given a better reach. His calloused hands grasp and brush across the slightly warn bark that covers these branches, hinting to the tree's real age despite it looking young and healthy. He had not taken the possibility of there being a weak body despite it being externally healthy. Worst case scenario, the tree would fall, taking him with it. As of right now however, he sees nor feels any issues as he continues up- higher and higher- at a constant pace.

While Yuji and Imayoshi have taken a more technical side to the race and put their plans into place earning them rather nice results, Kazefujin on the other hand is a bit less successful. Unfortunately in her excitement at the thought of competing against her idol, she had forgotten one major detail: She's afraid of heights. She had made it about a quarter of the way up her tree with its randomly placed branches and thinner trunk. She supposes that the trunk's size hints at its probably young age, but she had paid that no mind just as she did with her fear. Instead, when the command for them to go was given, she burst forward like the others, swept up by the excitement of it all. But now about a quarter of the way up the tree, she can't help but tremble as she slowly and carefully makes her way further up. Her body trembles as she stares only at the limbs of nature reaching out to help her up kindly. Her finger nails- the nubs that they are- dig into the tree's flesh with little to no remorse. She works hard to keep her eyes tilted up- or anywhere _but_ down really- and her breath steady. What would Tatsumaki-sama think of her if she just up and chickened out now? She can't have that! But dear _lord_ it's so high up! Eventually she finds herself looking down, the world as a result swimming about her. Okay...Maybe she really should just stop. She means, she would hate to fall with her vision like this and hurt herself- that would be even worse than making a fool of herself in front of Tatsumaki-sama. And so, she takes a deep breath and looks down. Bad idea. It earns a whimper to come from her own mouth, the noise sounding more like a pup than just a frightened girl. As she begins her way down, she realizes that this means- though an unspoken rule- that she drops out of the race.

Satoshi had taken on the tree climbing race as he does any other race. With long confident strides and his eyes resting on the goal. His muscles bulge and strain but do not protest when he climbs up further in his tree. For him, the first branch was quite the hike up the bark. His running start allowed him to run up the tree's side and grab onto the nearest branch and swing him onto its top most surface. His branches are defiantly spaced out, snickering as he's forced to leap to each appendage as it doesn't even make to assist him. However, that is okay. Logically speaking, though he is merely climbing a tree he can look at this as some sort of training all the while. As he leaps his way to the next branch, his stomach and heart reach up into his throat as he nearly misses it but with a gasp catches it and assures his safety. He dangles there by his arms as he releases an honestly relieved sigh. That had been far too close for his liking. He swings his way to stability, tuning out the rustling around and created by him. He takes in his surroundings, attempting to find a new path as the one he currently was taking has been brought to a halt. The next branch he would be taking is far too high for even him to jump to and he doesn't have enough room for another running start. The trunk is far too wide for him to just wrap his limbs around and shimmy his way up. Looking around, he searches for even just a knot in the bark or the left overs of a branch that fell due to age or disease. However, when he finds none, another sigh escapes him. He doesn't have any other way up. Howe displeasing. With no other choice but to do so, he settles down on the branch completely and leans against the trunk. A leg dangles as the other is pulled up to let the corresponding arm rest there.

Climbing trees for Aomine is something of a chore. He's honestly never really bothered to, not this high at least, as it never interested him. Capturing bugs on the lower branches was all he really ever needed to amuse him. And if he wasn't doing that, he was kicking ass and taking names on the courts with basketball. Having not climbed a tree in a good while, he struggles a little in honesty trying to remember the best way to grip the branches and how to use the tree's trunk to his advantage. However upon hitting the quarter-way mark on the tree, he finds himself transitioning from branch to branch with agile ease. He grabs and pulls himself onto a thick limb of bark and sap and life, ignoring the leaves that greet him and urge him to continue further. To reach for the sky from the tree's canopy, to defy anyone whom doubted his ability. He can hear loud rustling from the tree further to him, assuming it to be Tatsumaki also moving from branch to branch. Her rapid pace only urges him to move his limbs and use his muscles- were weren't obtained for nothing, you know- to pull him further up against gravity. However, his brows furrow when a branch opts to crack ever so slightly, alarming him by sending his gut into his mouth as he composes himself on a new branch. He takes a moment to inspect the limb, wanting to remember it for on the way down. It's not hard to tell from the others, its portion of tree-skin duller than the rest and its leaves gross looking. Is this tree in the process of dying? It will be if no one purges it of its sickly limb. Never the less, his biceps budge and consume the space between his dark skin and the fabric of his shirt while the veins on his hands take to being more visible compared to usual all for the sake of getting him to his next destination.

She had honestly never climbed a tree before. She had always been far too preoccupied by anything and everything having to do with Stride. Running, working out, building her lung capacity for oxygen intake and making her heart stronger. Certainly she did normal kid things such as running around laughing and having little cares within the world. She would go this way and that, frolicking over lush grass or ignoring the stab of stones in her tender feet, knowing that they too would one day toughen up to protect that which keeps her mobile. However tree climbing just never came as an interest to her. All the same, just because she's never climbed a tree, doesn't mean suddenly she realizes that she's afraid of heights. Nor is it something difficult for her to do. She treats it like a gimmick, throwing at her will to conquer it and have it bow before her feet as though to blame for being in her way. She ignores the small scratches she gets here and there from the rough bark, as well as the annoyed squirrel that insists on chattering angrily as it harasses her on her journey up. Instead she legs coil and her arms stretch, her strong hands gripping as she continues up, up, up. Her specific tree has rather spread out branches, each one being just out of her reach for her to just reach up and pull herself up. Instead she is forced to jump or use the trunk as a step stool with her well soled shoes. She's brave enough even to leap through an aerial distance from two branches, landing with feline grace and the capability of her species' ancestors.

"Time's up!" Momoi's voice rings true as the sound of her phone going off acts as background noise. "If you guys look around, you'll see where everyone else is in their tree. If you can't see them, I'll tel you where they are and take a picture if I can as further proof when you all come down". Walking around to get a better view herself, she spots each climber, each settled down in their own fashion. However her eyes turn to the feet that tap down onto the ground softly. "Kazefujin-san?"

"Ahaha," the girl laughs, gripping the back of her neck sheepishly, "Well, the truth is I'm afraid of heights," she doesn't feel or she ignores the bland looks given to her that clearly state, 'then why agree to climb at all?' "I didn't get very far so I decided to come back down".

Never the less those remaining in the running look around, spitting either the clothing or hair of their 'enemies' and dubbing them either higher or lower than them. While Yuji appears to be about half way up his massive tree, he still only loses to Satoshi by a hair whom had the luck of having to stop just a little higher than his fellow Stride member. However, looking to the side he finds himself lower than Imayoshi, whose black hair and shirt blend in with the shadows but thanks to the bright sun glinting off his glasses he is spotted in the foliage. He looks to have gotten about two thirds up his tree, his smile calm despite his basically closed eyes looking up. Craning his neck, Yuji tries to spot the other two, but cannot see them. Not from his angle at least.

Momoi carefully captures the sight above her, more than just a little amazed by the sight. After all, she had honestly been unable to figure out just who would win. "Okay guys! Come on down; I'll show you who was where and then announce the winner!"

She watches as those remaining in their trees make their way down swiftly, taking the branches they used to climb up. The first to arrive is Yuji, then Satoshi and thirdly Imayoshi. After a few more moments, during which Kazefujin keeps her eyes on those traversing with wide eyes and a face of disbelief. The rustling that comes from two remaining trees on either end of the line up is constant and like the sound of something falling. However as she doesn't hear any cries of pain or grunting, she can only assume that either person is okay. The leaves shift this way and that, opening up when they are forced to but unfortunately not giving away just what exactly is going on. Not until the last branches that is. On her far left is Aomine, his tall body tense and careful as he rapidly makes his way down from his tall perch, feet carefully balanced and hands ready to grab the nearest branch should he make a singular misstep. The fall from each branch would be greater if he were smaller, however luckily with his stature it would be shorter. Leaping with a powerful push of his strong legs, Aomine lands with a heavy thunk, his crouched low and hands nearly touching the grass at his finger tips as he maintains his balance and absorbs the shock for a moment.

"Yo," he greets the others, not even bothered by the annoyed flesh on his palms.

Yuji on the other hand spots Tatsumaki's brilliant white hair flashing through the leaves as she comes down, her movements causing louder rustling than Aomine's as she keeps pace with his descent. He sighs and closes his eyes, shaking his head. Of course she would take this moment to show off. All the same as she meets the last few branches, her skills in Stride are transferred to her descent. This allows her to step from branch to branch, landing gracefully like a feline as literally on one or two of them she lands on all fours rather composed. She swings around the branches as though they were bars for gymnastics and releases the bark at the right moment to send her to the next lower branch. The final one is shoved off of with a powerful kick, her body sailing through the air as though weightless before touching down and rolling to ease the impact on the balls of her feet and her knees.

Tatsumaki grins as those before her and Aomine stare, "Hey-ya," she greets.

"Ah, Tensai-chan that dismount was lovely," Imayoshi states, "I'm glad that you didn't slip and break your neck on the way down".

Tatsumaki's grin turns into a small smile as a growl comes from behind the Captain. "As if I would slip and do that," mentally, she notes to knock on wood in order to keep karma for biting her in the ass.

"As if I'd let her fall," Aomine defends blandly.

"You were in the tree at the same time as she was," Yuji returns, "How would you have saved her?"

"Urusai!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Reunions

She sighs as she walks through the sweltering heat, finding the temperature to be too far hot for her own good. Maybe she should try to learn to drive and then get a car? Ah, but the school doesn't allow that- or so the handbook says. They don't allow students to have cars or even motorbikes on campus. What a shame. She grumbles as for the fifth time in the passed half hour she curses the sun and its determination to turn her into a dried corpse. Kind of like dried berries but with more flesh and bone. Why does the weather have to be so hot in Japan? Having spent her entire Elementary career in Germany, she misses its easier climate more than just a little bit a the moment. What she wouldn't do for something cool to drink. Or eat for the matter.

What she wouldn't do to not have to grocery shop.

She grumbles as she shoves her hands into the small pockets of her cargo shorts, having dressed in a tank top to go with them after slathering herself in sunscreen to keep herself from burning into a blistering crisp. Normally she wouldn't be going until Friday, today being Tuesday. However tomorrow she expects a rather important guest to show up and she'd really prefer to be fully stocked than not. She had opted to just get the most basic off things she needed- such as eggs and milk, from a near by convenience store rather than hitching a bus all the way to an actual grocery based outlit. But even so, just taking one step makes her body warm, the heat threatening to seer off her flesh if it weren't for the white substance she had rubbed into it impreparation for this situation. Tatsumaki shes as she throws her hands behind her head and looks to the sky.

It's been about five days since the camping trip that had lasted a total of three full days. On the fourth, they packed up that morning and headed back home. Agreeing that they would see one another later Aomine and she departed when his and Satsuki's stop came up, leaving a lingering kiss on one another's lips. It was a fun time, in all honestly. The tree climbing contest was only the beginning of their antics. After it was determined that she and Aomine had hit a tie- go figure- Tatsumaki opted for Imayoshi to never tell a scary story with her around ever again- his skills at picking just the right words and adding just the right tone still haunts her with the tale he told on the first night. After the tree climbing, they had all gone their separate ways, however Momoi had decided then was the perfect time for her to pester the Stride ace. Momoi claimed that it was bonding time between the two of them, though it was more like an interrogation seeing as the girl saw it as her job to make sure that any other female near Aomine was worth his time. In the mean time, Satoshi went on that jog he mentioned while Yuji and Kazefujin opted to spend a little time hanging out as well. That had left Imayoshi and Aomine as the black sheep- though before the Captain could even joke about bonding with the blue haired ace, he was rejected and threatened with violence. Smartly, the senior opted to stay away from the fiery basketball prodigy.

The third day was spent swimming in a near by lake or in the case of Yuji- as he has a fear of water- relaxing near it. Not wanting him to be alone, Kazefujin and Momoi opted to stay with him and watch as Tatsumaki and Aomine turned swimming against the current into a small competition. Satoshi, seeing is as another good training exercise, joined them as Imayoshi decided he would see who won. The first one to reach three meters up stream won. But the current was powerful, and as such there was no winner. Not surprisingly, the crazy ace duo had managed to out do Satoshi until his stamina ran out. And then eventually they gave upon losing their own. It wasn't until then, that Imayoshi struck, playfully grabbing the only swimming bikini clad girl around the waist and dunking her under the water. It had caused Tatsumaki to yelp and flail upon being grabbed, and Aomine wasn't pleased in the slightest as he made to grab the bastard, but surprisingly enough he ended up slipping on a rock and taking the two down again with him. This began a war battle between two males. Smartly, Tatsumaki and Satoshi chose to stay away. After they swam to their heart's content- which, for Aomine consisted of dunking his senior eleven times and nearly drowning him three- they agreed that it was time for dinner and relaxation. During the meal kindly made by Imayoshi- whom again tried to get Tatsumaki to repay him for feeding them all, which she promptly offered money again and in turn he turned down and suggested a different pay back which resulted in Aomine yelling at him again- Momoi suggested that they share some talents they could do.

It was basic talents that she was looking for, like knitting or dancing. She already knew too well that the others were highly gifted in the athlete world. She shared first, admitting that she could sing. She kindly demonstrated upon Kazefujin's request. Her voice, to Tatsumaki, was above average but nothing to get excited about. It was light and lilting, matching her normally sweet personality well. The girl had demonstrated her ability by singing a love song- which didn't make any real sense until Aomine mentioned to her the other girl's love for one Kuroko Tetsuya, or Tetsu as he called him. Kazefujin admitted that she could play the guitar, though unfortunately she hadn't brought hers in fear of it getting damaged. Yuji could actually is very good at puzzles, being able to complete the toughest of sudoku in mere minutes. Imayoshi's own skills laid in reading people and messing with their minds- he is a manipulator, and a damn good one at that which is probably why he and Yuji get along to a degree. Satoshi actually admitted to not having any other talent other than his running ability that was contributed to Stride. Aomine on the other hand told the group that he is oddly good at catching bugs- beetle types and the sort. Tatsumaki did not bother to admit that she too could sing, having never really found her voice anything of importance. Instead, she decided to show the lot of them just how oddly flexible she is- something she too contributes to Stride when she needs to. Being able to contort her body into such odd shapes, the others agreed that she is comparable to a contortionist.

On the fourth day, they packed up and went separate ways.

Pulling herself from memory lane, Tatsumaki glares at the grocery bags that now hang from her hands, not so much as slowing her down but being a burden all the same. Trudging her way all the way to the convenience store ten minutes away from her house was bad enough as it was. The store had been cool and refreshing and made her want to also buy a cold snack. But with the heat being extremely high as summer's last hurrah before it would give way to the chiller setting of autumn, she realized it would melt far too fast for her to eat it. A shame really.

"See? I told you she'd be here," the voice is ignored as Tatsumaki makes her way around a corner, opting to walk in the alleyway in exchange for the slightly cooler shadows. The person was probably talking about someone else and not her despite being awfully close and she didn't want to stick her nose where it didn't belong. However, "Tat-su-chan!~" The nickname brings her to a sudden and near painful halt while her heart leaps into her dry mouth getting stuck there. She stops, shoulders stiff, but shakes her head as merely a coincidence. The person they were talking about could be called Tatsuki or something. She isn't the only 'Tatsu-chan' in the world no matter the way it was called out. "Aww, come on Tatsu-chan, don't ignore us!" However, she is brought to a halt when the person chimes after her louder.

No. Not louder. But closer.

The female whirlwind stops again, but this time contemplates actually turning around to see whom is harassing her. An arm is thrown over her shoulders, however, so all she actually has to do is look to the side. The male whom has flung his arms over her shoulders is a monster of a man, standing at a huge height of six feet and seven inches tall out doing even her own boyfriend. His hair is messy in its spikiness, sticking out this way and that from his head but also at the same time looking soft somehow. His face is built with a strong square jaw and regally set nose, his neither full nor thin lips pulled into a beaming the form of a near childish smile despite his deeper voice. His eyes, however, are more striking than even her own vibrant emeralds. Being the color of blood on top of a flood light, they seem to glow even in broad day light whilst being rimmed with inky black lashes. A scar rests over the corner of his left eye, as long as the first section of her finger but faint to the point that only being up this close allows her to see it.

She spooks with a not so graceful jump and pulls away with a, "Wah!" Needless to say, she was surprised.

Now able to look him over in full, she takes note of broad shoulders and a deep chest coupled with long arms and legs and big hands. He is a monster of a man, wrapped up in a black pinstripe suit whose jacket hangs off his shoulders like a cape. The white dress shirt and red tie along with pinstripe slacks complete the look. He is a very handsome fellow. "Ah, finally, I got your attention," he chimes happily. "Man," shamelessly he looks the girl over, "Look at you! You're even prettier than you were back then!"

Tatsumaki's mind races. What is he doing here? Why is he here? The how he found her however is pretty obvious- damn tabloids. How he found her in this town though, so close to her home, is a mystery. She wonders just why he is approaching her now. She wants to know his motives. She shoves aside his charming complement, not daring to get tangled up in it now even as he looks at her as though she were a rare gem. To him, though, that's not far from the truth. This boy- no, _man_ \- has always had a crush on her and been blatantly obvious about it. Painfully so at times. She can tell just by looking into those both beautiful and terrifying eyes that he adores her even still. Even after all this time, he's held on to his feelings. It's both flattering and frightening. "Akihiko," she pauses, correcting herself. She isn't close to him any longer, "No, Shigeru, what are you doing here?"

Mentally he flinches and grumbles. Shigeru? Does she hate him that much now? He knows their parting words weren't that pleasant but that doesn't mean he feels any differently for her. The man dubbed Shigeru Akihiko lets his smile drop if only a little. "What am I doing here? That's a silly question. We wanted to see you!" With a grand wave of his arm, he gestures to the others that stand a small distance away from the two of them. There are five of them, though four of them are terrifyingly familiar. "Plus, we wanted to show our newest addition to you!"

Newest addition? Who? Why would they bother to show her? As though to tell her that she's finally been replaced? That she doesn't have to worry about them crying over her any more? Or maybe it was that they didn't care in the end at all. That everything was just a charade to keep her spirits up and let her continue to help them win. Distrusting even as Shigeru points to the others down the alleyway, her eyes narrow. They all look the same despite having grown a bit and filled out thanks to puberty. Their muscle mass has gone up, their shoulders are broader, their necks thicker and their heights taller. But other than that, none of them seem to have changed. She does easily enough spot the 'new addition' however while he seems to be fairly fit she cannot see him on the course. So they have a new relationer? "I see him. Can you leave me alone now?" She'd rather not deal with ghosts of her past so to speak.

"What? No way," Shigeru shakes his head, "We want you to actually meet him! Come on Tatsu-chan, for old time's sake?" Actually, honestly the others can leave for all he cares. Friends they may be, but this is the first time he's seen her in almost a month; he'd very much love some alone time with her. Just flinging his arm over her shoulders isn't enough contact for him. He wants to hold her, touch her, _have_ her. "Come on!" holding her close by her shoulders, he guides her back the way she came to the mouth of the back road where she can better see the larger forms of her memories. "This is Izanagi Nao, he's a second year at Sabaku Gakuen and our relationer. We managed to scout him from the school's track team earlier on in the year; he's been doing wonders for us. Nao, say hello to Tensai Tatsumaki, the girl who can't be beaten when it comes to Stride".

Nao is a tall fellow, his shoulders broad but his body trim and made to be aerodynamic. Obviously even nature wanted him to be a track runner instead of a relationer for Stride. Defying this however, he stands in front of her at a total of six feet and two inches tall- just enough for her eyes to tilt up but keep her head level. He's dressed in simple attire, a short sleeved shirt and shorts coupled with sandals. His hair is long and well kept in a loose low ponytail that allows some of the tied strands to hang around his neck. His bangs center themselves on his forehead, where as a strand of long inky locks frame either side of his handsome face. Green meets a dark gray color, or perhaps merely just steel, as they look ever so slightly down to greet her gaze from behind glasses with square black rims. A smile lifts his lips across his handsome face but does not meet his eyes as he speaks. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tensai-san. I am Izanagi Nao- Sakabu Gakuen's relationer for their Stride team and second year". The gaze is cold and unfeeling, dark even as he looks down upon her as though she had murdered his mother.

Tatsumaki returns the smile with a grin of her own, "Pleasure's all mine, Inazagi. Have the boys been treating you well?"

"More than just that," he assures, "We get along magnificently. However, the reason I opted to come when they announced that they were coming to see you is this: I want to tell you personally that we will dethrone you. You've hurt these boys enough as it is; I won't allow them to suffer by your hand a second time. In order to do that, we must win. I'm afraid you'll be losing for the first time in a very long time".

A small chuckle escapes a pair of lips that are not Tatsumaki's own. Instead of giving her the chance to retort, a familiarly kind tone speaks up from two people over. Drawing her eyes to him, the young first year steps forward a little. His stature even with hers, his eyes are a stunning violet while his hair is a soft brown and neatly kept. His shoulders like the others' have gotten wider, his voice deeper. However, she could recognize him and his kind gaze anywhere. Even if she had amnesia. "Please don't mind him, Tatsumaki-chan," he greets calmly. For him, the smile does actually reach his eyes despite the terms she left them on almost a year ago. "He's just a little salty about what happened between you and us. It's wonderful to see you all the same; we saw the race at EoS. Your running is still as beautiful as ever. You seemed to be ghosting over the ground as you went".

"Thanks I guess," she replies with a slight sheepish smile while pride gleams in her eyes. "So, are you guys done here? You've seen me, I've seen you, everything's hunky-dory. I have to get home; my Uncle's coming to visit and I wanna clean a little while I've got the chance". In all reality, the house has already been tended to- she did that before stepping into the dreaded heat. However, honestly she wants nothing more than to run away at the moment. There's a reason they all came other than to just see her. There has to be. That alone is not enough or them to come all the way to her town, five hours away from theirs. However as she continues to meet Takahashi Sora's gentle gaze, she does not see a motive other than what's been mentioned.

"Tatsumaki-chan," the naturally booming voice announces from her left, bringing her attention to him. Built wide and strong is a young man whom looks older due to the muscles upon muscles that make up his figure. He would do well in contact sports like football, but it would appear that Stride is his thing. Who is she to judge? He had always been thicker, but she never figured he'd fill out this much. "It's more than just simply amazing to see you again!" as he grasps one of her hands with both of his, he knees and stares up into her green gaze. The young man Tsuyomi Yuudai, has windswept spiky hair, the locks pointing to the back of his head save for two that frame either neon orange eye. The actual hair color looks like fire, being red with natural streaks of gold. A grin lights up his face as he greets her, "Before we tell you why we're here, I feel it is best that I tell you now. You're even more beautiful than you were back in middle school though I do not know it is possible for you to be".

An eye twitches. Tsuyomi Yuudai. Even when holding a simple conversation that require indoor voices, he is the one to be loud and proud. The library at her middle school had hated him for his voice which naturally carries. Even for her, his boisterous attitude is a little annoying. She wonders how the rest of them ever got used to it. "It's great to see you again too, Tsuyomi," answers the well muscled freshman. None the less, she makes to tug her hand from his endearing hold, his neon orange eyes trying to pull her in as they've done before in the past. To let her guard down, to make her smile at him like she used to. However, his hands hold fast, his thick palms gently standing their ground. The corner of her lip lowers, her eyes carefully watching the noble male. However, he doesn't seem to mean her any harm in holding onto her rather than letting go. It roots her to her spot, sending her heart into over drive. Now she wants to run away even more, regardless of whether they could keep up with her or not. In the off chance that they could keep up with her, she has territorial advantage- she'd be able to lose them if she tried hard enough.

"Back off Yuudai," the deep voice intones from her right, bland and straight forward. This tears her attention from Tsuyoshi and gives it to yet another male- go figure. This one is tall as well. His shoulders are broad and his build slim, meant for running. Dressed in casual clothing, she would be lying if she didn't say that this lad is beautiful. With a strong jaw despite his slightly feminine features and long, silky straight hair, anyone would dub him someone fitting of the title 'prince'. The long hair of his is kept in a tightly tied high ponytail, his bangs covering his forehead and a strand each framing his face. A chilly silver-blue gaze meets her lively green ones, confident and strong. "You don't need to crowd her".

"Ah, sorry about that Norio," Yuudai realizes as he releases the girl's hand. He knew she was trying to get away by tugging her hand. However he had held tight. He wanted to be near her for a longer amount of time. It was selfish of him to do that, though

"Ask her next time to hold her hand," the young man named Norio, known better as Osamu Norio, merely releases a slow breath from between his lips. "I am assuming that you would like to leave now, wouldn't you Tatsumaki?" But just looking her over isn't good enough. He would very much like to hold her hand like Yuudai did. To hold her like Akihiko did. However, he cannot break his own composure even under the influence of the high he currently feels just from being near her. She has truly become quite the beauty. He wouldn't be surprised if she had to beat suitors off with a stick.

Now the corner of her mouth twitches in the form of a suppressed smile rather than a hidden frown. Norio has always been able to read her like a book and agreed with her wishes to not be too crowded. He often drove away various strangers or reporters that attempted to get close to her for whatever reason they dubbed innocent and pure. She had always been grateful towards him for that. With him helping her get free of Yuudai's hold, it reminds her of old times. And for a moment, because of this, she feels a bit more comfortable. A little...Okay with the fact that the people she abandoned in middle school are standing in front of her, talking to her as though she hadn't actually left of her own choice back then. Or perhaps that she was there for the race but just didn't go to the same school at them. However, this ease fades as she realizes that none of those things are what happened. She left them, abandoned them, and nearly caused them to lose the EoS for the middle school division. She had done a horrible thing to them, and they shouldn't be talking to her as though they were still friends. Because in all honesty, she's fairly certain that they're not. She wouldn't want to be friends with her if she were any one of them.

But, try as she might, she cannot hide the truth from them. "You're right. I really _would_ like to go home and pretend that I never talked with any of you". She wants to put her past behind her, damn it. "So if you'll excuse me, I have things to do". Sending a glance to their new relationer, she allows him a small sneer. Best leave on a bad note. "Good luck beating me; soon you'll realize just why I'm untouchable by the likes of normal people". As she turns on her heel, however, a seventh voice calls to her. Just after she passes Shigeru, shoulder checking him as best she can with her shorter stature.

"I-It was very nice to see you again, Tatsumaki-chan!" His gentle voice calls after her, bringing her to a momentary halt. "I hope we see one another at the Winter Festival tournament finals! We...We'll run against you with everything we have, and beat you! So please give us everything you have too!" He jolts a bit when a vibrant green eye meets his own lime gaze, the blue flecks especially standing out against the surrounding green today. Scratching the side of his light brown hair covered head, his layered locks fall back into place as he continues, "And...And I hope you have a good day!"

Tatsumaki looks back to Raiden Tomio, probably one of the most gentle people she has ever known in her life. Kind hearted and unable to even kill a spider for fear that it may have a family, Tomio had always been someone she stood up for when it came to jerks and rude competitors at races. She took him under her protective wing from day one on forward, wanting nothing more but to ensure his safety. Unfortunately, she'll be one of those asshole competitors now and the lord knows that she hopes he has someone else around to protect his fragile feelings. "Whatever. Just get out of my town," she grumbles forcefully. It pains her to see him flinch at her words, but she dare not go back and apologize.

To her, Tensai Tatsumaki is a shameless creature whom does not deserve the kindness of her former team mates. And she never will.

As he watches her walk away, Nao's eyes narrow as he places an arm over kind young Tomio's shoulders. He can see tears collecting in the boy's eyes, threatening to brim over and hit the pavement below. Caring and warm, he holds the tender and emotional first year close, "It's okay Tomio. We'll show her that she's been wrong this whole time. We'll kick her ass to the moon and back. She'll regret ever being so mean to you". The poor child had worked so hard to buck up the courage to come to this infernal place to begin with. To be talked to like he just was does more than just irritate the relationer.

However, Tomio sniffles and shakes his head, "I-It's not like that...Tatsumaki-chan has always been rough towards her opponents. Even before she became the Tatsumaki-chan she is now. But that's not why I'm sad". Although her words certainly did hurt, they are not the reason for the stinging in his chest and the hopelessness sinking into his gut.

"I don't understand".

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sora sighs and offers poor Tomio a kind smile and his hankerchief. "We're all sad, Tomio. Don't worry, we'll make her feel better. So don't cry, okay?"

Akihiko's bloody gaze watches as Tatsumaki's lovely form turns around a corner, disappearing onto a new street and away from him and the others- but mainly him. He looks to his friends, seeing most of them as they too watch after the girl's retreated figure as though hoping that she would come back laughing it all off. Wishing that she would turn around and state that this whole thing was a joke. Alas, they all know it's not. "Tatsumaki is suffering, Norio. Everyone aims to be the best of the best, we all know that well. But what happens when you reach that spot? Or what's closest to it? If you're the best, then you don't have any equals or people who can understand how you feel. It's a lonely throne that no singular person should have so sit in".

Norio looks to his Captain, his brows furrowing from behind his glasses, "So you're saying that-"

"Tatsumaki-chan is lonely," Yuudai answers, "Yes. She left us because she was too strong. She did not feel right standing amongst her subjects as the queen. So she pushed us away. We know she's suffering; we want to help her".

(Untouchable)

A smile flits across her face as she spots the taller male whom towers over person after person. His fully grown and filled out form is well muscled and robust if nothing else. His shoulders are broad, his palms large as they carry the small bag that holds his belongings over his shoulder, another holding a briefcase. He is dressed semi-casual, with his long legs covered by breathable jeans, his feet by boots and his torso by a button up whose top three buttons are left undone and whose sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows. He is a pale figure, with platinum blond hair kept in a long braid, his bangs parited down the middle and framing his face, the roots making almost an 'M' shape combined somehow- she chalks it up to either hair jell or defying logic though she likes the second one best. Despite being in his late thirties and having been five years older than her parents whom apparently had her at an early age, one would assume him to be in his mid-twenties instead. Eyes so very blue they could easily out do the ocean light up upon spotting her as she too towers over head after head. However his six foot eleven inch frame easily out does her mere six foot one stature any day.

Being tall has always been on her mother's side of the family, she learned a long while back. The whole Leonhardt family was filled with giants even for Germans. Her mother was a massive six foot three woman and built like a freaking clydsdale according to the man before her. Her father had just barely grown to the same height when he met her. With Tatsumaki still being rather young, she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up taller than both as is what tends to happen.

"Onkel Alric!" She greets with a beaming smile that could out shine the sun. Her heart flutters happily in her chest upon seeing the man who rose her up and permitted her to follow her dreams despite it meaning that they would have to separate from one another. Her words smoothly transition from Japanese to German, wanting to make him feel more at home. She hadn't had to speak the language in at least a year, that being the last time before recently that she got to talk to him over the phone instead of through email or text. However, is through those alternative communication abilities that her German is still crisp and easy to come. "It's so good to see you! I hope your flight wasn't too cramped for you". Taking at the very least his duffel that she knows has been packed for only a week's stay, she throws it over her shoulder much like he had it a mere moment ago.

Alric Leonhardt smiles down at the girl before him, the apple of his eye and the closest thing he could ever have to a daughter. She's grown into something so stunning, he hadn't recognized her at first. A mirror image of her own mother, may she rest in peace. "My dearest," she coos calmly, his baritone voice gently crosses the distance from his mouth to his ears, "It's more than wonderful to see you as well. Japan is still treating you well?" He hasn't asked that question in a long time, actually.

Tatsumaki nods as they leave the airport side by side, waiting for the bus that would take them to the train station about twenty minutes away from their current location. "Japan's been great to me. I love the weather here even though it gets a little warm for my tastes and it doesn't snow as much as I'd prefer. The people here are nice and I've made a few friends now that I'm in high school. I told you that I joined Touou's Stride club a while back. Oh, and the Winter Festival tournament will be starting as soon as summer break is over". Which is in a week; she would be seeing her uncle off on her last day of freedom as he would be going back to Germany to continue his work. "How have you been? We email every now and then I know but still". She steps onto the bus that stops in front of them first, ignoring the amazed gazes sent her and her uncle's way. The poor man has to duck in order to not flatten his head on the ceiling, but luckily the ride is not long.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried after what you told me about last year," he admits as he keeps his briefcase, which is actually a laptop bag, on top of his lap. He stretches his long legs out as best he can, shins knocking into the bottom of the seat behind him. This unfortunately doesn't allow him to stretch the poor cramped limbs very well, that in turn sending shock of irritation up his spine, but he supposes he'll deal with it all for now. When he gets to Tatsumaki's house, he'll be more than able to fully let his legs and arms spread out wide. "As for these friends of yours...I assume one of them is this Aomine fellow you've told me about? Your dearest boyfriend?"

The white haired girl's cheeks light up gently in the form of a blush at the mention of her favorite blue haired male in question. "Yes. If you'd like, I'll see if he's free some time this week so you can meet him". The elder male is after all the closest thing she has to a father and she and Daiki have been together for almost half a year now. To think it's been that long is more than a little bit surprising.

Aldric nods sternly, his once smiling lips turning into a thin line. "Damn right I do. Even just an hour is enough for me to figure the kid out. I gotta make sure he's treating my little girl right like a man aughta".

This makes Tatsumaki smile lightly. Her Onkel Aldric is the best man she has in her life right now, other than Daiki of course. She prays that the two will get along, wanting nothing more than for the man at her side to approve of the man whom is lowly yet surely capturing her heart in full. Never the less, she leans back into the seat of the bus and lets it take them to the train station that lay in wait for them. They appear to be ahead of schedule, so they should be able to grab something to eat if he doesn't want to wait until they get back home. As she shares a light conversation with her uncle about various things ranging from his work to the races she's run and her team mates to his coworkers, the stress from the other day begins to fade. Aldric has always had a calming effect on her, not even needing to say a single word as his mere presence soothes her raw nerves. Her mind doesn't even ponder on the fact that she saw her former team mates only three days ago. And given the fact that it is what she's been driving herself crazy over for the past couple days, the relaxation is more than just a little welcome.

* * *

Team Sakabara

Shigeru Akihiko- Akihiko is the Captain of the Sakabara Stride team. Being as large as he is allows him to be both incredibly strong and fast. With this in mind, his best skills are slopes and curves. His stamina is off the charts as well, making him the best at the more taxing portions of races. He is fairly flexible, a feat in and of itself for someone as big as he, standing at 6'7'' with wild spiky gray hair and stunning red eyes that out do even Yuji's and Satsuki's reddish hues- they seem to glow even during the day. He likes to imagine himself to be fairly classy, and as such prefers to dress in pinstripe suits and wear fedoras- occasionally he can be seen wearing black rimmed glasses for show. He is the son of a Stride Association Executive, and as such is powerful man in the world of the sport. He is a first year in high school and fought the hardest when Tatsumaki left just before the Winter Festival tournament. Despite almost constantly smiling and bubbly- which is an odd combination for his ikemen (handsome/cool guy) features, it is dangerous to anger him. He is quick to painful violence and is not afraid to threaten his enemies with dark torture for doing anything he doesn't like. He is not much of a strategist but it is said that it would be stupid to go against him in any way without a full proof plan for he is highly adaptable. Upon meeting Tatsumaki in her first year of middle school, he had fallen in love with her and her abilities as the top prodigy as well as her as a person. They had grown extremely close through the years though his love is one sided and still lingers to this day. One could call him- and be right- obsessed with her. He would do _literally_ anything for her to be by his side, including kill.

Takahashi Sora- Vice Captain of the Sakabara Stride team. Takahashi is the only person other than Tatsumaki whom can stop Akihiko's anger. The adoptive brother of Akihiko, Sora is very kind and gentle at heart. He adores Akihiko, and is often seen at his side regardless of where Akihiko is going. Being as gentle as he is, he is a lover of all life and is not afraid to show his feelings towards others. He tends to keep people at arms' length, however, due to his darker past. Being from a mafia family and beaten by his father for being unable to take his father's place as a son should, he was abandoned shortly before he met Akihiko. That in turn was about a year and a half before he had met Tatsumaki. Knowing the darker laws of the world, he keeps away from strangers to protect himself from any sort of harm. At the same time, due to his gentle nature he cries easily. Much like Akihiko, he is in love with Tatsumaki. Unlike Akihiko, he is willing to see her happy with someone else- though he would adore it if she were to ever be with his brother although that is unlikely- if not with him. Sora is a master at straights and gimmicks and has average endurance. However his speed control is off the charts. Able to 'feel' the wind, he senses rather than sees how fast he needs to go in order to reach his goal. He stands at a total of six foot one, making him Tatsumaki's height. His hair is neatly kept and brown to go with his stunning purple eyes.

Osamu Norio- Norio is the curves master of the team. With superb speed control and balance, Norio can run on walls of curves when they are enclosed, and has more than often times run on walls to avoid gimmicks. However it is his fast mind and logical thought process that allows him to calculate just how much power one needs in order to handle most portions of the race. His endurance like the others is far higher than average, however his flexibility is a bit less than the others. Norio is a cold man, supported by his deep voice and his silver-blue eyes that have earned him the Prince of Blizzards back at school. Despite his colder personality, he has bishounen features, making him out to be beautiful as opposed to Akihiko's robust. Norio, to go with his blue-silver eyes, has long straight purple hair that he normally keeps up in a high pony tail with bangs and longer frontal strands to frame his pale face. Seeing him smile is rare, however Tatsumaki often got him to do so with either her antics or her abilities. Being a man of logic and wanting to be a doctor when he's older, he has used her body to study how muscles work and just how much energy a 'perfect' body can out put. Oddly enough, he too is in love with Tatsumaki, however he is far less straight forward about it compared to Akihiko or even Sora. Small things, he believes, are what win the heart over as that is what Tatsumaki had done for him in the past. He is selfish, however, and like Akihiko would rather keep her to himself forever if he could instead of let her have the outside world where other men could see her.

Tsuyoshi Yuudai- The fourth member of the Sakabara Stride team. Yuudai is a slope and endurance master, he is also excellent at blocking, however his gimmick skills compared to the others are below average. Compared to the common Stride runner, however, they are amazing. Yuudai is a rather loud- boisterous even- young man. Built like a brick shit house despite only being six foot four, most would assume him to be a football or rugby player. With broad shoulders and muscles upon muscles, many refer to him as Soldier Boy back in school. However, he likes to think of himself as a knight instead. He is a noble fellow, more than often going out of his way to help people be they acquaintances or plain strangers. Unfortunately this normally messes with his sense of time and more often than not sense of direction- both of which are near nonexistent. Yuudai had fallen in love with Tatsumaki at first sight, sharing the same class with her in middle school along with Yuji. He saw her friendly and playful nature and saw a goddess of beauty and kindness. When he saw her skills in Stride one day, he devoted himself to her even further and joined the team as well. Yuudai hates all other men save for his team mates, and as such has dubbed anyone not himself or on his team to be not good enough for Tatsumaki. He worships the ground she walks on, and in the past has more often than not offered to carry her like the princess he believes she should be treated as until one day she becomes his Queen. Anyone whom so much as looks at her wrong is on his black list. Yuudai dresses himself in simple clothing more than half the time, sticking to muscle shirts and cargo pants or shorts with boots. His hair is red with natural golden streaks in it, making it look like fire as it holds a windswept look, its natural spikes all gently pointing to the back of his head despite being shorter than Akihiko's and two strands dangle over his face near the corner of each eye. His eyes are a neon orange.

Raiden Tomio- Member number five of the group of friends Tatsumaki abandoned. Tomio is a shy young man with shaggy straight brown hair layered and long enough to reach the nape of his neck at longest. His bangs are short and parted to the left. To go with his hair he has pretty light green eyes that have blue flecks in them. He dresses conservatively in that he tends to wear pants even in the summer and nice short sleeved shirts when not wearing the uniform of Sakabara High. While Sora is gentle in nature, he is confident. Tomio however has low self esteem despite being a prodigy when it comes to gimmicks. Often times, he holds back against opponents because he does not want to anger them and make them want to hurt him. Having been a sickly child and grown up using Stride to make him stronger, though his body has grown out of that stage he still fears getting hurt. Tomio has Hyperthymesia, a the ability to remember everything and anything he sees with clarity far better than a simple photographic memory. He can remember every day of his past as though he had lived it five minutes ago. As a result, the day Tatsumaki saved him from bullies on his first day of middle school is his most cherished memory. He had fallen in love with her kind out look but ability to stand strong when the time came. Too shy to ever admit his feelings, he has always been soft spoken around her. However, when he knows she is not looking he cannot help but stare at her with adoration. Deep down, he would rather her be by his side forever than by anyone's- even if they are one of his friends.

Izanagi Nao- This young man has long straight black hair and bangs that center on his forehead whilst longer strands frame his slightly tanned face. His eyes are a steal gray-black which are hidden behind black rimmed glasses. This long hair is kept in a rather loose low ponytail, allowing some strands to dangle around his neck despite being tied in place. He is actually a second year at Sakabara High and is the relationer for the Stride team though he had at one time been the Track team's relay ace in middle school and his first year of high school. Nao is the kind of man whom is more like a mother hen than anything. Being gay as the day is long may have something to do with it. Despite only being a year older than all of them, he sees each of the Stride boys as his sons or younger brothers, and as such has taken on the duty of making their conjoined dream come true. Beat Tensai Tatsumaki and bring her back to them. As far as he knows, each of these boys love her with all of their being for various reasons. Whether it is because she did something for them, or it was simply because they got to know her. He honestly hates her, having had to work hard to get them to trust them with their shared secret goal. And upon finding the reason behind it, he worked even harder to make them able to beat her. This is why they hadn't competed in the End of Summer tournament- they were not ready. He wants nothing more than to see his boys succeed, even if it means that this Tensai Tatsumaki will cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Emperor of the Miracles

That last week of summer vacation and the whole season of autumn went faster than a blink for Tatsumaki. During the week that her uncle was in Japan, she had a grand old time. She and her father figure went to see movies, walked in parks, went to amusement parks, the whole ordeal was just so much that she has no words even now how to describe how she felt at the time. There was one moment, however that they had taken a short cut through a park commonly walked in by lovers due to its beautiful scenery. Hearing people whisper about that 'beautiful couple' consisting of two tall people was somewhat embarrassing for her due to the fact that people thought she was older and dating her 'hot foreign guy' of an uncle whom was thought to be in his twenties. But, Alric had made it into an enjoyable joke by the time they were half way through the park, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, loudly talking about he loved her and the like. The mischievous grin on his face was just convincing enough for her to join in on the fun.

The day before his last one there, Alric finally met Aomine Daiki. And while he appeared indifferent and completely cool about meeting his girlfriend's father figure, Tatsumaki could tell that he was silently freaking out. After all, he was the man who raised and cared for Tatsumaki all her life even at a distance. Being that the two were obviously close despite what little they've seen of one another, Aomine didn't want anything bad to happen to force the Stride mistress to choose between him and Alric. Which, he figured, would result in her choosing Alric and breaking up with him, leaving him and going either to another school or leaving Japan altogether. None of that which he wanted to happen. Aomine was swiftly coming to a very important realization about himself and his feelings for the runner girl. And if anything were to happen that would cause him losing her, he wasn't quite certain what he would do or how he would handle it.

Alric Leonhardt had asked Tatsumaki to leave him and Aomine alone for the rest of the day if at all possible. The girl had been hesitant and even paused to meet Aomine's gaze before nodding. Daiki had felt abandoned, but he also realized that she somewhat had no choice. The conversation that was to come was to be a man-to-man talk. It would appear that even Germans understand the seriousness of that kind of situation. Daiki spent the rest of the day doing things with his girlfriend's uncle, talking for a good two hours in the living room before going out for lunch. Oddly enough the elder male wanted to eat real ramen and Daiki didn't have the guts to turn him down with his relationship on the line. It appeared that things were going well, to Aomine's careful observation. Alric had loosened up from scowling and carefully watching him and his actions to joking lightly and laughing at various things the basketball prodigy threw his way. From lunch, they did not return to the house until later in the evening where they ate Tatsumaki's home made cooking- the first time Daiki had ever do so and the first time in a long time for Alric as well.

Turns out, the Stride mistress could cook. And cook well at that.

During dinner, the man-to-man talk came to a close. And instead it became a conversation between a young couple and man who acted as the girl's father. He would, after all, be giving Tatsumaki away to her future husband- whomever that would be- when the time came. And if Aomine was deducing his developing feelings correctly, he honestly wanted Alric to give Tatsumaki away to him. So when he was asked what he thought of his girlfriend, he was blunt and straight forward, nothing but brutally honest. It was the first question that had been given to him earlier that day, but this time the girlfriend would get to hear it. He had told Alric that when he first met her he thought she was annoying as his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki. A loud and bothersome girl who didn't know what it meant when he said a certain spot on their school's roof was his and not hers. He had thought her to be weird, insisting to be friends with him regardless of the fact that they hardly knew one another. Further more more when she admitted to doing research on him. He had told the uncle that Tatsumaki in whole is a very kind young woman, with an open personality and adaptable attitude, often liked by more than half the people in their grade. And that he also found her rather harsh and stubborn side side to be endearing as well- a bubbly girl was not someone Aomine Daiki found himself ever wanting to be with.

After dinner, they went out for ice cream with Alric offering it as a treat to the duo. His attitude by then had done a complete one-eighty compared to that morning and when the uncle had gone to the bathroom at they cafe they decided to eat their desert at, Tatsumaki told Aomine that he had done something that Alric liked far beyond normal measures. From what she could tell, Daiki had passed the 'father' test so to speak. This made the rough basketballer more than just a little pleased as he dared to share a swift kiss with the girl across the table from him. They separated just before her uncle could spot them. After desert, Alric insisted on taking Aomine home but had permitted the two to share a goodnight kiss upon Tatsumaki's request. It was weird, Daiki thought, kissing in front of someone else let alone the man who rose his lover. However being able to just touch and kiss her was enough to let him ignore this factor. He left her with little complaint at Alric's side.

It was a good night.

(Untouchable)

The crowd is huge, however she is not frightened by the mere thought of being out numbered should anything go wrong. She along with the others passes person after person, not caring for stares sent her way nor the fact that they're actually being sent at the men that walk in front of her and behind her. Most of them however are aimed at the tall male at her side. He does not hold her waist nor her hand, but instead this is for good measure. No one needs to know that Aomine has a soft spot for someone other than his former team mates and fellow Miracles. It's none of their business. The only down side to her not being actually part of the team is that she'll be forced to sit in the stands. During Inter-High she could get away with it as the venue is smaller than the Winter Cup and a bit less formal. There were less schools around to complain or care that she was on the bench despite her lack of team membership at Inter-High by the time Aomine started playing anyways. Here, however, Touou would be much more busy and pressed for concentration. She realizes that with her being just steps away from the court could be distracting to him.

Tatsumaki spooks a little when a hand grabs her own, tugging her away from the rest of the team and ignoring Wakamatsu's yelling disapproval- something about not needing to make out with his girlfriend just before the games start. Her brows furrow as they weave through the throng of people this way and that, with him not caring for the fact even that the opening ceremony would be starting soon and that it would be rude of him not to be seen with the rest of his team. "Daiki, where are we going?" she questions as she eyes the orange globe under his arm. When did he get that?

"I've been summoned by Akashi," Daiki answers the girl that he tugs along, "He won't actually care if you're there- and even if he does, screw him". He pauses as he exits the building, finding steps to sit on and settle down to wait for the others. It seems that he was the first to report, with not even his former Captain in sight. "Plus I want to know exactly where you're sitting for the games," he wants to know that she won't be taking her eyes off of him at all. Though he highly doubts that she would in the first place. Once settled down, he lets her sit close to him as he spins the random basketball that not even he remembers where it came from or why he had grabbed it- just that he did- and lets his mind wander for a bit. The fact that his girlfriend doesn't ask anything is nice. She understands the situation at hand.

Tatsumaki silently watches as male after intimidating male makes their way towards the stairs, each of them taking up a position away from one another but within the area as apparently ordered by their former Captain. Her eyes travel to the blond ikemen first year at the top of the stairs, his blond hair at longest to the nape of his neck in the back with bangs that flitter across his forehead. A single silver hoop dangles from his ear as his golden eyes only flicker to her for a mere moment. Though it's long enough for her to spot the edge of curiosity sent her way. He dresses himself in a blue and white track suit, keeping him warm due to the cooler weather of early winter- late autumn. He's from Keijo. Looking back forward, Tatsumaki spots Shutoku's ace, his short hair a leafy green as opposed to Yuji's moss green, and his matching eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. His serious gaze bores into her as his wrapped up fingers hang onto a pair of scissors with red handles. Why he has them, she has no idea and something tells her that she doesn't want to know. She meets his look fearlessly, unafraid of the intimidation sent her way.

To her right, a lumbering figure whom towers over her with ease stands in his purple and white uniform, not caring for the cooler weather. His just as lavender hair with matching eyes hangs around his face lazily, his mouth munching on a bar of chocolate with no care at all. His body screams laziness, however thanks to her researching of Daiki back when school was still in the beginning of the year, she knows well that he is no sloth- just bored it would seem. She would be honestly frightened of him if it weren't for the fact that her Uncle Alric is taller than the young man. What is scary though is the fact that the boy could grow to be two meters if he keeps at it, being young still and all. This one is from Yosen. Her eyes are drawn to the sound of foot steps as she recognizes the next two people that approach the stairs but do not stand so close to the others. He too keeps a careful distance away from him. With light blue hair and eyes to match, he is shorter than her even, tiny for a basketball player, and he appears to have a tag along. Tetsuya is here, standing for Seirin. It's surprising that Kagami is not there, however, which makes her wonder if he's around. Looking closer into the phantom's eyes as they meet her look, she is surprised to see a determination that would appear unbreakable despite the horrifying defeat at Inter-High.

The tension between Miracles is high and thick, making the air heavy. However, Tatsumaki does not feel frightened nor the urge to cuddle into Daiki's side like most would if they were in her position. She feels bad for the kid behind Kuroko though; he looks just about ready to faint from the danger around him. She herself is at the top of her own game, the queen of her own sport. These boys do not frighten her in the slightest though she knows they would crush her with ease at basketball. At the same time, however, and it is what fuels her confidence, she knows all too well she would return the favor if they were to run a Stride race.

"Tetsu, you have a babysitter," Daiki grunts as he spots the second string first year behind his former shadow. The brunette is unwelcome, though he doesn't care if that makes him a hypocrite for bringing Tatsumaki along.

The surprisingly high voice- for someone so tall at least- of the Yosen player mumbles through his chocolate, "Minechin, you have Saschin. And now you got that girl at your side". Obviously making him far worse than Kurochin in the giant's eyes.

Aomine grunts, "Satsuki is different and Tatsumaki doesn't count," he defends with ease, shooting a dark blue glare at the sweets lover.

From atop the stairs, the blond one from Keijou demands, "Midorimachi, why do you have scissors anyways?" Tatsumaki is silently thankful that someone asked before she gave in and decided to.

The green haired male holds up the cutting tools in his right hand, snipping them carelessly as he speaks, "They're obviously my lucky item, you idiot".

"Yea but it's dangerous for you to walk around with them out like that. I don't like it," blondie replies. Tatsumaki's pretty sure his name is Kise Ryouta, now that she thinks about it.

In the mean time, poor Murasakibara has finished with his chocolate bar and moved onto a bag of chips. However, the down side is that the bag is stubborn. He fears however that if he tries any harder to open the bag he may end up making it burst and spilling the contents all over the place thus wasting his beloved snack. He hums in disappointment as his half lidded eyes turn to the green haired Shutoku player only a few strides from him. "Midochin, let me borrow those scissors," he requests blandly, his lips settled into what appears to be a permanent frown.

Midorima sighs after sparing a short glance the giant's way. Upon spotting the reason for asking for his lucky item, he turns away coldly. "No," he answers with little care. If the dumbass can't open a mere bag on his own, then it's his loss. Like hell he's letting go of his lucky item at a critical time like this.

"Hah?" the short whine comes from Murasakibara, though he accepts it. He was kind of expecting that kind of answer from Midochin, "Kurochin, do you have any?"

"I do not," Tetsuya denies blankly, ignoring the fact that his poor team mate, Furihata, is practically suffocating from the tension and pressure in the air around him. Luckily, while Tetsuya does feel the tension, he does not feel affected.

Tatsumaki tilts her head and shoots a glance Aomine's way, catching his gaze through the corner of his eye. The shrug he sends her way tells her more than words could. He doesn't care if she does what she wants; he knows he can handle herself and if anything happens he'll step forward anyways regardless of who it is. "You're Mursakibara, right? Here, I'll open the bag for you," she offers her hand to him and stands, making her way gracefully down the stairs in order to stand in front of him. "You're incredibly strong, so I'd imagine that if you try any harder than you already have you'll spill your chips everywhere. Right?"

The purple haired enemy, former ally, of her lover stares down at her tall stature. She was sitting she he figured she is actually far shorter than she appears. However, as she stands at a healthy six foot one, he is pleased that Aomine wasn't stupid enough to go for someone short at the very least. He offers her the bag of snacks which she grips on either side towards the top. With a swift jerk in either direction, the bag opens with a crackle and release of enclosed air. He takes the bag and tips his hand in, his long fingers gripping the first chip. "Thanks," he allows, "Who are you?"

"Tensai Tatsumaki," she answers as she offers him a confident smile. He spots no fear of him in those vibrant green eyes, slightly surprising him. Did Aomine get his hands on a good one? She is kind of cute, she doesn't seem like someone he'd want to crush. In fact, she holds herself with a confidence not unlike his or the others' own. She doesn't play basketball though, he can tell with ease. And yet, there's no fear. It's not a farce either. Huh.

Murasakibara nods his head once as he nibbles again, "Tenchin," he acknowledges, ignoring a slightly shocked glance from either of his current opponents knowing well what his announcement meant.

As she sits, however, the ringing of a cellphone intones from above her drawing her attention to Kise. Aomine's navy eyes narrow darkly as he looks to the shorter male, "Kise, your phone is annoying. Is it Akashi?"

Looking down at the screen, wondering if that is who it is, Kise reads the information he needs, "Its," his eyes widen as he pauses, "A text from a fangirl". Tatsumaki can't help but to sweat drop. "Why is the guy who summoned us the last one to arrive?" Kise whines, ignoring Aomine's bland glare.

Midorima, the one with green hair as she believes his name to be rather than 'Midochin', adjusts his glasses smoothly before assuring, "Don't worry about it, he'll be here. It's just the way he is".

"Shessh," Tatsumaiki's lover agrees with an annoyed grunt.

As though to give the saying 'speak of the devil and he shall appear', the sound of footsteps from above catch her attention. The voice that speaks is smooth and commanding without seeming to give a command at all. It demands respect and resounds as though absolute. With it, it carries a feeling of superiority to it that honestly she hasn't ever felt before. Turning to look at the new comer, she finds him to be about Kuroko's height and with the same basic hair style. However, one of his eyes is a red the same tint as Shigeru's, the other- the left- is more of a dull orange or gold color. His pupils, from what she can see at this angle, look far more feline than hers, giving him a menacing look. "I apologize for keeping you all waiting," he speaks, earning all the attention he needn't even strive for. What surprises Tatsumaki though is the way he addresses his former team mates. "Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you all. I'm also greatly moved that all of us have managed to meet like this. However, there are some here that do not belong. I would like to talk just to my former team mates. Sorry, but could you leave?" His eyes trail to Tatsumaki herself, and then to the brunette part of Seiren's team.

Tatsumaki however holds her ground while poor terrified Furihara trembles and tries to get his frozen body to listen to him. She does not fear the heavy gaze that threatens to crush her in its hold. Instead, she merely stares back at him, calm and collected. She's stared bigger monsters in the eye before. People with far more intimidation in more than just basketball. She can tell that he is fast and strong, a monster on the court. However comparing his speed to her own in a straight out run she imagines that it would be close but at her win. However before she or Aomine can insist that she stay, a new voice speaks up. "What? You're no fun; don't exclude us". Her attention is brought to the tall red haired male that rests his large palm on the quaking Seiren second string player.

Furihara, surprised, greets him with a simple, "Kagami," though he doesn't know how the other male found them.

"I'm back," the monster of a man replies, his crimson eyes holding confidence not unlike Tatsumaki's own. "But we can talk later," as he strides forward, passed his shadow and his fellow player respectively, he only has eyes for his target at the very top of the stairs. "You must be Akatshi. Glad to meet you".

There is a moment of silence that meets the straight forward greeting. A smile rests on Akashi's lips as he glides his way down the stairs, showing his true stature to the others. About Kuroko's height indeed. "Shintaro, let me borrow your scissors," he demands.

"What do you need them for?" Strangely, he does not say 'no' like he did with Murasakibara. Considering the fact that his lucky items are precious to him especially on the day when they are to be of most use- the only day really- this is saying a lot.

"My hair is bothering me," Akashi replies, taking the scissors in kind when the fate obsessed shooting guard hands them over. "But first," before anyone can act, he attacks, his hand poised and scissors turned into a weapon that just barely grazes across Kagami's cheek. In kind, they leave a thin scratch that only releases a few droplets of blood. Eyes are brought to a widened position as Kagami had just barely dodged the so sudden attack. But Akashi is impressed. "My my, I'm amazed that you managed to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. But there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, you leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely". As he speaks, he sets to trimming his bangs, making the locks shorter as to allow him better sight. The red colored ends flutter to the ground gently, not daring to touch his white and light blue themed Rakuzan track suit that keeps him warm. "I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win, and I am always right". Now with his bangs much shorter by perhaps an inch, the light is permitted to shine on his face, allowing all to see the smile on his lips and the terrifying look in his red and gold eyes. "I will not forgive anyone whom opposes us. Not even my own parents. Turning his mix-matched gaze to the girl at Daiki's side, he suddenly throws the tool once more turned weapon at her head. However, he is pleased to watch her easily contort her body and pull herself into a one handed cartwheel to her right. The scissors are caught mid-air before they can collide with the stairs behind her. Her fast reflexes are far more than he expected. He supposes that he can approve of the girl whom that while she has defied him as well, as also caught his interest. He watches as she hands the tool back over to their proper owner, not a scratch on her as she ignores stunned eyes. "I suppose I will be forgiving two people today. You're lucky, miss. What is your name?" Though he certainly already knows it.

"Tensai Tatsumaki," she greets him evenly, looking down at him solidly as she doe so.

"I see. Well, I am leaving. I only wanted to say 'hello'," he states, business done.

However, Aomine isn't at all impressed. That can't be true. "Hold on a minute Akashi. You summoned us just for that?".

"No," Akashi admits, "I actually wanted to confirm something, but upon seeing your faces I realized that there's no need. No one forgot our promise. The next time we meet will be on the court". Without another word, he turns and leaves, silently announcing the meeting to be over.

As the rest of the Miracles watch their former Captain leave, they wait until he is completely gone to look at one another. And then they look at Tatsumaki and Kagami. "You're pretty fast, Tensaicchi," Kise is the first to say something, "You do martial arts?"

Tatsumaki offers the blond a smile, "Nope. I'm just the best at Stride"

"So you're that Tensai," Midorima states, "No wonder I thought I recognized you".

"Oh? You a fan?" She returns.

"My sister is," he relents, figuring that there's no point in lying.

Before much more can be said, Aomine sighs and takes Tatsumaki's hand, "Let's get you to your seat, Tatsumaki," and then he tugs her along. He ingores her friendly call to his former friends, his hold on her tight and shoulders tense.

"...Daiki," she questions as she looks up to the carmel colored man pulling her along, "Are you okay? You're very quiet and you're holding onto me pretty tight". When there is no answer, she digs her feet into the floor under her feet now that they're inside. It takes a moment, but her weight and the grip of her shoes' soles allow her to keep from moving. When the color of the deep ocean looks back at the forest, she insists, "I said are you okay? Daiki, what's wrong?"

Aomine pauses, looking the girl over for any sort of wound. Even a hair out of place or perhaps shorter when it shouldn't be. However when he finds nothing wrong with her, he sighs and lets his tense shoulders slump. "Good," her clueless eyes and cocked head influence him into explaining, "I was worried that you might have gotten scratched like Kagami".

Tatsumaki, honestly touched by his worried composure, smiles and takes both hands into her smaller ones. Her lips brush against his knuckles, relishing in the soothed sigh and the gentle smile that smooths out his normally scowling face. "I'm okay," she assures, "Stride has honed my senses to be faster than normal people's because of the speed I run at. If my reaction is slowed, I'm more likely to get hurt. I don't appreciate that he tried to hurt me like that, but I also realize that he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't able to dodge; he's not looking to kill, just conquer".

Daiki's eyes tighten, "You talk like you know someone like that. Don't tell me your Stride Captain was like Akashi too".

It is Tatsumaki's eyes' turn to become tight. Shigeru? Like that? Never. "No. My Captain, a man named Shigeru Akihiko, is nothing like Akashi. He's more out going, a jokester but with a temper. It's strange that their eyes are similar save that Shigeru's match where as Akashi's don't, though". Daiki only hums as he pulls her closer to him, his fingers wrapping around her own which still hang on to him.

"I see," he intones. He's glad she never had to deal with someone like Akashi. One of him is bad enough. Ducking down, his lips capture hers while they still have the privacy, the feeling of her mouth is warm and inviting as ever. The simple contact however is more than enough to chase away any lingering tension, a low moan rumbles from his throat when she lets go of his hands in favor of burying her fingers in his locks. His hands in kind tightly hold either of her sides, slipping under the fabric of her shirt to feel her soft skin and powerful muscle.

He pulls her closer, intoxicated and wanting more. He feels like he hasn't gotten to do this in far too long. And so when his tongue is granted access to her mouth and a soft airly moan of her own answers his previous one, he feels fire linger under his flesh. Guiding her gently, he pushes her into a near by wall where he can further move his mouth against her own. Their tongues dance for dominance, battling one another until he runs his along the underside hers. A sensitive spot. It allows him further control of the kiss, letting his tongue explore each and every crevice that he can find as one of her hands leaves his hair in of running along the abs she trails her fingers along. His abdomen muscles twitch and tickle with the feather light treatment she gives to him. As her tongue starts a new battle, wanting to explore his oral cave, that one hand under his shirt travels to his back and runs along his spine. Goose flesh covers his entire person, centering around that very portion of his body. It gives her the advantage she needs in order to explore as his tongue retracts back into his mouth, falling dormant for the time being save for a little brush or two.

At last, he needs to breathe and thus he is forced to pull away from the not so innocent make out session. He presses his forehead against her own, her hot breath ghosting over his face. Her now plump lips tempt him teasingly as his orbs shoot down to look at her mouth and then her eyes again. "You cheat," he rumbles.

"You did first," she returns with an airly laugh, a smile crossing her face. "You know you should go join your team".

"Not yet," he denies, dipping his face low to kiss and nibble at her neck with feather light touches. He smirks as the girl instantly cranes her neck to the side to give him more room to wander. And as she grips his hips and pulls him even closer, he can only relish in the fact that only clothing- stupid, stupid clothing- separates them at the moment. He feels nails trail over the backs of his shoulders, causing him to bite down on her flesh and suck. The sensation of her actions is nice enough to make him have to try _not_ to get hard. He can't imagine trying to play with a boner. It doesn't help that the breathy mewl that comes from her is music to his ears as he leaves his mark just barely visible to anyone who dare look at her longer than five seconds let alone let their eyes wander. To keep herself quiet, she takes his jaw into both hands and brings him in for another tender kiss.

And then his phone vibrates.

With a growl, he ignores the sensation in his pocket, knowing well just whom is calling him to get his ass to the courts. However, he has no intention of doing that any time soon. The teams they're pitted against for now are weak; his team can win with ease without him. However, as the phone again rings for the fifth time, he growls, the sound muffled by his covered mouth.

Tatsumaki too ignores the fact that he really should be getting ready to play- warming up and such. But damn it she wants to kiss her boyfriend as well! And so she does. She can feel her body is hot and excited from all the attention she is getting, his hands wandering shamelessly over her sides, up her shoulders and down to his ass where he cups either cheek gives a firm appreciative squeeze. A thrill runs down her spine as his calloused fingers run just under the band of her pants, teasing her skin there and lingering towards the button that keeps them closed. Her hands greedily pull him closer, one fearless of roaming while the other lays hooked around his neck fiddling with the hairs at the base of his skull. The growl is actually a rather sexy sound, she has to admit, it only being rather interesting to her ears as she spins them around and plants him flat against the wall. She presses her person flush against his body, her chest against his as she takes her turn in leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw, only to trail up and lick the entire shell of his ear. The low groan that comes from him is hardly muffled as he does so while breathing in. It earns her a giggle in turn as her lips trail down the left side of his neck, her own neck's left side throbbing from the mark he so kindly left at the junction of her neck and shoulders. Her tongue dips into the hollow of his throat, her mouth having traveled to the front, earning her a hissed version of her name and the hands on her hips to tighten. Ahh, to have power is nice. But as the phone has begun to continuously ring, she mentally sighs and figures she should bring their fun to a pause. Plus, she realizes, she doesn't want to make him run around with a hard on the whole time if he does play this round. Pulling from the hollow, her teeth sink into his flesh and she pulls it into her mouth, This forces blood vessels to rise to the surface. Having unzipped his jacket to get to the hollow in the first place, when she stops and kindly dries off his skin, she is pleased to se a light bruise just on the junction of his neck; the same place he left his mark. Compared to her own, his is much lighter due to his darker skin but that's also good because they don't need anyone asking questions.

"You should go," she relents at last, "Momoi must be throwing a fit".

Aomine groans and rolls her eyes, "She worries about nothing," but he too relents and admits he should at least go before even his coach gets fed up with him. "What seat are you in?"

"Section E, seat 137. I got a first row seat so I can keep my eyes on you better," she grins.

He in turns smirks and places a hand purposefully over where he left his hickey on her. He dips down for one more kiss, this one shorter but no less tender and meaningful, before flashing her a swift confident grin and then turning to jog to his destination. She watches as he goes, a gentle smile on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dethroned

The beginning rounds of the Winter Festival tournament came and went faster than one could blink. Unlike the Winter Cup for basketball, however, the WF tournament is less popular due to the frigid weather runners and spectators often deal with. The races are more closely packed as well as to avoid snow and ice- not that they are common within the cities that the races are held. Touou's all powerful Stride team rocketed to the top in no time at all. They demolished their opponents time after time, however they only pulled out their ace once or twice before the final round. They needed her far less times than they did during the EoS tournament. But each time that they did use her, their team won with unbelievable times. Times far faster than what had been seen during summer. Many decided that it was due to their ace, as the schools they went against were by no means weak. However, it appeared that Tatsumaki was determined to crush everyone and everything in her path to victory.

And indeed she was.

She remembers well Tomio's request for her to bring them her best- her A game if nothing else- as they would be doing the same. She dare not deny the shy boy whom she protected for three long years what he wanted. Not because she doesn't have it in her heart to hold back, but because her pride wouldn't stand for losing. She's the best and that's all there is to it. No one person can beat her at Stride. She is untouchable. The only one who can beat her, is her.

And now she is here, standing in front of her former Captain in the line up for runners. It is the Finals for the WF tournament, the weather is treating them well for now, but the sky is cloudy with the possibility of snow tonight lingering over their heads. She is a little disappointed, seeing as Daiki isn't there with her. Currently he should also be getting ready for his own show down. A round two if you will with none other than Seirin. She wishes she could be there with her boyfriend, cheering him on to victory. But they each have their own battles to fight. Show downs that she knows for a fact will be so hard, that they won't even have time to think of the other when they begin. Given the time span of a race compared to a basketball game, and the distance she has to travel in a train, she may make it by the time they enter the third quarter with any luck.

She closes her eyes, determined. She will not lose today. Not today, not ever.

Akihiko smiles kindly to the smaller girl in front of him, "I'll show you that there's people out there that can beat you. Stride is run by a team, not one person. Tatsumaki, when we win, promise you come to Sakabara Gakuen. Come run with us again".

"Even if I lose, which I won't, I will not," she denies, "I'm of a different breed than you lot. I don't belong with you". Not any more. She will not lose. She bows as instructed by the member of the Stride Association, and leaves her team behind to join Shigeru on the little cart that would be taking them to their starting point. Tatsumaki is silent and stoic, glaring at nothing but the thin air before her even as she gets off the cart and begins to stretch to warm her body up. She does not look at Shigeru nor talk to him, though she knows he would very much love to hold some sort of conversation with her. The line up would be as thus: First Asei, then Hanabusa, then Satoshi and finally Yatsuhiro with Tatsumaki being the anchor. For the other team it is to be Takahashi as their starter, followed by Osamu and Raiden, then Tsuyoshi and Shigeru as the anchor.

As per usual, she pays no mind to the beginning of the race, hearing the announcement for the runners to take their marks, get set and then go. She knows that both Asei and Takahashi take off like bullets, an explosion of speed coming from their frames seemingly at the speed of sound. She knows that the cold wind whips at their ears and causes their throats to dry out far faster than they did in the summer, to cause the snot in their noses to grow cold and uncomfortable and for their eyes to tear up a little due to the sharpness of the breeze they make. She ignores as the announcers dare not say a single thing during this death match, letting the runners fully focus and make certain that if there is anything on the pre-salted roads, that they don't slip on it. She ignores the fact that Sakabara has taken the lead from Touou, racing forward at full throttle. She growls when Hanabusa is forced to run at Osamu's side, neck and neck and shoulder. She silently demands that he push himself harder, throwing away the rational part of her that says he already is pushing himself as hard as he can. Hanabusa never gives anything less than two hundred percent and she knows that. She smirks calmly when Satoshi steals the lead back from Raiden, bursting forth and using all of his skills to lead them to victory.

The crowd around her is quiet and stunned as watching the race is almost like watching a battle. Fast paced and highly capable of getting hurt during, the runners lash out at one another with tricks and movements as though they were actually weapons meant or murder. The whole body is pushed as also like a fight, the run is short lived but just long enough to drain every ounce of energy out of one's person. Everything seems to go in slow motion if you're lucky, and one wrong move leads to loss. Neither team dares to give up the possibility of obtaining victory, as each runner huffs and heaves, breathing like race horses running in a derby. Their bodies lunge forward around curves and over or through gimmicks, forced to think on their feet as the approach either of these things. Slopes tire them out, though they continue forward. Both sides running to win, but for different reasons. One team vowing to bring a long lost friend into the light. The other looking or nothing but glory.

She can hear it, almost, his footsteps. With her eyes closed, she hears Yuji's voice as though he were talking to her in a dark room. A room where she and he are the only ones there, plotting and planning move after move against the enemy. "Tatsumaki," he intones lowly, "Get ready. We're still even after all of this. You need to give it your all". There is no need to tell her a second time. "Three...Two...One...GO!"

Forced to take off at the exact same time as Shigeru, Tatsumaki shoves her legs into over drive, her eyes nothing but forward even as she ricochets off of a wall just to get around a ninety degree curve. She does not even slow down as she takes off from the wall, pushing off with a powerful heave of her leg and touching back down onto the ground as though she had never left it. Unfortunately, Shigeru is right next to her. Her heart hammers with annoyance and confusion and disbelief when his tall frame hovers at her side, having flung around the corner instead of bounced, evening the miniscule distance between them after only a mere minute. With a snarl, she doesn't bother to say anything to him, knowing that he doesn't expect anything in return. Stride isn't a sport where you can talk while you run. If you have the ability to converse, then you're not running hard enough. She basically throws her way down the slope, not caring for the fact that it's rather steep and that should she not slow down or jump over the bottom, she will most certainly damage her knees. She could honestly care less as she forces her body to move even faster.

And by her command, her body complies, shoving away the sensation of exhaustion caused by the amount of speed her muscles are being forced to use. She comes of the slope smoothly, not missing a single beat as she dashes from an angle to a flat plain ahead of her, taking a curve by slowing down and cutting to its sharper point. It gains her distance between herself and Shigure whom looks back over his shoulder in surprise when she makes this motion. However, he doesn't let it bring him down. After all, he has a goal to get to! Both runners transition with the previous racers, leaving them to stop as though having run into a wall, their faces red with exertion and sweat pouring down their faces despite the cool weather and the wind that pulled at their clothing. Even for her, Tatsumaki can feel a trail of salty water prance its way down her spine, telling her silently that she's not moving nearly fast enough if she wants to stay dry through out the whole run platforms of different levels greet them as they come upon the first real gimmick of their run. Each of them varies in length, and between them is a solid metal pole to either step onto in order to cross the gap or drop down between to run under these platforms. Tatsumaki chooses the low road in the center, where the height of the platform is easier to duck under than to jump onto. Dark shadows surround her as she runs through the tunnel, leaping over the barely seen pole in front of her and weaving around the pillars that try to block her way.

However when she emerges, she finds herself a good yard behind Shigeru. It angers her to no end.

But instead of letting her body grow bothered with displeasure and tense with frustration, she forces herself to relax and focus. Focus on her breathing, on the path in front of her, on her goal. Envision victory. Envision crossing the finish line in front of Shigeru. Envision proving him wrong again, further supporting the fact that it is she whom is superior, whom cannot be beaten. Her eyes become settled at half mast, her muscles lax and her features dropping from the dangerous snarl to simply a blank look fire rests in her gaze. As though to depict her entering the Zone, green electricity sparks from her eyes, trailing behind her like the aura of emeralds like a tail. On a new level of energy and power, Tatsumaki crosses the distance between her and Shigeru, and even reverses it. She whips passed him, leaving him behind her as though he had never had the lead in the first place as she steps onto the railing of a bridge and leaps from it to the railing of the road across the creek. She lands with ease, not even pausing as she hits the ground running and continues to throw herself over the hurdles that dare stand in her way. The thick poled ladder that dares defy her is stomped upon by her grace, her feet only touching a rung every five spaces, her stride never shortening and her confidence never even pausing to take a break. As she makes her way around another set of corners, she finds that victory is nearly hers.

Or it would have been. If not for the sudden return of Shigeru. Tatsumaki's eyes widen as shock hits her as though a bullet right to the heart. It turns her strides jerky as she realizes what has happened.

Shigeru has found the way to the Zone.

But she does not let this matter defy her either. Regardless of whether he's found the Zone, she _will_ not lose! Faster. She has to run _faster_! Not even bothering to think of this fact, she forces again on maintaining the Zone, it being an active chore even for a seasoned user like her. She grunts as she leaps over a guard rail for a road and then runs along a thick pipe used for god know what. Coming to another bridge, she realizes that the goal is near, however she has yet to lose her opponent. With a yowl of determination she demands that her body moves faster, harder. She wears her white teeth as she envisions again her body running through the red finish line tape as it always has. Her heart aches, her legs groan, her ribs whimper for her to stop. Her lungs take in little oxygen, making breathing hard to do, but she pushes forward. Her body is slick with sweat and for the first time in a _very_ long time she feels herself pushed to the brink. Her hands nearly slip as she swings above his head, hitting the ground running through the end of yet another gimmick. However, he quickly negates the distance she put between them again.

Faster. _Faster_. FASTER. _FASTER!_

She must win. _She_ _must_ _win!_ SHE MUST WIN! _SHE_ _MUST WIN!_

And yet, in the back of her head, despite the mantra of 'faster' and 'I must win' echoing in her head with each painful step, with each release of more sweat, with each burning and heaving breath, she cannot help but admit the truth.

Stride _truly_ is the best sport ever.

For the first time in a very long time, her eyes widen as the truth hits her. At the very last second, his larger body weaves around her guard, using his longer limb to pull him beside her and then even faster passed her. His body crosses the finish line before her. Devastation hits as soon as she hits the goal not even one half second behind him.

It feels as though her lungs will collapse if she doesn't keep moving, forcing them to work harder than standing still every could hope to do, and so she cools her body down in hopes of easing herself fully out of the Zone as well as keeping her muscles for straining more than they already have. She can feel it, the familiar aching burn that she had once thought she forgot from pushing herself so hard. The feeling that she may throw up if she doesn't gulp down as much air as she does. The absolute need for water, to sip at it even if not just hold against her person.

"Tatsu-chan," an exhausted voice demands from over the cheering as the announcers recap just what happened from start to finish. It catches her attention, only to see Shigeru's tired body slumped over the smaller frame of Tashihaki and gentle Raiden being practically carried by Izanagi. The formerly mentioned runner along with the others stand behind the Captain and his Vice Captain as they tiredly stand before their former ace. "Tatsu-chan, I just wanted to say that that was the best- and hardest- race I've ever run in my life. Thanks for giving it your all".

The words seem to further concrete the information in her head. "I...Lost," poisonous words seer her mouth even as the familiar steps of her team mates resound behind her.

"Yea, you did," Tashihaki smiles kindly, not one to make his words gentle in this case. "We told you, you'd win. You'd see that it's not just one person who wins the race".

And really, she does. Tatsumaki's eyes close as she smiles ironically. How unfair, to be beaten by the people she dubbed weak and abandoned. Karma at its finest really. With a low sigh, she laughs almost shamefully. "I understand. You guys deserve to stand in the winner's circle". It's been so very long since she last lost. She had honestly forgotten what it feels like. Defeat hurts like an infected stab wound.

Shigeru laughs, his deep voice seeming to echo before her as his brilliant red eyes light up with life. How grateful he is to find that she hasn't been crushed by this one devastating loss. "Thanks. I wish you were standing here with us though"

"Shigeru, the press is really getting annoying. We should go answer questions before any of you pass out. Namely you and Raiden here".

Akihiko's gaze tiredly turns to his relationer, "Okay. You're right Nao". And now his attention goes back to Tatsumaki. With only the energy to bow his head, he smiles as she angles her body to do the same. She has enough energy to stand and move on her own. What an astounding woman. Does that mean that she could run again. Probably not with how her legs are actually trembling ever so slightly and how exhausted she looks- death warmed over really. But the fact that she can stand where as he cannot, even after entering and exiting the Zone, is saying something. "We'll see you around, Tatsu-chan. Thanks for the race, you guys". His words trail their way to the team behind his beloved's back. Following Sora's lead, he slowly makes his way to the waiting press, dreading the questions that are to come his way. Can't they wait until they take a nap or something?

"Thank you," her voice is echoed by the men behind her. She does not turn around until team Sakabara is a fair enough distance away from them. Aiming her gaze at her Captain, she opens her tired mouth to apologize for not bringing them the win.

However, Hanabusa raises his hand, silencing her. Honestly, he's stuck between the desire to punch something and to cry with the result of this race. However, he keeps himself in check. Really, they had tried their damn hardest. Tatsumaki had pushed herself harder than he had ever seen, ghosting over the ground and fluttering through gimmicks at a speed that no one else save for one could match. "Don't say your sorry, Tensai, you did your best". Although it didn't result in them winning, and he knows he's going to get shit from his brother later, he offers the young woman a small nod of approval. "Thank you for going all out. I think we should go home before the paparazzi decide to hunt us down".

Yuji agrees as he steps forward, and takes to Tatsumaki's side, "We'll be going on a different train than you guys since we're not headed to the school. We'll see you in school".

Yatsuhiro pauses, pursing his lips as he sighs. Wait until he tells Misoka about this- the poor guy was off with his parents in America, having transferred schools just before the race. Before Yuji and his friend can leave, he calls out gruffly, "Oi, Tensai". Her looking at him is all he needs to be encouraged to continue. Looking away, Yatsuhiro releases a small sigh. He can see the urge to cry in her eyes. He can't say he blames her. If he weren't so much of a hardass, he would want to cry too. "Get some rest, you dumb ass bitch. I don't wanna see you barely walking around the school half dead. Got it?"

Hearing these words, Tatsumaki nods with a tired and lopsided smirk. "You got it. I'll see you guys around. Good running Asei, Satoshi".

"Have a good night, Tensai-chan," Asei replies smoothly as Satoshi nods once, mismatched eyes watching as she turns away with Yuji at her side. Once the duo is gone, he looks to his beloved Taicho, a frown on his lips, "That was your last run of the year, Taicho. Are you sure you're okay?" It is why he had nearly hurt his knee earlier. The twinge of pain that throbs there is still very much fresh. He'll have to ice it later, but for now he cares not for it.

Hanabusa pauses as he eyes his long time friend, not surprised he sensed the repressed emotions he would like to release. Running a hand through his brown hair, his hazel eyes close than open, resolute. "It was your last run too, Asei. I'll be fine. I'll be running in the adult division next year, so there's plenty more chances to race again. Come on, let's get back home".

(Untouchable)

The train ride was mostly silent save for a few words shared between the two childhood friends. Tatsumaki was far too tired to really say anything- though for love nor money could she fall asleep even with the gentle shifting and rocking of the train cab coaxing her to do so as she sat on a bench- and Yuji only kept on looking at her with a gentle and understanding gaze. He was- is- happy to see the look of defeat on her face. Even as cruel as it sounds, he has been wishing for this day ever since she walked away from Shigeru and the others. The pain that laced her harsh words was all too obvious to him even though it was skillfully and carefully hidden from the others. Having been friends with her for far longer than they have been has its advantages. Now that she realizes that she had lost herself for far too long, maybe she'll pull her head out of her ass and stop skipping training sessions. Working herself to the bone would only make her better, yes, but it would also help her further realize that team work, no matter how strong you are, is a must.

"Yuji," her down trodden voice intones as the train starts up again. The next stop would be their platform to get off on. Noting that she has his attention, she meets his crimson gaze, "...I'm sorry for how bad I've been all this time. It must have been really painful for you to watch me be like that".

Nobuyuki stares her down, red clashing with green, for a good three minutes before releasing a low sigh. He drops his head to his chest, closing his eyes as though to collect his thoughts. He never thought he'd hear those words no matter how soon her defeat came to her. "It was," he admits, "You're more of a sister than just a childhood friend by now. Watching you alienate yourself like that, say things that in the past you dared not to utter, it was like I was constantly being cut by a knife. Honestly I've been cheering for all your opponents all this time". Her dry chuckle causes him to smirk a little himself. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I can't stop thinking about those last few moments. Feeling victory slowly ebbing away as Shigeru revealed that he too can enter the Zone, racing against him and trying to shut him down completely, the ache that still pounds in my feet...Even the moment he crossed the finish line before me. It won't leave my head, and I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt. I feel like crying, really I do, but I can't. It's like I've been silently and secretly hoping for this day even though I had given up actively to care any more," she replies at length.

Yuji nods. "All of these things are good". Hearing the chime of their station coming up, he stands, "Come on, I'll walk you home". Lord knows she could just lay down and do nothing in the middle of the road if she could at the moment.

"I don't feel like it," she grumbles, "Carry me".

Although he would like to demand that she carry herself on her own two feet, something he's told her to do before, Nobuyuki relents and crouches to let the girl clamor onto his back. After shifting her warm body around, he thanks his lucky stars that he works out because carrying a compact muscle covered girl all the way to her house wouldn't be possible if he didn't. "Let's go then," he allows.

(Untouchable)

She doesn't really do anything through out the rest of the day. She had texted Daiki that she wouldn't make it to his match due to certain circumstances. She's more than aware that he'd be annoyed and disappointed, but Yuji had gone to support his cousin's team in her stead. He said he wouldn't tell Aomine anything, but instead just pass on the invitation of visiting her to him. She has been watching and rewatching the same movie for the passed six hours. Though she has yet to actually look at the scenes or even hear the dialog. Instead, she merely let her mind replay that morning and afternoon over and over again to its heart's content.

And she would have continued to do so if it weren't for the knock on the door. Getting up despite her aching muscles, Tatsumaki answers the door almost too slowly for even her lethargic self's liking. However, she is surprised to see her frowning and down trodden boyfriend in front of her. As per the winter dress code, he's bundled himself up to keep his probably still warm muscles from cramping or just throwing a fit from having contact with the cold air. The two stare at one another, both their faces blank and seemingly unfeeling. There is no scowl on his features, it replaced by a blank mask that makes him actually look his age rather than older due to the etches caused by the usual rough expression he wears. Hers has also been smoothed out, this she knows, the tips in her normal expression going from welcoming friendliness to blank disappointment.

"I lost/So I lost," the two intone together unintentionally. Although both of their eyes widen upon realizing the news from the other. Aomine is the first of the two to continue as she silently invites him in, tired of letting the cold air attack her uncovered knees. "Tetsu and that Kagami really kicked my ass".

"And I lost against my former team mates from middle school," she grumbles back with a low sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. You?"

"It won't leave me alone," she replies, "So no, I can't stop thinking about it either". The silence that surrounds them now is not tense or dark at all, but rather bored with their own reactions to losing and ready to move on. Their minds and bodies however are not. "Do you want to spend the night maybe?"

"...Sure"

(Untouchable)

They had agreed to try and watch the movie that Tatsumaki has told to play all the way through for the fourth time. While it was going through the beginning, a portion that personally she doesn't like, she makes them both cups of hot chocolate. This liquid warmness gently keeps her both energized and warm at the same time, which she appreciates. Her eyes linger on the screen in front of her, not bothering to look to the side in the slightest. At least, not until Daiki decides to grip her attention.

"Oi, Tatsumaki".

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something I've been thinking about for a while now? You don't have to reply, just listen". He's going to do this. It's either now or never. Certainly it's probably a bad idea to do it when he and she just got crushed by karma but it's either they do it then and there or he gets too scared and backs off, acting as though he wasn't going to say anything in the first place. Seeing her slow and curious nod makes him pause, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest as though he were playing video games. "You know, I found you really weird at the beginning of the year. I thought you were loud and annoying. Another Satsuki that I was paired up with. But instead, I got you, someone completely different. You only got weirder when you did research on me, and when you talked to me about boobs as though they were no big deal". He pauses, taking in bits and pieces of the movie, before turning to her again. "And then we played basketball and raced. You even made bets with me during that ball game. I hung around you more often, and I actually found myself liking you. I was pretty pleased when you invited me to the festival. And then we started dating. I know we haven't been together for long, but I'm just gonna come out and say it".

Looking into her eyes as he moves closer, setting aside his warm drink, Aomine takes either hand of Tensai's hands. "Tensai Tatsumaki...I love you". There, he said it. With that off of his chest, he only feels a little lighter than he figured he'd feel compared to when he had been holding back. This causes him to frown a little. Does that mean he has to ask for an answer? Or maybe he unknowingly knows of the rejection he'll get.

However, Tatsumaki doesn't give him one as her heart stops in her chest for ever so slight the moments. Her eyes widen from half mast, having been like that since her return from the train station. Her heart hammers once in its prison as though readying for a race as she looks at him. She searches his eyes, his face, his entire being even for some sort of lie. However, she finds none. And it is then that she realizes the truth. It hits her like a tsunami, and to be honest- though it is a bit foolish and naïve- she doesn't need to think about whether she returns his feelings. Something tells her that she has for a long time, and it's only his confession to her that ignites the fires that burns solely for him. Moving ever closer to the young man, she takes his face into her hands and stares into those lovely midnight blues. She brings their lips together in a long, meaningful kiss. It is slow and gentle as their mouths move together, his arms coming to wrap around her and pull her into his lap without breaking the embrace. Her nerves jump this way and that as she enjoys his mouth against her own. There are no tongues involved, nor heated touches. Just...Them.

When the kiss breaks due to them needing air, she continues to hold his visage and smiles her first smile of the day. It is not bright nor worth one million dollars. Nor is it so wide that it could split her face in half. Instead, it is a calm and gentle smile- endearing even. "...I love you too, Aomine Daiki"

Silence follows, and then another slow and meaningful kiss as Daiki leans back into the bottom cushions of the couch. He ignores the movie as his girl lay on top of him, coaxing him to swap spit with her longer.

If there's one thing the two of them can agree on despite their harsh losses that night, it's that on this night- one which had turned their harsh worlds upside down- the best moment of their lives has been formed. They've found someone whom loves them despite their flaws. What more could they ask for?


End file.
